All I Have To Give
by Merteuil
Summary: When Hermione returns to Hogwarts after the war, life takes an unexpected turn when she's poisoned and must deal with the consequences of the cure. AU, Post DH, Not Epilogue compliant. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Clumsy

**All I Have To Give**

A Harry Potter Tale

**Summary: **When Hermione returns to Hogwarts after the war, life takes an unexpected turn when she's poisoned and must deal with the consequences of the cure. AU, Post DH, Not Epilogue compliant.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I just like making the characters dance for my amusement, mwahahaha!

**Author's Note:** I have decided that this would make a fantastic story. I also want to attempt to write a Sirius/Hermione and a Marriage Law fic for Draco/Hermione. I have one Draco/Hermione out already, but I wanted to post this! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK and IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS for the Sirius/Hermione story. 

* * *

><p>This chapter is titled after: Clumsy by Our Lady Peace<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Clumsy<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh! Hermione, that dress is so pretty!" Fleur exclaimed, her French accent thick with excitement. Hermione looked down, unsure if Fleur was just being nice.<p>

They were shopping for bridesmaid dresses, Fleur using Hermione as the guinea pig for all her ideas, saying that if it looks good on her, it would look good on Gabriella and Ginny. Never mind the fact that Hermione wasn't nearly as gorgeous as either of them. Ginny was petite with fiery red hair and looked like a young Nicole Kidman. Gabriella was part Veela, with long blond hair and a gorgeous pale complexion that had all men drooling. Hermione, on the other hand, was hard and muscled from her time during the war. She had obvious muscles and abs, that she felt made her seem less than girl. Her hair had darkened to a rich mahogany and now that she was older had straightened except for the last three inches of her hair which fell in ringlets. Her skin was tanned to a rich honey color, and her eyes were dark brown, nearly black, and insecure. If you asked any one beside her, they would compare her to Alyssa Milano only with not quite such an abundant chest, but aside from that, their figures and beauty matched. Hermione, on the other hand, found herself to be awkward and less that pretty.

The dress Fleur was so excited about made her feel exposed, but she had to admit that it wasn't that bad. It was a light baby blue satin with black lace, the lace was sewn into the empire waist and covered the entirety of the bodice until it formed the one inch strap to hold it to her. The strap was one shoulder on the left side of her body and Hermione had no clue how she would manage to keep it from being ripped. The satin flowed down in an asymmetrical skirt, the longest part touched the floor and the shortest was halfway up her thigh, giving a fantastic view of her strong, honey-colored right leg. Then from the bodice was the same shade of blue, but chemise fabric that flowed down in the same asymmetrical pattern, trimmed in matching black lace. The shoes Fleur had insisted on matched the dress perfectly, cute 4-inch kitten heels in light baby blue satin with black ribbon trim, making Hermione nearly five foot six. Hermione had to admit, even though it made her feel exposed and practically naked, it did look good on her and it made her feel almost...sexy.

Fleur had just finished zipping her into the dress, she had insisted on Muggle fashions for the ceremony. They were still in the dressing room, but Hermione knew that Fleur had found the dress she was looking for. The dress would look so amazing on the other girls that Hermione wouldn't have to worry about being spared a second glance. Hermione smiled at Fleur.

"Its perfect. Is this the one you want?" She asked.

Fleur smiled, happy to see Hermione agreeing. "Yes! Now we must show ze boys and Ginny." Hermione shrugged, having already done the same with sixteen other dresses.

Fleur led the way to the showing area that was usually reserved for the bride to show off her dress and Hermione followed, hoping not to trip in the heels. She was hopelessly clumsy in high heels, which was why she usually only wore tennis shoes.

"Hermione, come show zem!" Fleur announced and Hermione walked out of the curtain. She was immediately met with gasps and four male jaws drop. It made her face go red as she did the spin that Fleur insisted on. When she saw them again, she noticed that the men were shifting uncomfortably and Ginny wore a huge grin.

"Fleur, I love it! Hermione is going to give all the men heart attacks!" Ginny announced, not even bothering to glare at Harry, who was sitting next to her and had crossed his legs and averted his gaze from his best friend. Next to Harry was Ron, who wasn't even trying to close his lax jaw or his slightly tented trousers. On Ron's other side was Remus, who was blushing profusely and had put the book he'd been reading on his lap, looking absolutely anywhere but at Hermione. She looked over to the last one, Bill. He was smiling, but it didn't quite reach his crystal blue eyes which were darkened with an emotion Hermione couldn't quite read and his leg was crossed like Harry. Hermione blushed at their reactions, knowing it was the only time they would react this way and not sure that she liked it.

"Good! Zen zis is the one." Fleur announced. "Ginny, go tell ze dress maker and let her take your measurements. Hermione, you may change if you'd like." Hermione nodded, thankful that she could get out of the main room and turned to leave quickly but tripped on the long side of the skirt with her heel and fell off the small stage. She hit the ground hard and Fleur rushed to help her, as well as Harry and Remus, who were closest to her. Remus lifted her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her with concern. She lifted her eyes to look into his gray ones.

"Yeah. I'm just not used to high heels." She chuckled and looked around, blushing in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Fleur."

"No need to apologize. As long as you are okay, Hermione." The older woman smiled at her and helped her into the dressing room. Hermione wasn't limping, or in pain other than her considerably sore backside, so she counted her blessings and swore to cast an Anti-Tripping Spell on them when she took them home to the Burrow.

When she came out of the dressing room, the men all seemed relieved to see her dressed more like herself. She wore a fitted white baby doll tee and hip-hugging dark wash jeans. Her trainers were more comfortable on her feet than the heels had been. Even though the shirt/jean combination did tend to show off a lot of flesh, it wasn't nearly the amount that the dress had and made her feel more secure. Ron ran up to her and wrapped his arm possessively around her shoulder, leading her away from her male friends to the exit of the shop. Fleur had taken the dress and the shoes to purchase them. When they reached the busy London street, he turned to her and began to snog her fiercely. She tried to pull back but he wasn't taking no for an answer. His earlier...problem...was pressing into her in a way that was very much uncomfortable.

Ron and she had begun dating after the end of the war, but she was yet to give in to him. He wanted sex, but she refused because she had always wanted to wait until she was married. Not that there was anything wrong with not waiting, just that she wanted to make sure that that wasn't all he wanted. He pretended to understand, but at the moment, he didn't seem to care. He pressed her against the wall, hoping that she would melt into the kiss, but she continued trying to push him off. When he finally released her lips and began attacking her neck sloppily, she let out an exasperated groan that he took for a pleasurable sigh.

"Ron, stop!" she ordered with force.

He did, but looked at her angrily. "Why?" he growled.

She didn't flinch at the sound, it wasn't the first time he'd yelled at her for stopping his attempts at seduction. "Two very good reasons." She glared at him. "One, we are in the middle of London, with people watching. Two, I do NOT want to do this." She pushed him away from her and pulled down her shirt that she hadn't even noticed had been tugged up to just below her breasts. She walked back to the entrance and away from him, waiting for Remus, Bill, Harry, Ginny, and Fleur to emerge. She didn't look at him again until she heard him scream in anger.

His hand was bloody and scraped. He was holding his wrist and glaring at her as the blood dripped down. She was about to say something when Remus exited with her dress in a box and the shoes on top. She took them and Remus went to Ron.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned both for the cut and why the angry red head was glaring at Hermione.

"I punched a wall." Ron growled again, not taking his eyes off of Hermione. She wasn't even close to intimidated by his anger. She thought he was simply being stupid and childish. Remus ripped off one of Ron's sleeves and wrapped the wound with it. He couldn't heal it until they got back to the Burrow, which Hermione wasn't entirely sure she wanted to stay at for the night. She was tempted to go back to her child hood home to stay with her mother and Remus. If Ron wasn't going to respect her and her wishes, then he could live without her in his house.

Harry came out and wrapped his arm around her. He kissed her temple, ignoring Ron's increased glare, and smiled down at her. "You looked hott," he whispered in her ear. She hit his chest and smiled at him.

"Liar!" she whispered back with a grin.

He just shook his head, he glanced at Ron. "What happened?" he asked looking her with pure concern.

She shrugged. "What usually happens?" she said unaffectedly. "He got too _excited_ in there and tried once again to bed me, this time in the middle of the street. I pushed him off and he punched the wall."

Harry rolled his eyes. "When are you going to realize that you are too good for him?" he asked. "Ron's my best mate, but you are my sister and I have to think of you first. You are better than him, you deserve someone who will love you enough to wait for you." She looked at his affection and gave him a small smile. He had this habit of making her feel like she was worth more than she thought she was. He treated her like his sister, aside from his comments about how hott she was and how if he wasn't engaged to Ginny _he'd_ shag her. He was lecherous, but incredibly sweet. In all honesty, if she had to choose between Harry and Ron...she would probably choose Harry. If just for the fact he respected her. The lecherous comments started coming in shortly after the war, Harry let loose a little and just decided that for once in his seventeen years of life, he would have fun being a boy. Granted, his lascivious comments generally were only directed her, mainly because if he did them to anyone else, they would take him seriously. Hermione, on the other hand, just found it amusing.

She knew he loved Ginny and he knew that she loved Ron, despite his constant frustration towards her. With Ron patched up, they all journeyed to the Apparition point in Diagon Alley, Hermione firmly ignoring his protests and apologies.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Burrow and Hermione walked up to Charlie's old room, which Mrs. Weasley had given her since her second son was currently in Romania. She quickly changed out of her street clothes and into a pair of black track pants with two sets of white strips down the sides and a matching sports bra. She tied her long, mahogany hair up into a high pony tail and grabbed her gym bag.<p>

Before anyone could disturb her, she Apparated to the small field that the boys used for Quidditch. Pulling out four small figures, Hermione quickly enlarged them with her wand and pulled out her sports tape. She quickly taped the joints in her fingers and well as the rest of her hand on both and put the tape back into the bag. Then she pulled out a mat and laid out what she would need. A pair of padded, fingerless gloves, a sword, a staff and her wand, of course. Each of the figures were life sized, equipped the same way that she was. Dawning the gloves, she stretched her limbs and then animated the weaponless figure. He was charmed to not hold back, to throw every move in modern martial arts at her with precision. Smiling, she dodged his punches, kicks, and trickier moves with ease. She then began to go on the offensive, quickly defeating the figure with a hard kick to the abdomen which sent it flying to a tree and breaking in two.

Sweating, she toweled off with a white hand towel in her back, feeling the ache in her muscles that she had become addicted to when she started this daily ritual. She repaired the figure and shrank it once again before placing it back in the bag. She took off her gloves and returned them as well. She grabbed the sword and animated the figure with the sword. He stepped toward her, his own sword shining in the light. He came at her fast and aggressive, he was charmed to do the same as the first, no holding back with all techniques of swordplay. She matched him, every move, save for a move she hadn't expected and felt the blade slice across her upper arm. She gasped but recovered blocking the next blow which came down on her head. She through him off and lunged her sword into his stomach. He dropped to his knees and she swiftly struck across his neck, beheading him. He fell and she walked back over the the gym bag, using her towel to remove the blood from her shoulder before repairing the figure and shrinking it. She returned her sword to the back and grabbed the staff.

This figure was possibly the hardest to defeat aside from her hand-to-hand figure, because if she didn't strike properly, he wouldn't be defeated. He also fought harder, combining the hand-to-hand with the staff, so she had to be quick with him. He was also her favorite figure because it required constant persistence, patience, and concentration. It was just what she needed to keep her mind off of Ronald and her issues with their relationship. He only managed to strike her twice, once behind the knee and the other across her back before she drove the tip of the staff into its throat constricting its airway and brought the base around to hit across its head like a baseball bat hitting a line drive, effectively breaking the figures neck in a sickening crunch. She shrunk the staff and repaired the figure, shrinking it as well, then put them both in her bag. The last figure would help with her wand work. It would use every curse aside from the Killing Curse and Imperius Curse. She took her water bottle out and drank, stretching once more before she prepared to take on the final figure.

The curses were thrown, quickly and with precision. It was the easiest figure, which was why it was the last. She used all the techniques from the other three to defeat it, knowing that one day it would come in handy. She defeated it quickly, using _Sectumsepra_ to blow it to bits. The curse was effective, not one that would defeat a real life Dark wizard but it would slow them down long enough to take care of him. She repaired and shrunk the figure and packed up her gym bag. Feeling the work out in every muscle, the burning on her arm were she still had a gash from her sword fight, the bruises forming on her back and the limp from the blow to her knee. She had a burn on her shoulder from a Burning Hex the last figure hit her with and a gash on her head from a stunner that sent her into a tree. She was thoroughly worked out and she knew that every ache was worth it.

She had begun the ritual work outs during the final days before the Battle of Hogwarts, she wanted to be prepared for anything. The figures were action figures that Harry had bought her at a Muggle toy store that she had charmed to be whatever she needed. Originally she had trained them to be teachers but as she improved she used them to keep her training current. Now that Voldemort was gone, but there were still Death Eaters at large, she kept up the training so that she would never doubt herself in battle. As a Muggleborn, she knew that martial arts, fencing, and staffs would be effective against any enemy, she would be more resourceful than any other opponent because they would be helpless without their wand, she would not. Plus, she could keep up her strength, and her figure however odd muscles looked on her.

Slinging the bag over her shoulder, stinging her sharply, she Apparated back to the Burrow and walked to into the kitchen door. Mrs. Weasley gasped upon seeing her bloodied and bruised, effectively running over to her and began healing her up.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Mrs. Weasley said frustratedly, her concern ringing in her voice. The question was asked daily, and like usually Hermione remained silent until she was fully healed.

She hugged the older witch tight and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." she said and she walked up to her room. Once in there, she dropped her bag on to the ground and sat down on the floor. She pulled her legs until she was sitting Indian style, resting her wrists on her knees and closed her eyes, concentrating her mind on her aching muscles. Meditation was another ritual, but tonight, she just summoned up enough energy to heal whatever wounds she hadn't told Mrs. Weasley about. Unfortunately, her strength was dead and she needed a shower. Grabbing her clothes from earlier along with fresh undergarments, she walked to the bathroom and locked the door.

The hot steamed shower soothed her aching muscles in a way that magic just couldn't provide and she melted under the spray. Life was complicated, fighting was simple, but she knew that the one thing she needed was not here, amongst the people she loved. She needed to be home – at Hogwarts.

The letters had come last week, inviting them all back, but only she and Ginny planned on returning. Harry and Ron were given immediate Auror status the moment the Ministry sorted itself out again. They weren't interested in taking unnecessary exams. So, she would go alone for the first time.

Sure she wouldn't be entirely alone. She would have Ginny and Bill, who had lost his job when Gringotts folded under the regime of Voldemort. The bank only had the lower vaults open, therefore you had access to your money, but only the goblins were permitted to work at the time. The jobs would be returned in a year, which was when the goblins expected everything to be worked out. Meanwhile, Bill was taking the once again empty position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. At least there would be family with her, she didn't know how many others would be returning.

* * *

><p>When she re-entered her room, she heard the distinct sound of a beak hitting the window and she turned. Outside was a beautiful eagle owl with a letter in its beak. She opened the window and the owl flew in dropping the letter on her desk and perching itself in the cage she had on her dresser. It helped itself to some feed while she sat down and opened the letter.<p>

_Pet,_

_I'm sorry I didn't write sooner, I've had a hard go of it with the repairs. Mother sends her love. _

_Did you get your letter? Mine arrived last week and I am proud to tell you that you are going to be friends with this year's Head Boy! I don't doubt that you got Head Girl, who else would? How are Harry and Weaselby? Is the blundering idiot still trying to shag you? I'll kill him if he pulls anything like he did at Potter's birthday. So, did they decide to go on to Training?_

_I heard a rumor that our new Defense teacher might just be the eldest Weasley? Confirm or deny, Granger. It wouldn't be too bad. He isn't the typical Weasley. No freckles, an actual skin color besides pasty or red, and dark auburn hair...I could stomach not being forced to insult one for once. _At that Hermione chuckled to herself. He was such a jerk. _Weird though...we'll have a Defense teacher with a pony tail and an earring. Guess that'll be cool, the only good teacher we had was your step dad and I doubt he wants to drag himself away from your mum and brat kid sis right now. _

_Tell Mrs. Weasley that I'm sorry, but I won't be able to make it to dinner tonight, Mum wants some quality time with me before we head off tomorrow. Write me back immediately, Zeus isn't allowed to leave without a letter. _

_Love always, _

_Draco._

Hermione folded her letter up and put them in her trunk with the rest of the letters he sent over the summer. He wrote ever few days except for recently. The two of them had formed a bond like no one had ever expected over the last year during the war. When Ron had abandoned them, Draco had immediately joined them and together they destroyed the Horcruxes. He saved her life numerous times in the final battle and even faced off with his father for her. He was one of her dearest friends but Ron was overly possessive around him and had refused to allow her to write him, so she did it in secret to avoid his ever-increasing anger. She hated how upset it made Mrs. Weasley to see her youngest son treating Hermione the way he tended to when she was too close with another male.

Pulling out a pen and parchment, she wrote back, confirming his suspicions about Bill and answering all his questions honestly, even telling him about what had happened earlier that day at the dress shop. She poured out her frustrations, knowing that he would understand and wouldn't feel the need to defend him the way that Harry tended to feel sometimes. She signed the letter and sent it off.

Drying her hair with her wand, she tied it up and walked downstairs. Bill and Harry were facing off in a corner in a heated match of Wizards Chess, Ginny was helping Fleur and Mrs. Weasley with dinner. Ron was scowling in the corner, his hand healed and his temper not improved. Jane and Remus Lupin, aka her mom and new dad, were sitting on the couch playing with Emmeline Rose, their two year old daughter. Hermione had introduced them before the war, her own father having died years before, and they quickly began dating. They married just before sixth year and had Emmeline soon after. Hermione adored her little sister, her blond hair and big blue eyes, she was by far the prettiest little girl in the entire world, at least to Hermione.

* * *

><p>Hermione knew that Remus had been extremely uncomfortable since the dress shop, his body reacting to his daughter for all intents and purposes in a way that was adverse to how his heart and head felt. She gave him a small smile and went over to squeeze his hand. "How are you, Remus?" she asked curiously.<p>

He blushed and shook his head. "Been better, love. Been loads better." Jane looked between them, a knowing smirk on her lips.

"I think your father is having some issues dealing with you being so grown up, dear." Jane told her, smiling wickedly at her husband. Remus smacked himself in the forehead and leaned his head back, rubbing his face with his hand in frustration.

"Mummy, what's wrong with Daddy?" Emmeline asked looked up at the three adults curiously.

Hermione bent down and picked her little sister up, resting her on her hip. "Daddy's just tired, Emma. Lets let him and Mummy talk for a minute."

"Okay!" Hermione left the room, hearing her mother laughing gently as Remus started asking her why she had to make it worse. Entering the kitchen, she wore an embarrassed grin and sat Emmeline in the play pen that Mrs. Weasley had set up for her. Emmeline began playing with her dolls immediately, ignoring her usual protests of being a Big Girl and not needing a baby pen. Her worries about Remus were gone.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked, walking over to the three busy witches.

"If you could, dear, would set the table outside?" she requested, smiling at her adopted daughter.

Hermione nodded, "Would you keep an eye on Emmeline? I want to give Mum and Remus some alone time." Mrs. Weasley nodded, smiling at the little one playing with her doll unaffectedly. Hermione quickly grabbed the dishes and headed outside to the long table that would house the entire Weasley clan (including Harry), the Lupins (including Hermione), and Fleur.

* * *

><p><em>Attention: Okay, so this idea was just floating in my head. I'm not sure if it should be rated M or T, so I'm going with M for now. It will have Mature parts later on. I've got about 22 chapters written already. The pairings will become apparent as the story progresses. Let me know what you think!<em>

REVIEW!


	2. Homecoming

**All I Have To Give**

A Harry Potter Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I just like making the characters dance for my amusement, mwahahaha!

**Last Chapter: **_Hermione quickly grabbed the dishes and headed outside to the long table that would house the entire Weasley clan (including Harry), the Lupins (including Hermione), and Fleur_.

* * *

><p>This chapter is titled after: Homecoming by Green Day<p>

* * *

><p><strong>2. Homecoming<strong>

* * *

><p>Making quick work of her assignment and sitting down for a few minutes. She was nervous, the school year was coming quickly and she had a bad feeling. Not one year in all her years at school, did something not go wrong. It wasn't paranoia that held her panic, it was logic. Not all of the Death Eaters had been captured. There were still many out there, laying in wait. Harry had been assigned to Romania to follow a lead there with his partner, Aria Parker, and Ron was going to Germany with Dean Thomas. She knew it was still dangerous and she could feel the bad building. As long as her family was safe, she didn't really care if someone came after her, but she prayed to the Powers that her little sister would never have to deal with what she had her entire life.<p>

A few hours later and everyone had been fed, celebrating Hermione's Head Girl status and her and Ginny's return to Hogwarts, as well as Bill's new job as a professor. Hermione joked with Fleur and Ginny about a bachelorette party with male strippers. Fleur didn't seem too opposed to the idea, so Hermione and Ginny gave each other wicked grins and mentally noted to find some. They weren't planning anything until after June, the wedding was supposed to take place after graduation so as not to interfere with Bill's job or Hermione and Ginny's schooling. Hermione was honored that Fleur wanted her to be a part of the wedding. She and Bill weren't as close as she was to the other Weasley brothers, aside from staying at the safe house with them last year, she didn't spend excessive amounts of time with him. Sometimes they would get into the odd discussion about historical artifacts, both magical and not, but really she knew him the least of his family. So, for Fleur to ask her to take part, was amazing to her. Even if she did have to wear a ridiculous dress. She was happy that some of her family were finding happiness after the disastrous year.

The next day, Hermione woke up feeling rested and happy. Today she would be back at Hogwarts, she would be home one last time. After getting dressed, Hermione finished packing her books and carried her trunk downstairs. She left it with the rest of them in the living room where Bill and Mr. Weasley were loading the Ministry cars with them. She went into the kitchen to see Ron and Harry bent over paper work on the table.

"Good morning!" She said cheerfully. Harry looked up at her and smiled brightly. He reached out an arm and she let him wrap it around her hip. He pulled her close and she let her hand rest lazily on his shoulder. "What are you up to?"

"Studying the information from Romania. I have to have every detail memorized before we take out on Tuesday." Harry responded. He reached over to the teapot on the table and poured her a glass adding one cube of sugar. He gave it to her. "Its peppermint."

"I thought you hated peppermint tea?" she asked, looking down at him curiously.

He shrugged. "You converted me." She smiled at took a sip.

"Are you guys coming to see us off?" She asked, looking over at Ron who was glaring at the papers before him, ignoring her and Harry's flirtatious repertoire.

"Of course they are!" Mrs. Weasley said, entering the kitchen with some dirty dishes and setting them in the sink. "They wouldn't want to miss seeing our girls off."

"I'm not going, Mum." Ron said tersely.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ronald." She said brushing him off. "Of course you're going." Hermione looked at him, he was glaring between his mother's insisting face and Hermione's hopeful look. She wanted him to see her off, even though they had a disagreement, she still loved him.

"I have more important things to do than to go to some stupid train station for no reason." He growled, gathering up his paperwork and running back up the stairs. Hermione felt her heart sink. He couldn't possibly still be that angry at her, could he? So much so that he didn't want to say goodbye? _No reason_, the words stung in her mind. She wasn't good enough for him?

Mrs. Weasley's face was red with anger. Since Ron's new attitude last year came on, this was a typical response by the Weasley Matriarch. She just began to furiously clean the dishes and muttering about _ungrateful_ _children_. Abandoning his research, Harry stood and wrapped his arm around Hermione leading her out into the back yard. When they were under the maple tree in the back that Hermione loved to read under, he pulled her into a hug.

"Don't let him effect you, 'Mione." he whispered into her hair, giving her a kiss on her forehead and he looked at her, holding both of her cheeks his hands. "You don't deserve to keep going through this, love. Will you please just leave him?" he begged.

Hermione looked at him, feeling her eyes well up with tears. "No, I can't. We fought for so long to be together, Harry. He's probably just stressed out from work and doesn't have any other outlet."

"Stop making excuses for him, Hermione. He isn't treating you the way you need to be treated." Harry said, running his hand through her hair before bringing it back to her cheek. "He isn't Ron anymore."

"I know that, Harry. I have to believe that he's still in there, somewhere." She insisted, and Harry let his hands drop in defeat. It wasn't the first time that they'd had this conversation. But, Hermione had to believe that the real Ron was going to show up and sweep her off her feet like they'd always planned. He took her hand in his and walked her back to the house.

The rest of the morning was spent in a rush and they had to run to get to the platform on time. By the time they got there, Ginny and Hermione were pulled into a tearful hug by Mrs. Weasley. "My little girls!" she exclaimed, but before any more could be said, Bill was rushing them onto the train and they all waved as the train rushed out of Platform 9 ¾ and towards Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Once they were on the train, the girls began to look for a place to sit, Bill following behind them with their trunks.<p>

"Oi! Red! Granger!" A familiar voice called out and Hermione looked down the corridor to see Draco Malfoy sticking his head out of a compartment with a big grin on his face. Ginny led the way towards them, ignoring Malfoy but slipping into the compartment. Hermione hugged him the moment she reached him. "Stressful day?" he asked.

"You have no idea. Draco, you remember Bill?" Hermione said, motioning to Bill who was so close behind her that they were touching.

"Of course, congrats on getting the Defense post." Draco said, smiling at him.

"Thanks, Draco. But, could we take this inside, these trunks are heavy." Hermione smiled at him and relieved him of her trunk while they crammed into the compartment. Bill lifted all the trunks above them and he greeted the rest of them. Inside was Blaise, Neville, Luna, and, of course, Ginny. Draco sat down and Hermione sat next to him. Bill sat with them for a few minutes, catching up with everyone and just enjoying the ride.

"Whelp, I should head to the Teacher's Compartment. I'll see you all at the feast." A chorus of 'Bye Bill's followed him out as well as Draco and Hermione.

"We have to brief the Prefects, we'll come with you." Hermione said and they all headed to the front of the train.

Bill walked with them until they reached the compartment, Draco questioning him on the loss of his pony tail in favor for a shorter hair style, the length shorter than three inches now, framing his face with the dark auburn color. Bill told him that he thought it would be more professional, but he kept the fang earring because he knew that Fleur found it sexy. Hermione rolled her eyes at them laughing and joking about Draco piercing his ear.

They parted ways as Hermione and Draco entered the Heads compartment and gave the prefects the schedules that Hermione had made over summer. Then they retired back to their compartment for the rest of the journey. She felt pure relief when she saw the castle, but at the same time she felt that nagging worry eating away at her again.

"We're home." Draco whispered in her ear as the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station.

* * *

><p><em>Attention: I know that this one was short, but honestly, I thought it was longer. Thanks to those of you who reviewed, it inspired me to update sooner! I almost have this story completed, so I'll be updating regularly. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update!<em>

So REVIEW!


	3. Toxic

**All I Have To Give**

A Harry Potter Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I just like making the characters dance for my amusement, mwahahaha!

**Last Chapter: **_"We're home." Draco whispered in her ear as the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station._

* * *

><p>This chapter is titled after: Toxic by Britney Spears<p>

* * *

><p><strong>3. Toxic<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up that morning in her private room in Gryffindor Tower. It felt strange and empty, but as none of the other girls in her year had returned this year, Hermione was alone once again. She got up and walked into the bath room, brushing her teeth, hair, and completing all her business before returning to dress. She put on her stockings, skirt, white blouse, and sweater before adding shoes and her school robes. She curled her hair with her wand, thick ringlets resting beautifully atop her head and she did her make up in dark browns and creams. She brushed her lips with a deep red lipstick and added a touch of black liner and mascara. She grabbed her book bag and rushed down the stairs to get to the Great Hall to meet Ginny.<p>

She entered the Hall, looking over at the sea of unfamiliar faces, only being able to pick out a few from the crowd that were in her year. Spotting Ginny at the Gryffindor table next to Neville, she walked over to them, smiling brightly. The two spied her and smiled back. She sat next to Neville and quickly made her a plate of eggs and toast. She felt an inward groan that her only drink option was Pumpkin Juice, she'd grown used to having her peppermint tea in the mornings.

"Did you sleep alright, 'Mione?" Ginny asked, smiling at her as Hermione took a sip of juice.

"Yes, I suppose. It was too quiet, though. I kind of miss Lavender and Parvati gossiping." She laughed.

"Weird." Ginny said in amazement. They ate breakfast and soon, Professor McGonagall began passing out their timetables. When Hermione grabbed hers, she read it quickly.

**Monday, Wednesday, Friday:**

8:00-10:00am = Double Advanced Potions, Slytherins

10:00-11:00am = Free Period

11:00-12:30pm = Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts

12:30pm=Lunch

1:30-3:00pm = Advanced Ancient Runes

3:00-4:00pm = Herbology

**Tuesday, Thursday:**

8:00-9:30am = Advanced Transfiguration

9:30-11:00am = Free Period

11:00-12:30pm = Advanced Charms

12:30pm=Lunch

2:00-3:30pm = Advanced Arithmancy

4:00-5:20pm = Advanced History of Magic

Hermione moaned against her hand. Tuesday and Thursday were sure to be the worst days. Why end with History of Magic? That's just cruel. Ginny was groaning at her schedule too and she knew that Ginny didn't have near the work load that she did. Potions, Charms, Defense, and Transfiguration were the only classes that they would have together. Looking at her watch, Hermione nodded to Ginny that they should head to Potions, as they had only a few minutes until the bell. The three Gryffindors made their way down to the dungeons, all of them fairly nervous as to what exactly Professor Slughorn had planned for them and each praying it wasn't Amortentia again.

Hermione sat down at her usual table, Ginny and Neville taking the table behind her. They knew she would probably want to partner with Draco and Neville would be able to utilize Ginny's superior potions skills. Slughorn wore a smiling face as he waited for everyone to pile in. Before Draco could reach her though, a familiar sneering Slytherin took his seat.

"Hello, Granger." He smiled cruelly.

"Nott." She looked at him as though he were mad. Why was he sitting with her? She looked over to find Draco who was scowling at Nott in confusion, taking a seat next to Blaise.

"Now, now, since everyone is here! May I welcome you to your final year of Advanced Potions! This year we will start with a particularly simple potion, so please turn to page 128 in your books. You will be working on the Calming Drought. The instructions are on the board, please begin." With that the professor walked back to his desk and Nott jumped up to grab their ingredients.

Working in silence, they began the potion. Hermione was completely surprised that they were starting off with a potion, rather than taking notes and yet another lecture about the importance of their N.E.W.T.s. That coupled with the dread that was filling her stomach, she had a hard time concentrating on the assignment. Nott didn't throw any comments or sneers, he didn't bother her at all, just worked silently cutting the ingredients and adding them when Hermione indicated when she needed them. Soon, the potion was the light baby blue color that indicated it was done. The two hours had slipped by almost unnoticed and Slughorn was walking around checking their potions.

"Excellent work, Ms. Granger. Mr. Nott. Now, if one of you would sample the potion and bottle up some for grading, you may leave." Hermione nodded and looked at Nott.

Nott spoke, "You sample it." He said in a gruff voice. Hermione shrugged, she need some of the soothing relief the potion would give anyway. He bottled some up and walked to the desk and she grabbed the stirring spoon and put a drop on her tongue. She closed her eyes and waited for the soothing relief to hit, but was only met with the slight twinge of a nerve in her head, an early indication of head ache. Groaning, she put up her book and walked out of the classroom, heading to the library until Ginny finished with Neville.

* * *

><p>As the day progressed, so did her headache. Bill's lesson was easy. He stressed the importance of the N.E.W.T.s and did a basic over view of combat techniques, assigning everyone a three foot essay on different battles comparing and contrasting styles. Ancient Runes was similar, but the headache made it hard to concentrate and Hermione was worried it would turn into a migraine.<p>

At dinner, she took two Muggle head ache relief pills, not wanting to spend the first day of school in the infirmary. Her worried feeling never left and she was now concerned that they had made the potion wrong. Her marks would go down if they had already messed up. She was so distracted that she didn't notice the stares that Draco and Blaise gave her across the Hall or the worried glances of Neville and Ginny or even the concerned look Bill was throwing her way when he noticed she hadn't touched her food.

When Ginny and Neville decided to leave, Hermione followed them immediately, forgetting her uneaten plate and messaging her temples. She ignored their inquiries once they arrived in the tower and headed up to her room closing the door and casting a silencing charm to keep all noises from bothering her. She washed her face, took a shower, even tried meditating but nothing helped. She took two more pills before she crawled into bed and prayed for the pain to go away.

The next morning wasn't much better. In fact it was almost worse. She had charmed her quill to take thorough notes in all her classes, sitting in the back and not raising her hand as she usually would. Her professors noticed her change, but didn't question it – hoping that Hermione was just having a bad day. She couldn't wait until her first free period of the day, she immediately took off to the grounds, away from the noise of the castle. She walked to a tree on the edge of the lake and sat down, watching the water and losing her thoughts as best as she could.

That's where Draco found her, lying back and her eyes closed. He sat down beside her, taking one of her hands in his.

As he intertwined their fingers, he asked, "Do you want to tell me whats wrong?"

"Bad, bad headache." She told him honestly, not wanting to ignore him. Ginny and Neville were good at letting things go, but Draco was a persistent jerk and would keep bugging her until she told him. She didn't feel up to the fight.

"When did it hit?" He asked, wrapping his arm behind her and letting her lean against him.

She wrapped her arm around his chest and snuggled against him. "Potions." She replied.

"Why didn't you go to Madame Pomfrey?" he asked, his voice threaded with concern and something near frustration.

"Thought it would go away. I don't want to go to Hospital Wing if I can help it." She felt him undo their laced fingers and step away from her, she protested as he stood, but he grabbed her shoulders in both his hands and lifted her up as though she weighed nothing before setting her on her feet. "Ow!" She said, bringing her hand to her temple.

"Hermione, you could be sick, did you think of that?" He growled in a furious whisper. "If you got just one ingredient in that potion wrong it could turn into a deadly poison!"

She couldn't hear him, she couldn't keep her head up and she knew she was going to fall. "Draco, catch me." She managed out before the world went black.

* * *

><p>Bill walked out of the Great Hall when he saw them. Draco Malfoy's blond head was walking quickly across the lawn to the castle from the lake. In his arms, was an unconscious form that he couldn't recognize until they were just at the entrance. Hermione was passed out against Draco's chest. He ran over to them quickly.<p>

"Draco! What happened?" he asked once he reached them, looking at Hermione's blank face, her eyes closed and her breath light. He felt a surge of protectiveness come over him, wanting to reach out and take the unconscious girl from his young students arms and rush her to the Hospital Wing. He resisted, knowing that Draco was just as worried about her as he was by the panicked look on his face.

"She just passed out. She's been acting weird since Potions yesterday and I saw her head out to the lake. I asked her and she said she'd had a head ache since class. We made a Calming Drought and she'd had to sample it. I think she's hurt." Draco told him in a worried voice that matched his perfectly.

"Lets go." He led the way to the Hospital Wing, pointing Draco to a bed nearest Madame Pomfrey's office before he walked through it and got the nurse to come check on Hermione. She didn't speak until she had run every magical means of exams on the girl.

"Mr. Malfoy, please go get Professors Dumbledore and Slughorn." The nurse insisted. "They will need to know what has happened."

"What _has_ happened?" Draco asked furiously.

"That will be up to Ms. Granger to tell you. For now, go and get them, then I must insist that you return to your classes."

Draco looked as though he was going to protest, but Bill waved him to go. "It may be important that they are here. If she's sick, she'll need their help. If you keep protesting, you may be detrimental to that end." He told him.

Draco glared at them, gave one last worried glance at his friend, and exited the Wing.

"What _has_ happened?" Bill repeated Draco's earlier inquiry.

The elder witch just sighed sadly. "Something terrible." No more was said between them after that. Bill sat down on the bed beside Hermione and held her hand in his. He would do anything for those brown eyes to open and yell at him for acting like an idiot, worrying about her the way he was. They weren't particularly close, but he looked at her as a member of the family. She was beautiful, sexy, smart, kind, and above all strong. To see her in such a vulnerable state was a crime. He knew that if he contacted anyone and told them what happened to her, she would be angry at him and he'd seen her temper. You were a lucky person indeed if you survived that. He'd seen his younger brothers on the bad side of that temper more times than he could count.

She could match the intelligence of most older wizards and witches, keep up with wit like Malfoy's, and deal with his incorrigible little brother constantly. Her beauty was enhanced by the fact that she didn't know she was beautiful, he would even go so far as to compare her to Fleur. The only reason he wouldn't was because there was no real comparison – Fleur had pointed that out to him after they had returned from the dress shop three days ago. Fleur had said that Hermione's beauty surpassed her own because Fleur was part Veela, a creature made to be beautiful, but Hermione's was because it was just who she was, how she acted, and her appearance was enhanced by all of that. It was odd, knowing that his fiance thought the girl was more stunning than herself, but Fleur really loved her as if she were her own sister. It amazed him how well the pair got along when it was only a few years ago, Fleur had driven the entire house mad with the wedding details that had constantly been put off. He knew that Fleur would want him to keep her safe, his entire family would want to keep her safe. He wanted to keep her safe.

The doors opened to the infirmary and he watched as Dumbledore and Slughorn walk in heading towards them.

"Poppy, what has happened?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Bill and Hermione.

"She's been poisoned, Albus." Madame Pomfrey responded. Bill took in a breath. "Black Dust Toxin."

Professor Slughorn drew in a deep breath. "Are you certain?" he asked. Bill was confused. Never in all his learning had he heard of Black Dust Toxin.

"Quite. I ran all the tests for the usual poisons, then went to more obscure ones. She was positive for the Toxin." Madame Pomfrey put a hand on Hermione's forehead. "Poor girl. She's so young. Who would do this, Albus?"

"I do not know, Poppy. Young Mr. Malfoy was under the impression that Mr. Nott might have gotten an ingredient wrong when they were creating the Calming Drought in your class yesterday," he turned to Professor Slughorn. "Is that possible?"

Slughorn shook his head. "No. It is possible to be poisoned by being wrong but nothing that a simple Bezoar couldn't cure. This particular poison would have to be directly added into the potion. It would negate the original function of the potion and, if ingested, begin to attack immediately."

"Is there a cure?" Bill spoke up for the first time, not taking his eyes off of Hermione. He felt his heart beating in his chest, he couldn't stand listening to them talk about this poison and not curing her.

"Yes, William, there is." Dumbledore reassured him.

"Professor! You can't honestly be suggesting that the girl be subjected to that! She's only eighteen!" Madame Pomfrey cried out in indignation.

"Yes, Poppy. I am. She is much to young to suffer what has been placed in front of her and she must be cured. If this will save her life, then it must be done." Dumbledore insisted.

"What has to be done?" Bill asked.

Professor Slughorn looked at him, pity in his beady eyes. "There is only one known cure for Black Dust Toxin, Professor Weasley. The girl must conceive a child within one month of ingestion. The man must be a Pureblood wizard within ten years of her age. The cure involves the blood of an innocent and pure magic to push the Toxin from her system. A child is the only way to insure both." he explained to Bill. "Time is of the essence."

Bill thought about what he said. He knew why Madame Pomfrey was so appalled. Hermione was too young to have motherhood pressed on her. She wouldn't be able to cope knowing that this was the only way to protect her from the poison.

"Will she die?" He asked, his voice shook. He didn't want to hear the answer, but he had to know.

"Yes," Slughorn answered. "It will slowly work its way through her system until it eats away everything. The Toxin takes 40 days to set in, hence why conception must be achieved within 30 days. The first week of the pregnancy will serve to push the toxins out of her system. She will spend the first eight weeks with Morning Sickness-like symptoms that will pass them. After that she will be clear and safe."

Bill took in a deep breath. He looked at her, an Angel that she was, poisoned and would die unless she could conceive a child. He couldn't let it be someone who would abandon her, she was his responsibility. Malfoy would be an obvious choice, but she wouldn't want to tie him down with a baby. Ron would be another option, but he wasn't blind. He'd seen the way his little brother had been treating her here lately and it wasn't the kind of environment for a baby. His other brothers weren't responsible, except for Percy, who was happily married. Harry was only half blood. Blaise wasn't someone she would want to be the father of her child. That left one person. One person who was responsible enough to be a father, old enough that it wouldn't hold him back, and fairly single.

"It has to be me." He said confidently, taking his hand and brushing the hair away from her face.

"Yes," Professor Dumbledore agreed. "I seem to have drawn that same conclusion, Professor Weasley."

Bill nodded. His determination was set, but he knew that something had to be done. "Fine, we can do this. We can get through this and Hermione will be alright. But, I need a few favors."

"Anything." Dumbledore promised.

"First, she needs the Concealment Potion. She'd rather die than have the entire school know that she's pregnant and she would hate for Ron to find out. Second, no one finds out about this. Not my family, the Order or her family. If anyone needs to know, then it is up to her to tell them. She will be forever thinking that they'll all hate her for doing this. Thirdly, move her into my private quarters so she won't have to worry about answering questions or going back to Gryffindor Tower every night. If anyone asks, she's been moved to her own dormitory for safety reasons." Bill stipulated.

Dumbledore seemed to think on his conditions before nodding his head. "Agreed. The situation is delicate and I believe that you are right, William. I will have her things immediately brought to your room."

"Another thing," Bill said before he could change his mind. "Let me be the one to tell her. It will be hard enough for her to understand without having two of her professors here insisting she have sex."

Pomfrey let out a gasp. "That was awfully crass, Bill." she said in a furious voice.

"I need to be crass, because that is how she will feel. I've known Hermione for a very long time and I know how she will feel about it. It will take everything in my power to convince her to do this as it is." Bill explained.

"Surely the girl would not choose death." Slughorn said.

Bill looked at him. "I am engaged, Professor. Hermione is one of my fiance's dearest friends and she is in the bridal party. She will look at what we have to do as a betrayal to both my fiance and our families. Let alone her boyfriend who just so happens to be my youngest brother. She would choose death rather than betray them."

"If you are engaged, Mr. Weasley," Pomfrey said. "Then why have you agreed to this rather than find her a single suitor?"

"Because," Bill said. "I love Hermione, I care about her and I will do whatever I can to protect her. My fiance told me to be everything I can be for her, if I need to be this then I know that Fleur will understand. I just don't want anyone to find out about this from people other than me or Hermione. It will be our decision. Family is the most important aspect of both Hermione's and my life, so I will protect my family."

"Well said, William." Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together. "Now, the Concealment Potion and Fertility Potions should be made quickly." He looked at Slughorn. "Do you think you could recruit young Mr. Malfoy to help you? Do not tell him what you are brewing, of course, just tell him its for extra credit and if he discovers what they are, tell him that you are helping out St. Mungo's Potions Department."

Slughorn nodded and left.

"Now, I expect that Ms. Granger will be waking up soon. She will need all your strength." He put a gentle hand on Bill. "Family is important to me as well, or I would not ask you for this, Bill. I have come to consider you all as my family and I would never willingly ask someone to betray the trust that you and Miss Delacour have with one another."

"I know, sir. I will be whatever I need to be for Hermione." Without another word, Dumbledore left signaling for Madame Pomfrey to follow him.

* * *

><p><em>Attention: Well, now the plot thickens! I am up to Chapter 28 now, and since I got three reviews yesterday and today, I decided to go ahead and update now. I won't keep this up, though. I expect more reviews if you want quick updates, so keep it up. I love hearing feedback! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be updated as soon as I am satisfied.<em>

REVIEW!


	4. Innocent

**All I Have To Give**

A Harry Potter Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I just like making the characters dance for my amusement, mwahahaha!

**Last Chapter: ** _"I know, sir. I will be whatever I need to be for Hermione." Without another word, Dumbledore left signaling for Madame Pomfrey to follow him. _

* * *

><p>This chapter is titled after: Innocent by Taylor Swift<p>

* * *

><p><strong>4. Innocent<strong>

* * *

><p>He would have to do this. Betray Fleur, Ron, and probably cause irreparable damage to his and Hermione's friendship, but if it would save her life, he would do it. Looking at her, he knew that the baby that they would have would be beautiful, with a good heart and a kind soul. He knew that Hermione would be a good mother, she was so good with her little sister and had been since Emmeline was born. He meant every word he'd said, but he wasn't sure if the parts about their family understanding was a lie or not. He doubted seriously that they would. Ron would probably kill him. He'd been trying too hard with Hermione to get her to sleep with him and now she has no other choice but to have sex with his brother. Fleur would leave him. The best thing he could think of was that after they were certain she conceived, he would have to convince her to sleep with Ron so that when the baby came, he would think it was his. But his earlier doubts and reasons for not wanting Ron for this was still true, Ron would probably break her heart and leave her alone to raise the baby.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione felt the grogginess lift and was suddenly aware that she was laying in a bed with someone holding her hand. It was a rough, large hand and she knew it was probably Draco, worried sick about her. She carefully squeezed his hand reassuringly and opened her eyes to be not met with gray but with crystal blue eyes, no pale skin but a rich tan, with a scar over his left cheek, auburn hair getting in his eyes as he looked down at her with a worried expression and a fang earring dangling next to his cheek.<p>

"You're awake." He said, his voice was careful, no joy or cheerfulness that she was used to out of the eldest Weasley brother.

She nodded, scanning his lovely eyes for some hint as to what happened. Finding nothing she asked, "What's wrong?"

He let out a breath. "You're sick." he said steadily. Too steadily.

"Bill, tell me." She asked, lifting her hand to his scarred cheek and lightly tracing it with her thumb. He grabbed her hand gently and brought it down from his face to cup it in his hands. "What happened?"

Carefully, he began, not taking his eyes off her own. "You were poisoned with a rare, virtually unheard of poison called Black Dust Toxin." She drew in a deep breath. She had read about that in _Moste_ _Potente_ _Potions_ when she had checked the book out in her second year. She knew why now he was so concerned. There was only one cure and she was terrified now, as well.

"Who is it going to be?" She asked.

"You know about this?" He asked in surprise. "I had never heard of it until Dumbledore and Slughorn told me."

"I read about it in Second Year. Who, Bill?" She said braising herself. _Please, not Ron, please not Ron,_ she pleaded silently in her mind, surprising herself because she knew that Ron was the most logical choice. After all, he was her boyfriend, nearly her fiance, it would make sense.

"Me," he whispered so quietly that she almost didn't hear him. Almost. Bill? No! He was engaged! To a dear friend! What would they say? What would Ron say? She couldn't betray Fleur. She knew that he could read all her furious thoughts and quickly explained, "I am the only one that can, love. Think about it, would you wish this on any of your friends?"

"No, of course not, but Bill – " she held his hand in hers and squeezed. "I wouldn't wish this on you either. I won't let you betray everyone just because I'm dying. Let me go." As scared as she was to die, it was the best option.

"No! Don't even think that!" he cried out furiously. "I know how you feel, I really do, but I will not let you die because of me! Hermione, do you really think that any of us would survive if something happened to you? Do you think I could live with myself knowing I could save you, knowing that we could have had a child, but didn't do anything to do so? No. I won't let you let me out of this."

"Why would you want to do this?" She asked, looking at him with confusion. "Why wouldn't you just tell them no?"

"I volunteered, Hermione. I can help you with the baby after its born, I'll be a good father or uncle or whatever you need me to be. I want to save you."

She considered him for a moment, unsure of what to say, but she saw that his perfect blue eyes were nearly spilling over with unshed tears, and she knew she had to do this. Even though she wanted to wait for marriage and love, she knew that Bill wouldn't survive with the guilt. As much as it terrified her, she propped her self up against the metal frame of the bed against the wall and leaned over. She pressed her lips against his gently for a few seconds before backing away and looking at him. That was their first betrayal.

"Okay," she answered. He was looking at her with shock and amazement. "Just tell how this will work." She watched as he pulled himself out of his revelry and he explained that she would be sharing his rooms, under the guise of having a separate dormitory, that no one will know what was to happen, and the Concealment and Fertility Potions.

She listened in silence, trying not to be terrified that she would have to start sleeping with him tonight if they hoped to conceive within the next twenty eight days. She would have sex with Bill. The Weasley she knew the least, the big brother that took care of everyone, the fiance of the girl whose wedding party Hermione was to be apart of. Three days ago at the dress shop, her worst worry was over exposed skin and Ron trying sloppily to seduce her on the streets of London, now she was going to sleep with his brother and bear all. She knew this year was going to be bad.

After Bill finished explaining, Madame Pomfrey came in and handed her the first Fertility Potion. It tasted awful but she swallowed it dutifully. She told her to come in every Saturday for a pregnancy examination, until conception. She said by the end of the month the Concealment Potion, which was designed centuries ago by Pureblood Society Witches who needed to produce heirs but didn't want to ruin their figures, would be complete and she would have to take one vial of potion every month to conceal the pregnancy. She wouldn't show any outward signs, no cravings, no mood swings, and no stomach that grew and ruined her athletic figure. Not that she cared, but she was happy to take it so that no one knew that she was doing this.

She knew what would have to happen when all this was over. She would have to leave. For how long, she didn't know, but she had to go in order to spare all the pain and heart ache she would cause. After she conceived, she would play everything out until the end of the year, then she would go. She wouldn't tell anyone, except her parents. Possibly Draco, who she would probably need to enlist to help her. He was the only one of her friends that would honor her decision and help her with a plan. But she couldn't tell him anything until after she became pregnant. Otherwise he would insist that it be him. She couldn't do that to him. Bill couldn't know her plan, he would refuse to allow her to leave and it would kill him to not see his child, but it needed to be done.

* * *

><p>Madame Pomfrey allowed her to leave once her explanations were done, and Bill lead her by the hand to his private room. It was through his office and up a flight of stairs. The door opened into a beautiful common area, a fire lighting up the place with hard wood floors and stone walls. The floor was covered in a burgundy rug with intricate Celtic designs in gold. The furniture was all plush with mahogany leather. There were two chairs by the fire with a small mahogany table between them. Along the wall was a matching couch and coffee table, with a bookshelf against the opposite wall. Up two steps and to the left was the bath room and to the right was his bed room.<p>

"Professor Dumbledore had your things brought in, I believe their in the bedroom. You can unpack and get settled. He's excused you from the rest of your classes." she nodded and looked at him. He kept his eyes on their entwined hands and she could tell he was nervous. He was afraid that she hated him, it was floating off of him in waves.

Slowly, she placed her other hand on his cheek and gently forced him to look at her. His eyes met hers and she could see the tears glistening again. She could feel her own well up, her appreciation for him and his sacrifice, her current situation, and knowing that all too soon she wouldn't be able to be with her family crashed on her and she felt the tears slide down her cheek. He looked panicked for a moment before he mimicked her movement, putting his hand on her cheek and wiping the tears with his thumb.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm sorry," he said pulling her into his arms. He hugged her and she responded holding him as they both cried for their own separate reasons.

They sat on the couch after the tears had stopped and he looked at her awkwardly. "I don't know what came over me." he stated.

"Its all kind of overwhelming, I know. But, it will be alright." She said, holding his hand in her own.

They heard the bell from lunch toll and both looked at the clock.

"I have to go. I have a class." He told her. "Why don't you unpack and I'll ask one of the House Elves to bring you some lunch?"

She wanted to tell him 'no' to the House Elves, but her stomach growled and she decided it was best not to fight.

"Okay. I'll do that." He got up and she followed him to the door of the small apartment. He hesitated once he touched the door knob before he looked at her. Gently, he leaned down and laid a gentle kiss on her lips, before disappearing through the door. She sighed and looked around. The sun was filtering through the windows, lighting up the living room, but it wasn't the living room that made her nervous. It was the man that had just left with a kiss on her lips and the bedroom through the door to the right.

Plucking up all her Gryffindor courage, she marched through the door and looked around. The bed was a large, queen sized four post bed with burgundy curtains. The furnishings all matched those outside only with a wardrobe and large dresser. Her trunk lay in the corner of the room next to a large bay window and his trunk. She walked over to it and pulled out her belongings. The clothes were hung up on one side of the wardrobe, her personal items remained in the trunk. Her books she moved into the living room onto the bookshelf. She took her toiletries into the bathroom, simply just sticking the whole bag in an empty drawer rather than unpack it all, she did the same with her make up and another empty drawer. She did her best to ignore the bed as best as possible, deciding to go take a shower and brush her teeth and hair, sure that she was a horrid sight at the moment. She washed and shaved every bit of her while in the shower, unsure of what he expected or was used to. She felt inadequate next to the part Veela he was used to sleeping with and knew that she wouldn't be able to compare. She _was_ a virgin and all she'd ever read about sex was in books.

After her shower, she dressed in a simple black mini skirt and a white tank top. She dried her hair with her wand, leaving natural as there wasn't a point in doing anything special with it since she wasn't leaving the quarters. She walked around the apartment barefoot and cuddled up on the couch with her copy of _Sense and Sensibility_. Not too long after she settled, Winky appeared with chicken and mushroom ravioli atop fettuccine in Alfredo sauce. It was her all time favorite dish and she thanked Winky. The House Elf had also brought a kettle of her favorite peppermint tea, which was sure to ease her nerves. Winky left soon after dropping off the food and Hermione dug in. It was divine, the best she'd had outside of Italy. Once she was finished, the dish was replaced immediately by a Caesar salad and a piece of chocolate cheesecake. She wondered who had told them about her favorite dishes, then she remembered that Bill had said that he would make sure that she had food. How did he know all of this about her? They never really spent that much time talking about her favorite things, just artifacts and curse breaking. She never told anyone but Draco...that was it. He must have asked Draco what my favorite foods were. She felt her heart well up with happiness, he was going to still be Bill. He was still going to take care of her. She suddenly knew that he would do whatever he could to make her comfortable tonight.

* * *

><p><em>Attention: OMG, I cannot believe the response I got off of that last chapter! I decided to update at once! Keep it up, people, I get really excited hearing everyone's opinions. My threat holds true, no matter how mean andor petty it sounds. Lots of Reviews = More Frequent Updates! I know that Hermione didn't give the epic battle we all expected, but keep in mind that this Hermione is tired from war and dealing with Ron (arse). The next chapter will be up when I am feeling extremely pleased (Not that I'm not already!)_

Thanks for all the reviews. Keep doing it!

Warning: Next Chapter will give this story the M Rating that its earned. If its not to your taste, I've placed **bold print** surrounding that particular scene so that it can be avoided. Every time there is a Mature Rating on a chapter, this pattern will remain.


	5. I'm With You

**All I Have To Give**

A Harry Potter Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I just like making the characters dance for my amusement, mwahahaha!

**Last Chapter: **_She suddenly knew that he would do whatever he could to make her comfortable tonight. _

**Author's Note:** This chapter is rated M._  
><em>

* * *

><p>This chapter is titled after: I'm With You by Avril Lavigne<p>

* * *

><p><strong>5. I'm With You<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco was furious when he'd found out that Hermione had been moved with out anyone telling him. She was his best friend, the least any one could do was talk to him before making her virtually disappear. All Madame Pomfrey would tell him was 'ask Professor Weasley'. He marched his way up to the Defense class as quickly as he could, just in time to see Bill emerge from his office.<p>

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"Calm down," Bill said. "Professor Dumbledore has given her private quarters until we found out who poisoned her. She's still sleeping."

Taking in several deep breaths, Draco steadied himself. "Is she alright?" he asked, looking at Bill carefully, trying to remind himself that it wasn't the new Professors fault that Hermione was sick.

"She's fine. Madame Pomfrey just wanted Professor Dumbledore informed and needed Slughorn to whip up an antidote. The potion made her sleepy." Bill told him. His face seemed odd, he wasn't smiling or happy in anyway, which was strange for him. Draco had got on famously with Bill, much to the surprise of the rest of the Weasley clan. They conversed easily and had quite of few things in common, but this wasn't the same Bill that had joked with him on the train about attracting females with jewelry. He was serious and Draco could read the worry in his features.

"We'll find who did this to her," Draco assured him confidently. "I won't let that bastard go free."

Bill gave him a small smile. "Careful with the mouth, Mr. Malfoy, or I'll have to deduct points." he teased.

Draco let out a sigh of relief. The old Bill was in there. "Bet you thought you'd never say that before." he joked back.

"Too right."

Draco looked at him. "Can I go see her?" he asked.

Bill shook his head. "No. Professor Dumbledore doesn't want anyone to go to her quarters. He doesn't want to risk anyone being tortured for the information." That worried Draco instantly. Was she really in that grave a danger? "I was going to have the kitchen Elves bring her some food, do you know what she likes? Comfort food wise?" he asked.

Draco nodded. "Her favorite dish is Mushroom and Chicken Ravioli over Fettuccine in Alfredo sauce with Caesar salad and she loves chocolate cheesecake. Its about the only dessert she enjoys. The sugar from most desserts make her sick to her stomach." He informed him. "I'm surprised you don't know this, Professor. You've known her for longer than I have, technically." He added the technically because though he'd known her years longer than Bill, he had only gotten to know her and care about her over the last year.

"Yes, well, we've never really gotten to know each other that well. I only spent maybe a few days with her before the war, and during it she was far too distracted to discuss things like food with me. We only really began to become friends over the summer." Bill told him honestly, with a curious emotion in his eyes as he said it.

"Well, she'll love it. Just tell her when you see her to come find me? I want to actually know she's alright." Bill nodded and Draco left the room, almost colliding instantly with a girl he'd never seen before.

Her books spilled onto the ground as Draco lent down to give her a hand. She smiled at him, "Thank you," she said in a pretty sing song voice. "I'm such a klutz sometimes."

"Not at all," he replied. "I should have paid more attention to where I'm going." He handed the last of her books to him. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

She held out a petite ivory hand to meet his. He took it instantly. "Prue, Prudence Parker." She let go and blushed. Her eyes were as dark as Hermione's, her hair was a pretty golden blond and tied up halfway. Her features reminded him of a fairy picture that Hermione had hanging up in her room at the Burrow. Ethereal beauty. Then he remembered her name.

"You're Aria's sister? The year below us?" he asked in confirmation.

She nodded. "You know Aria?" she questioned.

"Yeah," he said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "She's one of my mates partner."

"Oh! You must mean Harry."

He nodded.

"Well, I have to get to class, I don't want Professor Weasley to give me a detention. It was nice to meet you, Draco." She said, hurrying into the classroom he'd just left.

He felt as if he'd been struck by lightening. That girl, Prue, was beautiful. She was a Ravenclaw in Ginny Weasley's year. Her older sister had been a Ravenclaw in his year and was currently in Romania with Harry seeking out Death Eaters who escaped during the war. He felt instantly that he must get to know her better. He was smitten with the idea of Prudence Parker and desperately wishing he could tell Hermione.

* * *

><p>The hours crept by and soon it was time for dinner. Hermione was served another helping of ravioli like she had at lunch, but she didn't complain. It wasn't often that she could have this particular dish and it had been years since she'd eaten it. Instead of tea, she'd asked Winky for a glass of red wine to help her nerves. Bill hadn't come back after his classes and he was probably eating in the Great Hall. She knew what would happen once he got back and while she wasn't planning on getting smashed, she felt that a good glass of wine would help her clear her head and giving her just a tiny dose of liquid courage.<p>

The wine helped, the food was amazing, and she felt a desperate need to go out onto the Quidditch Pitch and fight with her figures. It had been three days since she'd worked out and her body was wanting that release. Especially after two such heavy meals. Hermione laid back on the couch, still reading her novel. She was reading about Miss Lucy giving Eleanor all the details of her sordid love affair and secret engagement to Edward. Hermione's heart cried out to Eleanor, she wasn't being given a fair deal, her love was promised to another, and that other was doing all she could to rub Eleanor's nose in it. _Bitch_, Hermione thought to herself.

She heard the door creak open, but couldn't tear her eyes from the book, tears rolling down her face for poor Marianne and the way she was being treated by Willoughby. She had always been on Colonel Brandon's side, saying that if she'd been Marianne, she wouldn't have bothered with the libertine Willoughby in the first place.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Bill asked and made her jump at the sound of a voice in her quiet space. "Sorry."

"No, don't apologize, you just startled me." She said, laughing it off and placing her book mark in, then setting it on the table. She sat up and wiped her face with her hands and gave him a smile.

"Why were you crying?" he asked, getting on his knees to be at eye level with her.

"Oh, it was nothing," she said, waving off his concern. "That book has a way of drawing you in and feeling the characters pain like it was your own."

Bill smiled at her. "Then why read it if it makes you cry?" he asked, wiping her tears with his thumb once again.

"Oh, you didn't know?" she asked, smiling brightly. "Girls love to cry. We're weird like that. We read sappy love and romance novels that make us cry but we do it anyway."

He chuckled and stood up, walking around the coffee table to sit next to her on the couch. His teaching robe was open and fell to his sides as he stretched out on the couch, propping his boot-clad feet on the table and leaning his head back. He was wearing a white button up tucked loosely into black trousers and a dragon-hide belt. She could see almost ever detail of his muscular chest through the material of his shirt. His tan accentuating them through the obstruction. He was very fit, perfect pectorals and abs, just enough there for definition but not enough to overwhelm. She knew that his arms were just as sculpted and his shoulders had a nice muscular curve to them that made him look sexy in a sweater. As odd as that sounds. She knew that the rest of him was just as fit, because he ran ten miles around Ottery St. Catchpole everyday and worked out just as hard as she did. The first six buttons of his shirt were undone and she could see that his chest was smooth, no hair. It was a thing that she like best on men, but was hard pressed to find it. She knew that Draco and Harry were smooth chested, but she only knew that because neither of them were shy about not wearing a shirt.

* * *

><p>She realized that maybe it wasn't so bad that this was going to happen. She was definitely attracted to him, he didn't have the typical elongated red-headed features of his brothers, but seemed to have taken after more from his mother's side, whom Hermione knew that her brothers were brunette with no red hair on that side apart from her and her own mother. Mr. Weasley's side were all red heads and hence why, with the exception of Bill and Charlie, the features were all that of typical red headed men. Charlie had strawberry blond hair and therefore had more features of his brother than his father.<p>

Not that Hermione wasn't attracted to red heads, after all Ron was just like his brothers in the features, but she had always preferred darker haired men. The only thought that nagged her, was that she was going to lose her virginity to someone she wasn't in love with, that it was forced on them and not what either wanted. She wished she could let Bill out of this, but he was right, no one else would be able to do it. She didn't want to call Ron from his assignment and give in to him finally, because she was now certain that the moment she did sleep with him, he would break up with her. He hadn't bothered to write her once since she had returned to school nor did he apologize for treating her so badly Sunday morning. It didn't matter anymore anyway, she was going to break up with him after she was sure the baby was coming. She couldn't be with him and have another man's child. She didn't want him trying to find her when she left.

"What are you thinking about?" Bill asked, pulling Hermione from her thoughts. He was sitting up now, looking at her curiously.

"Nothing important, just nervous," she said, covering up her musings with an easily believable lie. He took her hand in his and laid a gentle kiss on the top of it.

"I will try not to cause you too much pain," he promised. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if he meant more than just what was about to happen. She was certain that there was no way to avoid pain either way but just smiled at him weakly. She stood up and held her hand out to him. He took it and she led the way to the bedroom with grim determination.

***Warning: this part is rated M for Mature! If you don't like Mature, then skip ahead until you see the bold print***

He closed the door behind them and she turned to face him. She slid her hands over his shoulders and slid his teaching robes off of him, letting them drop to the floor. She quietly moved her hands to his buttoned shirt and began to undo them until she reached where they were tucked in and pulled the hem out of his pants, finishing the buttons and repeating her movement with the robes and let the shirt slide onto the floor. He stood before her, shirtless and she had been right, he was perfectly chiseled, smooth, with only a tiny trail of hair from his belly button to below his pants line. She ran her hand lightly over the muscular abs and up to his pecks, she molded her hands around his strong shoulders and down his biceps then repeated the pattern.

His hands held her waist and brought her closer to him causing her hands to stop along his collar and she looked up at him. His blue eyes were darkened and looked at her as though he was seeing her for the first time. Before she had time to contemplate it, his lips were on hers and she felt more pressure than either of the two small kisses that they had shared. He held her there until they were both gasping for air and they both deepened the kiss until their tongues were dancing and messaging each other in a fiery battle. She felt his hand slide under her tank top and she allowed for their kiss to break so that he could lift the material over her head and discard it on the floor before continuing to kiss her deeply. She felt that desire for him, the one she had always waited for with Ron, and didn't even stop to think about how she was standing before him in only her bra and skirt.

His attack on her mouth ceased as he began to kiss down her face to her neck. She copied him, kissing his scar down to his neck where she nipped instinctually at his jugular. She felt him groan against her neck, sending pulsing vibrations through her down to her core. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling. After nipping again, she felt him get his revenge by doing what she had done and was amazed by how good it felt, causing her to desire him more and more the harder he pressed into her muscle. She continued kissing him, losing herself in the moment. Her hands trailed along his muscular shoulders and back, loving the feel of him beneath her hands. His mouth traveled lower, down her chest until he was nipping the tops of her breast. Removing her hand from his back, she reached behind her and unsnapped her bra. Without removing himself from his spot, he brought his hands up to shoulders to slide the straps down her arms, discarding with the other clothing that lay forgotten on the floor.

She felt a surge of pleasure as began to kiss, suck, and nibble at her breast and tangled her hands in his hair, gasping into his ear with each new sensation. He repeated his ministrations on the other breast and had her gasping again. He then began to kiss his way back up to her shoulders and neck to her lips once more, leaving a hand behind to cup her breasts in his hands, needing them gently. This kiss was sweet, delicate, but deep and sensuous. There was no force or unbridled passion, just a perfect kiss. She knew he was aroused, she was pressed so close against him now that she could feel him pressed against her. Without stopping their kiss, she let her fingers slowly trickle down his pecks and abs until she reached his pants. She felt him shudder beneath her touch and loved the effect that she was having on him. _Unless he's thinking of Fleur_, her treacherous mind whispered, which caused her to pause a moment, not from his kiss, but she hesitated on his belt.

She shook her head free of the thoughts, reminding herself that it was possible, after all, they would never be doing this in normal circumstances. She traced her fingers along his pant line, causing more shivers and his kiss to increase in passion, before she reached the actual buckled. Quickly and with a skill didn't know she had, she undid the belt and whipped it out of his pants and threw it on the floor, then with equal swiftness, she undid the button and zipper of his trousers. Without removing his lips from hers, he helped her slid the trousers off and he kicked out of them, before he mimicked her and they discarded her skirt. He pulled her flush against him and they could feel skin on skin. Carefully, he picked her up by her thighs, and she easily wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried them over to the bed, gently laying them down and continuing to kiss her. He pressed himself against her in his spot between her legs and she let out a whimper of pleasure. He did it again, igniting the sound once more.

He began to trail his hands down her side, just as slow and teasing as she had been. She could barely suppress the giggle, as she was extremely ticklish, but didn't let it escape. His hand came to her underwear and he gently pulled them down her leg, breaking the kiss just long enough to slid them off her feet, before coming back to kiss her again. His hand went back up her thigh, slowly, until his hand was just beside her core. He pulled back, searching her eyes, asking permission. She nodded and wrapped her hands around his neck, drawing his lips to hers once more. As soon as they were locked in that kiss, his finger found her most sensitive spot between her smooth folds and he applied pressure, circling the area with his thumb while he slid his first finger inside her. She gasped against him, the pleasure exceeded that of anything she had ever felt before. He continued his teasing press, adding a second finger and grinding his thumb hard against her until she couldn't hardly breath and began shaking against him. Then she felt the build up and knew she was going to cry out. He continued until she came, covering her pleasurable moans and screams with his kiss.

She whimpered when he removed the fingers, but felt him slid his boxers off and he broke the kiss again as he discarded them. He was hovering between her legs, she could feel the tip of him outside her entrance and she lost all doubts in her mind. "Are you ready?" he asked, whispering it. He had to know she was, she was oozing all over the bed.

She nodded, knowing that she had desire in her eyes, when she looked at him. "Please." she whispered back, cupping his face with her hands. Carefully, slowly, he began to press in to her, his member slipping past her wet folds, causing another moan to erupt out of her. He went until he reached her barrier and he kissed her hard before breaking past it with force, causing a shock of pain to swell through her.

Pulling back from their kiss, he looked at her, cupping her face with is hand, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, just keep moving," she urged. "I'll adjust." Doing as she ordered, he pulled back and gently thrust into her again. It took awhile for her to find a rhythm but they were soon moving together, holding on to each other tightly as they both pumped their bodies against one another. He kissed her as they moved, anywhere and everywhere and she reciprocated. They felt the pressure building between them and soon they were coming together, his seed spilling inside her. They stayed locked in the lovers embrace for awhile, just looking at each other in wonder. They had both cried out the others name in the moment, and the doubts they had about who was thinking about who were laid to rest. They were in their together, not wishing they were with their respective partners.

***End of Mature Part***

Bill leaned down to kiss her again and she responded happily.

"That was...amazing." he told her breathlessly.

"It was?" she asked. He looked at her. "I know it was for me, but you –"

"For me, it was one of the most amazing experiences." He told her, honesty ringing in his eyes. "You are so beautiful." He whispered against her skin. She rolled her eyes, but remained silent. How could he call her beautiful, when he had someone as gorgeous as Fleur? She didn't even compare to his little sister, let alone his fiance. He rolled over onto his back, still holding onto her, glistening with sweat. He pulled the covers around them and pulled Hermione against him until they were spooning against each other. She told the voice in her head to shut up for once so that she could enjoy her first after glow. Bill had his strong arm around her waist and she snuggled against him.

"Goodnight, love." he whispered into her ear, kissing her neck.

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p><em>Attention: ...So...That was the first attempt at Rated M...I don't have a lot of sex scenes in this story, actually. Just so everyone knows. It more concentrates on the angsty journey, but there are a few. None are as long as this one, as far as I remember. I'm not very good at it. ANYWAY, I liked the response from last chapter and decided to update sooner! Keep reviewing! No threats this time...but please keep it up. It does encourage me to update faster. So far, this story is getting a better response then any story I have ever published. I was really not expecting that at all. Thank you!<em>

Review.


	6. A Kind Of Magic

**All I Have To Give**

A Harry Potter Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I just like making the characters dance for my amusement, mwahahaha!

**Last Chapter: ** _"Goodnight, love." he whispered into her ear, kissing her neck_

"_Goodnight."_

* * *

><p>This chapter is titled after: A Kind of Magic by Queen<p>

* * *

><p><strong>6. A Kind of Magic<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning, they awoke with his alarm sounding, giving them time for a shower before they had to go back to the real world. She rolled over, looking at him, waiting for some sign of rejection after last night, but all he did was kiss her good morning. She could tell that he was looking for the same from her, but she returned his kiss. She could feel a dull ache between her legs and she honestly wasn't sure if she was going to be able to walk. They were gentle together, yes, but it was intense and not without fast, hard moves. They had made love, not shagged or just had clinically termed 'sex'. It was exactly what she had wanted her first experience to be and Bill fulfilled that for her. While her mind traveled back to the Burrow and the two people that they had betrayed, she couldn't regret last night.<p>

"You're thinking again, love." he said, looking at her with a curious expression.

"I do tend to do that," she teased.

"Whats on your mind?" he asked, smiling at her roguishly.

"Whether or not I can walk." She admitted, unabashed.

He laughed heartily and rolled over, grabbing a vile and handing it to her. "Its for the pain." She took it and felt the ache ease.

"Thank you, but I wasn't just talking about that." She smirked at him, causing him to flip on top of her and kiss her fully.

The alarm rang again and they both groaned, sending the clock matching hand gestures. Pulling the covers away, he crawled out of bed in all his glory and exposing hers. She was shocked by the cold air, but couldn't bring herself to cover up. She propped her self up on her elbows and watched him walk over to the wardrobe, pulling out his work attire in the buff. His entire backside was just as much a sight to behold as his front. Perfectly sculpted muscles and tight firm..everything.

He turned and caught her staring, causing her to blush furiously. He strode over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling her up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped himself around her waist. She held him, wondering what happened next. Did the potion work? Or would they have to keep trying? Obviously they would until Saturday, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to end it after just one week. She could get used to all of this and she liked it.

Hermione realized that that's what he meant. He wasn't wanting to cause her pain, but it would happen. She could feel it already and that was after one night. Bill couldn't be what she needed him to be, a father, a lover...but she knew that, and that was why she would leave after the baby was born. He could move on without thinking about her and his child. She would have to talk to Draco soon, see if he could hide her somewhere. But not yet, she wanted to enjoy this while it lasted.

Bill pulled back and kissed her. "Are you okay?" he asked, holding her cheek softly.

"Yes," she smiled. "I am." He smiled back and kissed her again.

"Do you want the shower first?" he asked.

She nodded and they both stood up. She went to her trunk, grabbing a fresh pair of underwear and a bra, then she went to the wardrobe and pulled out her uniform. The clothes that had been discarded on the floor were gone, probably taken by the House Elves for laundry. She walked through the door between their room and the bathroom and started the shower.

* * *

><p>She felt herself thinking back to last night. How wonderful it was and how she had mysteriously gained confidence in their situation. She thought about where she would want to go, when she left, and decided that the country would be perfect for her and the baby. Somewhere safe and quiet, away from magic and Muggles. She could raise the baby in peace, she had enough in her trust to last long enough for her to get a job. She would be throwing away her education, but as long as she could look after herself and her child, it would be okay.<p>

She would miss her friends, that's why she hoped to include Draco. One friend would be all she would need to help the void. She didn't know how long she would last against telling him the truth. He was too perceptive and he would know her too well. As much as she wanted to wait to tell him, she would probably tell him everything before lunch. She heard the door to the bathroom open and she peered around the curtain, to see Bill standing in front of the sink, brushing his teeth. Ordinarily, she preferred her privacy in the bathroom, not even letting Emmeline walk in while she was occupied, but she couldn't bring herself to be mad at Bill. It felt oddly natural for him to be in there with her. She watched through the curtain while she washed the conditioner out of her hair as he lathered his face with shaving cream and began to shave. She rinsed off her body, taking her time until he was done shaving, then she turned off the water, wrapped a towel around her body and stepped out.

Bill smiled at her before rinsing the excess lather from his face and walking over to the shower. She pulled out her toothbrush and paste from her toiletries bag and began brushing her teeth. She washed her face and applied her makeup, then she dried her hair with her wand and let it hang straight down her back. She walked back into the bedroom, making sure to close the door behind her. She dressed quickly, and went to the living room to the small kitchenette that she hadn't noticed last night. On the counter, there was a box of peppermint tea and a kettle. Smiling, she set up the kettle and waited for the water to boil, then poured the tea into a cup that she found in the cabinet. She walked back to the living room and sat down, quickly writing out her assignment for Ancient Runes and grateful that the assignment for Defense wasn't due until next Monday. Though, she was sure that Bill would understand why she didn't finish it.

Bill walked into the living room a few minutes and helped himself to her tea. Sitting down, he watched her quill out her assignment in record time.

"You do know that you don't have to turn in your assignment until Friday, right?" he asked, looking at her notes where she'd written it down.

"I know," she replied. "If I get this written now, then any questions I had will be answered today and I can fix it tonight."

He chuckled. "At least I know you're back to yourself." he said, laughing quietly. She sent him a mock glare and a smirk before completing the paper. She put it in her bag and leaned back on the couch. Bill wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him, until her head was resting on his shoulder. "Was last night okay?" he asked, some insecurity tinging in his voice. He played with the fingers on her hand absentmindedly.

"Yes," she told him. "It was...pretty much perfect. Thank you for everything..." she let her voice trailed off and she lent in closer. He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tight against him.

"You don't have to thank me, love." he told her.

"I know...I just I know that it wasn't something that should have happened and I put you in a terrible position. I'm sorry." she said, looking at him, trying to convey everything she was feeling to him with a glance and a few words.

"There isn't anything to apologize for, Hermione. I made the decision and when this is over, we'll figure it all out." he promised. "Now, I have a question, do you want to do me a favor in class today?"

She looked at him curiously. "Okay."

"I want you to help me with a demonstration with different combative techniques. I know how hard you've been training and I thought you could go through your routine in front of the class." he told her. "If you're up to it."

"Yeah, that could be cool." she responded. "How should I do it?"

"Well, take your gym bag and put it in the office, then once you get to class just go up and change. I'll enlarge the platform so you can have room to work." He planned expertly.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" she asked curiously.

"Since I found out I was going to be teaching." he admitted. "I thought it would make a really good lesson and afterward we could pair everyone up to work on the different techniques. I want to keep class interesting and since we have to follow the curriculum, this is the best way."

"Great idea, Professor." She smiled at him happily.

He chuckled. "Why is it that, when you say it, it sounds almost dirty?" he asked, smiling at her in surprise.

"Because you're a male and I've seen you naked," she joked. Gasping at her joke, he pulled her close to him and began tickling her until she was laughing uncontrollably on the couch. Somehow, she ended up beneath him on the couch and giggling as he kept up his torture. He looked at her for a moment and stopped, she couldn't read his expression and was caught off guard when he leaned down to kiss her.

It was deep and powerful, she wasn't sure what possessed him to do it. She kissed him back, but her mind was telling her that they needed to be careful. If not, then they would both be hurt by the time all of this was over. When he pulled back, before either of them could say anything, Hermione's watch chimed signaling the start of breakfast. He stood up and straightened out his robes and shirt, holding out a hand for her. She took it and did the same thing. He wiped the lipstick off his mouth and she quickly reapplied some before they walked down to the Great Hall. He went around the teacher's entrance while she walked over to Ginny and Neville.

* * *

><p>She tried not to feel uncomfortable sitting next to Ginny. She paid attention to her questions, lying easily about the poison and her new dormitory. But, she couldn't shake the guilt that was flooding through her with every one of Ginny's smiles and gushes about the boys. The owls flew in with the post and Hermione was shocked to see Hedwig and Hermes, Ron's owl, swoop down to both of them. Both owls bore two letters, one for each of them. Hermione took the one from Harry and opened it first.<p>

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Merlin, you wouldn't believe how much we need you out here! Even Aria wishes you were here, she said she needs a fresh brain. Apparently, mine is inadequate (ha-ha). She won't let me near her research, reminds me of someone else I know. Poking fun at me, its almost like having you here. I like spending time with her on this assignment. _

_Anyway, Professor Dumbledore wrote and told me that you were poisoned in Potions class, but that you were cured. He doesn't know who did it, but plans on questioning Nott and finding out. Are you alright? Do you need me to come back? I can have Seamus replace me here until we find out who did this to you._

_Tell Draco to take better care of you, love. Bill as well. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you. Especially since it sounds like this year will be as eventful as all the others. _

_I love you, 'Mione._

_Always,_

_Harry_

She smiled lovingly at the letter. She'd only panicked a few times, wondering how much Dumbledore had actually told him. He mentioned Bill and she felt herself blush furiously, her treacherous cheeks aflame with the remembrance of last night. She looked at the letter from Ron and opened it, wondering what he had to say about everything.

_Hermione,_

_Hope you're fine. Good luck with school. See you soon._

_Ron_

Short, abrupt, no feeling behind it at all. It was like he just wrote something to say he did. She could feel the tears stinging in her eyes. He was supposed to be her boyfriend! The one that was supposed to care about her more than anyone and all he had to say was _hope you're fine_? The tears began to fall almost uncontrollably and she shoved the letters in her book bag before standing up.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"I just need some air." she said, running out of the Great Hall and onto the grounds. She sank down next the the lake and felt all her frustrations pour out of her. She couldn't help the tears that were flowing freely from her eyes in waves. Her anguish over everything that they had been through since their relationship started, the poison, sleeping with his brother, everything just came crashing down on her. She couldn't believe that she had felt horrible about sleeping with Bill because it would hurt him! All that they were supposed to be together meant nothing to him! Her heart was breaking. How could that be Ron?

"What did that arse do?" Draco's annoyed drawl said from behind her. She felt his arm wrap around her and pull her into him.

She pulled out the short letter and let him read it.

"That insufferable git! How could he be so insensitive? Please tell me that you're going to come to your senses and dumb that arse!" He shouted balling the letter up in his fists and throwing it into the lake.

She looked at him, "I am. But, I have to wait." She said carefully, a plan of action forming in her mind. "I have to find out how he really feels first."

"What does it matter what he feels? Its how you feel and he's treating you ten times worse than I ever did!" Draco yelled, standing up and looking at her with an angry stare.

"Draco, there's something I need to tell you, but if I do, you have to swear to me that you won't tell anyone ever." She told him.

"If this has anything to do with that prick..."

"No, it has to do with me." She said. "I have to tell someone and I need it to be you. You're the only one that won't hate me because of it."

"I'll keep until I'm six feet under, pet. You know I will." He swore. She knew he meant it, he always kept his promises. So she explained everything, the poison, the cure, and Bill. "Wait, why didn't you choose me? You know I would take care of you."

"Draco, you're too young to be tied down like that. I wouldn't do that to you. Besides, the decision was made before I even woke up." She told him.

"You didn't have a choice? That's not fair."

"Neither is being poisoned with a deadly toxin the first day of school, but it happened. I need your help." She said, looking at him with pleading eyes. "I have a plan, but I need someone other than me to know it."

"Why not tell Bill?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Because he can't know. Ever." she stated. "After graduation, I'm leaving. I don't know to where, but I was hoping you would have an idea. I just have to disappear, they can't know where I am. Bill will be able to move on after all this, get married, and no one will have to know the truth."

"Why would you think that he would want that? To not see you or his kid?" Draco asked, shock on his face.

"Its better this way. We didn't ask for this, it was forced on us, so I'm going to make the executive decision and make it easier on everyone."

Draco put his head in his hands and groaned audibly. "I know where you can go. I'll help you, but I don't think this is a good idea." he said. "What are you going to do about Weaselby?"

She shrugged. "Next time I'll see him, I'll find a way to trick him into thinking we've had sex. If he dumps me, then I'll know that was all he wanted. If not, I'll break up with him." She told him.

"I'm going to have to get him smashed, aren't I?" he groaned out again. "Great."

They heard the bell ring and they headed up to go to Potions.

* * *

><p><em>Attention: Okay, apparently I underestimated the threats. I got maybe two reviews on Chapter 5 versus 8 on all the others. Threat is reaffirmed. The only reason I decided not to wait longer on this one was so I could tell everyone that the old plan of action is in! More reviews = Faster updates. Its not an idol threat, so after this chapter, I will wait. Other than that, I hope this chapter helped explain any questions on why Draco wasn't chosen, there was more to it than what Hermione said, but not much. Hermione just wanted Draco to be free to live his life and he wouldn't do that if he had a child with Hermione.<em>

_On another note: when I'm done with this, I've decided to work on a Sirius/Hermione story. If you all want another Bill/Hermione, let me know any ideas you have. I almost have all the chapters written on this one, so its just a matter of updating. So I'm taking all suggestions on both the Sirius and the Bill. Let me know what you think!_

REVIEW and I shall update!


	7. Uprising

**All I Have To Give**

A Harry Potter Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I just like making the characters dance for my amusement, mwahahaha!

**Last Chapter: **_"I'm going to have to get him smashed, aren't I?" he groaned out again. "Great." _

_They heard the bell ring and they headed up to go to Potions. _

* * *

><p>This chapter is titled after: Uprising by Muse<p>

* * *

><p><strong>7. Uprising<strong>

* * *

><p>Potions went by without incident, Nott trading places with Draco was about all that happened, saying he didn't want her to poison <em>him<em>. Free period came and Hermione and Draco helped Neville, Luna, Blaise, and Ginny with their Defense assignments. Draco kept stealing glances at her, as if he was scared she might black out again. When they walked to Defense, he kept a hand on the small of her back, making sure no one came near them. It was sweet, but she also thought it was unnecessary. He sat down at their desk and she went up to the office, ignoring the curious glances that everyone wore. She could hear Bill calming them down while she changed out of her robes, setting them on his desk, and put on her sports bra and track pants. She changed her pumps for trainers and tied her hair up, grabbing her gym bag and walking back into the class room.

The appearance of Hermione Granger in this caused gasps and a few wolf whistles as she entered, but she knew where the whistles came from, glaring at the twin smirks that Draco and Blaise wore. She set up her figures just as she did in the field at the Burrow and stood in silence.

"There are many different combative techniques that can be learned and used in the heat of battle. Miss Granger has trained herself in almost every form of these and trains daily. I've asked her to give you demonstration of the techniques she practices. Hermione?" he said giving her the floor. Putting her hands on her hips she confidently addressed the class.

"The battle techniques I train in are designed to allow for multiple options in the heat of war. If I lose my wand, I won't be helpless, I'll be able to adapt to the situation and find an alternate means of defeating my opponent. Chances are that they won't. Its a surprise tactic, a way to throw them off. I can also adapt the fighting while using my wand, so I'm not dependent on it." She summoned the first figure forward. "Hand-to-hand combat is an important thing to know, I started off by charming this figure to teach me all forms of Martial Arts, which are Muggle fighting techniques. As I progressed, the figure did until now, where it will not hold back. If there isn't an element of danger, then you won't learn what you need to know." She activated the figure and fought it easily, defeating it with a power kick to the neck, breaking the head off. She repaired it and shrunk it down to size. Summoning the second figure, she picked up her sword, defeating it in a similar fashion as she did the last day at the Burrow.

* * *

><p>The class watched in amazement as she quickly destroyed the the other two figures, sighing at her movements. Bill clapped as she finished and the rest of the class jumped in. She was sweaty and her muscles ached with that familiar ache that she'd missed since her last workout. Smiling at everyone, she picked up her hand towel and wiped off, before heading to her seat and sitting next to Draco.<p>

"There you have it. Now, we'll all get into pairs, and you'll start practicing on each other the techniques that Miss Granger has just shown you. Miss Granger, if you would help me over see what they're doing?" She nodded, and walked up to the front with him, as he used a few flicks of his wand he disappeared the desks and the class set themselves into groups. They spent the next twenty minutes walking around the classroom correcting mistakes and adding demonstrations in to assist, but by the time the lunch bell rang, everyone was well adapted to the fighting styles that Hermione showed them. They were still rough, but Bill told them that he planned on keeping up the lessons throughout the year.

"Hermione, are you coming?" Ginny asked as they packed up.

"I'm just going to go to my dorm real fast and take a shower. I'll meet you down there." She promised.

"Okay," Ginny responded. "Great lesson, Bill." She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking to the back of the room to walk with the others. Draco gave her a pointed stare before following the group out.

Hermione stretched out, loosening up her aching muscles. "That felt great." She sighed, picking up her gym bag.

"You didn't hurt yourself, did you? I saw that sword get pretty close." Bill asked looking over her exposed flesh for marks.

"No, I'm fine. I had them charmed to be less forceful than usual. I just didn't tell them that. I figured you wouldn't want an accident in your classroom." She smiled and started walking up to the office. He walked through the door behind her and they headed to the private apartment. Once she was in there, she sat down on the couch for a moment, letting the ache sooth before going to the shower. She felt relaxed in a way that she hadn't in a while. The workout was just what she needed after her breakdown this morning.

"I saw Hedwig and Hermes this morning. What did Harry and Ron have to say?" he asked, looking at her carefully. She knew he'd seen her run off. "What happened?"

She shrugged and told him about the letters, even Ron's abrupt one. "I guess I just didn't realize I wasn't that important to him." She said.

"I don't get whats wrong with him." he sighed. "He doesn't realize how lucky he is to be with you, I know that he wasn't raised to be rude the way he is or forceful. It doesn't make sense."

"The war changed a lot of us, maybe he's more effected then he let on." she suggested.

"That's no excuse, Hermione," Bill looked at her, taking her hand in his. "You deserve better." Sighing she stood up, letting go of his hand. She wasn't going to tell him that she was going to break up with Ron, and she wasn't going to fight with him on what she deserved. She didn't know what she deserved, but Ron was what she got so that must be all she was worth.

"I'm going to shower, could you get my clothes out of your office?" She asked. He nodded, confusion on his face, and went to the door. She walked into the bathroom and shed her clothes, running the water in the shower and jumping in. She washed all the sweat off, rewashing her hair, and the door opened just as she turned the water off. Her towel was wrapped securely around her, and she thanked him. He smiled at her and stepped out into the living room. She noticed that he was still wearing the same concerned expression that he'd dawned since yesterday. Getting dressed, she decided some damage control was in order. She didn't want him to think that she was mad at him. After drying and straightening her hair, adding make-up once again, she walked into the living room and sat down on his lap. He smirked at her in surprised and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist and held her against him, reminding her instantly of when she was a child sitting on her father's lap. She wasn't a child any longer, and Bill _definitely_ wasn't her dad, but she was just as small in his arms.

Carefully, she nuzzled his neck, kissing along his collar and up to his ear then back down again. His grip tightened and she reached one hand to cup his scarred cheek, bringing his head around to face her. She kissed him gently, coaxing his mouth open with her own, which he complied, and she deepened the kiss. They came up for air only once both their stomachs let out a rebellious roar of hunger. They laughed against each other and stood up.

"I guess we should go to lunch." he said, smiling at her.

She nodded. "Yeah, Ginny will be wondering where I am." She grabbed her book bag and they walked down to the Great Hall. Hermione tried not to feel awkward when she sat down next to her ginger-haired friend but she couldn't help it. How were you supposed to act when you'd just been snogging your friend's twenty eight year old brother who was also your professor? When you were supposed to be dating her other brother? The situation was terribly awkward. Despite that everything, the snog session and the sex, was just to cure her from a poison that would kill her without that. Granted the snog session wasn't entirely necessary but they needed to attain some form of desire for each other if they were going to keep this up until the end of the month.

* * *

><p>"So, Ron said that they should be done with their assignment by the end of the month, isn't that exciting? Did he tell you about that vampire coven in Rostock? That must have been frightening!" Ginny gushed. "At least he didn't get bitten, even though he said the gash that Dean had in his arm was nasty. He must be so worried about you, 'Mione. Mum told them about the accident, did he say anything? Probably tried to convince you to leave school, didn't he?"<p>

Hermione's heart sank. So Ron had written Ginny a proper letter. He could spare the time to tell his little sister about his adventures in Germany, but not her? It wouldn't have taken anything, he could have copied the letter with a quick spell, changed Ginny's name and added in his concerns. But it was like he was smacking her in the face, blatantly telling her that she wasn't worth the effort.

"No, Gin. He didn't." She whispered.

"He must have! Its Ron, you know how over protective he is." Ginny blew her off. "Maybe you didn't read it properly."

"It was three sentences, Gin. He didn't tell me what was going on in Germany, he didn't ask if I was okay, he didn't insist I leave school. His letter was exactly ten words long." She told Ginny honestly.

Ginny considered her for a moment, then leaned over. "Maybe you should just give in. It isn't that bad and maybe Ron would get over his moodiness if you just got it out of the way." She suggested. Hermione felt like slapping her. That was not a solution!

"I have my reasons for waiting, Ginny," she hissed. "If Ron loved me, he would respect that."

"You're his girlfriend, 'Mione. He has expectations that its your duty to fulfill." She whispered back. "I'll take care of everything. You and Ron will be perfectly fine."

"If it was you wanting to wait, Harry would." Hermione pointed out. "You didn't have the same concerns that I do."

But she could see it was falling on deaf ears. Groaning, Hermione continued her meal, trying to figure out when the youngest Weasleys had turned on her. Ginny thought she needed to shag Ron to get respect, that it was expected. She was actually on her brother's side. What happened to girls against the world? When they finished, the three Gryffindors met up with the Ravenclaw and Slytherins and they all headed out to enjoy their afternoon break before their final classes for the day.

* * *

><p>"That lesson was bloody brilliant, 'Mione," Blaise gushed. "I mean, I had no idea you could move like that. Or what was underneath those robes," he wagged his eyebrows suggestively. She rolled her eyes and he continued to gush about her.<p>

"Hey, Blaise, why don't you stop your amazement at Hermione's amazing abilities and give let me take her for a walk?" Draco said, smacking his friend upside the head. He took her hand and hauled her up, wrapping his arm across her shoulder, and she slipped hers around his waist and they walked away from the group, ignoring the jeers and innuendo that they sent after them. She could hear Ginny yelling about telling Ron, but couldn't be bothered. When they got out of ear shot, Draco spoke up, "Did you talk to Bill?"

She shrugged against his arm. "I told him about the letter, but I'm not telling him anything else. I'm not going to tell him about breaking up with Ron until after I've done it. You know, Ginny was trying to tell me that it was my fault that Ron's being a jerk?" she said in frustration.

"How in the hell is it your fault?" he growled.

"Because 'I didn't perform my girlfriend duties', apparently." She said with deep sarcasm. "I don't understand where she gets that. If he loved me, he would understand wanting to wait, wouldn't he?"

"Of course. I would wait, if you asked me. Bill would if it wasn't a matter of life or death. Hell, Harry told me that the only reason that they did it was because Ginny guilt tripped him into it. He thought you had the right idea." Draco told her honestly.

"I didn't know that," she whispered.

"Well, he didn't feel comfortable talking about sex, with you," Draco said sheepishly. "And since I've...got experience...he felt more comfortable."

She nodded. "You're calling it _experience_ now? I thought it was more commonly known as _hooking_?"

"Are you implying that I am a whore, Miss Granger?" Draco asked in mock abash.

"Implying? No, not at all," she said in a straight tone. "Outright saying it, yes."

"That hurts." He feigned pain. "But seriously, there's a reason I don't get along real well with those two. They're a piece of work, the pair of them. By the way, I summoned one of my elves, asked them to take pictures of the place I'm going to let you stay in. But I have two conditions for letting you do this without complaint."

"Okay, what are they?" she asked, not caring about his conditions as long as he helped her.

"First, you are going to let me take care of the expenses and everything for at least one year. I want you to only concentrate on taking care of the baby." he said. "Second, you'll let me set you up with a job. There's an auction house near where you'll be staying, I can manipulate some documents and set you up as a curator. I'll stock the library in the house with everything you'll need to study, with your brain...by the time the year is up, you'll be more than ready to take on that job."

"You've been thinking this through, haven't you?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

"I want to take care of you, Hermione, you and my little niece or nephew." he said, turning to face her. "This is the best plan. The house is outside of Bath, you'll be in the country but able to work there. I want you to not miss out on anything and the first year is going to be difficult enough without adding a job on top of it. Plus, aside from me, you won't have much support. We can cast a Fidelius Charm on it, you as Secret Keeper, and only the people you want to know will."

"I think I'll tell my parents, I don't want them not to know their grandchild or Emmeline to miss out on having someone else small to play with." She ceded. "I'd tell Harry, but he'd tell Ginny. I don't want that."

He nodded, "Well figure it all out. At Christmas, we'll go see the house. You'll love it, it'll make you feel like you stepped into one of your Austen novels. I'll have it furnished before Christmas, then you'll get the complete idea." He was excited, so she decided not to fight him on it. He really was her best friend, aside from Harry. He would do anything for her and she felt the need to hug him against her. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she buried her face in his chest.

"Thank you," she said. He kissed the top of her head and held her tight.

"I'm sorry!" A female voice sounded and they separated to see who was there. A blond, about the same height as Hermione with pale skin and brown eyes was standing there with embarrassment written in her flushed cheeks. "I didn't mean to intrude."

"Prue!" Draco exclaimed, stopping her from walking away. "Its okay, we were just talking. Was there something you needed?" Hermione watched curiously as Draco stammered over his words. A smirk appeared on her face. He had a crush.

"Um, well, I saw you over here and thought I'd say hi, but I didn't realize you were with your girlfriend." She blushed deeply, looking down at her feet.

"No, no! We aren't together. We're just friends." He spluttered out.

"You are?" she asked looking at Hermione.

"Yes." she replied. "I was just having a bad day, Draco's good at making me feel better. Why don't you two go talk? I've got to get to class."

"No, I'll go." Prue said, "I have a study group. I just wanted to say hi."

"Oh, okay." Hermione could feel the tension. Prue turned to leave again but Draco caught her hand.

"Would you like to be my date for the Hogsmeade trip? I know its a month away, but..." he trailed off and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"I'd love to!" Prue said happily. "Um, I guess I'll see you at dinner." And she left up the lawn to the castle.

Hermione looked at Draco, copying his trademark smirk perfectly. "Don't start." He warned and she just started to laugh. "I'm gonna get you, Granger." He growled and she ran away across the lawn, him trailing behind her, both of them laughing furiously.

* * *

><p><em>Attention: Well, well, well. The plot thickens! Draco has a crush, Ginny's being a bitch, Blaise is weird...anyway, Ron is an ass, and Bill is...well...Bill. Hott and yummy. (Unfortunately, the guy that played him in the movie? Yuck-ola. That is terrible!) I always pictured Bill as a roguish, Jude LawJames McAvoy type. So, that's how I picture him. Hott, kind of innocent looking, but with a badass streak that makes any girl melt. _

_The reviews I got were excellent! I like it when you lot tell me what you like. Any review will do though, if with a simple "Update Soon". All I want to know is your interested and want more!_

So, as promised, I have updated sooner. More reviews = faster updates! It remains!

REVIEW!


	8. Lips of An Angel

**All I Have To Give**

A Harry Potter Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I just like making the characters dance for my amusement, mwahahaha!

**Last Chapter: ** _Hermione looked at Draco, copying his trademark smirk perfectly. "Don't start." He warned and she just started to laugh. "I'm gonna get you, Granger." He growled and she ran away across the lawn, him trailing behind her, both of them laughing furiously._

* * *

><p>This chapter is titled after: Lips of An Angel by Hinder<p>

* * *

><p><strong>8. Lips of An Angel<strong>

* * *

><p>He walked her to class, telling her how he met Prue yesterday outside Bill's classroom and he'd been hoping to run into her again. She was Harry's partner's little sister, in Ginny's year. He was smitten. She thought about what they talked about before and she was a little happy that they had some definite plans of what to do once the baby comes. It killed her that she would be leaving her friends, her life, but it was going to happen no matter what. No one else was going to suffer because of her. Her final class went by without incident, taking her back to the Great Hall for dinner. Zeus zoomed in and landed before her, with a fat envelope tied to his leg. She untied it and put it in her book bag before anyone could ask about it. Zeus left for the Owlery immediately and she dug in to her dinner, wondering when she would be alone to look at it. So far this year, she was always surrounded by people.<p>

That night, Bill and Hermione spent a lot of time just talking about everything that they didn't know about each other before going to bed for a perfect repeat of the previous night. When she fell asleep in his arms, she realized that they were playing a dangerous game. Sure, they had no choice, but if they weren't careful, it wouldn't just be Ron and Fleur who were hurting. She knew that she could easily fall in love with Bill, and it had nothing to do with sex, it had to do with who Bill was. They had almost everything in common, they're temperaments were similar, and just the way he treated her. He was always so sweet and considerate, he let her adjust to him and he was always making sure she was happy and okay.

She couldn't let herself fall for him. It wouldn't be smart or anything close to good. That didn't stop herself from dreaming about him or cuddling closer to him in the night.

The next few days continued with a similar pattern. Ginny trying to convince her to sleep with Ronald, Draco and her spending more time together and getting to know Prue. She noticed that Ginny was spending more time around Blaise with and without Neville and Luna. She wondered at the hypocrisy of her friend when she Ginny constantly warned her not to spend so much time around Draco. Needless to say it was uncomfortable that Ginny was worried about Draco when she should have been worried about Bill. However, classes weren't awkward the way Hermione thought they would be, despite the fact that should would picture Bill naked throughout the entire hour. Hermione continued to take her Fertility Potions each day, hoping that they could end this soon. However, neither Slughorn nor Madame Pomfrey were certain that the potions would help as they may react badly to the poison in her system. Bill was taking the potion as well, but by Saturday, she was certain she wasn't pregnant yet.

Bill walked with her to her appointment with Pomfrey that morning, making sure to not be seen by students or teachers. He held her hand in his as they sat silently on one of the beds, waiting for the nurse to arrive.

"It'll be okay, love," Bill promised, holding her hand tightly.

She took in a breath. "I know, I know." she whispered. "I don't think its happened yet, though." Bill looked at her with gentle eyes.

"If it hasn't, then we'll keep trying. We still have three weeks." he said assuredly.

She nodded and Pomfrey walked in. "Miss Granger, take this potion. You need to lay back in the bed and lift your shirt." Hermione did as she was told, taking the potion and exposing her stomach. Pomfrey put up a screen around the bed and let them sit while they waited undisturbed. Hermione looked at Bill, she was so nervous and just having him there helped. It took two minutes before the glow appeared over her stomach and Madame Pomfrey returned. She looked at the glow disappointed. "I'm sorry, dear." she said, her voice sad and her eyes full of worry. She left them alone, probably to tell Dumbledore that it wasn't working. She looked at Bill and couldn't help the few tears that trickled out of her eyes.

"Its okay, love. We have plenty of time." He said, bending down to kiss her gently. Hermione kissed him back, unwilling to tell him that she wasn't crying because she was worried about the poison. She had begun doing research and she was now looking forward to the idea of having a baby. She wanted the baby with his eyes and hair, she wanted to be pregnant.

He pulled up and they quietly left the infirmary. He left her to have a teacher's meeting, she was supposed to meet up with Draco and everyone in thirty minutes. She walked up to their rooms and pulled out the envelope that Draco sent her earlier in the week. The pictures inside were of the house. The first one showed the outside. It was a beautiful two story stone cottage with a dark green roof and covered in ivy. There were two fire chimneys on either side of the house, a white picket fence with a gate surrounding the beautiful garden, roses crept their way up along the stone and the front door was a white.

There were large bay windows on the ground floor, with a six windows along the top. The second picture showed the back, which matched the front and had a small barn outside the gate. She could convert it into a garage. The inside was just as Draco had said, an old English cottage like out of Austen. There was a parlor, a den, a large kitchen and a downstairs bathroom. Upstairs were six rooms and two large bathrooms, one inside the master bedroom. The pictures were without furniture but Hermione could already see herself living there with the baby.

The baby she wasn't having yet.

She put the pictures back and cried again, clutching her lower abdomen and laying back on the couch. She wanted the baby. She couldn't see herself without this possibility now, she had hoped to be pregnant by now but the poison wasn't going to allow her to be happy so soon. She didn't want to keep getting deeper into this with Bill and she didn't want to be without the baby. She didn't give a damn about dying, just about the baby.

Getting up, she dried her tears and walked down to the grounds to find Draco. She wasn't going to become pregnant by crying about it. She found him sitting with the others, including Prue, and he walked over to meet her halfway. "How did it go?" he asked.

She shook her head. "It didn't work." She told him.

"How? I brew those potions myself!" he growled angrily. "I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you, just at the situation. I'm scared something will happen." he said in a softer tone. He pulled her into him.

"They think the potion may not be working because of the poison. There haven't exactly been studies on it since the toxin hasn't been used since the middle ages. I just," she felt a tear escape. "I was hoping that I would be pregnant by now. I really want that baby."

"Shh. Don't cry. You'll have it, I promise." he said kissing the top of her head. "Dry those tears and lets go to the others, a distraction could do some good." She nodded and let him lead her back to the others.

The distraction worked until Ginny started to get on her case again. "Did Ron write you?" she asked, looking at her intently.

"No." Hermione responded, trying to drown out Ginny's inquiries by listening to Prue talk about her summer with Blaise and Draco. Luna and Neville were knee deep in the Black Lake identifying algae samples and Ginny was sitting with Hermione.

"Weird, I told him that you were worried about his letter. How short it was." Ginny said, looking at the lake with interest.

"Why?" Hermione asked. "What's the reason you're doing this, Ginny?"

"I want us all to be happy again, like we used to be." She replied. "I want you and Ron to be together like Harry and me. I want you two to plan out your wedding with us. It isn't right, hanging out with this lot, when it isn't who we are. You and Malfoy are too close, closer than I've seen you with anyone aside from Harry. Its no wonder that Ron wants you to prove your love."

"Why do I have to sleep with him to prove how I feel?" Hermione asked, suddenly furious. "I am friends with Draco and he was there for me and Harry during a time that Ron wasn't. I relied on him and he did the same with me, it changes people. If Ron wanted proof of how I felt, then he would just be grateful that I'm dating him after what he did to us. I chose Ron, and he chose to abandon me. If anyone should be _proving_ anything, its him!"

Ginny didn't seem affected by her words. "Then you should let him. You can't keep your legs crossed forever, 'Mione. After you two get married, you'll have no choice."

"Who said anything about us getting married?" Hermione asked, her temper flaring.

"Ron, in his letter on Friday." Hermione had had it. She stood up, said a brief good-bye to everyone and walked up to the castle, up to the third floor and toward the rooms she shared with Bill. Throwing herself on the bed, she covered her face with a pillow and screamed into it. How dare he! He assumed that she would _marry_ him after the way he'd been treating her? He had to be mad to think that. She had no intention of marrying him even before her plans to leave London in the Spring. And how dare he talk about it with _his sister_ when he barely wrote to her! Basically, he'd proposed through Ginny without giving her an option in the matter. She screamed again into the pillow and felt herself grow sick with rage.

Feeling the bile rise up, she ran to the bathroom to discard her stomach in the loo. She flushed and washed her mouth, brushing her teeth and not even bothering to look in the mirror. She couldn't believe his nerve or Ginny's for that matter! Did Harry know what was going on? Was he in on this? She couldn't imagine Harry agreeing with them, he'd spent the entire summer trying to convince her to leave Ron. Quickly, she pulled out a quill and parchment. She wrote Harry everything that had been said between her and Ginny, including the declaration of her and Ron's "engagement". With a few sparks of her wand, one of the school owls flew to the window in the bedroom and she tied the letter to its leg and informed it where to go.

* * *

><p>She laid on the bed, waiting for something, anything to take her mind off of the way her life was very quickly turning to shit. She heard the door to the living room open and silently prayed that Bill wouldn't come into the bedroom. She could hear his foot falls and she covered her face with the pillow again, willing herself to sleep. Every day, the year was getting worse and it was only one week into the semester. First with the poison, then with Ron, and Ginny, and not being pregnant yet, and having to sleep with an engaged man and planning her escape into the country. She wanted it to end. She knew this year would suck, but everything was happening so fast. Next week wouldn't be much better, she would have to start her Head duties that she'd been relieved of for the week. She would have to organize Prefect meetings and manage the student populace, all while trying her best to have a baby. The stress couldn't be good for it, especially since it was life or death. On top of that, her N.E.W.T.s were stressful enough without the added responsibilities. She wouldn't allow Bill to help her, though he offered, because she had to do it herself. If someone helped her then she wouldn't learn.<p>

She heard the door open and could hear Bill chuckling faintly. She knew it was probably odd for him to walk in to see her head shoved under a pillow. She groaned angrily. Someone up there hated her.

"Hermione, why are you trying to suffocate yourself?" He asked, humor tinging his voice.

"Because I won't have to breathe anymore." She said into the pillow. She felt it get tugged up and he tossed it against the headboard.

"And why don't you want to breathe?" he still had a light of humor in his eyes.

She shrugged.

"Stress, I guess. Your sister is driving me nuts, I have to regain Heads duties next week, the homework is piling up on me, and we have to conceive in three weeks or I die. Its a lot of pressure." She groaned and he laid down on the bed beside her.

"I know." He said, propping his head up with his hand and looking down at her. She hated it when he looked at her like that, it was like she forgot momentarily why they had become close and she would wish for him to be her savior, her knight in shining armor. She had to remind herself that there was no such thing for her and he wasn't hers anyway. "You'll be fine. We'll get pregnant, you'll pass with all Os and hand out plenty of detention slips." He bent down and kissed her forehead, then her nose, then down to her lips before melting against her completely. The kiss deepened and they both felt themselves falling into the moment. His hand immediately went to her waist, gripping her underneath her thin tee-shirt and he pulled at the material.

She let him remove her shirt, kissing him fiercely, pouring out her frustrations in the only way she could seem to convey them to him. She felt his hand slip up her bare thigh under her skirt and gripping the muscle. She pushed against him, causing him to roll over and she straddled his waist, feeling him pressed against her. She kissed him deeply and he moaned in pleasure. She ground against him and felt his arousal instantly. She snaked her hands up his cotton tee and lifted it over his head. She tossed it aside and immediately began kissing down his chest as she continued to roll her hips against him. She made her way back to his mouth, his hands gripping her hips and helping her motions. Her bra was about to be the next off when they heard a knock on the living room door.

"BILL!" Ginny's voice shouted against the door and they both thanked Merlin that she didn't have the password.

"Ugh. The brat has timing." Bill groaned and Hermione let out a chuckle as she rolled off of him. He got up off the bed and put his tee-shirt back on. He handed Hermione hers just in case and she slipped it on. He bent down and kissed her. "This," he motioned toward the bed. "Isn't over."

She nodded and watched him walk through the door.

* * *

><p>Bill could not believe the incredible bad timing that Ginny had. He quickly began thinking of anything that would kill off the growing tent in his trousers, hoping that Ginny didn't notice. He checked his reflection in the glass, hoping that he didn't have any signs of lipstick or swollen lips before he opened the door. Seeing that he was fine, he opened it and his little sister strode purposefully into the living room without so much as a 'hello'.<p>

"We have a problem." She announced angrily, sitting down on the couch. He quickly noticed Hermione's copy of _Wuthering Heights_ laying on the coffee table and he grabbed it, placing it on the shelf. Thankfully, Ginny didn't notice.

"Oh? What's the problem?" He asked casting a quick Glamour on the books that were Hermione's so that Ginny didn't notice. He turned and looked at her with a curious expression.

"Hermione! She's been utterly ridiculous." Ginny growled out. Bill's first instinct was to defend her, but he squashed it down, instead going to sit beside his sister on the couch.

"About?" He questioned.

"Ron! She won't see his side of things and she got really upset and stormed off when I told her that he was planning on marrying her. Shouldn't she be happy about that?" she said incredulously. "She's acting like she's better than him or something. And she keeps fawning all over Malfoy, I think she may be shagging him." Bill blanched at that statement but turned away to keep her from seeing it. He _knew_ that Hermione wasn't shagging Draco Malfoy.

"Why would you say that?" Bill asked in what he hoped was a neutral tone.

"Because she absolutely refuses to sleep with Ron. She makes up ridiculous excuses and Malfoy is always touching her in some way, holding her hand or hugging her or wrapping his arms around her. Its sickening."

"Harry does all those things, why don't you suspect him?" With that Ginny blushed, thus confirming that his little sister wasn't so innocent anymore. He doubted seriously that it had been Harry's idea.

"I know he's satisfied." she whispered, as if expecting him to shout at her.

"Do you really expect Ron to stay with Hermione after they have sex?" He asked her bluntly.

"Of course! Why wouldn't he?" she said, as if questioning his sanity. "He wants to marry her."

"That's what he told you, Gin, but he doesn't write to her. He doesn't talk to her unless he's yelling. He treats her worse than even Bellatrix did. She didn't inflict emotional damage, which is far worse than physical. She wants someone to love her, appreciate her, and our brother doesn't do either." He told her, trying to get her to understand.

"I can't believe you're on her side!" She shouted.

"Well someone has to be!" He yelled back. "You're supposed to be her friend and you can't even stand by her!"

"I'll stand by her when she comes to her bloody senses!" She growled loudly before running out of his room, slamming the door behind her. Angry, he threw his head back against the couch and counted to ten. He felt the overwhelming need to protect the tiny witch in his bedroom. She was strong, but fragile to him. He knew, already, that he was dangerously close to hurting both himself and her but he couldn't seem to stop. He admired everything about her, treasured her, and she didn't deserve his little brother. She deserved happiness. Part of him, an evil part that betrayed his love for Fleur, wished that he could be the one to be everything for her. He knew it wasn't possible, even if he did fall for her, he could never leave Fleur. He'd put her through too much already and she didn't deserve that betrayal. He knew the moment that they'd found out that the test was negative that he was falling for her. He was devastated, knowing that he'd failed her and he realized how badly he wanted that child. It killed him when he realized he wanted a child...with Hermione. Her beauty and brains in a beautiful little girl or boy was just what his heart sang out for, but she wasn't his fiance and thus he thoughts were betraying them both.

He couldn't let her go through the pain, but he knew he didn't have a choice. As long as they didn't have sex other than for the cure, or after she was pregnant, then they could probably explain...with Dumbledore's help...what happened and get through it all with a minute amount of pain.

He heard the door to the bedroom open and felt her slide onto the couch next to him. Her tiny hand fitted into his and the couch shifted as she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. They were gone almost instantly and he lifted his head and looked at her. She had tears streaks on her cheeks and a grateful smile on her delicate lips. "I take it you heard everything?" he asked, lifting his hand to cup her cheek.

She nodded against him. "Thank you, for standing up for me." She said, leaning against his hand.

"I will _always_ stick up for you." he promised, knowing that if nothing else, he could be that for her. He kissed her gently, picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom to finish what they'd started.

* * *

><p><em>Attention: As promised to some of my reviewers, I have updated today! I wanted to get this chapter up soon anyway, its kind of special...what with knowing that Hermione isn't alone in her worries about the future and all. I'll update tomorrow IF I get plenty of reviews. Believe me, this is only the beginning. I'm having some issues with the later chapters, not sure what I should do, but I'll bring it up again at a later time, because any suggestions I'd ask for would require knowledge of whats happening at that point. So, suffice it to say that I'm still stuck on Chapter 28. ANYWAY, I'm glad you lot liked my description of Bill. Waay better to picture than some awkward redhead. So, what did you think of this chapter?<em>

Reviews = Updates. I'm keeping it up even if anyone has issues. Remember, it can be just a simple Update Soon, doesn't have to be elaborate, just let me know you're reading it!


	9. Landslide

**All I Have To Give**

A Harry Potter Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I just like making the characters dance for my amusement, mwahahaha!

**Last Chapter: **_"I will _always_ stick up for you." he promised, knowing that if nothing else, he could be that for her. He kissed her gently, picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom to finish what they'd started. _

**Author's Note:** I know most of you were looking forward to a continuation of last nights scene, but I promise that this one won't disappoint. Anyway, read on...I'll talk to you at the end._  
><em>

* * *

><p>This chapter is titled after: Landslide by Fleetwood Mac<p>

* * *

><p><strong>9. Landslide<strong>

* * *

><p>Once her duties began, Hermione fell easily into a routine. She completed her homework and studying during free periods and lunch, performed her duties, and spent the nights wrapped in Bill's arms. Before she knew it, two weeks had passed. Ginny had hardly spoken to her since that day, aside from occasionally pleading with her to just give in to Ron, and she still hadn't gotten pregnant. They had one more week to try before she would be taken hold by the poison and her headache had returned, but more mildly than when she had first ingested the toxin.<p>

Harry had written back to her three days after she sent the letter. He wrote;

_Dearest Hermione, _

_I don't know what's going on with Ginny, but you most certainly are not going to marry Ron. I know you hate being told what to do, but from what I read in your previous letters, it needs to end and you know it. I have a plan. We'll both be back by the Hogsmeade weekend. I've already told Ginny that we were planning_ _to see you both. We'll get Ron hammered, which Draco told me he was planning to do anyway, until he blacks out and you can write him a letter the next day saying that you two slept together. _

_Don't say you can't do it because you expect Ron to come back, because he isn't going to. Even Dean has been expressing his concern for your safety. Apparently Ron has been suggesting giving you no choice in the matter. Make sure that Bill comes with you, we'll need his Floo to get Ron back to the Burrow. Stay close to Draco and Bill, and don't listen to Ginny. If we're right, then Ron will dump you once he thinks you slept with him. Then we'll see what his true colors are. Its best to see if he will dump you first, because then there is less chance of him trying to get back with you. _

_I love you,_

_Stay safe._

_Harry_

She agreed whole heartily with his plan, as it had been hers as well. She just didn't know if it would be a moot point or not. If she wasn't pregnant by Monday, she was going to die. What would it matter? Breaking up with Ronald? If she was just going to die anyway?

She wondered if the poison rendered her unable to conceive, it would be a cruel sense of irony that the one thing that cures her is the one thing that she can't do. She didn't voice these concerns with anyone but Draco. She also worried that the effects of the Cruciatus Curse might have effected her in a way that was detrimental to conception. Draco said that she was worried for nothing, but she knew that he was thinking along the same lines. She'd been tortured so much during the war that it would make sense that she was effected in some way.

Bill knew nothing of her concerns, but she suspected that he had his own worries. As the next two Saturdays past with no results, she could see his agony reflected in his eyes. He did his best to put on a happy face and reassure her that they still had time, but his voice would falter and he would have something else to do while she sat alone in their room, crying. The last week, she had dreamed every night of a pretty baby boy with her curls in Bill's dark auburn color and her brown eyes. She saw him every night, while curled up next to Bill's sleeping form, and she couldn't help but cry everyday when she woke up knowing that the baby wasn't there.

She hadn't really given much thought to children before this happened, but now that she had the idea in her head, she couldn't help but feel that she was failing that little boy by not bringing him into the world. Draco had set up the nursery in the cottage that she would move into, if she lived, across from the master bedroom. The nursery overlooked the back gardens and he said she would love the way it was furnished, with a chair at the window so she could read to the baby while looking out onto the country-side.

It was Wednesday, five days until it was too late for her, and she had just finished helping Bill with his practical lesson on hand-to-hand combat. The students had progressed farther than they expected in the month that they had been practicing and Bill was looking forward to moving them on to fencing next week. The groups had set up times outside of class to practice, former DA members used the Room of Requirement, while others trained on the grounds. They all seemed to really enjoy those lessons and it helped them take a break from the books. Hermione acted as their trainer, Bill just overseeing everything. She would correct mistakes and help them with their form. She found that she really loved teaching them the different techniques, combining all Martial Arts, except the extremely difficult ones to master.

She had gone up to their rooms to shower after the lesson and walked back down to the Great Hall for lunch. Bill had already headed on at her urging, he didn't need to raise any suspicions by waiting for her. Ginny had visited his room three times in the last few weeks, forcing Hermione to sit in their room, waiting for her to leave. She kept up her impeccable timing, as well. It made Hermione wonder if Ginny knew anything about what was going on. Each visit was about different trivial things but Bill didn't want to get on to her or make her leave, because it would draw suspicion and she was his little sister. Nearly thirty years old and he still feared his sister running to their mother.

It was when she was in the Entrance Hall that Ginny cornered her with a big smile on her face. It unnerved Hermione, making her instantly suspicious of the younger girl, Ginny hadn't been happy with her since Hermione's adverse reaction to Ron's "proposal".

"Hi, 'Mione!" She shouted happily, running up to the older witch and throwing her arm through Hermione's.

"Uh, hi?" Hermione responded, looking at her as if she were mad.

"Look, I know we've been having a disagreement, but you're still my sister and I love you." Ginny said exuberantly.

"I love you, too?" Hermione said, still confused.

"Well, I want you to come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend! I have a surprise for you that I know you'll thank me for. We can get the whole group together! I know that Draco and Prudence have a date and we could just go to the village and top it off with a trip to the Three Broomsticks!" She elated. Realization dawned on her, Ginny didn't think that Hermione knew that the boys were coming back. She was thinking that once Hermione saw Ron, her worries would disappear and they would be together.

Playing along, Hermione said, "Sure, Gin. But what's the surprise?"

"Oh, just you wait! You'll _love_ it!" And the younger girl walked her into the Great Hall. Hermione did her best to hold back a groan. The Great Hall was loud and her head pounded gently against her temple. It was a reminder that she was running out of time. She was going to ask Bill that the spend all of Sunday in their room if she wasn't pregnant on Saturday. Maybe that would work.

Ignoring the Head Table the way she always did, she looked over to see Draco staring at her and Ginny with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head, signaling that she'd tell him later. He shrugged and returned to his lunch. Hermione sat down and started up a conversation with Neville over the Herbology essay. She smiled as he talked enthusiastically about working with Venomous Tentactula again. She knew he would make a fantastic teacher some day. He was also going on a date with Luna to Hogsmeade this weekend and Hermione couldn't be happier for him. Neville deserved some happiness and Luna's crazy, sporadic behavior would help him to come out of his shell that he had re-confined himself to after the war.

When she finished eating, Draco met her in the Entrance Hall and they walked on to the grounds as was routine. "What was up with Red?" he asked. "I don't think that she's been so happy since school began."

"She doesn't know that we know that Ron and Harry are coming. She thinks that she's going to surprise me into being happy with him again. She'll probably try to get me drunk so I'll sleep with him." Hermione told him, her heart breaking that she could think Ginny was capable of that.

"Well, that's easy to solve, don't drink any alcohol or anything that isn't given to you by me, Harry, or Bill. Stick to water, since you may well be pregnant by then anyway and even butter-beer is bad for that." He told her, looking out onto the lake as they sat down.

"Alright," she said. "I just hate that I'm going to have be cautious around someone that's supposed to be family."

"I know, pet, I know. Ginny is just sticking up for him because she feels like we're giving Weaselby a tough run, she'll get over it once she realizes the truth." He assured. Hermione shrugged.

"There may well be no point to all this, you know." She stated.

"Don't," he warned. "Don't start up with that again. I swear to all that is good and right in the world that if you start going down that train again, I will go straight to Bill."

She groaned. "We have to face the facts, Draco. I may not live until Christmas. Its best that we accept it. If I haven't gotten pregnant by now, even with the help of Fertility Potions and sex every night, sometimes twice, then its possible that I am not meant to survive this." she told him, looking straight into his perfect gray eyes.

"No, we aren't talking about this, 'Mione. You will be fine." Draco said, closing his eyes and looking away from her. "Talk to Bill, please. Maybe if you two just relax and just talk, it will happen. I mean, do either of you just sit and talk?"

Hermione blushed, "Of course, but we've been preoccupied." She said, looking away from him and trying not to shiver at the memories.

He butted her shoulder with his. "Why Miss Granger! What a little trollop you are!" he gasped jokingly.

"Shut up. Its not as though we have a choice," she said. "I think Bill just wants us to keep this as strictly professional as possible. We'll start talking and then end up snogging...then...you know. I don't think that opening up about our feelings is going to help us go back to our separate lives once this is all over."

"Are you saying that there are personal feelings involved?" he asked, looking at her with mild surprise.

Again, her cheeks were aflame. "Not for him," she assured him. "But, for me, its getting harder and harder to see him as just Ron's brother. And the worst part is, I don't know if its the sex or if its how he treats me. On top of that, I don't know if he treats me so good just because we're sleeping together or because he considers me family or if its something more. Then, I think that if it is something more, I don't want it to be, but at the same time, I do." She let out a strangled laugh. "Does that make any sense?"

"Well, besides the fact that all girls are extremely emotional and usually have too many running through them to even be able to breathe." he joked, then looked at her seriously. "I understand what you're saying. The situation isn't ideal. Not even close. You should have everything that you want, but life has shown all of us that it doesn't give a damn about what we want. I don't know what to tell you, but you need to just sit down and get to know him, the _real_ him, not just his anatomy."

"How do I do that without seeming like I have feelings for him other than what's appropriate?" she asked.

"I don't know, but you have to try. You can't hide in Bath forever, pet. Eventually, the real world is going to catch up with you. Do you really want your child thinking that you and its daddy don't know each other at all?" he reasoned.

She looked at her feet. "The baby won't think that, he'll just think that we didn't know each other that well...Oh god that's worse." She groaned. "We've talked. We spent most of last summer discussing artifacts and his job as a curse-breaker. We know that we both have tons in common, we have long talks and everything, the only reason we're not as close as I am to everyone else is because before last year, he was working in Egypt. I'm not close with Charlie either."

"Well you aren't having a kid with Charlie." Draco pointed out. "And discussing work isn't a quality conversation. You need to get to know each other, favorite color, food, books, shops, stuff like that. You're right about being similar, but it would be good to get to know him. Really know him."

Moaning into her arms, she buried her head against her knees. "This sucks." she grumbled.

"Well, yeah. Obviously." he said, wrapping an arm around her.

* * *

><p>After classes ended for the day, Hermione thought she should try to follow Draco's advice. She wrote out a list of things to ask him. Favorite color, place to travel to, what he loved about Egypt, but that was where she drew a blank. Questions were so...clinical. You were supposed to learn about people by simply talking and paying attention. She noticed that he wore blue more than any other color, navy to be specific. He had many books on the Sphinx in Cairo, as well as the Great Pyramids, and when they talked about his life in Egypt over the summer, he always mentioned a little bazaar in Cairo that sold fig rolls that he loved. She knew that he was nearly obsessed with Charles Dickens, he had all of the books that the man wrote on his bookshelf, as well as a poetry book by Robert Frost. He book marked Fire and Ice. He loved Quidditch, always playing a Chaser when the boys came up with the mind to play. He was talented at Wizards Chess. He could cook, his mother taught him when he was growing up, and he loved Chicken Carbonara. His favorite wine was Merlot. He was passionate about children and wanted to have at least three. He loved going to the opera in Muggle London, but never went because Fleur had no taste for it. He wanted to go to New York one day and watch The Nutcracker at Christmas. He was hoping to one day run his own department at Gringotts.<p>

She knew almost everything about him, just from watching him. Paying attention to him told her all she needed to know about him. But they didn't talk much. He was usually grading papers and she had homework and patrolling. At the end of the day, they just wanted to go to bed. They had sex and fell asleep. It happened everyday, except for the weekend, when they finally did sit down and talk. Usually though, it was just about how their weeks went and was consumed with different details about school.

She sat down on their couch and thought about what she could possibly say to him. What did she not already know? His pursuits and ambitions were covered, his likes and dislikes (he actually didn't like the Weird Sisters, which was strange for a wizard between the ages of 18 and 35) she knew well, she knew every detail of the wedding and how he met Fleur – besides that would be an awkward conversation to have with the man you're sleeping with – and she knew about his love of children. Everything was there, she knew just as much about him that she knew about Harry or Draco or any of her other friends.

He came in after five, smiling at her while pouring himself some of the peppermint tea that she'd made. "How was your day, love?" he asked, walking into the living room and sitting beside her, absentmindedly throwing an arm around her. She usually didn't pay attention to this, but today she noticed. She looked at him, he had taken his teaching robe off and was laying haphazardly on the couch. He propped his feet on the coffee table, one arm on her, the other resting lazily on his leg holding his tea cup.

"Long, stressful." She told him simply, laying against his chest and allowing him to wrap his arm tighter around her. "Yours?" He still didn't know that Draco knew everything about their situation. She felt that he needn't know, she worried that he would be angry at her for telling.

"Same. I had this one first year today get up on his desk and profess his undying love for Professor McGonagall." he chuckled. "One of his little friends had figured out how to work the Imperius Curse, so I spent the next hour explaining to them about Unforgivable Curses and if he did it again he could go to Azkaban." He took a sip of the tea. "It was kind of amazing that a first year could work that curse though."

"Oh yes. I doubt anyone my year could have done that in first, but it really isn't something to be proud about." She gently chided.

"I didn't say I was proud, just shocked and amazed." he responded reassuringly. "I took twenty points from Hufflepuff and gave him a detention."

"Good," she said, closing her eyes and resting against him. "Do you ever think about it?" she asked, suddenly.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"The war. I've been thinking about it a lot lately." She said, looking at the coffee table.

"Why, love?" his voice was ringing with concern.

She sighed. "Its just always there, at the back of my mind." Absently, she rubbed the scar on her arm where the word 'mudblood' was engraved. He saw her do that and sat his tea cup on the table, then grabbed her arm, holding it in his hand and covering the word. "I used to have nightmares about that night in Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix cackling, torturing me, but each dream, no one saved me. I wake up with her crazy voice screaming 'mudblood' over and over again." She shivered and he squeezed her close.

"You won't have to go through that any more, love. Its over." he assured, kissing her temple gently. "I have the nightmares, too. I dream about the Battle that night, I dream about Greyback attacking me again, and I am constantly worried about what would have happened if we lost the war. What would have happened to you? To any of us? It terrifies me to think about what we would have gone through."

She looked down at the arm he held in his hand. It was just large enough to completely cover her scar. He could cover her pain. Suddenly he stood and walked over to the bookshelf, pulling out the his wand and saying something, causing the radio to come to life. It began to play Landslide by Fleetwood Mac. It was her favorite song. He moved the coffee table and grabbed her hand, lifting her up off the couch and pulling her to him. He put one hand on her waist and began to dance her around the small living room in time with the music.

"_I took my love and I took it down, _

_I climbed a mountain and I turned around._

_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills,_

_'Till the landslide brought me down._

_Oh, mirror in the sky_

_What is love?_

_Can the child within my heart rise above?_

_Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?_

_Can I handle the seasons of my life?_

_Well I've been afraid of changing_

_'Cause I've built my life around you_

_But time makes us bolder, children get older,_

_I'm getting older, too..._"

The music continued as Hermione leaned against him as they swayed to the music. She never told him, or anyone, about her love of this song. Draco didn't even know it was her favorite, but he didn't care much for Muggle folk music. She wondered how he knew? Was it possible that he knew just as much about her that she knew about him?

"How did you know?" she asked, leaning against him.

"You hum it when you wash the dishes. I overheard when you were helping Mum." he answered, laying his cheek on the top of her head. "I went to a Muggle library and looked it up."

She smiled up at him. "Why?" she asked.

He smiled back. "I like knowing something about you that no one else does." he chuckled. "Just like I know that you have a weakness for bubble gum scented bubble bath. You keep a stuffed teddy bear named Cocoa in your trunk, and you sleep with him when there's a lightening storm because the sounds remind you of the war. Your favorite scent is Vanilla and you only wear that kind of perfume. Your favorite flowers are Casablanca Lilies, white and red roses, and vanilla orchids. You also keep a picture of your father as a book mark for your copy of Tale of Two Cities because that was the first book he ever read to you."

"You know all of that?" she asked, looking at him in wonder.

"I like to study," he explained. "You just happen to be one of my favorite subjects."

She giggled and rested her head back on his chest. The song ended, but he kept moving.

"Why have you been thinking about the war?" he asked. "Is it because we're having trouble?"

She nodded into him. "I've just been wondering if I have permanent damage. I was hit multiple times with the Cruciatus Curse. Maybe...maybe I can't..." her voice faltered as she felt the tears rise up in her throat.

"No, love, don't think that!" he said, pulling her close to him. "Don't you think that if that was a concern Professor Dumbledore would have told us?"

"But, why else wouldn't it have worked yet? We've been trying so hard and I take the potions and so do you. Those were designed to ensure pregnancy the first go around, but it isn't working for us." She said, her tears flowing into his shirt.

"It isn't your fault, Hermione." Bill said, pulling her back to look her in the eye. "It just has to be the poison. Or you haven't been...physically...ready."

She chuckled tearfully, "You mean I haven't ovulated?" He shrugged awkwardly. "If that was the problem, then I should have gotten pregnant our first night." She told him.

"Oh." She could tell he wasn't very comfortable talking about her cycle. "The point is, its not your fault. We'll figure it out, love." They walked back to the couch and sat down together. "I have an idea, why don't we just take a break for tonight? Maybe it'll be good for us to take the night off and start again tomorrow."

She hesitated, "Do you really think we can waste the time?" she asked.

"It couldn't hurt, 'Mione. We've been trying too hard, a break would probably help us. Besides," it was his turn to hesitate. "I just want to hold you tonight." he admitted. He held her closer. "It'll be good for us."

She nodded, taking the night off sounded like a good idea, not that she didn't like their usual routine, but it helped take some of the pressure off. "Okay, I'm just going to take a shower, then." she said, standing up.

"I'll have the Elves bring dinner up here. We already missed it." He was just at the door when they heard a knock. "Get in the bathroom." he whispered and she ran through the door, closing it behind her. She heard the door open and Bill say, "Ginny, what are you doing here?" in a confused voice. She leaned against the door and groaned.

"I wanted to tell you something exciting." she gushed through the door. "I have a plan to get Hermione happy again."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Bill asked curiously. Hermione rolled her eyes. She was really trying to get Bill involved in this? Ugh.

"Ron's coming back on Saturday! He and Harry are going to meet us at the Three Broomsticks at six!" she said cheerfully. Hermione nearly felt sick. Why was she here?

"Does Hermione know this?" he asked, she could tell his voice sounded tired and irritated.

"No, that's the best part!" Ginny's voice was painfully cheerful. God, she didn't want to tell Bill about their plan. She knew that Harry thought it was a good idea, but she wanted to keep Bill as out of it as possible. He needed plausible deniability in case they were caught. A professor involved with getting a former student so sauced he couldn't remember his own name and illegally using the Floo network to take him home was probably grounds for dismissal. "But, I was thinking that its been a while since you've seen them too, will you come with us? Play big brother Bill instead of Professor Weasley?"

"Yes. I was thinking about doing that anyway." Bill said, and Hermione knew she was doomed. "Well, I was going to turn in early and I know you have homework, so why don't you head to the tower or the library, otherwise I'll have to write Mum and tell her your shirking on your homework in favor of meddling with Hermione and Ron's love life."

"Fine," she huffed. She heard the door open and close. Taking several deep breaths, she tried to calm down her nerves.

"Hermione," Bill called, his voice very much not happy. "Get out here."

"What if I'm naked?" She called back, hoping to put it off.

"Not gonna help, I've seen it. Get out here." Growling to herself, she opened the door and suddenly wished she _were_ naked, maybe that would distract him. She looked at him, his arms crossed in front of his broad chest, looking at her expectantly. "Tell me." Was all he said.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, crossing her arms and perfectly imitating him.

"You know that Ron is coming." He didn't ask, he knew. "If you knew that, but kept it from Ginny, then that must be because you're planning something. Probably with Harry or Draco. Now, tell me what is going on." He demanded.

"I'm breaking up with Ron." She said and then she launched into the explanation of the plan that Draco and Harry came up with. He listened quietly, never moving from his stance or changing the look on his furrowed brow.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked after she was finished.

"Because, I don't want you to get fired." She told him. "I also don't want you to stop us. Harry wrote two days ago and said that it was possible that we wouldn't have to help push drinks into him. Dean told him that Ron had been hitting the fire-whiskey awfully hard anyway. Harry's pretty much convinced he'll be sauced by the time they reach The Three Broomsticks. We just have to make sure he doesn't remember what happens. I'll write him on Sunday and tell him that we had sex, then I'll wait for his response. If he doesn't break up with me, then I'll tell him its over."

"Why do you want to put yourself through that?" He asked, his voice softening and his arms fell to his sides. "You do know that its very possible he'll be a right little shit all night, don't you? And if Ginny is plotting, she's probably going to try to get you drunk as well. She wants you to loosen up and sleep with him. What happens then? What if you're pregnant?"

"I won't drink anything that isn't handed to me by you, Harry, or Draco. They both know that I plan on only drinking water that night. Harry knows I don't like alcohol aside from the occasional butter-beer or glass of wine anyway. Ginny won't be able to trick me." she assured him.

"What about Ron? He isn't exactly the best person sober right now, adding alcohol to that will make it worse and I don't want to see you get hurt." He said, stepping forward and pulling her into his arms. She hugged him back, feeling his muscles through his thin cotton tee-shirt. "Are you sure you can do this?"

She nodded, "Its the only way. They think that if Ron's the one to dump me, then we won't have to worry about him stalking me or anything." She looked up at him. "I'll be okay. I hope, anyway. No promises, but its the best plan we have."

He bent down and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Okay, but I'm going to be there the whole time. We'll let him sleep it out on the couch for an hour before going home, so that if Ginny asks Mum, the timing will work out." She agreed with a nod. "Go, shower, I'll get dinner." With that he walked out the door and headed to the kitchens.

She took in a breath and went to the bathroom. She ran the water before going into the bedroom and pulling her pajamas out of one of the drawers. She hadn't really used them since school started, her blush flushing her face at the thought, but tonight they were taking a break. Tonight she would slip under the covers of his bed and just sleep with him. No nakedness, no sweaty bodies, just them with nothing to worry about.

* * *

><p><em>Attention: Wasn't that sweet? I loved writing this scene. Hell, I cried! I thought it was gloriously romantic and just perfect. Could Bill be any better?...Anyway, there are only a few chapters left until the angst really begins, so be forwarned. Trust me, its pretty angsty. So, what do you all think that Bill is feeling? Do you think he loves Hermione? Will he stay with Fleur? What did everyone think of this chapter?<em>

More reviews = Faster updates. I'm keeping it up!


	10. The Boys Are Back In Town

**All I Have To Give**

A Harry Potter Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I just like making the characters dance for my amusement, mwahahaha!

**Last Chapter: ** _Tonight she would slip under the covers of his bed and just sleep with him. No nakedness, no sweaty bodies, just them with nothing to worry about._

* * *

><p>This chapter is titled after: The Boys Are Back In Town by Thin Lizzy<p>

* * *

><p><strong>10. The Boys Are Back In Town<strong>

* * *

><p>She walked into the bathroom and stripped. She stepped into the warm water and ran her fingers through her hair under the water. She knew it wasn't the best idea, she wasn't stupid. Tonight was almost perfect, like they were a real couple – excluding Ginny coming in and her hiding in the bathroom – and sleeping in the bed, just sleeping, together would cement the night in. But, they weren't a couple. They were just friends, friends who were having sex to save her life (as lame as that sounds), and they shouldn't be acting this way. He showed her how well he knew her, telling her all the things that no one knew, even Draco. Cocoa the Teddy was a present her dad had given her when he went to Belize when she was four. He was in the Peace Corps, and he'd been gone for three months, but he'd bought her the bear so that whenever he left again, she would have him near her. The bubble-gum bath suds was her favorite as a little girl, whenever she used it – especially throughout last year – it helped take her mind off of her problems and bring her back to a time when life was simple. Vanilla had always been her favorite scent and reminded her of sugar cookies. Hell, one of the things that attracted her to Bill was the fact that he smelt like a glorious mix of Vanilla and Leather.<p>

Casablanca Lilies were her favorite, it reminded her of her family trips to the Bahamas and the French Riviera that they made every year. This past summer was the first time that they had gone since her father died, but this time they went with Remus and Emmeline. She kept them in her room at her parents' house with an Everlasting Charm on them. No one knew that but her family. The roses were an easy guess, every one likes roses, though most don't enjoy white roses. It was her own favorite because they were unique. The orchids...the only way that he would know that she loved vanilla orchids was if he had seen her reaction to the ones that had bloomed outside the Shell Cottage safe house last year. She wasn't sure what that meant. How had she not noticed that he knew all those things about her? Most of what she knew about him came from living in the same area as him for the last three weeks. The picture of her father, she kept in A Tale of Two Cities, was one of her closest guarded secrets. She had woken up one night last week from a dream about him, and she had crawled out of bed to pull out the book from her trunk. She had gotten back in and read it, looking at the picture and remembering when she was five and she wanted her dad to read it to her. He must have woken up when she moved out of his arms and watched her, without her knowing it.

All those things, endeared him to her in such a way that she couldn't describe or desire. She couldn't fall for him more than she already was. When he played that song for her, dancing with her in the living room, he'd made it perfectly clear that he was perfect in every way. Every way but the part where he was engaged to a close friend. He made her feel so good, comforting her the way Ron never could or would bother to do. She knew that these feelings were dangerous. Why did he have to be so amazing?

She finished her shower and dressed in her pajamas. A pair of cotton bottoms and a button up almost over-sized top, in light blue with different types of sushi all over it. She dried her hair and walked back into the living room. Bill was already back, with two plates of pizza and a jug of pumpkin juice. He smiled at her and began to chuckle lightly.

She put her hands on her hips. "What?" she asked.

"Cute pajamas." he chuckled. She crossed her arms and pouted. "Oh, come on, I'm just teasing. They really are cute." He set down the plates and walked over to her. "Don't pout," he said. He then bent down and kissed her gently. "We have pizza."

Unable to resist his charms, she walked back over to the couch and sat down with him. They ate, him cracking jokes and her laughing at how ridiculous he was acting. When they finished, they began to do their separate work, her on homework and studying for an Arithmancy quiz and him grading papers. By the time they were done, both of them were practically falling asleep on the couch. He led the way to the bedroom, stopping only to take off his trousers and shirt. She crawled into the bed and he followed her. She felt him spoon against her, holding her against his body and nuzzling her neck. She laced her fingers in his after laying her hand atop his and felt him squeeze them gently.

Breathing gently in her ear, he whispered, "Goodnight, love."

When they woke up the next morning, Hermione felt well rested and considerably more relaxed. She'd dreamed of the little boy again, only he was clearer than he had been ever before. She could feel some tears drip down her cheek and wiped them quickly before it could land on Bill's hand that lay under her. She started to sit up but felt him pull her closer and nuzzle her neck again. He kissed along her neck and bit gently on the sensitive skin along her jugular, which he knew drove her nuts. She moaned and could hear and feel his chuckle against her skin. She shifted, laying down on her back to look up at him. He was smiling cheekily at her and she just gave him an exasperated smile.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," she said back. "I thought you were asleep."

He shook his head and went down to her neck again, making her release another moan of pleasure. He kissed up her jaw before he landed on her mouth. She stopped him before he coaxed her mouth open.

"What?" he asked, still smirking.

"I have morning breath." she complained.

"I really could care less." And he swooped down for another kiss, this time deepening it before she could stop him. She kissed him back, enjoying his kisses and the feel of his hands in her hair. She could feel his hands playing with the buttons on her shirt and before she knew it, they were naked and playing in the sheets.

* * *

><p>The next two days, Bill had gotten them to spend every possible moment in their apartment, almost exhausting them both so much that they couldn't concentrate on their classes. They remembered the Fertility Potion every time except for that morning. On Saturday, she woke up feeling the worst kind of nausea that she had ever felt since the time she got the flu when she was ten. She sneaked out of bed, Bill just rolled onto his side facing the opposite wall from the bathroom and letting out a gentle snore. Once she threw up, she felt loads better. It made her wonder if the poison was taking effect already. When she entered the bedroom again and saw the sleeping man on the bed, she prayed that that wasn't the case. She wasn't sure if he would survive losing her, after trying so desperately to save her. She wasn't sure that she was ready to say goodbye to him.<p>

She dressed in a pair of light wash blue jeans and a white one sleeve top. The sleeve was only three quarters in length and the material floated lightly over the top of the jeans. She put on a pair of black boots and let the jeans rest over top of them. She put her hair up in a high ponytail, letting the curls gather at the ends. Her make up was light and simple, with just pink lipstick and hues of light browns and just a touch of mascara. She went to the kitchenette and made some Earl Grey, feeling the need for something different from her usual peppermint tea, and made Bill a cup. She took his back into the bedroom and sat down on his side of the bed beside him.

"Bill?" She said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder and gently shaking him. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at her gently.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Almost eight." she told him, smiling back. "I brought you some tea."

He sat up and took the cup gently. "A bloke could get used to waking up like this." He said, smirking and taking a sip of the tea. She just blushed and rolled her eyes. "When are we supposed to meet up with them?"

"Ginny told everyone nine, so we could get in some shopping and lunch before the 'surprise' gets here." She said making air quotes over 'surprise'.

"Okay then. I guess we should – " he paused, looking at her clothing, " –_ I_ should get dressed and _we_ should head down to breakfast." he corrected.

"Alright, I'll just head down now and I'll see you when you get down there." She said, standing up and straightening out her shirt. She turned, but he caught her hand. She turned back and he gently pulled her towards him and he lifted up to kiss her carefully, but passionately. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"Good morning." He told her breathlessly.

Blushing, she said, "Good morning." When she turned away again, he let her walk out. Grabbing her purse and wand, she left the apartment and made her way to the Great Hall. The moment the conflicting smells reached her nose though, she had to run to the nearest Girl's Loo and empty her stomach again. Definitely the poison, it had to be. Once she washed her face and reapplied her make up, she rushed back to the Great Hall, thankful that this time she didn't feel the need to retch. She found Ginny at the Gryffindor table and sat beside her, helping herself to breakfast and doing her best to ignore the pit of worry bubbling in her stomach that thought she had run out of time.

Bill came in not too long after her, and Ginny smiled mischievously up at him, thinking that Hermione wasn't paying attention. She saw the grin and felt the almost overwhelming urge to slap her. Suppressing it, Hermione returned to her meal and once she finished it, she had to once again run to the loo. Groaning against the toilet, she heard the door open up behind her.

"Hermione?" Draco's voice asked. She felt him lift her up and he leaned around her to flush to toilet. "What's wrong?"

"You mean besides the fact that you're in the girl's bathroom?" she asked, walking around him to the sink, rinsing out her mouth and once again reapplying her lipstick. She looked at his reflection in the mirror, giving her a concerned but stern look. She bent her head down and said, "I think the poison has started to take effect. I've thrown up twice already."

"It can't have reacted this quickly." He said, his eyes alarmed and terrified. "Maybe you're just sick?"

"Draco," she said turning around to face him. "What are the chances of me getting sick at the same time that I've been poisoned with a deadly toxin?"

"You can't have run out of time. I thought it was supposed to take longer." He panicked.

"Me too." she said, shrugging but then she felt her knees buckle and she sat down hard on the floor, her eyes tearing up without warning.

"Hermione," he said, his voice laden with despair, and he joined her, pulling her against him. "Maybe its something else. You could be pregnant."

"I don't think morning sickness attacks this fast, Draco." she said, feeling her heart ache at the thought that she'd failed.

"But, I thought you said Professor Slughorn told Bill that when you conceived that the poison would start to drain out of your body like morning sickness." He reminded her. Her hands went immediately to her lower abdomen.

"I forgot," she said in astonishment. "Could it be possible?"

"Lets go get the test done," he suggested.

She shook her head. "We can't," she told him. "Its nearly nine and by the time we get to the Entrance Hall, everyone will be waiting on us. Either way, I have to go through with this today. I don't want to have Ronald Weasley hanging over my head every day."

For a moment, it looked as if he was going to argue, but he decided against it, instead standing up and helping her to her feet. "Let's go," he said, holding out a hand for her. She took it and together they walked to the entrance of the castle, immediately meeting up with Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Prudence.

"Well, we just have to wait for Bill, then we can go." Ginny said, giving Hermione a bright smile. Draco went over to Prue and gave her a kiss on the temple, they cuddled close together while they waited, Neville and Luna doing the same. Bill came out a few minutes later, wearing dark jeans and a black tee-shirt under a dark green bomber jacket. They all walked out to the village, Bill keeping close to Hermione as they did almost automatically. Hermione had to stop herself from reaching out to grasp his hand more then once, forcing herself to cross her arms under her breasts as they walked. Whenever they entered a shop, he would hold the door open for her and lead her in with his hand at the small of her back, sending chills down her spin.

* * *

><p>Hermione didn't feel nauseous again until about eleven, just before they went to the Broomsticks for lunch. She'd had to go into an alley and puke, leaving a very confused group behind her. Draco told everyone that she was sick, but she was being stubborn about going to the Hospital Wing. Everyone accepted his excuse because they knew her stubbornness on such matters. She loathed the Hospital Wing. Everyone but Bill, of course, who gave her a knowing look when she emerged from the alley. The air began to get colder as the day progressed and Hermione began shivering as they walked, the only one of them who was dumb enough to forget a jacket in the frosty fall air.<p>

"Here," Bill said when he noticed, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her. She noticed that his tee shirt was a long-sleeved one and chided herself for not wearing something more practical.

"Are you sure you won't be cold?" She asked, unsure about taking away anyone else's warmth.

"Sure, if I get cold I'll just cast a Warming Charm on myself." He told her smiling. Thanking the stars that they were behind everyone, she smiled back at him warmly, and slid her arms into the over-sized sleeves. The jacket was huge on her, but she was instantly warm and surrounded by his musky scent.

They caught up with the rest of the group and continued to explore as the sea of students began to thin out, as each year started returning to the castle at their designated times. Seventh and Eighth Years were permitted to remain until curfew, so by the time they were due to meet the boys at The Three Broomsticks, the crowds were pretty much gone. Neville and Luna left them to go off for dinner at Madame Puddifoot's, at the mention of this, Draco made lovey kissing noises at Neville, who just rolled his eyes and flipped him off. Blaise had disappeared after lunch and Prue announced that he'd caught sight of a Ravenclaw Fifth Year that he wanted to get to know better. Hermione didn't miss the way Ginny's eyes gleamed in jealousy or the way her ears went red.

At exactly seven, Ginny exclaimed, "Hermione, look at the doors, here comes your surprise!"

Hermione watched as a messy, dark headed man with glasses walked in quickly followed by a scowling red-headed man tipping a flask up to his lips and glaring at the whole pub. Pretending to be surprised, Hermione jumped from the table and ran over to Harry.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek. "Miss me?" he asked.

"Every day." She told him, kissing his cheek and hugging him again. She turned to Ron, who was glaring at them, and gave him a hug as well. He touched her lightly, just patting her back before backing away and scowling harder, a near murderous look in his eye. She backed away from him and led the way back to the table. Bill stood and shook Harry's hand.

"Welcome back, boys." He said happily.

"Thanks, Professor." Harry said, grinning at him. "I think I'll get us the first round. Fire-whiskey for all?"

"Not me, just water." Hermione reminded him.

"Nonsense, Hermione. You should get a drink, too." Ginny insisted.

"Not after how I've been feeling, Gin." She said a little harshly. She turned back to Harry, "Just water."

"Alright." Hermione scooted into the booth to sit beside Draco, Bill sitting down beside her immediately.

"Bill, why don't you let Hermione and Ron sit together?" Ginny said in a near-perfect imitation of Umbridge. That sickly sweet but threatening voice.

"Because I already sat down." He said, his hand under the table grabbed Hermione's and squeezed gently. He let it go and rested his elbows against the table.

Ignoring both his siblings, Ron just sat next to his sister, draining the contents of his flask. Hermione didn't know where he'd gotten it, she'd never seen him with it before. He looked at Hermione and glared at her. Sneering, he said, "Nice jacket."

Blushing, she stuttered, "Oh, um, Bill lent it to me. I forgot mine."

"Why bother?" he growled. "Now he'll have to get it cleaned."

"Watch it, Weaselby," Draco warned in a deadly voice.

She felt as if she'd been slapped. It sounded like a reverse of a fight that they had had in Third Year, only then it was Draco picking on her and Ron warning him off. She reached for Bill's leg and placed her hand on his thigh. He let one hand slide under the table unnoticed by the glaring duo or Ginny's shocked face. He gripped her hand and held it, lacing their fingers together. Her eyes were almost prickling with tears already and he'd been here less than five minutes.

"How was Germany, Ron?" Hermione asked, trying to act as though he hadn't bothered her.

"Better than here," he sneered, turning back to look at her.

"Drinks all round." Harry announced, carrying a bottle of fire-whiskey and six glasses in one arm and a glass of ice water in his other. "Here you go, 'Mione." he said handing her the water. Bill passed it to her and she took a long sip.

Ron immediately poured his glass nearly full with the whiskey as soon as Harry set the bottle down. He took a large drink and said, "Too good to drink with us?" to Hermione.

"I'm sick, Ronald. And you know I hate that stuff." She reminded him.

"Yeah, sure," he gulped another glass, "Virgin Mary Granger, completely without sin."

"Ron!" Bill barked angrily.

"Relax, Bill. She doesn't give a damn about what I say," Ron said, chuckling. "She's too bloody self righteous."

Hermione could feel the nausea swim to the surface again and wanted to escape. Squeezing Bill's hand, he looked away from his little brother and down into her eyes. "I have to use the loo." She said softly. He nodded and stood out of the seat, taking her hand to help her out.

"Aw, Bill, such a gentleman," Ron chided. "No use wasting it on her. She's a bloody waste of space, she is." He took another gulp and Hermione ran off to the bathroom before hearing Bill's reaction to his brother's flippant remarks. Leaning over the toilet, she emptied her stomach yet again, her tears pouring out freely and feeling every sting cut her like a knife. How was he the man that she had loved? She sat down on the floor in the stall and leaned her head against the door.

* * *

><p>She needed to go to Madame Pomfrey. Draco was right, she could be pregnant. If she was, she needed to know and she needed to escape Ron for a while. Making her decision, she rinsed her mouth in the sink and walked back out into the bar. She made her way to the booth and Bill went to step out to let her in but she stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to go to the Hospital Wing and find out whats wrong with me." she told the group.<p>

She heard Ron mutter something about 'dirty blood' but she ignored it. "Hermione, you can't leave. Harry and Ron just got here. You _have_ to stay!" Ginny ordered with an angry glare.

"Ginny, if Hermione is sick then she should go to the Hospital Wing." Harry told her.

"I'll come back, I'm just gonna pop up there for a potion. It shouldn't take long." She told them.

Bill looked at her. "Do you want someone to come with you?" he asked, she knew he wanted to come, but she needed him to make sure that Ron remained here.

She shook her head. "Just enjoy your drinks and I'll be back soon." She said, turning from the group and walking out of the pub, clutching Bill's jacket around her tightly.

She walked up to the castle, thinking about Ron's words. He had actually said that her problem was dirty blood, just to wear she could hear it. When did he become a bigot against Muggleborns? Why would he say something like that? Pulling the jacket tighter, she sniffed in Bill's scent and calmed herself. It would all end tonight. One way or another, she wouldn't have to put up with Ron's ill treatment of her. The only thing that she worried about, was that if she were pregnant, then everything with Bill was over.

But, it was time. It needed to be over and she had to get out before it was too late. Here lately, he was treating her more like a girlfriend than a friend. It was getting out of hand and she doubted that he noticed his own actions. If he had, he would have stopped it immediately. Bill was in love with Fleur, and he would marry her. And if Hermione was pregnant, then she was leaving in June to go into hiding. It was how it was going to be. How it was supposed to be. Bill would marry Fleur and forget all about her and the baby. As long as he lived the life he was supposed to and was happy, Hermione could live with being a single mother.

She walked into the Hospital Wing and headed to Madame Pomfrey's office. The older witch was sitting at her desk, looking worried and tired. She knocked.

"Madame Pomfrey?" she said.

The nurse's head shot up to look at Hermione and some relief flashed in her eyes. "Miss Granger! I was concerned that something had happened."

She shook her head, "No, I was trapped into going to the village with my friends." she told her. Madame Pomfrey led her to the first bed near her door and immediately curtained it off. "I've been feeling sick all day and I've vomited countless times already. I'm worried that the poison is already taking hold."

To her surprise, Pomfrey smiled. "That is a good sign, dear. The toxins may be working their way out of your system. Now, lay back and lift your shirt." Hermione did as she asked, lifting her shirt to just at her bra line and Madame Pomfrey cast the spell. Waiting the two minutes, the witches watched anxiously as the golden light that hovered above her stomach changed into a light blue. Madame Pomfrey did another spell and then looked at Hermione with a smile. "You are pregnant. The conception was sometime early Thursday morning." She said, relief and happiness threading in her voice. Early Thursday morning? Then...that was when they had forgotten the Fertility Potion!

* * *

><p><em>Attention: YAY! Hermione's pregnant! But what will that mean for her and Bill? And they still have Ronald to deal with...stay tuned!<em>

Thanks to all that reviewed, keep it up!

My Goal is 10 reviews by tomorrow and I shall update again!


	11. Need You Tonight

**All I Have To Give**

A Harry Potter Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I just like making the characters dance for my amusement, mwahahaha!

**Last Chapter: ** _"You are pregnant. The conception was sometime early Thursday morning." She said, relief and happiness threading in her voice. Early Thursday morning? Then...that was when they had forgotten the Fertility Potion!_

* * *

><p>This chapter is titled after: Need You Tonight by INXS<p>

* * *

><p><strong>11. Need You Tonight<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'll get you your Concealment Potions, dear." Madame Pomfrey said, rushing back to her office. Hermione placed her hand gently on her lower abdomen. She was pregnant. She wasn't going to die. Her little baby growing inside of her was healing her and pushing the poison from her body. She was having a baby.<p>

Even as happy as she was, she felt her heart slowly breaking, realizing that she could never be with Bill again. She would never sit in the door frame of the nursery, watching Bill hold their child as he slept. She would never kiss him or hold him or be able to be intimate in any way with him again. It was over. And as relieved and happy as she was, part of her wanted to die at the thought of not being able to share their child's life with Bill.

Madame Pomfrey came in and handed her a small suitcase like purse. "Inside this are all the potions you will need throughout the pregnancy. Take one a month and you will show no outward signs of pregnancy, no morning sickness, no mood swings, no odd cravings or tenderness. The only sign will be a lack of period, but I doubt your friends will notice. Take this one now," she said handing her a vial. Hermione took it, uncorked it, and drank it. Her face soured when it hit her tongue, it tasted foul. "That will cover you for October, dear. The toxin should be out of your system by Christmas and when you return from your holidays, I'll be able to check the sex of the baby. Are you going to want to know the sex?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I'll want to buy things for it before it comes, I'd rather know the specifics." she explained.

"Very well dear. I'm estimating your due date to be sometime in late June, but it will be more conclusive further in to your pregnancy." She said happily. "You should go and rest, dear, I'll go and inform the Headmaster." Hermione nodded, having no intentions of resting, and she left the Hospital Wing, heading back to the village.

* * *

><p>She kept Bill's coat around her, knowing her time with it and his scent was limited. She felt overjoyed about the baby, but kept her feelings quiet as she walked down the near empty streets back to The Three Broomsticks. When she entered, she made her way back to the booth that they had been sitting at, to find just Ronald and Bill there. Bill saw her and immediately jumped up, walking to her. Ron's head was resting on the table. "Where is everyone?" She asked, looking at the empty booth.<p>

"Ginny convinced Harry to go with her on a walk and Draco decided that he and Prue should interrupt Neville and Luna's date." He explained. "How are you?"

"Fine," she answered automatically. "How drunk is he?" she asked distracted by the red head with his forehead on an empty glass.

"Pretty far gone, I'd say. He kept getting more and more pissed after you left. I told Ginny I was heading back to the castle, but I wanted to wait for you." He said, trying to catch her attention.

"We should get him to the castle, finish this before I chicken out." She said, shivering involuntarily.

He nodded. "I'll need your help, he's just lucid enough to barely walk, not drunk enough to just carry with a spell."

She walked over and grabbed Ron's bicep, pulling him out of the booth. Ron looked at her and snatched his arm back, "Don't touch me, you filthy mudblood." He growled, and then he fell back on to the booth, passed out.

Hermione felt the sting of tears, but held them back, pulling out her wand and pointing at the unconscious Weasley. "_Mobilicorpus_!" She shouted and he floated in to the air. She looked at Bill, who was red from anger at what his little brother just said, but he took her hand in his and they walked out of the pub, Ron's body floating along, trapped in Hermione's spell. When they reached the apartment, Hermione dropped Ron on the couch unceremoniously. She then grabbed her book from the coffee table and sat in the chair by the fire.

Bill sat silently, watching her with concern on his face, and she just gave him a weak smile. He didn't try to speak, but just watched the flames dancing around the logs, waiting for it to die out and allowing him to send Ron home. He'd endured Ron's insults on her throughout the entire time that she was gone, he barely contained any control he had. He knew that Hermione was hurting over what he had said to her, and it was all Bill could do to keep from killing him. He had to remind himself that Hermione wouldn't want him dead and it would destroy his mother. Hearing his own flesh and blood calling Hermione a mudblood ate into his soul. Ron was raised better than that and it wasn't too long ago that he was killing Death Eater's who dared insult Hermione in such a way.

Draco had lasted longer than Harry with the insults, but his temper soon got the better of him and Prue took him away from the situation. He couldn't believe Ginny's attitude toward the situation. Instead of sticking up for Hermione, she just sulked in the corner and complained that Hermione had left. It wasn't right that his youngest siblings were behaving so abominably.

The hour passed and the fire died down. Hermione put her book on the table and Bill hoisted Ron up, tossing him on the embers and throwing Floo powder in shouting the Burrow. Ron disappeared in a flash of green flames and he looked at Hermione again. Her face was twisted in agony, her pain seared his heart. "Don't listen to anything he said," Bill told her.

He noticed she was gripping her arm, the spot where her scar was, through his jacket. She stood and took off the jacket, placing it on the back of the chair. She began to trace the scar and he could see the tears trickle down her face. "Maybe he's right," she said so quietly he almost didn't catch it. "Bellatrix branded me and at the time, I knew her beliefs were rubbish, but now...if Ron, the man who was supposed to love me, who was supposed to be my best friend...if he believes it, then maybe its true. Maybe I am just a worthless mudblood."

He stood and went to her, pulling her into his arms. "Never say that, Hermione. Ron is wrong, you are not worthless, you are perfect! You are everything to everyone in your life. You are one of the most powerful witches in the world and more brilliant than any of them." he cupped her face and made her look at him. "You are beautiful and strong and amazing, you light up the room when you are in it and you keep the world from falling apart." Seeing more disbelief, he bent down and kissed her. He needed her to know just how much she meant to him. She kissed back almost automatically and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kiss grew passionate and fierce, each struggling against the other, desperately trying to come together as a single being. He picked up her legs and walked them to the bedroom without removing his mouth from hers. He set her down, melding his body against hers and kissing her deeply. He began to travel down her neck and finding the sweet spot on her neck that she loved.

"Bill, ugh...Bill, no, I'm –" She didn't finish her sentence as his mouth descended on hers again, cutting her off. He cast a silent Conception Charm automatically, his need to show her how much she meant to him overriding his conscience that was screaming at him, telling him he was crossing the line, the point of no return.

***Mature part, avert your eyes until you see bold.***

Their clothes disappeared in an instant, and Hermione was already seeing stars as Bill kissed, sucked and nibbled his way down her body before reaching her sensitive center. She felt a dizzying sense of shock when she felt his tongue enter her and begin to slowly trace her clitoris. Her pleasure intensified as he ate more hungrily at her, biting and sucking, licking at her greedily. She gasped when she felt him enter one finger into her and then another, rubbing her into a frenzy as he continued his actions with his mouth. Feeling her orgasm bubble up, it surfaced when he bit down on her, causing her to cry out as wave after wave hit her. He had never done that before and she felt amazed at it. He began to kiss his way back up her body and she spread her legs wide for him to slip between them. He kissed her deeply and she could taste herself on him.

He pulled up from their kiss, and looked at her, running a his fingers down the side of her face that was already slick with sweat. "You are so beautiful." he whispered, staring at her in wonder. She reached up and kissed him, ignoring her voice that said she should stop this now. Slowly, gently, he entered her, moving slowly in and out of her, bringing every sigh and moan that her body possessed with each slow thrust. He took his time, exploring her with his hands and mouth, moving just a bit faster as her pleasure built.

They cried out, their moments hitting them at the same time, and he just held her, kissing her again and again until they both were over come by sleep.

***Alright, its over. You can look now. I kept it short and sweet.***

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up with strong arms around her, the press of a naked man at her back and she slowly began to remember why that was bad. She carefully removed herself from his arms and stepped out of the bed. He was still sound asleep, his face peaceful and angelic. Meanwhile Hermione felt like the whore of Babylon. She went to the shower and cast a Silencing Charm so he wouldn't hear it, then she dressed and gathered her belongings. She removed her clothes from the wardrobe and the dresser, took her things out of the bathroom, and her books from the living room. She put them all in her trunk and cast the Levitation Charm on it and she led it out of the bedroom, closing the door silently behind her. Once in the living room, she knew what she had to do.<p>

"Dobby!" She called, and the House Elf appeared instantly.

"Miss Hermione called for Dobby?" he said, smiling at her, one of her Christmas hats atop his bat-like head.

"Yes, Dobby. Could you do me a favor and return my trunk to my private room in Gryffindor Tower?" She asked.

The little Elf smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Dobby will help Miss with whatever Miss is needing!" He grabbed the trunk and Apparated with a 'pop'. Looking around the room, Hermione said goodbye and walked out of the dorm. In Bill's office, she pinned a letter to Ron, telling him that they had had sex the night previous and asked why he had left so early. It sounded convincing enough and she walked to the Owlery to send it. By the time she was done, breakfast had already begun, so she walked to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ginny.

The younger girl looked at her expectantly. "Well, what happened last night? Did you go back and talk to Ron?"

Hermione nodded. "What do you think happened, Ginny?" She growled angrily, eating her meal as fast as she could so she could escape the Great Hall before Bill woke up.

Ginny squealed in delight. "I knew it would work! See, now everything can go back to how it was before!" she said happily.

"Yes, you're plan worked. Congratulations. Except your brother wasn't there when I woke up without so much as a note. I just wrote to him asking what happened." She said, putting on the anger as much as she could. It didn't help the agony she was feeling or the way that her food was turning rancid in her throat. They heard the screech of owls and Ginny shrugged.

"Here comes the post, I'll be he's written."

Sure enough, Hermes came and landed on the table beside Hermione, with a letter in his beak addressed to her. Hermione took it and the owl took off. She opened it and read,

_Hermione,_

_Its over. I'm through slumming it. Enjoy your life._

_Ron_

She felt the tears prick in her eyes again at the word 'slumming'. As if he were anything special! She passed the letter to Ginny and then stood from the table and left the Great Hall. She headed straight for the loo and breakfast went away as quickly as she'd eaten it. She flushed the toilet and went to the sinks. She rinsed her mouth and leaned on the sink.

It was over with Ron. It was over with Bill. She had betrayed Fleur last night by letting it happen. She had heard Bill mutter the Contraceptive Charm, so she knew he hadn't done it for the baby or her cure, he had wanted to comfort her, show her what she meant to him. She got the message and it killed her. She was certain that he didn't love her, not the way he did Fleur, but he did have feelings for her. That was what he wanted her to know, that he believed every word he'd said last night.

What would she tell her baby when he asked about his daddy? Did she tell him that he was living with his wife and other children?

* * *

><p><em>Attention: I know it was short, but it was meant to be. Ron's a dick, isn't he? But, were we really expecting anything different? I felt so bad for Hermione...Bill officially cheated on Fleur and he did it on purpose, I wonder why? <em>

Update comes the more reviews I get. I reached the goal of ten and exceeded it by one! So, lets keep that momentum up!

So, REVIEW!


	12. Goodbye To You

**All I Have To Give**

A Harry Potter Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I just like making the characters dance for my amusement, mwahahaha!

**Last Chapter: ** _What would she tell her baby when he asked about his daddy? Did she tell him that he was living with his wife and other children? _

* * *

><p>This chapter is titled after: Goodbye To You by Michelle Branch<p>

* * *

><p><strong>12. Goodbye To You<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione put a hand on her stomach and looked at her sallow face in the mirror. She didn't have the answers right now and she just prayed that she would when the time came. She walked out of the bathroom and came face to face with Draco. He held out his hand, which she took, he led her out to the grounds. They didn't speak for a long time, not until they were in a secluded area of the grounds. Then he sat down, pulling her with him, and he held her.<p>

"What happened?" Was all he said. She quietly told him about finding out about the baby, then on to the pub, sending Ron off to The Burrow, then her break down, Bill's comfort, waking up and packing, writing to Ron and finishing with Ron's response. He was furious at Ron, but he didn't say anything about it. "Does Bill know about the baby?"

She shook her head. "No, I didn't get the chance to tell him. He kind of cut me off." She said honestly. "We crossed the line last night. He officially cheated on Fleur. Before then, we were safe because we could have just explained that it was just to cure me. Fleur would have forgiven him and everything would have been fine, but last night...that was about us. That was unforgivable."

"You need to tell him about the baby, regardless of what happened. I know you don't want to face him right now, but he has a right to know that he's fathered a child. That you're going to be safe." he told her.

She sighed and leaned against him. "I'll tell him later. I just can't see him today. Its hard enough to think about it." She told him, resting her head against his. "Call it cowardice, but I don't need him to break my heart more today."

"Fine," he said agreeing in a quiet voice. "Why don't we go to the village? Harry's still there, and he said that we could spend the day with him." He picked them up and took her hand again. "Will that be alright? Maybe then you could tell Harry whats been going on?"

"No," she told him. "He can't know. He'll tell Ginny." Looking out towards the gates, she could feel herself wanting to tell him. "If he breaks it off with Ginny, I'll tell him. Not before."

"What if he doesn't break it off? Are you willing to lose that friendship?"

"To protect my child," she said. "I would lose everything."

He looked at her carefully. "This is about protecting the baby?" his voice was softer now, and he looked at her with new eyes.

"Of course," she told him. "I'm leaving to protect him and Bill. I don't want Bill to lose Fleur because of me or the baby and I don't want his family to hate the baby. I know that he'll be hurt, thinking that he wasn't wanted and he took away his daddy's love. I won't let anyone let him feel like that."

Draco nodded and then looked at her. "Do you realize that you refer to the baby as 'him'? Are you expecting a boy?" he asked.

She looked at him, thinking about her words. "Yeah, I guess I do. Its really not that inconceivable. Look at the family he's being born into? Mostly men." she shrugged.

"Yeah, but on your side, its girls. The baby could be female." he pointed out.

"Oh, well, we'll find out after the holidays," she told him. "Lets go see Harry. I have to tell him what Ron said."

They left the grounds, walking toward the village. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts. Hermione didn't want to lose Harry...she couldn't bear it if she did...but she couldn't risk telling him and him telling Ginny. Ginny would tell the rest of the family and not only would Hermione be ostracized but so would the baby. She would lose her family and her child would be the one hurt by it. It wasn't going to happen.

* * *

><p>Spending the day with Harry was great, except for when Hermione and Draco had to stop him from Apparating to the Burrow and killing Ron. They went to all the shops, reminding them all of what life was like before the world got complicated. Hermione got sick three times while in the village and again when Harry walked with them up to the castle.<p>

"Mrs. Weasley said that you are both to come for Christmas." He told them while they were saying goodbye. "No exceptions."

"Did she know about this?" Hermione asked, referring to the break up plan.

"Who do you think promoted it? She actually came up with my half of the plan." Harry told her. She blanched. Mrs. Weasley was involved with her rather elaborate break up? "Needless to say, Ron is going to get the screaming at of a life time when I tell her what he said both last night and in that letter."

"Don't cause a fight because of me, Harry," she warned.

"What better reason to? I like fighting for the ones I love." He said, smiling at her. "You'll be there, then? Its your home too." he reminded her. "Mrs. Weasley needs you there."

She shrugged. "I guess. I'll have to go to Mum and Remus's at some point though." She told him.

"No, Mrs. Weasley invited them to Christmas as well. They'll be there." He assured her. She gave him a hug and a kiss, "I love you, 'Mione."

"I love you, too, Harry." she said. He and Draco shook hands and Harry walked away, across the grounds, to the Apparition point.

She told Draco to go spend time with Prue and she walked up towards Gryffindor Tower, where she didn't plan on emerging from anytime soon. She wasn't looking forward to Christmas, but she knew that there was no getting out of it. Especially not that Mrs. Weasley had pushed past her usual moral guidelines to promote lying and drinking to help Hermione escape from her youngest son. She owed her a lot and, despite the pain it would cause her, Hermione would go to the Burrow for one last Christmas.

She entered Gryffindor Tower and was immediately met with the bent, crying head of Ginny Weasley, sitting on the couch by the fire, Hermione's letter clutched in her hand. Upon hearing the portrait shut, Ginny snapped her gaze to the intruder. "Hermione!" She said tearfully and she ran to the older girl, hugging her forcefully. "I'm so sorry. I thought that you were just worried over nothing. I can't believe I've been such a jerk."

Hermione hugged her back. "It's okay, Ginny. But, next time I say I don't want to do something, listen to me. Please." She said.

"Yes, I will. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course." Hermione said, smiling at her. She felt nausea again and added, "I need to go lay down, though. Why don't you go to dinner and talk to Blaise? I'm sure he's probably lonely. Draco's spending time with Prue and Neville and Luna are, well, Neville and Luna. I'm just going to turn in."

Ginny nodded, a small twinkle in her eyes that Hermione wasn't imagining, "Okay! Are you sure?"

"Go."

* * *

><p>Bill woke up alone for the first time in three weeks. He looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly ten, he'd slept very late. Confused, he stood up and walked to the bathroom, noticing immediately that he was still naked. He showered and walked back into the bedroom. He opened the doors to the wardrobe and took in a deep breath. Hermione's things were gone. His eyes went to the corner and he felt his heart race when he saw that her trunk was gone, too. He grabbed a pair of pants and pulled them on quickly. He ran into the living room. Her books were gone, including the one she was reading last night.<p>

Last night...what happened last night? He remembered drinking a few small glasses of fire-whiskey with Harry and Ron. Hermione had gone to the Hospital Wing to take her pregnancy exam. Harry and the others left him with Ron...Hermione came back, Ron called her a mudblood and passed out. They'd gone...they sent him to The Burrow. Hermione was upset, pulling herself into despair at the words his brother had poisoned her with...then...

Oh, no. He knew what happened. He'd let his feelings override his common sense. They'd slept together, not out of anything other than need and comfort. He'd even stupidly cast a Contraceptive Charm. He sat down on the couch and groaned into his hand. No wonder she left. They crossed the line and now it was over. He cheated on Fleur.

He cheated...but it wasn't the first time. His heart had been cheating on her long before he physically did. Yesterday, he had habitually treated Hermione as something more than a friend, he even had had to shove his hands in his pockets to keep from holding her hand in the busy streets. Wednesday night, she had been the center of his world as he had let her know all the little things he'd noticed and seen, then holding her to him, dancing around the living room to her favorite song. He knew then that his feelings had changed. When she told him about their plan to get Ron to dump her, he wanted to go just so he could protect her. That night, holding her while she wore her sushi pajamas and not worrying about sex had made the night the best one in his life. He couldn't said how he felt...even in his mind...but he knew it in his heart. He made the conscious decision to make love to her that morning, forgetting the Fertility Potion so he could not think about anything but her.

He shouldn't have done that last night...casting the spell had been risking too much, but he did it because he needed her to know that he was making love to her because he wanted to, not because he had to. Now, he'd lost her.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to keep her with him in his rooms forever. He knew that Monday she would be leaving, pregnant or not. They had discussed it in the beginning, she would go to Mungo's if she wasn't cured, and back to Gryffindor Tower if she were. But, it wasn't supposed to happen so quickly.

At the beginning, he felt a desperate urge to save her, protect her, because he knew that his family or him wouldn't survive if she died. Over their brief weeks together, though, he realized more and more how she was the light in the darkness. She always paid special attention to his pains, even making sure to kiss him along the scars on his face when they made love. He couldn't call it just sex, because it wasn't. It never had been. Not the first time and definitely not the last.

He did notice her more as she grew up. He noticed her intelligence when they spoke before the Quidditch World Cup in her Forth Year. He noticed her beauty the last summer before the war began full force. He noticed her heart at Shell Cottage and had smiled when she had the briefest reaction to the orchids around the safe house. Over the summer, he'd grown to like her and did his best to get to know her and avoid her at the same time.

Last night...he ruined everything.

A gentle knock broke him out of his self-loathing and he stood, walking to the door and opening it. There stood Ginny, her eyes red with tears and looking at him – not as her professor, but as her big brother.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" he asked, he felt his heart clench at the sight of his sister's pain. He drew her in and brought her to couch.

"Hermione." she whispered. Immediately, his heart felt like a dagger had been stabbed into it.

"What happened?" he asked furiously. "Is she hurt?"

She shook her head. "Not physically. Oh, Merlin, this is all my fault." she said, crying again and she handed him a piece of paper.

_Hermione,_ it read.

_Its over. I'm through slumming it. Enjoy your life._

_Ron_

He growled and threw the letter on the table. "Slumming it? How was he slumming it when she is better than he could ever be!" He yelled standing up, angry as hell and unable to control it.

"I shouldn't have told him to come. I shouldn't have tricked them into this." Ginny cried. "I thought that Ron would get over whatever was bugging him and they would be happy again."

"It isn't your fault, even if I did tell you to mind your own business. How is she?" Bill asked, softening his voice.

"She's still sick, I think. Draco's comforting her." He looked down at his hands, almost relieved. She never did tell him if the test was positive or not. "I think she chose better for herself then I did for her." Ginny whispered.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking at her sharply. Did she know about them?

"Draco," she said, "he's obviously in love with her. The way they act with each other and get on so well...he would treat her better than Ron and they'll probably live happily ever after."

Some relief came that she didn't know about his feelings for Hermione. But he could feel the sting of jealousy as she talked about Draco. He had noticed how close the pair were. They acted like they were in love...but if that was the case, wouldn't she have picked Draco to be her cure? She would have fought him and insisted on Draco. She would have told him. She told him everything about her and Ron, how she didn't want to be with him, and that was why she was fine with their arrangement. He doubted that Hermione loved the Slytherin.

"Gin, just don't meddle any more. Don't push her and Draco, and go apologize to her. She needs her friends right now." he said, looking at Ginny carefully. "You should try to find her. I have to grade some more papers and a detention to oversee."

Ginny nodded, taking up the letter from the table and hugging him. She turned and left, still crying gently. At least now he knew that his sister wasn't affected by whatever had gotten hold of Ron. She was really just doing what she thought was right. She was foolish, but she had a good heart.

* * *

><p>Monday came and Hermione was still suffering from the nausea. How was she going to survive this? Madame Pomfrey said that it would last until Christmas and she didn't know how much longer she could take it. There wasn't the possibility of taking a Pepper-Up Potion, it wouldn't get rid of the poison, so she had to endure it. It was killing her though, she felt like she hadn't eaten in days, then she would eat and throw up again, then it would keep going.<p>

Late Sunday, Professor Dumbledore had come to see her, informing her that they had eliminated everyone suspicious at the school. They had questioned her entire potions class, except Ginny, Blaise, Neville, and Draco, under Veritaserum, all cleared. He asked her if she wished for those four to be questioned, which she declined. She trusted them. They were no closer to finding out how the Black Dust Toxin had gotten into her Calming Drought. He also told her that he would leave it up to her to tell Bill about the baby.

She was, once again, bent over the toilet in her private bathroom. Her heart was broken, her stomach sick, and all she wanted to do was escape before facing Bill. He had to know about the baby, if only to clear his conscience about not being physical with her any longer. His job is done and she was going to let him go.

She tried her best to convince herself last night that he didn't have feelings for her. She felt it was the best way to help her grief, but it just made her heart hurt worse to think that he didn't. She also knew it wasn't true. He wouldn't have purposefully cheated if he didn't care for her as more than a friend or family. It hurt worse to know that. She was certain that he wasn't in love with her, but she was in his heart. He couldn't love her...not when he had someone as magnificent and beautiful as Fleur.

Potions was a terrible ordeal, the scents causing her to run from the room multiple times, but Defense was just as agonizing. Bill didn't meet her eyes as they oversaw the students fencing lesson. She corrected their stances and parries. But, she was careful, and did her best not to overexert herself. She didn't need to leave, but by the end of the lesson, she wished she had. "Miss Granger, a word?" Bill asked, after dismissing everyone. She had been almost out the door when his voice reached her and she groaned.

"I'll wait outside," Draco promised, leaving her behind and shutting the door.

Taking a deep breath, she turned around and walked to his desk, he was leaning against it lazily, his eyes on his shoes. She let out her breath and looked at him, trying to keep the tears from forming behind her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, not looking up.

"I'm fine," she assured him, lying through her teeth.

"You're a terrible liar, love," he said, smiling sadly, and looking up to meet her eyes with his deep blue orbs. "You left." he whispered.

"We...I had to," she whispered back, stuttering. "We did a bad thing, Bill. An unforgivable thing. I thought it was for the best."

His eyes were filled with agony that she was feeling. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you in that position, Hermione. I...I just wanted you to know that even though my brother is an idiot who can't see what's in front of his face, not everyone is so blind. You are everything to me." His eyes pierced her soul and she knew he was being honest. Her heart broke again.

"No, I'm not." she said, looking away from him. "You can't say things like that, Bill. We've done enough without adding insult to injury."

He nodded, "I know. What did Madame Pomfrey's results say?"

"I'm pregnant. The illness is the baby pushing the toxin from my system." she told him, looking back. "She said it will last until Christmas."

"Will it hurt the baby?" he asked, his voice filled with fear.

"No," she said shaking her head. "His own magic protects him." She put her hand gently over her stomach.

He moved toward her and she resisted the urge to back away. She moved her hand and let him touch her, his hand covering exactly where the baby was growing. She put her hand over his and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "When? Did she say – ?"

"Thursday morning, after our night off." She told him. He looked at her and smiled briefly, his eyes filled with an emotion she didn't even want to describe.

"We're...we're gonna be parents." He said, amazement threading in his voice and she watched him move almost automatically towards her lips. She backed off, and he seemed to remember who they were. "I'm sorry," She just shook her head and smiled at him.

"I should probably go. I need to eat something before I throw up again." She informed him and he let out a strangled laugh.

"Yeah, I guess that would be a good idea." He let his hand drop. "You're still coming to Christmas, right?" his eyes were hopeful.

"Yes. You're mum said that its still my house and I have no choice. You know her." She said rolling her eyes.

He chuckled, "Yeah. I do."

She turned and walked away, but before leaving, she gave him a sad smile. "Goodbye, Bill." And she opened the door, walking out of the Defense room.

* * *

><p><em>Attention: Yet another chapter that I cried through while writing it. I told you all that angst was going to become a main theme. Christmas is coming...how awkward is that going to be? <em>

I got twenty reviews on the last chapter! Honestly, I thought it would be less than five. Please keep it up! I'm so close to a hundred! They really do let me know that you still want me to keep posting!

Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

REVIEW


	13. Not Standing Around

**All I Have To Give**

A Harry Potter Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I just like making the characters dance for my amusement, mwahahaha!

**Last Chapter: ** _She turned and walked away, but before leaving, she gave him a sad smile. "Goodbye, Bill." And she opened the door, walking out of the Defense room._

* * *

><p>This chapter is titled after: Not Standing Around by Alexz Johnson<p>

* * *

><p><strong>13. Not Standing Around<strong>

* * *

><p>Pregnancy wasn't nearly as difficult when you had a Concealment Potion, Hermione realized during the twelve weeks since she found out. She felt like she was missing out, not going through the proper motions. Not that she wasn't still sick. The "Morning Sickness", as she was calling it, persisted and even as they were all on the train heading back to London, she had to run to the small toilets near the compartment they were all sitting in.<p>

Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Blaise were all told that she had the flu, and because of the poison she'd ingested at the beginning of the year, Madame Pomfrey wanted it to run its course rather than risk harming her. They all accepted the truth, although Ginny kept asking her if it were possible that she was pregnant. She didn't even bat an eye at these questions, saying that Madame Pomfrey already tested her and said it was the flu, nothing more. When Ginny hadn't let go of those questions, she admitted to her that she'd lied about sleeping with Ron. She explained that she thought that if she told him that they had done it, then she would find out what he really wanted. Ginny then accepted that it was the flu, blaming herself for pushing Hermione to such extreme circumstances.

Madame Pomfrey had assured her that the sickness should end by the holidays and Slughorn had said it should have ended within the first eight weeks. It was a toss up over how long it would take, depending on how much she had consumed of the poison. The sickness had gotten better in the last few weeks, all but stopping in the last. She knew it would be over soon and that was all that mattered. She and Bill hadn't had another conversation since the day she told him that she was pregnant. They acted like a student and teacher, except for the Hogsmeade weekends, when they behaved the way they had before, discussing the 'smart' stuff that everyone else wasn't interested in and avoiding anything pertaining to the baby or the Mistake.

It was awkward, and the awkward never died, but they could still be around each other. Every time he automatically set his hand on the small of her back to lead her through a door, or he looked at her, or smiled, or even absentmindedly hummed Landslide, Hermione felt her heart breaking and she just wanted to lock herself away and cry. She never did, she stayed as strong as she could, and did her best not to feel anything, she didn't want the baby to feel her pain.

It was about a week before the holidays that she began to get nervous about going home. Mrs. Weasley had had seven children, surely she would notice something about Hermione, even with the potion? But, no one else seemed to be able to tell, and as far as everyone other than Ron (and Bill and Draco) knew, she was a virgin. Draco had been the best through everything, he was her rock, and Prudence had been there as well, helping her hold her hair in the bathroom, as well as just looking after her. It wasn't long before Hermione could tell that Draco was serious about Prue, and Prue about him, and Hermione decided that she would tell Prue before Christmas. Harry had written them in November, telling them that Ron had begun laughing at her, telling anyone who would listen that she was a lousy shag that he couldn't even remember and saying that she would die alone. Harry told Draco that he needed to come and pretend to be Hermione's boyfriend for the holidays, to just show Ron how wrong he was. Hermione didn't see the need, but once Draco told Prue the plan, Prue insisted that they did it.

Ginny was told and she would be playing along, partly out of guilt and mostly because now she was pissed at Ron. No one told Bill, but they didn't think he'd be interested. Hermione also didn't want to open up any conversation that wasn't about school with him. It hurt enough when Fleur sent her a letter two days ago to tell her that she wanted Hermione to get in a final fitting for her bridesmaid's dress over the break.

* * *

><p>When they got to King's Cross, Draco gave Prue a quick kiss and everyone left the train, Draco holding Hermione's hand and dragging their trunks behind them. They, along with Ginny, went straight to the two older red-headed parents and Harry.<p>

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly, pulling the younger girl into her arms as Ginny and Harry greeted each other first. "Your parents said to tell you that they would see you at dinner. Your mother had to work and Remus had to take Emmeline to Mungo's. She had a fever and was very sick last night."

Hermione pulled back and smiled, "Its okay, as long as Emma gets taken care of. Where is everyone?" she asked, looking around.

"Well, at work, except for Ronald. He's at the house." She said, her eyes looking at her with concern. "He brought a girl with him, dear. Will you be okay?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine. I have Draco." Mrs. Weasley smiled knowingly at her, she was in on the plan, again.

"Yes, you do, dear. Harry and Draco will be sharing the twins room. Ronald's new girlfriend has Percy's room. Your room is still yours, of course. Oh! And Fleur wanted to go over some plans she had for the wedding. She was doing research on Muggle weddings and had some ideas that she wanted your opinion on." At hearing this, Hermione's heart plummeted again into her own personal darkness. They all walked toward the Ministry cars that they had borrowed again, Mrs. Weasley talking about releasing doves after the first kiss and if there was a possibility of finding a DJ that wasn't booked already. Hermione tried to answer, but...

She was proud that she didn't look at Bill the entire trip to Ottery St. Catchpole. She didn't look at him as Mrs. Weasley talked animatedly about the wedding and how happy Fleur was that they were home. All she did was lean her head against the window and lay her hand near her stomach, praying that she wasn't going to be drowning in taffeta for the entire two weeks. She had volunteered to help, but that was months ago, when she didn't care for Bill, when she wasn't carrying his child. She didn't resent Fleur, she didn't loathe her or wish that they would break up, but she didn't want to have anything to do with the wedding anymore. There really wasn't a reason for her to have a final fitting for her dress, because she wasn't going to be there. Even if she thought she could bear to watch Bill marry someone else, by then the baby will be born and Hermione would be living in Bath.

She and Draco were going to see the cottage tomorrow, after breakfast, so they could get settled in. Mrs. Weasley was planning on a big dinner tonight to celebrate their return home, one that apparently the whole clan would attend. Including Ron and whatever chick he'd decided to be with. She knew she would have to face him, sooner or later, but she was half hoping he wouldn't show.

The cars pulled into the drive-way and they got out, walking to the back of the cars to pull the trunks, but before she could reach for hers, Bill took hold of it and carried it in with his own. She blinked at him, confused, but shut the trunk and walked with Draco to the kitchen door. They walked in and then she followed him up the stairs to the twins' room. He sat his trunk down and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"You know, I'm getting tired of every one asking me that." she said, her voice annoyed and heated. "No, okay? I'm not okay. I'm not even close, but I have to be, because I can't escape the nightmare that is my life right now." She sat down on Draco's bed and put her face in her hands. "Will you hand me my purse?" she asked, motioning toward the bag she'd sat down on his trunk.

He picked it up and gave it to her. She dug into it and pulled out her Concealment Potion for December and drained it. "I think that was a mood swing." she told him, making a disgusted face at the taste.

"At least it was honest," he stated. "If I heard 'fine' one more time, I'd probably smack you. You can be pissed about everything, pet. Its okay to feel things."

"I don't want to feel things," she said. "I want to go numb until June when I can leave all of this behind me."

"Numb won't help the baby, 'Mione. Numb could make him come out and be some mindless zombie, which is what you're turning yourself into. Talk to Bill."

"No!" she said, getting up. "Talking to him will solve nothing. What am I supposed to do, Draco? Go crying to him? Beg him to choose me over his stunningly gorgeous, amazingly kind hearted fiance? Ask him to abandon the one person he loves just so I can be happy?" she shouted.

"Hermione, why do you think so little of yourself? Do you really think its impossible for someone to love you?" he shouted back. "Every damn person in your life is in love with you! Harry, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, Percy, me, and even Remus! We are all wrapped around your little fingers but you don't see that. You can't see that you are the center of the universe, that your beautiful and your heart is always in the right place! I wish you could see how special you are!" He sat down on the bed and pulled her toward him. "I know that you don't want to ruin Bill's relationship with Fleur, but its okay to be selfish every now and then."

"The only time that I intend on being selfish, is when I leave. I'll admit that its selfish, even though its also to protect the baby and Bill. But, I can't go to him and expect him to pick me. I won't put my child or myself through that. So, yeah, I am being selfish, by not doing that." She told him, sliding down onto his lap and letting him pull her close to him. "We should go downstairs and let everyone know that we're alive." she said, feeling like a little girl in his arms. Why did all the men in her life have to make her feel so insignificantly small, but so centered at the same time?

They stood up and walked down the stairs, heading to the kitchen where they could smell Mrs. Weasley starting dinner already. Fleur was manning a pot on the stove while Mrs. Weasley chopped vegetables on the table. "Oh, Hermione, dear, why don't you and Draco settle yourselves in the living room and I'll bring you in some tea." Mrs. Weasley said when she saw them.

"I could help..." she told the older witch, startled by her look of concern.

"Nonsense, dear." Mrs. Weasley replied. "Ginny told me about your illness and I won't hear of you doing anything that could upset your stomach. Go sit down." Draco led her away before more could be said on the subject. Once they were on the couch, he kissed her hairline.

"Its probably best that you don't do anything. You're in your second trimester already." He whispered. She was well aware of that, having gotten a thorough lecture about not putting her body under physical strain during these delicate next twelve weeks. Rolling her eyes, she leaned against him, and he laced his fingers in hers.

The door opened and Ron stepped in, kicking his boots to loosen the snow on them. He looked up and noticed them, he rolled his eyes and sneered, "Am I having a nightmare? What the hell are you doing here?"

Draco glared back, "Your mum invited me, Weaselby. I would have thought that obvious."

"I wasn't talking to you, ferret. I was referring to the mudblood bitch on your arm. What part of 'its over' didn't you understand?" he growled at Hermione. "We don't want you here, you pathetic, worthless piece of filth."

Draco was on his feet before Hermione could do anything, pointing his wand at Ron's throat. "You do not speak to her like that." he said in a low, dangerous voice that Hermione had only heard once, when his father had said something very similar to him during the final battle, just before trying to cast a Killing Spell at her. Lucius hadn't been seen since Draco hexed him that day.

"Like you scare me," Ron drawled, as if bored. "I think its really cute, the way you try to seek redemption by befriending that trash, but you needn't bother. You had the right idea to begin with."

"One more word, Weasley, and I'll forget that I'm in your mother's house." Draco said in the same voice. Hermione stood and put her hand gently on Draco's lowering his wand.

"He isn't worth it, love." she said, pulling his face toward hers with her hands on his cheeks. He looked at her, his eyes softening from the dead look he'd been giving Ron. She reached up and kissed him gently. "Ignore him."

"Ugh, disgusting. I would take a shower, if I were you. You never know what kind of germs those things have." Ron said, his voice disgusted and superior.

They heard him gasp and looked at him. Bill was there, his hand around the back of Ron's neck and his wand pointed at his temple.

"Don't talk to her, don't look at her, and don't speak about her or you will no longer be my brother. I'll not even think twice about it." Bill threatened in the same tone as Draco's only his growled...like his touch of lycanthropy was coming through. He threw Ron toward the door and out into the snow. He slammed the door behind him and went immediately to Hermione, pulling her away from Draco and putting his hands on her face. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he asked, his eyes filled with worry.

"I'm fine, he was just throwing insults." She assured him and he wrapped his arms around her. She held him, inhaling his scent for the first time since September. He was still perfect.

"I'm sorry, love, I'm sorry." he whispered into her hair. "I will _never_ let him hurt you."

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, leaning down. She was so close to his heavenly lips.

"What is going on in 'ere?" Fleur's voice called out. They backed away from each other quickly. Instead of looking furious, Fleur went straight to Hermione, worry on her face. "What happened? Were you 'armed?" she asked, her accent thick in concern as she looked down at Hermione.

"No, Fleur, I'm fine." She lied and stepped toward Draco. Draco took her hand in his and she smiled at Fleur. "Ron was just being a jerk."

"Bill, you took care of zis, yes? You will not let him 'arm 'er?" She asked him, looking up at Bill the way Hermione just did, her hand on his chest.

"He will never touch her." He promised, looking down at his fiance. She let Draco pull her closer as Fleur leaned up to kiss Bill. Her heart let out a cry against her chest and she turned away, hugging Draco close. She didn't know how long she was going to be able to take this. Being around Ron...being around Bill, it was all too much. She felt a jolt in her stomach and her hands went down automatically.

She looked up at Draco. "What happened?" he mouthed wordlessly.

"He moved," she mouthed back. Draco sat her down on the couch and looked at her, his eyes darting between her own and her stomach.

"Is that bad?" he mouthed again.

She shrugged. "I don't know." she responded wordlessly.

"Fleur! I need you!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

"Ah, we can finish zis after dinner, _mon chere_," Fleur said, drawing Hermione's attention to the couple. Fleur wore a happy, lovesick smile, gazing at Bill in a seductive matter. She flitted off into the kitchen and Hermione looked away before Bill could meet her eyes. It was bad enough, seeing the PDA, she didn't need to know that it was the pre-show. She looked at her hands, still holding her stomach.

Bill let out a cough and walked out of the room, ignoring the both of them. As soon as he was out of the room, she looked at Draco. "I think that he was upset."

"Well, yeah, he just watched his little brother insult you," Draco said in a 'duh' voice. "I was pissed, too, in case you didn't notice."

"No, you idiot, I was talking about him," she said pointing at her stomach. "I think he moved because he knew I was upset and he was, too."

"Isn't that a bit early?" he asked, confused. "I thought that they weren't supposed to start moving until 25 weeks."

She raised an eyebrow, "You've been researching this, haven't you?" she asked.

He looked at her sheepishly, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "Well, yeah. I told you I was going to be there for you both, I figured I might need to know how I can be there. I Owl Ordered a few books on pregnancies from Flourish and Blott's." he admitted.

"That's sweet," she said, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "And yes, its early, but every pregnancy is different. I don't see why this one wouldn't be."

He nodded. "I don't think all this is good for him. There's a lot of tension around here, with Weaselby and Bill, maybe we should go someplace else?" he asked.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I promised Mrs. Weasley that we would be here. The baby and I will endure it, we'll be fine. As long as you're here, I'll survive."

"Always, pet," he said, kissing her forehead. "Where's Potter? We should go bother him."

"Probably with Ginny...catching up." she said, giving him a look. He smirked and glanced up at the ceiling.

The door opened again, but this time a person in a bright pink bubble coat and a pink knit hat stepped in, removing her boots before stepping into the room. She turned and Hermione recognized her as Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

><p><em>Attention: I've updated again! Yay! So, Pansy is there? Ron's getting worse...the stick in his ass is sideways I believe. Poor 'Mione, dealing with too much during her pregnancy. The holidays suck anyway, might as well throw in watching the man you love make out with his fiance, deal with your ex, have an active child growing inside of you, and pretend none of it bothers you. <em>

_So, any ideas on why Pansy is there? :)_

REVIEW = Post tomorrow!


	14. Enter Sandman

**All I Have To Give**

A Harry Potter Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I just like making the characters dance for my amusement, mwahahaha!

**Last Chapter: ** _The door opened again, but this time a person in a bright pink bubble coat and a pink knit hat stepped in, removing her boots before stepping into the room. She turned and Hermione recognized her as Pansy Parkinson._

* * *

><p>This chapter is titled after: Enter Sandman by Metallica<p>

* * *

><p><strong>14. Enter Sandman<strong>

* * *

><p>Pansy smiled at them, taking off her gloves and hat, putting them in the pockets of her coat, then unzipping it. "Hey! I didn't expect you to be here, Hermione!" Pansy said happily. "Ron said you were spending Christmas at your parents."<p>

"No, Mum and Dad are coming here." She said, standing up and letting the other witch walk over to give her a hug. Pansy was wearing one of Ron's Weasley Jumpers and fitted jeans. Her hair was still cropped short, but she'd bleached it to a light blond. Hermione and Pansy had started getting along when she'd gotten close to Draco and Blaise.

"What are you doing here, Pans?" Draco asked, hugging the girl as well.

"Oh! I'm dating Ron now. He invited me." She said. "I guess I'll be bunking with Ginny, though, since Hermione will probably want her room back. Ron said you wouldn't be needing it and moved me in there." Hermione felt like she'd been slapped again, Ron had given away _her_ room? She liked Pansy and all, but that was her room. She'd been given that room when she'd moved in the summer before the war started.

"Thanks, I'd wait a few minutes before going up there. Her and Harry are having an epic reunion." Hermione joked half heartedly.

"Well, that's fine. I'll just go get you some tea, you don't look so well," she said. "Then I'll help Mrs. Weasley with dinner."

She gave them a wave and walked out of the living room.

"Why would Pansy date that moron?" Draco asked. "She wouldn't stand for him talking like that any more than you would."

"He probably doesn't around her. He saves his insults for people who will tell me, and Pansy and I haven't hardly spoken since the war ended." She reasoned, sitting back down, trying to quell the nausea that was setting in. Pansy came in a second later and handed Hermione the tea and Draco a butterbeer. Hermione sipped the soothing tea and her nausea died out. She was getting better.

Dinner was an hour away when the Weasley men started filing into the house, causing many loud noises. Hermione was hugged by everyone, spun around a few times by both Fred and George. Draco started talking animatedly with the twins, Harry, and Charlie about the Quidditch tournament, the three former Gryffindors asking him how the Hogwarts Inter-House tournament was coming along. Hermione sat with Percy and Penelope, talking to them about their latest news about a future Weasley on its way. She remained silent as Penelope described her morning sickness and mood swings, how poor Percy was dealing with a cranky witch every day. She secretly sympathized with the girl's little complaints, especially since Madame Pomfrey had forbidden her from doing her exercise routine until the baby was born. She had supplemented it with yoga, which was supposed to be healthy for pregnancy. She suggested it to Penelope, saying that it would help keep her from being irritable and help her maintain a healthy body while she went through the changes that pregnancy put the body through.

Ron sat in the corner during the separate conversations, alone, and drinking a glass of fire-whiskey. Whenever Hermione's eyes accidentally drifted that direction, he was glaring pointedly at her, as if he wished she were dead. She did her best to ignore him. Soon, Mrs. Weasley had kicked Fleur and Pansy out of the kitchen, wanting to finish everything herself, and Ron pulled Pansy into his lap, snogging her like he used to do with Lavender in Sixth Year. Bill and Fleur sat quietly talking to themselves, smiles and flirtation easily applying to them, making Hermione want to run to the bathroom and hurl. Every time she felt nauseous, she sipped her tea and it would go away. She knew that she needed to puke, it was the only way to help rid the toxins, but she was holding it off as best as she could. Unfortunately, when she saw them kiss, she couldn't hold it any longer and she ran up the stairs and into the bathroom, hearing the room quiet behind her and Draco explain that she had the flu and she was still getting over it.

She locked the bathroom and leaned against the door when she was finished, crying gently and clutching her stomach. It was still perfect, her abs shining against the skin, her tan had lightened since winter had started, but there was no sign of the life growing inside. She felt him move against her hand and she whispered, "Mummy loves you, baby." Her voice was quiet, timid, and tearful. She let them fall down her face, knowing that soon she wouldn't have an opportunity to cry, she would have to go downstairs and watch the happy couple, leaving her with her fake boyfriend, and an ex that thought she was the scum under his boot.

* * *

><p>She could hear Emmeline's childlike voice crying out for her from the bottom of the stairs and she stood up, washing her face and using a spell to repair her make up. She flushed and exited the bathroom. She walked slowly down the steps, before reaching the landing and seeing her little sister's smiling face. The little girl bound into her arms and Hermione gladly picked her up, carrying her back into the living room. "Minnie, Daddy took me to Mungie's and made me all better!" Emmeline said excitedly.<p>

"Did he? Well, that's good, because I like it when you're all better!" Hermione said, matching her tone picking her up above her head and swinging her around before resting her back on her hip. The little girl giggled like crazy as Hermione walked over to her mum and Remus. Her mum kissed her temple and gave her a hug. Remus copied her movements. "How are you, Mum, Dad?" she asked, looking at them.

Remus smiled at her use of the word dad, but said nothing, "We're well. How are you? How's your flu?" he asked.

"Its getting better. I expect I'll be all well in a few days." She said, smiling brightly.

"Maybe Daddy needs to take you to Mungie's, too, Minnie. Then you be all better." Emmeline suggested brightly.

"I'm almost all better, silly. Besides, I'm all ready feeling lots better with you and Mummy and Daddy here," Hermione told the little one.

"You are!" She shouted and wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck, squeezing her tightly. She released her and looked around. "Auntie Penny!" She shouted, and Hermione let her down to run over to Penelope, who picked Emmeline up immediately, and sat her in her lap.

Hermione turned to her parents, who were looking at her concerned. "Are you alright, Hermione?" her mother whispered. "You've been crying."

Hermione shrugged. "I always tear up when I get sick, Mum. You know that. I'm fine, really," she lied easily. She'd been telling that lie so often here lately that she almost believed it herself.

"Very well, dear, but if you need to talk," her mum started.

"We're here for you," Remus finished.

She looked at the both of them, her heart wishing that she could tell them, but she squashed down the urge, reminding herself that now was not the time nor the place.

Mrs. Weasley came in, "Ah, Jane, dear, could you help me carry these out to the garden?" She asked and her mother followed Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen.

"I could help," Hermione called after them.

"Nonsense, dear, just take a seat." Mrs. Weasley called back.

She looked up at Remus, who smiled at her, and they walked back into the living room, sitting down next to Draco on the couch. Remus and Percy began to discuss work, Penelope was playing with Emmeline and Draco was arguing with Harry, the twins, and Charlie about whether it was a good thing or not that Oliver Wood had transferred to the Chudley Cannons. Hermione sat back against the couch, feeling utterly alone in the crowded room. Digging in her purse, she found her CD player and put her headphones on and hit play.

The first song that played on her CD was Landslide and she felt the tears almost instantly. She closed her eyes and listened to it, remembering the night that Bill had danced with her in his living room, holding her close, his arm wrapped around her waist and her hand in his. She felt Draco grab her hand and switch off her CD. She opened her eyes and looked at him, his eyes swimming in curiosity. She removed her headphones and sat her player back in her purse.

"What?" she asked quietly trying not to disturb the conversations around them.

"I looked over and saw you crying," he whispered, wiping her cheek with his thumb. "What is it?"

She smiled at him weakly, "Just remembering something I shouldn't." she whispered. "I'm going to go the kitchen and get some water."

She stood up and walked to the kitchen, wiping her face with the back of her hand and pouring herself a glass. She took a sip and tried not to think about that night. It was the best and worst memory she had, she wasn't allowed to remember it. She put her hand on her stomach and heard someone enter, dropping her hand instantly. She felt a strong, familiar hand take it, causing her to turn and look at its owner. Bill stood there, looking at her with gentle, but concerned eyes.

"Please, don't cry, love." he whispered, wiping her face like Draco had done.

She looked at him, confused, "Did Draco send you in here?" she asked.

"No," he said. "I saw you crying on the couch with your speakers on your ears. I wanted to know what was upsetting you."

She laughed, choking back some tears, "I was listening to music. The song was just a sad one." she said, looking at his hand holding hers.

"Landslide?" he asked, lifting her chin to meet his eyes. She moved and turned back to the sink. "I'm sorry, love." He put a hand on her shoulder and leaned to give her a kiss on the back of her head. "I hate that I've hurt you." he whispered.

She reached up and touched his hand with hers. "I knew how this would end, Bill. Its my fault for not controlling myself more." she told him.

"You're not alone," he admitted. "I feel it, every second. I miss you." She turned back to him. Sincerity was shining in his blue eyes.

"We can't remember it, Bill. Its wrong," she told him. "It hurts, but this is our life. You have Fleur and I'll stop being such a little girl someday."

"A little girl?" he asked, looking at her.

"Yes, I let my imagination cloud my feelings...its ridiculous," she laughed again. "Only little girls do that. Imagine some knight in shining armor coming to rescue them from the wicked world. Like some ludicrous fairytale."

She saw a flash of pain in his eyes before he spoke, "I wish I could be that for you. Maybe Draco could be."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Draco and I are just friends. We're only pretending so Ron doesn't think that I'll die alone. Apparently he was telling everyone that before we left school." She left out the part where she thought Ron was right.

"You won't, love. You'll get married and be happy. You'll have more children and be completely in love." he told her. "How...how is the baby?" he whispered.

"He's fine. He moved today, twice." she said, looking down lovingly at her flat stomach.

Before he could say anything, Mrs. Weasley and her mother entered the kitchen and Bill backed away from her quickly. "Well, dinner is ready. We should all head outside." Mrs. Weasley said, going into the living room. Jane remained behind, watching Bill nod goodbye to her daughter and follow his mother. She crossed over to where Hermione stood and put her hand on her cheek.

"Talk to me, darling," Jane asked, bringing Hermione over to the kitchen table and sat them down. She couldn't say anything as the dinner party chose that moment to exit the house and head to where Mrs. Weasley had set up dinner. Remus and Draco both paused when they saw the women. "Go on without us, we'll join you in a moment." her mother said, shooing them away. They complied and when the door closed, they were alone.

Hermione cast a Silencing Charm on the kitchen for good measure before speaking. She told her mother everything, every last detail of the year, and she cried as she looked at the changing expressions on her mother's face. When she finished, she said, "I am a horrible person. I know I've disappointed you. I'm so angry at myself. I shouldn't have fallen for him."

"Sweetheart, I'm not angry or disappointed. Yes, I wished that you'd waited, but this baby growing inside you has saved you. I owe that child and William more than I can ever repay them for saving you, I wouldn't change that for the world. As for falling in love with him, its easy to see that he feels the same. When he thinks no one is looking, he watches you with such love in his eyes. You couldn't help falling in love with him, my darling. If he did everything as you described, then I would be worried that you didn't." She told her daughter.

"I have no right to feel this way, and its wrong to just assume he feels the same. I know he cares for me, but he doesn't love me." Hermione told her. "We made a mistake, we betrayed everyone, and I'm going to have to raise this baby alone. Draco has a cottage outside of Bath that he's going to give me. After the baby is born, I'm going leave and disappear. The house is going to have the Fidelius Charm on it, which means only people that can enter are the ones I allow in. I want him to get married and be happy without any reminders of me and his bastard child. I want him to move on." It killed her to refer to her baby as a bastard, but love child wasn't the right term. They weren't in love and they didn't have him out of love, but out of necessity.

"Do you really think that that's the best course of action, sweetheart?" Jane asked, looking at her carefully. "Don't you think it would hurt everyone? Your friends, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and especially Bill? Not knowing if you and the baby are alive and well?"

"I don't have an option, Mum. I have to do this to keep everyone living the lives that they were meant to live before I screwed everything up." she said, standing up. "I hope that you can accept it."

"I can, darling. Just make sure that Remus, Emmeline, and I are allowed to see you and my grandchild." her mother replied.

Hermione nodded and they hugged, before walking out side into the cold air. Mrs. Weasley had set up dinner in a large tent with a Heating Charm, so that when they walked in, they were instantly warmed. They went to the end of the table, ignoring the stares that some of the Weasleys gave them and the glare that Ron sent them, sitting down. Jane sat between Remus and Emmeline and Hermione sat between Draco and Harry.

Putting on a happy face, Hermione turned to Harry, "So how was it? _Catching_ _up_ with Ginny?" she asked with a suggestive smirk.

Harry coughed and then glared over her head at Draco, "You arse! You promised you wouldn't say anything." He growled.

Draco held up his hands, "You didn't add 'including Hermione', so its on you, mate." Draco said, smirking at him and returning to his meal.

"For your information," Harry said, turning back to Hermione, "We just talked. We decided to end it."

She gasped, "Oh, Harry, why?" she asked.

"We're not the same as when we got engaged and plus, we've both fallen in love with other people. If we continued on, it would just hurt us both." he said, and Hermione's eyes glanced at Bill for a second, just long enough to know that he'd heard Harry, but he thankfully didn't see her glance. "She wants to be with Blaise and I want to be with Aria."

"Aria? You're partner?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "It just kind of happened. One day I looked at her and it was as if she was the light in a world of darkness. She completed everything about me and we're happiest when we're together. We've already discussed our feelings and I decided that, while I didn't want to hurt Ginny, I couldn't ignore how I felt for her. Ginny apparently went through the same motions with Blaise." He told her and she felt her heart grow cold. Life was working out for everyone but her.

"I'm sorry, mate," Draco said, looking at him. "I hope you and Aria will be happy though. Should we expect an invite to the wedding?"

Harry laughed, "Too soon to tell, but if it comes to that, then definitely."

Hermione quieted and ate her meal without looking at anyone. She wanted to ignore the food and run to her room, feeling curiously not hungry in the slightest, but she knew that her child would suffer from it if she didn't eat, so she endured the meal. She could hear Fleur giggling and could see their intertwined hands on the table, but she didn't dare look up. She couldn't bear to see them, making love with their eyes, promising sweet nothings in each others ears, kissing each other between bites. She ate her food and waited for the table to start clearing before she returned to the house alone.

* * *

><p>Fred and George left with Charlie not too long after dinner. They were opening the shop early for the Christmas rush. Percy and Penelope bid them goodbye after that, Penelope handing a sleeping Emmeline to Hermione before going. Jane and Remus took the toddler and kissed their eldest daughter before saying goodbye, promising to be back bright and early on Christmas Day. When Hermione shut the door behind her, she sighed and was grateful that she could just go to her room. She walked toward the kitchen, but stopped when she heard Fleur's giggles, "Oh, Beel! You are terrible!" she squealed and Hermione heart stopped beating. She heard the giggles stop and then another shriek of them, "Let us finish zis upstairs."<p>

"Alright, then, love. Lead the way." Bill's voice said, laughter tinging his excited voice. She could hear heavy footfalls running up the stairs and she fell to the floor. _Love_...he called _her_ 'love'.

Draco came in a few moments later to find her crying on the floor. He picked her up and carried her up to her room. He sat her down on the bed and held her against him. "What is it, pet?" he asked, holding her to him. They could hear Bill's loud laughs through the walls and incessant giggling from Fleur. Draco cast a Silencing Spell to take away the intruding noises.

"Do you call Prue 'pet'?" she asked quietly, letting her tears dry.

"No," he said honestly. "That's my endearment for you. Why?"

"He called her 'love'. I've only ever heard him call me 'love'. He used to call Fleur 'my flower', but he called her 'love'." She said, not understanding. She was so confused and in so much pain. Just over a word. How could he call someone else her word?

"Maybe it was an accident." He suggested. But she saw him glance at the thin wall separating Hermione's and Bill's bedrooms. "They're engaged, pet. It was going to happen."

"I know, but...did he have to call her 'love'?" She laid down on her side, curling up into a little ball. Draco laid beside her, holding her to him, and just held her as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Draco was gone, probably went to his bed when she was asleep. She got up and went to the shower, amazed to find it empty. She locked and warded the door, climbing into the warm spray and washing the dried tears from her face. When her shower was done, she dried and straightened her hair, putting it into low pigtails. She dressed in a warm, white turtleneck sweater and a pair of black leather pants her mum bought her over the summer. She did her make up in dark hues of brown with liner and mascara. She put on a dark red lipstick and a pair of black boots with thick tread. She walked downstairs and was surprised to see Draco, Harry, and Mrs. Weasley up. Both boys gave her appreciative smiles when she walked in, which she returned. Harry was wearing his Auror robes and she assumed that he had work. Draco wore a black sweater and blue jeans.<p>

"Oh, good morning, dear," Mrs. Weasley greeted when she saw her. "You look lovely today."

"Thank you," Hermione said. Mrs. Weasley handed her a cup of tea and she sat down with the boys.

"Are you feeling better?" Draco asked.

She nodded. "Not even nauseous. I think its passed." She said, knowing full well that that wasn't what he was asking, but Mrs. Weasley let out a happy cry and immediately put breakfast before her. Scrabbled eggs and bacon. Hermione ate it, not even feeling any twinges of dissatisfaction. Oh, her child was definitely a Weasley. "So, you have work today?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Unfortunately," he replied. "We have a ton of paperwork that the bosses are insisting gets finished before Christmas. What are you plans?"

"Oh, I'm going to take 'Mione out for the day. Since she's feeling better, I thought we'd go visit my mum for a few hours." Draco responded for her.

"That sounds like a splendid plan, my dear. Your mother could do with a bit of company." Mrs. Weasley told Draco with a happy smile. He smiled back and shrugged.

Hermione hoped he had just used that as a cover. She wasn't ready to return to the Manor. Not yet. Fleur came down a few minutes later, looking happy and rested. She sat down next to Hermione and began to read the Prophet. Hermione resisted the urge to run from the room and just continued to drink her tea, ignoring the worrying looks that Draco was giving her. She needed to accept the fact that she wasn't ever going to ride off into the sunset with Bill Weasley.

When Bill came down, though, her hard won resolve died in an instant. He bent down and kissed Fleur on the forehead, before going for his own cup of tea. "Oh, Beel. Last night was _fantastique_!" Fleur gushed when he sat down, completely unabashed by the others in the room.

Bill gave her a genuine smile, before taking the back of the paper from her and reading it. Hermione stood and walked out of the room, heading for the living room and sitting on the couch. She crossed her legs and arms, letting her nails cut into her palms. She tried to drown out the permanent repeat of Fleur's praise of his sexual prowess, but it kept getting louder and louder. She couldn't breath hardly, trying to concentrate on anything, she cursed herself for leaving her purse upstairs. She could have really used her CD player and put it on track nine, which was her favorite Metallica song, Enter Sandman. Whenever it played, she drowned out the world, but she was alone in it now.

She knew the words by heart and tried to play them in her mind, closing her eyes and letting her head get lost in the music in her head. "Hermione?" she looked up and saw Harry staring at her with a worried gaze. She had expected Draco, it was always Draco, but not this time. Maybe he was finally tired of picking her up.

"Hi," she said cheerfully.

He sat down beside her. "What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"I forgot my CD player upstairs and I have a song stuck in my head. I was trying to think of something else, but I didn't want to replace it by images of Fleur and Bill..." she let her voice trail off like it was the most disturbing thought in the world. It almost was.

"Oh, I was wondering if that was what was bugging you. Personally, I don't need a detailed record either, but Fleur definitely isn't shy. Must be the French." He joked, and Hermione laughed. "You're lucky you left, Mrs. Weasley had to yell at her to get her to stop giving Draco a page by page description." Hermione shivered involuntarily and let her nails bit in deeper to her skin, then she remembered she was wearing white and knew someone would notice the blood so she stopped. "I knew it." he whispered.

He pulled her hand over to him, tracing the half moon imprints with his fingers. "Knew what?" she asked.

"Something is going on with you...and Bill. Tell me." he said, looking at her with his green eyes.

She sighed. "If I do, you have to swear to take it to the grave, Harry. You can't tell anyone, not even Aria."

"I swear. I would never hurt you like that, 'Mione." He said. So, quietly as she could, she told him. Having the exact conversation with her mother the night before, the words came easily. "Blimey, 'Mione. I'm sorry. No wonder you were upset."

"That's it? Just a 'blimey, 'Mione' and its done. You don't want to yell at me for becoming a treacherous, thieving whore who betrays everyone she loves?" she asked, shocked.

"What? No! Of course not! None of this was your fault. It wasn't his or anyone's, for that matter. No one besides the one that poisoned you." he said. "Hermione, I fell in love with someone that wasn't my fiance, I know what you're going through. Seeing Aria every day was torture and heaven all at once. I know exactly how you feel."

"Not exactly, Harry. You don't have to worry about Aria loving someone else. You don't have to watch her be happy with someone else. And you aren't going to have to explain to your child why his daddy didn't want him or his mummy. I have to. I have to be around it and smile and act like I'm happy for them, even though its killing me. I'm going to have to go through the wedding plans and listen to Fleur gush about how happy married life will be." she told him.

"You're right, and I suppose that's why you've decided to go?" She nodded. "I understand. I'll keep your secret, but promise me that you won't cut me out, too? I couldn't bear losing you. You're my family, 'Mione, and after everything that's been going on with Ron, I'd die if you disappeared."

"I'll give you the address once the charm is in place." She promised. He smiled at her and hugged her against him. The baby moved again and Harry pulled back, looking at her in shock. "I think he knows his Uncle Harry."

He smiled and hugged her again. "I have to go to work, but I'll be back in a few hours. I love you." he said.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><em>Attention: Well, two more people now know Hermione's secret. They reacted awfully well, didn't they? Hermione needs the strong people she has. And what about Bill? Didn't it just break your heart? At least Pansy didn't turn out to be a bitch, one less person to drag Hermione further into a sinking depression.<em>

Reviews = Update tomorrow!


	15. Almost Paradise

**All I Have To Give**

A Harry Potter Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I just like making the characters dance for my amusement, mwahahaha!

**Last Chapter: ** _He smiled and hugged her again. "I have to go to work, but I'll be back in a few hours. I love you." he said._

"_I love you, too."_

* * *

><p>This chapter is titled after: Almost Paradise by Mike Reno and Anne Wilson<p>

* * *

><p><strong>15. Almost Paradise<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco came in shortly after Harry left and smiled at her sadly. "Did you tell him?" he asked.<p>

She nodded. "Yes," she said.

"Good, I was hoping you would," he said, walking over to her and pulling her into a hug. "It took all my strength not to come in here after you, but you need Harry. It also took a lot of strength not to strangle Bill. He's acting like a lovesick fool and its hurting you."

"Like you said, they're engaged. And they are in love, so I have to live with it." she said in a small voice. "Lets just go? I want to see the house." He nodded, and summoned their coats. Hermione pulled her black coat on, with her gloves, and he put on his own. They held hands before walking outside. Draco held her close as the Apparated to Rosewood Cottage.

When they arrived, Hermione immediately gasped, looking at the beautiful garden surrounding the house behind the fence. It was even more stunning than the pictures. Draco brought her into the garden and through the door. The foyer was a simple hallway with a staircase just inside the door and a table, mirror, and coat rack in the hallway. She could see four doors, one under the stairs and three down the hall. "The first door is a closet, the second is the downstairs bathroom. The third is the dining room, fourth is the kitchen." Draco explained. "Over here, is the parlor." He said, leading her through a doorway to the left. It was furnished with classic furniture. Two couches back to back in the center of the room, each in a beautiful rose colored fabric with gold detailing. There were two matching chairs and a table between them on the wall between the room and the hallway. A majestic fireplace that could rival the ones at Hogwarts with a large mirror above the mantel. There was a fainting couch on the opposite wall under the large bay window and a play pen that was designed to match the white furniture on the opposite wall from the fireplace.

He let her drink in the beautiful scene before leading her back to the foyer and through the opposite door, on the right, "This is the den." The room was as dark as the parlor was white. Mahogany detailing and an imposing fireplace. All the walls, save for the one with the window, were nothing but bookshelves. There was a large mahogany desk with a maroon high back leather chair, with three matching chairs in no place special in the room. The bookshelves were filled with volumes and tomes, all different. Some were Muggle books, others were magical. She noticed quite a few on historical artifacts and art.

"I had it fitted with all the books I thought would interest you and books you would need to study to become the curator. There's still plenty of room for your collection. Lets go upstairs." He kept hold of her hand and walked them up the stairs, "The room down at the end," they reached the landing and he pointed to the end of the hall over the den. "Is the bathroom. These others are spare rooms. All of them are furnished like the rooms downstairs." He led her to the rooms over the parlor and through a door on the right. "This is the master bedroom." The room was bigger than she'd thought from the pictures. It had a large, white canopy bed, with matching furniture. There were two bedside tables, a claw-foot table by the window with two rose pink chairs, a seat at the foot of the bed and a feinting couch along the wall. There was a wardrobe and two dressers, and a small bookshelf. She was amazed.

"And over here, through this door is the master bath. But, I want you to see this first," he said, just as excited as she was. He led her out of the master bedroom and through the door opposite it. The room was a perfect copy of her bedroom, all white furnishings, just a bit smaller, but this one was filled with a crib, small dressers, a changing table, two wicker chairs, a rocker, and a bassinet. There were pictures of flowers from the garden, copies of Monets and Van Goghs littering the walls. There was a record player in the corner with a Mozart record already on the turntable. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Oh, Draco, its perfect. I almost don't want to leave." she said.

"Good, I was worried it would be too much." he admitted.

She smiled at him. "Not at all. You know me well enough to know what I love."

"Well, the Fidelius Charm was activated the moment we stepped inside, so I wrote down the address. You just have to read it out to me and I'll be let in. Do the same with Potter and your parents when we see them. Since I wrote it, no one else will be able to read it." he explained.

They explored the other rooms and he sat back while she thumbed through the books in the den. The ended up staying for nearly two hours before they began to grow hungry. He walked her to kitchen, which was a lot like the rest of the house, with L-shape cabinets along the walls, a small island, and another fireplace. There wasn't any food in the house yet, since he'd decided to wait to stock it until she moved in, so the stepped outside the shields and Apparated back to The Burrow.

* * *

><p>When they landed, Hermione wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, so much, Draco. I don't think I could ever pay you back. I wouldn't even know how to start." she said, pulling back to look at him.<p>

"I don't want you to pay me back, pet. I just want to be there for you." he said, kissing her forehead. "We're best friends, aren't we?"

"Forever." she said, kissing his cheek.

"Oh, you two are back!" Mrs. Weasley said, opening the kitchen door. "I just finished lunch. Come in, come in. How was your mother, dear?" she asked Draco, shooing them through the door.

"She's fine, redecorating," Draco lied easily. They sat down at the table and Mrs. Weasley made them plates. Ginny joined them soon after, Pansy in tow, and they all began to eat.

Everything was fine until Ron smelled the food and entered the kitchen. "Damn, I thought we got rid of you." He growled, sitting down next to Pansy.

"Ronald! That was rude, Draco is our guest." Mrs. Weasley yelled at him.

"Once again, I didn't mean ferret-face." He told his mother in a tone that no one would dare use to the Weasley Matriarch, sarcastic and disrespectful. "I meant the mudblood."

Mrs. Weasley walked over to him and smacked his mouth. "Don't ever say that word again, Ronald Weasley. You may be an adult, but you are still my child and you will show respect. Hermione is a member of this family and this is her home. If you still want to remain in this house then you will grow up!" she said in a furious voice, her hands at her hips and her face red.

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione started. "I don't want to cause trouble. If you would prefer, I will go and stay at my parent's house." She stood up, but Mrs. Weasley came round the table and pushed on her shoulders until she was sitting again.

"Nonsense, this is your house, just as much as it is mine. You will stay." she said, looking fondly at her. Hermione nodded and ignored Ron. Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he ate, but Hermione pushed her food away. Ron sat down and ate, ignoring the table, sending murderous glances at Hermione and his mother. Pansy looked horrified at the scene she'd just witnessed and stood up, she walked out of the room, and up the stairs. Ron seemed disinterested that his girlfriend was upset and continued to eat.

"I'll go talk to her, pet. Will you be alright?" Draco whispered in her ear. She nodded and smiled at him, and he got up. She watched him walk over to the stairs, but he turned and gave her a suggestive wink before climbing up the stairs. She turned back, unsure of why, but blushing anyway. Then she saw Ron glaring at them. She got up from the table and went into the living room. He just let it seem like they were having sex. He was a freaking genius.

The baby did a little flip and she held her stomach to calm him. "So, Malfoy has turned you into his whore, then?" Ron drawled against the door frame and she dropped her hand. She turned and faced him. "No one wants you here, Granger. Mum and everyone is just being nice, but I know the truth. They want you gone. You aren't one of us, so take your blood traitor boyfriend and get out."

"What happened to you, Ron? A year ago, you would have killed anyone who spoke to me like you are now." she asked, looking at him gently.

"I opened my eyes," he said calmly. "I realized that you are nothing but a worthless bitch. By the way, you must be shit in bed, because our night was utterly forgettable. Almost as if you _lied_ about it." he said.

He knew. "How did you know?" she asked.

"You just told me. Besides, you wouldn't uncross your virgin legs. I definitely don't believe that you are shagging Malfoy. No one would want to shag you." She walked to him and drew back her fist. Before she could make contact, he grabbed her fist and twisted, making the bones break in a sickening crunch. He then punched her, sending pain through her as it made contact with her nose. He threw her onto the couch.

Before he could attack again, Bill was there, throwing him on the ground and punching him in the face over and over again. She stood up and grabbed Bill's arm. She pulled him off of Ron, but before she could calm him down, Ron shouted, "I don't need your help, mudblood!" and he hit her across the face so hard that she flew across the room, slamming into the coffee table on her way down.

She could hear Ron slam against the door, but she didn't move. She'd felt blood dripping down her head and didn't want to move, in case she had a concussion. Her arm was burning from where he'd broken it. Then she felt it...the bones realigned and when she let her hand touch the broken bones, they were solid. It wasn't even bruised. She slowly reached up to her nose, to find it solid once more and the blood stopped.

Strong arms lifted her from where she sat and turned her over. Bill's deep blue eyes were looking at her, concern and worry in his eyes. She reached up to her forehead where she'd collided with the table. The cut was gone, just blood. She reached down to her stomach. The baby let out another flutter of movement. She looked over at the door, Ron laid unconscious, crumpled up beside it. He was still breathing, but bloody. She looked over at Bill, who was watching her carefully. "He healed me." She said, her voice shaky.

"Who, love?" he asked, whispering gently to her, wiping the blood away with a swipe of his wand.

"The baby. He..." she took in a ragged breath. "He healed me. My arm, my nose, my head. He healed me." She sat up and wrapped her arms around Bill's neck. "You saved me and the baby healed me." she whispered. He held her against him, his hand on her head, holding her tightly. She held onto him, clinging to him. She hadn't felt helpless like that before. Ron was stronger than her, somehow all her training was forgotten in that moment and Ron had beaten her. He had hit her. He could have killed her and the baby. He would have if Bill hadn't shown up.

The door opened, and she could hear it shifting Ron until they slipped inside, closing the door. "What 'appened, Beel?" Fleur asked and Hermione remembered what she was to the man in her arms. She pulled away from Bill quickly, standing up and moving away from him. She crossed her arms and looked at the beautiful, blond, half Veela. She looked over at Ron's crumpled body and away again. "Hermione, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Ron just got rough and Bill stopped him." she explained. She looked at Bill. "Thank you. I'm, er, going to go upstairs and clean up."

Turning her back on Bill, she ran up the stairs and into her room. On her bed were two boxes, both white, and a letter. She walked over and opened the letter.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_Inside these boxes are presents from Remus and I. I thought you would want to open these particular gifts in private, rather than in front of everyone on Friday. These are very specific gifts. The first from Remus, the second from me. We love you, my dear. With all our hearts._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad._

Hermione set the letter aside and opened the first box. Inside was a pair of blue baby pants and an orange shirt. The little shirt had a picture of a smiling wolf that read, "Grandpa's Little Werewolf" in green lettering. Hermione smiled, placing her hand on the little outfit, knowing that she would let the baby wear it whether he turned out to be a girl or a boy. She opened the second and her eyes began to water. It was a white lace dress with a bonnet, the white was faded and dull, but that was due to its age. It was a Christening Gown. The same one that Hermione had worn, that Emmeline had worn, her mother, grandmother, great grandfather, and everyone else in her family. Her mother wanted Hermione's illegitimate child to wear it for his Christening. She placed the covers back on the boxes and put them in her trunk.

A Christening was an important part of being welcomed into the world in her family. They were all very loyal Catholics, that is until Hermione received her Hogwarts letter. But, she still went to midnight Mass with them on Christmas, she had her first communion at eight, and Confirmation at thirteen, she went through all the usual traditions. She didn't even think about the baby doing it, but now, she wanted him to. She wanted to give him that gown to wear to his Christening.

The Christening usually had everyone around the baby, surrounding it with loved ones and the people who would look after it. She laid down on the bed over the blankets and looked at her trunk. He would have his Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco, his Aunt Emmeline and his grandma and grandpa, his mummy, but not his daddy. Bill wouldn't be there. He would miss so much of his child's life. But, she remembered how happy Bill was acting with Fleur...maybe he'd already moved on from whatever had possessed him to cheat on her to begin with. It was obvious to her that last night when he said he missed her that he'd lied. How else would you explain him shagging Fleur an hour after he had poured his heart out to Hermione? Or calling her by his pet name for Hermione? Her child's daddy had moved on and, as painful as that was, she had to forget him.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs and she sat up. She glanced at the trunk one last time before using her wand to clear away her tears and fix her make up. Hermione was pretty certain she hadn't cried so much before. This year was breaking her. She walked out of her room and down the stairs. Once she entered the kitchen, she saw Bill, Fleur, Draco, and Pansy sitting at the table. "Come sit down, dear. Let me make sure you're alright." Mrs. Weasley said, ushering her to the last empty seat beside Draco.

Using her wand, she scanned her arm, head, and nose. "Hmm, he didn't seem to leave any broken bones. Does anything hurt, dear? Any pain in your abdomen?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm fine." she assured her. "Where is he?"

"Gone," Mrs. Weasley said with a pained voice. "I've chucked him out. His brothers were informed of what he did and he is forbidden from returning to the Burrow." Her voice made it sound so official.

"Oh, no, I'm so sorry," Hermione cried, standing up and hugging the older woman. "This is all my fault. I caused this."

"No, you didn't, love." Bill said, his voice fierce behind her, sending a shot of pain to her heart with his use of her word. "This was not your fault. Ron has no one but himself to blame."

She ignored him, "Should I go?" She asked Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley pulled back. "Don't even think it, dear. You are my child, even if I didn't give birth to you myself. If Ronald wants to believe as he does now, then he is gone from our life. As much as that hurts, it is his choice. Bill is right. You aren't to blame. I am just relieved that you are alright, dear." she said, looking her in the eye. _You wouldn't be so sure if you knew how I betrayed your trust,_ Hermione thought, looking back.

Hermione turned to the rest of the table, Bill was standing, his arms crossed and watching her as if he were afraid she would try to leave. Draco was sitting sideways in his chair, his eyes pained. Fleur was watching her carefully, as if she didn't know what to do. Pansy was furious and it was evident by the look in her light colored eyes.

"I can't believe he did that to you, Hermione." she said, her voice ringing in anger. "I mean, I know that Draco and I were nasty to you at Hogwarts, but never once did either of us hit you or say such horrible things. It wasn't right."

"No," Hermione replied. "No, it wasn't. Something happened to him, something changed him, and he isn't the man that I was friends with. I...I'm sorry that you had to see it."

"I would rather know, Hermione. He isn't who I thought he was." Pansy said.

"You have to stop blaming yourself, love. It wasn't you who did this." Bill said from his position beside Fleur. She looked down at Draco and sat beside him, ignoring Bill again.

She took his hands in hers and looked at him. "What is it?" she asked, looking at his hurt filled eyes.

"I should have been there," he whispered. "If something had happened, something worse," his eyes darted to her stomach and back again so fast that only Hermione noticed, "It would be my fault. I knew he was unstable, I knew he would try something, and I didn't stop it. I just left you alone with him."

She put her hand on his cheek. "Its not your fault, honey. I knew better than to leave the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was in there and could have stopped him from doing anything. But I left, not wanting to be in the room with him any longer." she told him. "Don't blame yourself for wanting to go comfort Pansy. You listen to all my whining and crying too much anyway. I'm sure you needed the break from my problems." She smiled at him.

He returned it half heartedly. "I like listening to your problems. I like helping you." He pulled her close to him and hugged her. "I'm just so happy that Bill was there to save you and the baby," he whispered into her ear where no one else could hear them.

She pulled back, looking at him, her eyes swimming with tears. "I have to learn how to stop crying," she said, her voice angry at herself.

"It is okay to cry, Hermione." Fleur said, taking Hermione's hand across the table. "After all zat 'as 'appened zis year to you, you 'ave earned it."

Hermione's eyes drifted to Bill and then back down again. "I think I've cried enough for a lifetime, Fleur. Over a lot of things that just aren't worthy of tears."

* * *

><p><em>Attention: So, Ronald is forbidden from returning to the Burrow? He's beaten Hermione up? And the baby has healing powers?...Yes, I'm borrowing some of Wyatt's Powers (For those of you who are fans of Charmed)...don't judge me. I thought it would be a nice twist if Hermione and Bill's child was extremely powerful. What did you think? And Mrs. Weasley, how much do we love her? And Draco? What do you think about Bill? Do you think he's feeling anything for Hermione? Do we hate him or love him?<em>

REVIEW = Update tomorrow...if I get enough today...I'll update tonight!


	16. Back To December

**All I Have To Give**

A Harry Potter Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I just like making the characters dance for my amusement, mwahahaha!

**Last Chapter: ** _Hermione's eyes drifted to Bill and then back down again. "I think I've cried enough for a lifetime, Fleur. Over a lot of things that just aren't worthy of tears."_

* * *

><p>This chapter is titled after: Back to December by Taylor Swift<p>

* * *

><p><strong>16. Back To December<strong>

* * *

><p>The next few days were quiet, relatively speaking. Sometimes Mrs. Weasley would throw dishes at the floor and break them. She would repair them, but it was evident to everyone that she was angry at Ron. She didn't cry and mope around the house as she had when they had rowed with Percy, not this time. But, by the time that Christmas came, she wasn't as upset. She'd invited Pansy to stay with them for the rest of the holidays, since Pansy's parents were in the Orient for the holidays. She was still staying in Ginny's room, since no one wanted to go into Ron's. Hermione spent a lot of her time with Harry and Draco. Her nausea was gone and she was almost happy again.<p>

She was still ignoring Bill as much as she could. When she was forced to speak to him, it was short answers and statements, like "Yes, I'm fine." or "Please, pass the gravy." On Christmas Eve, Fleur had begun to pick her brain about ideas for the wedding. They sat at the kitchen table, Hermione sketching out her thoughts.

"I zought zat ze doves could be released right after we kissed, it would be very _romantique_. If we time ze ceremony just right, ze sun will be setting just as our lips touch." Fleur planned happily. Hermione quietly sketched the scene. "Flowers, I want lots of flowers. Roses and lilies. An archway. Ooh! Fairy lights lighting it up like it is a magical garden." Hermione sketched it out, drawing everything exactly as Fleur described. She charmed the paper to color itself and come to life. "Oh! It is perfection! You are a real _artiste_, Hermione."

"No, not really, but this will give you something to look at when you set up the ceremony." She said, handing her the drawing. She let her hands drift over the satins that lay on the table and felt the baby move again. He was becoming more active, especially when he knew she was upset. It was nice to know that at least some part of Bill loved her, even if it was in the form of his child. "How is your dress coming along?"

"It is almost finished. Just a few accents and a final fitting and it will be complete." she said, blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" Hermione asked, pretending to be interested.

"I was just zinking zat if Beel keeps up the way 'e 'as, I may 'ave a little one on the way before ze wedding." Fleur admitted.

Hermione's heart dropped. "You...you could be pregnant?" she asked, her breath ragged and choked. She'd been really good about controlling her devastation over Fleur and Bill being shoved down her throat every day since the day Ron left, but this...this was too much.

Fleur smiled happily. "It is possible. I will 'ave to wait a few days to be sure. If I am right, will you come with me to St. Mungo's to confirm it before I tell Beel?" she asked, looking at her gently. "I would like a friend with me."

"Of – of course." Hermione stuttered. "Um, I have to go to the bathroom, will you be alright?"

Fleur nodded and Hermione walked up the stairs, feeling herself collapsing with every step. If Fleur was pregnant...Bill...she crashed into the bathroom and fell to the floor. How was she supposed to feel about this? Was she supposed to be happy because he was doing what he was supposed to? Moving on? If that was how she was supposed to feel, then why didn't she feel that way? She was crushed. She knew he wasn't going to pick her, but if he's fiance was pregnant, then he wasn't going to want anything to do with her or the baby. Even when she did come back. He would have a real family.

She drew her trouser clad legs to her chest and held them. It really was over now. The tiny bit of hope that he'd forced her to hold on to died. "_...if Beel keeps up ze way 'e 'as..._" Her words stung in Hermione's mind. They were going at it often then, like he was trying to get Fleur pregnant...Maybe that's what he was wanting? To get her pregnant so he could drive Hermione and his child from his mind forever? So he wouldn't feel guilty about impregnating her to begin with?

He was killing her. And from the way her heart had broken into tiny pieces, it was literally.

She stayed in the bathroom until she heard someone knocking. She left to let Ginny in and she returned downstairs, seeing Charlie talking with his mother in the kitchen. Fleur was gone, as well as the wedding planners and swatches, and she assumed that Harry and Draco were out with Prue and Aria. They had planned to go on a double date tonight, since Draco no longer had to pretend to be her boyfriend. Bill wasn't anywhere to be seen, probably somewhere with Mr. Weasley.

When Charlie saw her, he smiled at her brightly and walked over to give her a tight hug. His blue eyes were sparkling in the light from the kitchen and he said, "How are you?"

"Pretty well," she lied. "And you?"

"Better now," he said, smiling. She blushed lightly and let him lead her to the table. "I have to help Mum set up the tables for tomorrow, but I'll be back. Could we talk?"

She nodded. "I'd like that." she said, and he walked out the door.

Mrs. Weasley sent her a smile. "Perhaps there is hope after all, dear." she said, happily.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, confused, looking up at the older woman.

"Charlie, dear," the older witch explained. "He's taken quite a shine to you. Why don't you sit with him at supper tomorrow night? Get to know him better."

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione groaned. "I'm really not interested in dating at the moment."

Bill's timing was impeccable as he walked in the door. "Oh, Bill, do tell Hermione that Charlie would make an excellent match for her!" Mrs. Weasley cried, hoping for support from her eldest child.

Hermione felt all the air leave the room and she looked down at the table. "I think that's Hermione's decision, Mum." Bill said evenly.

"Oh, but she can't be the only one alone, dear. I want her to fall in love." She said, her tone motherly. "Charlie likes her and they would get on famously. He's unattached and it would help put everything to right."

Hermione stood up. "I told Charlie I'd speak with him, ma'am, but I really have no desire to be with anyone for a good long while." she told Mrs. Weasley. "I've had enough pain this year to last me a lifetime." she added in a whisper.

She left the room, hearing Bill huff at his mother, "Mum, you don't need to meddle. You'll upset her." She walked to the living room and put on her coat. She buttoned it up and walked outside, staring out at the nights sky, the crescent moon waning above the world. Life was so simple when she wasn't around people. She could forget her troubles in the cold night air and just breathe. She noticed at once that he hadn't seemed upset in the least by his mother's suggesting she date his younger brother. She took in another breath and let it out. It really was over now. She couldn't date Charlie. She'd long since figured out that Bill was the only one for her. With that knowledge, she'd accepted that she would live her life alone. Her child would be her companion, and when he left her to start his own family, she would drown herself in her career and forget all her foolish notions of love.

It was stupid of her...that little girl that lived inside her that told her that fairy tales were real. That though there were obstacles that they would overcome but in the end, they would be together. No, that was just nonsense. Silly nonsense fed to little girls who don't know any better. She wouldn't take it away from Emmeline, but only in the hopes that her little sister did have a knight coming to save her from her tower.

* * *

><p>She sat down on the step and thought about the situation. Maybe she should just leave? Move into her cottage now and not deal with this any longer? But, her Gryffindor mind betrayed that thought, saying that it would be just pure cowardice to run away now. Aside from that, she wanted to complete her year. That was the whole reason behind returning to school. She wanted her N.E.W.T.s and she had never run away before in her entire life. They weren't until May, the baby would be born in June, and then she could leave London and Hogwarts and everything behind. Her pain and misery would end and she would be happy with her child. By then, Fleur would be openly pregnant and Bill would be a doting father and husband. He would have forgotten them and she could raise the baby in peace.<p>

"I know what my mother has in her head," Charlie's voice rang against the darkness. She looked to her right to see him approach her. He sat down on the step with her. "But, I know its not what you want. You've fallen for someone else, haven't you?" She shrugged in reply. "So have I. That's why I wanted to talk to you. I haven't told anyone, but I knew you would give me the best advice on it. And, maybe, I could return the favor."

She looked at him. "You won't be able to fix my situation, Charlie." she said sadly. "Who is it?"

He blushed. "Tonks," he admitted. "We've been meeting each other often here lately, she's been coming into the shop to pick up Fred and George's supplies for the Aurors. I don't know how to approach her though. Last I heard, she was still hung up on Remus."

"Have you tried asking her?" Hermione asked.

"Like I said, I really don't know how to talk to her. I kind of clam up and don't know what to say." he told her. "Do you know what I mean?"

She shook her head. "Not really, no. I've never had that issue and I'm usually around men who consider me just a sister or friend or 'one of the guys'." she replied.

"You do know you can have any man you want, right? Just snap your fingers and they'll fall at your feet." He joked, smiling at her and knocking her shoulder with his.

"Oh, yes," she said sarcastically. "Men are just crawling over themselves to be with me." She laughed in a self-deprecating manner. "All it takes, all you will have to do, is ask her. Charlie, she'd be a fool to say no. If she really is still hung up on Dad, she needs to move on. He's very much in love with Mum. But, I doubt that she is. Tonks is smart, she probably already knows that you fancy her."

"Really?" he asked. She nodded and smiled at him. "I'll try, but promise me something? You'll talk to whoever this bloke is that broke your heart? I know you've put on a pretty face, but I know how bad you're hurting. And I know it has nothing to do with Ron. I have an idea of who it may be, but I won't talk about it now."

"How do you know all this?" she asked. "How would you even know who it is?"

"I pay attention, lil' bit. I always pay attention." Charlie said, his eyes sparkling. "I'm a Dragon Keeper, remember? I have to alert to my surroundings."

She rolled her eyes. "If you know, then why don't you hate me?" she asked quietly.

"Because, we're family. I could never hate you." he explained. "You should say something to him, and that's the last I'll say on the subject. I'm going to go in. You should get out of the cold. It can't be good for you." He smiled and he walked into the house.

Just how much did Charlie know exactly? He couldn't possibly know everything. Yet, he was acting as if he knew everything. MERLIN! What is with the Weasley men? Couldn't they ever be clear?

She looked out to the road and could see two advancing figures in the darkness. She clutched her wand in her pocket before seeing the moonlight bounce off their heads, one silver, one dark and messy. When they approached, she could see that they were Harry and Draco. "What are you doing out here? Do you want to hurt the baby?" Harry said, rushing toward her.

"Oh, relax," she said, smacking him away. "A bit of cold won't hurt him. I just needed to get out of the house for a bit."

They sat down beside her, flanking her right and left sides respectively. Harry to the right, Draco on the left.

Draco put his arm around her and pulled her close to him, "What is it, pet?" he asked.

"Mrs. Weasley has it in her head that I should be with Charlie." she told them, at which point they both burst out laughing. "What? Is it so ridiculous to imagine me with someone like him?" she asked, her voice furious.

"No, not at all," Harry said immediately, trying to sober his laugh. "Its just...you and Charlie would kill each other! He talks about Quidditch too much for one thing."

"And lives in Romania, which you would loathe." Draco finished. "Why did she come up with this plan?"

She shrugged. "She still wants me to marry into the family and Charlie is the only one unattached. She thinks he fancies me, but I have it on good authority that he doesn't. We talked about it shortly before you lot came back. How were your dates, by the way?" she asked, changing the subject.

"They were fantastic, we gave the girls their presents and we got ours. Aria is wanting to meet you soon, so we'll be visiting next Hogsmeade weekend. We went to the movies." Harry said.

"We must have lucked out, because the birds we've fallen for both picked an action flick to watch instead of some love story." Draco told her. Hermione felt a tiny sting of jealousy as they talked about every detail of their dates with her. Not because she wanted to be with either of them, but because they were happy. "So, what did you do?"

"Went over wedding plans with Fleur." she told them. They both gave her sympathetic looks. "She also wants me to go to Mungo's with her next week."

"Why?" Harry asked.

Hermione hung her head. "I promised I wouldn't say, she doesn't want anyone but me to know." she said. Her eyes filled slowly as she looked at her hands.

"Tell us, you know we won't tell." Draco promised.

Harry nodded and put a hand on her back. "You need someone to tell, 'Mione." he said.

"She thinks she may be pregnant." she choked out and she felt Draco's arm leave her. She watched as he walked over to a tree and punch it. "Draco?" she said, alarmed.

Both her and Harry stood and walked over to him. His hand was cut up and bloody. "What did the tree do?" Harry asked, looking at the broken bark of the tree.

"That bastard." Draco growled. "How can he keep hurting you like this? He acts tough, acts as though he loves you and then he has to do whatever he can to throw your heart onto the ground and smash it to bits!" He yelled turning back and hitting the tree again, further injuring his hand.

"Draco! Draco, stop!" Hermione shouted.

"I should kill him," Draco whispered leaning against the tree and sinking to the snowy ground below it. "You don't deserve this, pet. You don't deserve to be treated like this. He was supposed to realize he loved you and stop hurting you, but he's cocked it up and I can't stand for anyone to do this to someone I love."

"Draco, please, look at me." Hermione said, taking his injured hand in hers. "It does hurt, but I can't stop him from making himself a new life. He's in love with Fleur, he doesn't want to leave her. If he loved me, he would have done what Harry did and called off the engagement, but he didn't. He's marrying Fleur and he'll have babies with her. Its how this works out. We weren't ever supposed to be anything, it was just circumstance that brought us together. I can't blame him for wanting to forget about it. Soon, we'll be a distant memory and its how it should be."

"No, it's not, pet. You're supposed to be with the one you love. Girls like you are meant to fall in love and marry. You're not supposed to be shattered, left alone with baby. I know you weren't in an ideal situation but it should have shown you how easy it could be to just be together." Draco said. "Cripes that hurts." He groaned, looking at his hand. She glanced at Harry and rolled her eyes. He picked up some snow and placed it on Draco's bleeding hand.

"Lets get you inside, mate. Mrs. Weasley needs to fix this up and Hermione needs to get out of the cold before she gets sick." Harry told him, picking them both up and they all three walked to the house.

Hermione didn't realize how much this was hurting her friends, her pain was theirs. She wished she could spare them, but at the same time, she appreciated that she at least had two men who cared deeply for her.

"What happened, Draco?" Mrs. Weasley asked, jumping up from the table where she was talking to Fleur and Bill.

Draco glared at Bill in a dangerous manner before responding, "I needed to hit something, so I kind of beat up a tree."

"Why on Earth would you do that?" She asked, pulling out her wand and healing the wound.

He shrugged. "I guess I've been bottling up some rage lately and it let out. Thank you." he said, as she grabbed a dish rag and washed away the blood and snow.

"Next time you feel the urge to hit something, find something less damaging than a tree, dear." Mrs. Weasley said, walking out of the room to dispose of the rag in the laundry.

Bill looked at them, Hermione noticed that he was also receiving a not-so-friendly look from Harry as well, and she smacked him. Harry looked at her and she shot him a warning look. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple. Hermione saw that Bill was holding Fleur's hand and she looked away from them.

"'ow were your dates?" Fleur asked, oblivious to the hostile environment.

"Just peachy," Draco said, looking at his hand, his temper no less calm.

Harry, realizing that Draco's rudeness wasn't going to help, quickly launched into the story and told Fleur every detail. "Zey sound lovely, 'Arry! You should bring zem to ze wedding." she said happily.

"Of course they should," Bill agreed, his eyes not leaving Hermione, burning a hole into her head as she blatantly looked at anywhere but him.

"I'm sure they would love that." Harry said.

"Oh, yes, who wouldn't like to watch that show?" Draco asked, almost reverting back to his snobbish drawl he'd had when they were growing up. Hermione smacked the back of his head. "Ow! Jeez, pet, do you have to be so violent?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"Stop being rude." She warned. She picked up up by the back of the shirt and grabbed Harry's arm, taking them out of the kitchen and making them follow her to the bedroom. Once inside, she locked and silenced the room. "Look, I know you're pissed, but if I had to accept this, then so do you. Fleur isn't at fault, Draco Malfoy, so don't you act like that toward her. And Harry, Bill will definitely notice if _you_ start giving him the cold shoulder. He doesn't know that I've told either of you, so keep your mouths shut."

"Fine," Harry responded.

"Sure," Draco pouted, sitting down on her bed.

"I wanted to show you guys this cute little outfit that Remus picked out for the baby." She said, going to her trunk and pulling out the two boxes. She opened one and gasped. "Wrong box." She whispered and put it down. Harry grabbed it from her and opened it.

"A Christening gown?" he asked, holding the delicate fabric in his hand.

She nodded, sitting down in the chair of her desk. "Its been in my family for centuries. We have all worn it, even Emmeline. I – I haven't been giving much thought on it though." She admitted.

Harry nodded sympathetically. "I understand. Not having him there...it won't be right." he said.

"I don't get it, whats so great about a dress?" Draco asked. "I thought you were certain it was a boy."

Harry looked at him with patience. "Its not a dress, its a Christening gown. Its unisex. A baby wears it when they go to a priest to be blessed for the first time, its an ancient ritual performed by Muggles to surround the baby with love and protection. Traditionally, you're supposed to have the mother _and_ the father there, along with family and the godparents. Basically, anyone who would lay down their life for the baby." he explained.

"Oh," Draco said, realization dawning on him as to why the dress had upset them both. Harry put the gown in the box and Hermione handed him the other one.

"Wow, where on Earth did he find this?" Harry laughed, effectively breaking the tension in the room.

Harry showed it to Draco who laughed as well. "Its perfect. 'Grandpa's Little Werewolf'." he chuckled.

"I'm not sure. I think he might have found it at a thrift shop or something, but it fits so well." Hermione said looking at it lovingly. "I guess that that means that he's okay with becoming a grandfather."

"Apparently." Harry agreed, putting the lid back on. Hermione put both in her trunk and sat down between them. "It'll work out, 'Mione. I know it will. Its gonna be hard, but we'll help you through it all."

"Too right we will," Draco agreed.

A knock sounded at the door and Hermione released the Silencing Charm and walked over to the door. She opened it and saw Bill standing in the hallway. "Can we talk?" he asked.

Shrugging, she stepped out of the room and went to shut the door. "I meant...inside." he said, pointing to her room.

"Why? To what end?" She asked, looking at him without meeting his eyes. She just stared coldly at his nose.

"I just thought it would be best to talk." he said, reaching a hand out to her, but she stepped back.

"What would we have to say to one another?" she questioned, still refusing to look into his eyes. "I think everything has been made perfectly clear."

"You have to know..." he said, his voice intense with emotion. "I never intended to hurt you. I don't want to hurt anyone."

She looked away. "I know, but it doesn't make the pain go away. I know that I have no right to feel this way, but I do. I think its best that we don't do this. I need to remind myself of what I am and who I am to you. And not be some fool-hearted child who mixed up emotions into what was clearly just duty on your side of things. I'm sorry that I've caused so much pain for you and your fiance, Professor." She said, her voice steady and business like, lacking any emotion. She turned away from him and walked back to her room, locking and Silencing it once more before she fell to the ground and was surrounded by Harry and Draco. In their arms, her control broke and she cried while they held her to them.

* * *

><p><em>Attention: Harry and Draco are perfect aren't they? I know Bill is being an ass, but he has issues. LOTS OF THEM. Weird how everyone seems to be leaning toward Draco...So, what do you think Charlie knows? And how about Draco punching that tree?<em>

MORE REVIEWS = FREQUENT UPDATES

"...It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. And I go back to December turn around and make it alright. I go back to December all the time..." One of my all time favorite songs.


	17. Never Is A Promise

**All I Have To Give**

A Harry Potter Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I just like making the characters dance for my amusement, mwahahaha!

**Last Chapter: **_ She turned away from him and walked back to her room, locking and Silencing it once more before she fell to the ground and was surrounded by Harry and Draco. In their arms, her control broke and she cried while they held her to them._

* * *

><p>This chapter is titled after: Never Is A Promise by Fiona Apple<p>

* * *

><p><strong>17. Never Is A Promise<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning was difficult. She dressed in a navy blue velveteen dress that hit her knees and had a semi-full skirt. The top was tightly fitted and spaghetti straps held it in place. She put her hair up into an elegant bun with braids and did her make up in light blues and browns, with a tan lipstick and just a touch of mascara. She walked down to breakfast and was immediately faced with Fleur and Bill kissing under some mistletoe in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. Blinking hard, she turned her back on the couple and sat down beside Harry.<p>

"Oh, Hermione dear, you look beautiful." Mrs. Weasley said, effectively pulling Bill from his embrace with Fleur to look at Hermione. She ignored them and thanked Mrs. Weasley. "Here's some breakfast." she passed her a plate and Hermione ate in silence.

"Hermione, have you given any thought to what you wanted to do after graduation?" Mr. Weasley asked as they ate.

Hermione looked at him for a moment before stuttering, "N-not really, sir. I wanted to get into artifact research, or help further S.P.E.W. but I have no ideas yet on my plans." she told him, turning back to her food and eating silently.

"If you are wanting to do somezing in artifacts, zen per'aps Beel can 'elp you get on at Gringotts when 'e returns." Fleur suggested, smiling at her.

Hermione shrugged. "I wouldn't want to impose on Bill. I will make my own way." she said with finality in her tone. Fleur looked at her worriedly, but dropped the subject. She felt Harry's hand touch her leg gently under the table and she knew he was trying to help calm her.

"What about you, Draco?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I've already been offered a position in the Auror office. I plan on taking it up once school is over." Draco said, sending a smile at his surrogate father. "I quite like being a good guy." he joked and everyone gave a light hearted chuckle at his remark.

After breakfast, everyone made their way into the living room, Hermione taking up the rear so she wouldn't be caught under the mistletoe. Her parents and sister arrived just before they were to begin opening presents, their arms loaded down with gifts for the entire clan, who popped in as soon as the clock struck eight. They all passed around presents and Hermione's first one to open was from Harry.

"Did you get me another book?" She asked him, feeling the package.

Harry looked at her with horror and said, "No, don't – " but it was too late. She ripped the paper and read the cover. What To Expect When You're Expecting. She dropped it on to the ground. "I'm sorry, 'Mione, I'm sorry. That wasn't supposed to be under there." He said, pulling her into his arms. "How did it get there?" he asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I saw it when I went to get your laundry yesterday and I assumed..." she said, her hand over her mouth.

"I bought it months ago, when you and Ron were together," he explained. "It was supposed to be a gag gift, but I bought a different one when you broke up, I just didn't know what to do with that one."

"Its okay, Harry," she said, trying to come out of her shock. "Penelope, do you want it?" she asked, handing the book to the pregnant witch.

"No, thank you, Hermione," Penelope said sadly. "I already have a copy. Fred and George bought it for me when they found out I was pregnant from a Muggle bookshop."

She looked at Fleur, who shook her head sadly. "Oh, well, I guess I'll keep it until someone needs it then." she whispered, glaring at the book. It had a happy pregnant lady on the front that seemed to be taunting her. Laughing at her misery.

Harry grabbed her real gift and handed it to her. Inside was a new sketchbook and pencils, and a small book on Tai Chi. She kissed him on the cheek and handed him her present. The room started to bustle again, forgetting the terrible book and passing out their gifts. Fred and George gave her two new boxes of Skiving Snackboxes and an Invisible Quill. Percy had bought her a book on Ancient Greek Mythology. Ginny bought her a yoga mat and a new set of work out clothes. Penelope bought a new pair of pink ballet flats for her. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had purchased her a pair of gloves and a new Weasley sweater. Pansy got her a set of headbands in all colors and styles. Her mother bought her a picture album (which she knew was intended to be a baby book) and Remus got her a set of new quills and ink.

Draco handed her a long box-like present and she opened it to reveal a velvet covered jewelry box. Opening it, there was a platinum Cameo locket. "Oh, Draco, its beautiful." She said, pulling it out of the box and showing every one. He took it from her and wrapped it around her neck, clasping it gently.

"Great, mate," Fred grumbled.

"Yeah, way to out do us." George agreed.

Draco just laughed. "Inside, you can put in pictures of anyone you want, so you can keep them close to your heart." he told her.

She smiled at him and gave him a gentle kiss. "Its perfect." she said, and he smiled at her brightly.

Fleur jumped up and handed her a box. "Open mine, Hermione." said the enthusiastic French witch.

She did and looked at it oddly. "A Guide to Meditation and Tantra." She read, not quite sure what that was but by the scandalized gasps from the older women in the room, she assumed it was something inappropriate.

"Mummy, whats tantra?" Emmeline asked, her innocent voice using Hermione's own question.

"Um, nothing important, dear." Mum said, looking at her eldest daughter in shock.

Fleur seemed nonplussed by the reactions. Hermione looked at her confused. "Um...thanks?" she said, unsure of what to say.

"I zought it would be educational. It would 'elp you in your love life." Fleur said, her innocent eyes told Hermione she really thought she was helping. She glanced over at Draco.

"I'm missing something, aren't I?" she asked.

"Oh yes, big time, Miss Innocent. Let me take that." he said, pulling the book into his stack. "I'll explain later." he told her giving a significant glance over to her two year old sister.

It had to have something to do with sex, she was assuming and just shrugged.

"Here, Bill." Hermione said, shoving her present to him without looking at him and turning her attention back to the stack she'd received, thumbing through the book Percy gave her.

"Bill, where is your present to Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Bill looked up from his unopened gift and shrugged, "I must have forgotten it at school. I'll give to you when we get back." he promised, but Hermione knew there wasn't a present.

He opened the package and gasped.

"What is it, Beel?" Fleur asked, looking at him.

"How did you find it?" he asked Hermione, ignoring his fiance's question.

"It was in a book shop in London that I went to last summer. I thought you'd appreciate more than the shop owner did." she answered simply, not looking at him, still thumbing through the book.

"What is it, Bill?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"A first edition of A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens." He told them, amazement in his voice. Everyone made sounds of appreciation, knowing Bill's love for the author. Hermione now wished she'd grabbed the second edition of Oliver Twist instead, she didn't mean to give him yet another reminder of their month together. "It must have been expensive." he said quietly.

"Not at all." she said, "I'm going to take these to my room." She picked up her gifts and walked out of the room, heading up the stairs. She opened the door and dropped the presents into her trunk before glancing at the bed. On it sat a small, navy teddy bear with a diamond collar with a matching ring tied to it. In front of the bear was a note.

She opened it and read,

_Love,_

_This is your present from me. _

_The bear is for the baby, his name is Mac, and I wanted the baby to have it so he'll always know I love him._

_The bracelet and ring are yours_, _so that you know that if you ever need me, all you have to do is ask. I will always be there for you. Please wear them._

_I never meant to hurt you, it was the last thing I wanted. I didn't expect either of us to end up like this, caring so deeply for one another that it hurts to breathe, but I'm trying to do what you told me to do. Live my life with Fleur. You're right, she doesn't deserve what we've done to her. _

_Forever yours,_

_Bill_

She sat down on the bed, tears falling down her face. She ripped the letter up, shredding it gently, until it was nothing but specks. If he was trying to make her feel better by lying to her, he failed. She took the bracelet and the ring off the bear and put them on her right arm. She held the bear to her chest and kissed the top of its head, before walking it over to the trunk and throwing it in.

She couldn't believe how bad it hurt, seeing the letter, seeing the presents. He was giving their child a teddy bear like her father had given her. It was like...it was a goodbye letter. He didn't even know that she was planning to leave and he had said goodbye to their baby! He gave them up with a wash of his hands, officially.

He was planning on replacing their child with one from Fleur. A "real" baby. A true Weasley.

She dried her tears, more determined now than ever to take away their baby from this place where he wouldn't even know his father. She walked down the stairs, refreshed. She had washed her face, reapplied her make up, and was presentable. She wore the bracelet and the ring, just to show him that she'd gotten the gift. When she entered the living room, Charlie had been crossing into the kitchen for a glass of water and they were stuck under the mistletoe.

"Ooh! Charlie gets to kiss Hermione," Fred taunted.

"Lucky jerk!" George called out. Someone let out a wolf whistle and Hermione looked at Charlie.

"Lets get this over with." She said tiredly. He smirked evilly and swooped down on her lips, kissing her fully and deeply. Her mouth opened in surprise and she felt his tongue enter her mouth. He held her closer to him and she felt her arms wrap around his neck. She kissed him back, determined to win some tug of war their tongues were having and he pulled her flush against him.

"Now, now, you two, that's enough." Mr. Weasley called out, laughing at them in a good natured way.

Charlie pulled back and looked at her, a mischievous glint in his eye, and he glanced back into the room. She followed his eyes like he wanted and saw Bill's jealous gaze looking at them. She looked back at Charlie and kissed him lightly on the lips before letting go of him and walking into the living room.

"Wow, 'Mione, will you kiss me like that?" Fred asked, earning a smack on the back of the head from Angelina. "I mean, um, I love you, Angie?" he corrected, looking at his girlfriend apologetically.

Hermione blushed as Harry gave her a thumbs up appreciatively look and Penelope muttered something about her might be needing that book Fleur had given her. One thing was for sure, Charlie knew about her and Bill...and he was going to be a right pain in the ass about it too.

Draco leaned over and said, "And I thought you said Charlie doesn't fancy you." in her ear.

"He doesn't," she whispered back quietly. She nudged her head gently so he'd look at Bill who was now glaring at the mistletoe in the doorway with pure loathing. "He was trying to help."

"I knew I liked him." Draco joked, holding her against him and smirking his signature Malfoy smirk that was just telling the world that he was plotting something.

Charlie re-entered with a fresh glass of water and a second for Hermione, sitting down next to her and handing it over. "I never gave you my present," he said and he handed her a small silver box.

She smiled and opened it, inside was a galleon and she looked at him confused. "It has a Protean Charm on it, like the ones you used for the DA." He explained. "I have the other coin that its connected to. If you ever need me, for anything at all, all you have to do is use the coin and I'll be by your side in an instant."

"Oh Charlie, its wonderful." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. "Kind of pales in comparison to the dragon-hide gloves I bought you."

He smiled. "Not at all, I needed the gloves. Mine are just about worn out. I just thought that this way, you'd have one of us with you all the time. I'd be willing to drop everything for you, no matter what the circumstance." he promised, but Hermione could tell he was making a pointed comment at his brother.

She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "If you keep this up, then you're going to give your mother false hope."

He whispered back, "I'll explain everything to her later, for now just go with it. I told you that I'd help." he drew back and smiled at her brightly, as if she'd whispered sweet nothings in his ear. She blushed and looked down at the gold coin. It really was a thoughtful gift. It reminded her of when life was simple, it was just them against Voldemort. Good versus evil. It was the first time since the war ended that she wished it hadn't. Life made sense then.

* * *

><p>Some time later, they had cleaned up the mess and the men went to the clearing to play Quidditch, including Mr. Weasley and Remus. The women cleaned and cooked lunch, which made Hermione wonder at the level of sexist behavior around here, but thought nothing of it as her mother made her stay on the couch. She simply just began to read the book that Percy had given her, reading about the tragic love story of Hercules and Deinaera.<p>

When Hermione's mother entered the room, she was crying at Deinaera's death and the tragic ending. Damn Greek legends. "Hermione, dear, are you with Charlie?" her mother asked quietly, so that the other women didn't hear. Emmeline was asleep on a chair by the fireplace, but the others were bustling in the kitchen.

"No, Mum. He caught me by surprise earlier." She told her honestly.

"Well, then I'm confused, because he is acting like a doting boyfriend." Jane replied.

Hermione shook her head. "He's trying to piss off Bill. Somehow he figured out about us and he's trying to get Bill to react. I tried to tell him that he's wasting his time, but he won't listen." she explained.

"Honey, did you see Bill's reaction to your kiss?" Jane asked.

"Honestly? No. I don't care. Mum, he wrote us off. He wrote me a letter basically telling me and his kid goodbye forever. He said he was going to build his life with Fleur. He gave me a teddy bear to give to the baby when he's born so he'll have a token of his affection, like he doesn't plan on acknowledging the baby at all." Hermione said in a furious whisper.

"Oh dear. That's terrible." Jane said, cupping her mouth. "Now I understand why you want to leave." Hermione nodded and her mother gave her a hug. "Well, play along with Charlie. See how this pans out, because if nothing else, Bill deserves some pain."

Hermione gaped at her mother. She had never heard her mother wish ill on anyone and there she was, advocating it. The door to the kitchen opened and Charlie stepped in with the help of his father. Both women stood and ran over to them. Charlie's head was leaned back and a cloth was covering his nose.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, helping Charlie into a seat and removing the cloth. His nose was fractured in several places, even protruding out of the skin.

"Bill missed a bludger and swung his bat into Charlie's nose." Mr. Weasley explained in a very not happy voice.

"Missed, sure." Charlie said, coughing a little. Mrs. Weasley cast a healing charm and the bones slowly began to right themselves and the skin healed over. She scourgified the blood and walked outside to yell at her eldest. Hermione held Charlie's hand as the rest of the women headed outside to see how the other men faired and soon they were alone.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking at him worriedly.

"Fine, lil' bit. Just fine." he said, smiling at her. He wiggled his nose around and sniffed. "All better."

"He didn't miss, did he?" she questioned.

"Nope," he told her. "He got what he was aiming for. Guess I pissed him off more than I thought."

"He doesn't have a right to be pissed." she growled, glaring at the floor. "Its none of his business."

Charlie lifted her chin so he could look in her eyes. "He loves you, lil' bit. More than you know. So, naturally he's gonna get a bit aggressive with the competition." he chuckled.

"This isn't funny, Charlie," she said in a stern voice. "You don't see me beating up Fleur every time they do something in front of me. No, I have to be good and quiet and hold my tongue and help her with wedding plans and take her to Mungo's and be the best bloody sister and bridesmaid I can be." she ranted angrily.

"Mungo's?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Its not important. How did you find out anyway?" she asked.

"I noticed all the pained looks you two were sending each other when you didn't think anyone was watching. After a few days, I realized what was going on and I confronted him about it. He told me everything. Including the wee one in there." he said, nodding to her stomach. "So, I'm guessing that Fleur is worried about being pregnant? She hasn't had any wine in days, it isn't like her."

"Is there anything you don't notice?" she asked exasperated. He shook his head. "Yes, but I'm supposed to be the only one who knows. Which makes this so much worse." she told him about the bear and the letter. "He already has a replacement on the way."

"You don't know that, lil' bit. Besides, Bill thinks he's doing right by everyone doing this. He isn't thinking clearly and neither are you." he said. "Look, I did what you told me to do, I talked to Tonks. She wants to date, but I told her that I needed to help you. She agreed that I am to do whatever I possibly can to get my idiot brother to open his eyes. Even if that means shagging you on the kitchen table while he watches."

"Charlie Weasley, we will be doing no such thing!" she shouted, smacking him hard on the arm.

"I know, ow! So violent." he grumbled, reminding her of Draco. "I wouldn't do that to you anyway, but the point stands. We're going to drive him mad with jealousy. For the next week, we're going to do all the couply things and make him watch like he's made you watch. Its revenge time, lil' bit."

"Now I know where Fred and George learned it." she moaned in defeat.

* * *

><p><em>Attention: Swing and a miss? Or Bill getting pissy about his brother scamming on his girl? And hello - induction of Charlie Weasley as Mister Knight In Shining Armour? Yay! Maybe he'll set Bill to rights! Possible. Okay, so maybe the title here was a little difficult to understand...Never Is A Promise is my favorite song by Fiona Apple. The chorus basically says "'Cause Never is a promise and you can't afford to lie." Well, earlier, you all remember Bill promising that he wouldn't hurt her? Well, now he is. So thats where it comes in. If you need other explanations as far as chapter titles and why I picked them, let me know.<em>

REVIEW = MORE CHAPTERS QUICKER!


	18. 3 AM

**All I Have To Give**

A Harry Potter Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I just like making the characters dance for my amusement, mwahahaha!

**Last Chapter: **_ "Now I know where Fred and George learned it." she moaned in defeat. _

* * *

><p>This chapter is titled after: 3 AM by Matchbox 20<p>

* * *

><p><strong>18. 3 AM<strong>

* * *

><p>After tossing and turning for hours that night, Hermione gave up at about three in the morning. Sleep wasn't coming anytime soon and she decided that she needed a glass of warm milk. She got up, straightening her sushi pajamas, and slipped on her new flats. She walked out the door and quietly made her way down the stairs.<p>

She hated it when she couldn't sleep. It happened to her periodically throughout the war and the after math. For one, blissful month, she hadn't spent one night restlessly awake or plagued by nightmares. Now, when she wasn't having a nightmare about Malfoy Manor or the Battle of Hogwarts, she was having one about losing the baby, or Bill. Every dream about him was a nightmare, even the good dreams. Tonight though, she couldn't close her eyes without seeing blood. Her mind was distraught with everything that had happened over the course of the day. Her presents from Bill at the fore front of her thoughts, destroying her heart and her mind. While under normal circumstances, they would have been thoughtful and perfect gifts, but with his actions, their situation, and his letter, they served as a reminder that she was a complete fool.

When she reached the kitchen, she lit up the room and grabbed a sauce pan out of the cabinet. She then went to the ice box and grabbed some milk. Heating up the milk, she distracted her mind with facts about werewolves and vampires. She mentally called up pictures of Medieval devices and naming them, with the dates of their use. She was did this to calm herself, to drive the thoughts of blood and death from her mind, and because it would be useful when she went to work at the auction house in Bath.

She didn't hear anyone enter the room until she heard a chair screech across the floor. She turned quickly, her wand automatically pointing at the potential assailant. It was Bill, who was just sitting at the table, his elbows resting on it with his chin atop his hands. He didn't even move to defend himself or pay much attention to the wand pointed at him. She lowered her wand and turned back to the milk, which had begun to boil. She pulled out two coffee cups from the cabinet and equally separated the warm milk, walking to the table and sitting across from him. She put the second cup in front of him, then pulled her knees up to her chin in the chair and sipping the milk.

They didn't speak, just sat there. Bill had begun drinking his milk shortly after she gave it to him and they sat in silence. They didn't look at one another, or even acknowledge that they were there. She finished her milk after a few minutes and she got up, bringing it to the sink. She washed the pan and the cup, put them in their respective places, and put the milk back in the ice box. When she passed by Bill, his hand caught hers and pulled her to him. His large hand covered the bracelet that she was still wearing and he brought her hand in front of his face, looking at the ring and bracelet. She looked down at him as he ran his fingers along the diamonds that were encrusted on the pair, then he looked up. She met his eyes for the first time in a week, looking at him with utter confusion.

He stood and caught her face in his hand, gently leaning down and kissing her. She moaned at the almost forgotten sensation of his lips on hers. Her hand wrapped around the back of his neck automatically, drawing him closer to her. His arm had wrapped around her waist and he pulled her flush against him, holding her gently, but with a firm grip. His tongue touched her lip gently and she opened her mouth instantly, deepening the kiss and increasing the passion. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist immediately, all of her thoughts escaping her. His kissed consumed her, filling her with desire and need, but a movement in her stomach brought her mind back to reality, the baby moving against her skin.

She pulled away, still holding on to him, her breaths baited. He leaned his forehead against hers, keeping a strong hold of her, cementing her in place as he held her like a child. "I'm sorry," he said breathlessly. "I – I just couldn't take it any more."

She looked into his blue eyes, his pain etched in every corner of his mind. "I'm sorry, too." she told him, her heart thundering against her chest. "I should go," she said, trying to find the will to let him go.

He nodded against her, "You should." he agreed, but he captured her lips again, kissing her fully and she accepted him greedily. She'd dreamed about him so much over the last twelve, nearly thirteen, weeks that it was like she was breathing again for the first time since she left him. He backed them against the wall and she felt the solid wood against her back. His hands ran through her hair, pulling her head closer as if he was trying to devour her. She copied his movements and they began a fierce battle for dominance, but they were brought to reality once again when the baby moved, shifting so that even Bill could feel him. "He moved," he whispered against her lips, his voice was breathy but amazed.

Then reality really set in. She unlocked her legs and arms, sliding against the wall, until she was standing on her feet. Bill looked down at her, his eyes sliding from a delirious kind of happy, to pure sorrow again. "What are we doing?" she whispered, ashamed, looking down. She rested her hands on top of her lower abdomen, rubbing it gently to calm the baby. He quieted down and soon his movements stopped. "Why are you doing this to me?"

She ducked under his arm and walked to the other side of the kitchen. She leaned her hands onto the counter, her back to him, and took in several deep breaths. She had just been kissing Bill...a lot. She kissed him...after what he'd done. After they had already done more than enough to ruin their family. After he'd...after he wrote that letter...what was wrong with her? It was like Bill was a drug that she couldn't quit. A bad, bad drug who didn't even want her or their baby.

"I'm sorry, love." he whispered, remaining on his side of the kitchen.

"You always say that," she mused bitterly, hating herself. "But I can't ever tell if you mean it. What are you sorry for, Bill?"

"Everything. Everything I've done, everything I'm doing," he said, walking closer to her. "I don't know what to do, Hermione."

She laughed sardonically. "Really? Because I thought that you had already decided." she said. "You made it perfectly clear what you wanted. I knew that this would be difficult, that you wouldn't know how to handle having a black spot on your family, but you managed to figure that out pretty well, didn't you?"

He stopped. "What are you talking about?" he asked, his voice confused. "What black spot?"

"The baby, Bill. The bear was a nice sentiment, but it doesn't excuse anything." she leaned heavier against the counter, her pain nearly crippling her. "Fleur will give you a replacement and you'll be able to clear your conscience, be able to tell yourself that he never existed and he didn't matter."

"Hermione, please. I don't know what you mean." he said, walking to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "No one could ever replace you and the baby. I love him with every fiber of my being."

"Then why does Fleur think she's pregnant?" Hermione whispered, not trusting herself or him enough to speak louder.

"She isn't. I've been taking a Contraceptive Potion every day." he admitted. "I don't want to replace our child. I'm not even sure if I want children with Fleur." Her knees nearly buckled at the sincerity in his voice, but she held her ground. Part of her believed that he was only saying this to excuse himself for kissing her.

"Then what about the letter, Bill?" she asked. "It sounded like you were saying goodbye. Like you wouldn't be there for him. Fleur wants me to go with her to Mungo's next week to take a pregnancy examination, apparently you two have been going at it so often that she's certain that she could be pregnant and her cycle is late."

He kissed the back of her head and squeezed her shoulder. "Fleur has been stressing herself out at work everyday since I left, stress can make you late. You know that." she shrugged. "And I wrote that letter so that if he ever doubts that I love him, he'll know that I do. I'm not sure how this is going to work once he's born, love, but I am going to try to be the best father to him that I can be. But, we both know that it will be hard to do that and keep our secret from our family. I want him to look at the bear and know that even if I'm distant or he can't call me 'Daddy' that I'm still there for him. I want you to look at these," he put his hand over her right hand. "And know that I'm here for you, as well. You both are the most precious things in the world to me. Even if you're with Charlie, even if I'm with Fleur, I will never stop caring about you."

She fell against him and he held her. "I would never think to say goodbye, Hermione. I couldn't even imagine not having both of you here." he whispered to her.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked, feeling the first tear fall from her eyes.

He turned her around and kissed away the tear from her cheek. "I..." he stopped, took in a breath, let it out and tried again, "I love you, Hermione."

"Beel?" Fleur's voice floated down the stairs. "Are you awake, _mon chere_?" she called.

Bill turned his head back from Hermione to the stairs. "I'll be right up, Fleur. Just getting some water." he called back. They heard the patter of feet and a door shut, then he looked back at her. "I – I should go." he stammered.

She nodded, not trusting her voice. He let go of her and walked back to the staircase, pausing before he could take the first step and looking at her. "Always," he whispered, before turning away and walking up the stairs to his fiance. Hermione removed the light from the kitchen and sank onto the floor, her tears flowing out of her with solid revenge. He loved her...and he was still choosing Fleur. She looked up the stairs where he'd disappeared and her mind resolved itself to the cottage in Bath. She wasn't going to make this a difficult decision for him, she wasn't going to force him to chose. She was going to let him go.

* * *

><p>Picking herself up of the ground, she dried her tears and walked up the stairs, all the way to the room under the attic that had once belonged to Ron. She knocked and opened the door quietly, Charlie was looking at her groggily as she closed the door from under Ron's old Chudley Cannons comforter. She just walked over to the bed and he scooted over, holding up the blankets for her to crawl into the bed next to him. He held her as she cuddled into his chest, wrapping his arm around her protectively. She looked at him and whispered, "Lets not do this to make him jealous." He sighed into his throat. "Let them think we're together for a while. Just a happy couple. Just for now."<p>

"You're going to leave, aren't you?" he asked. "After the baby is born?" She nodded against him. "I'll stay with you until you do. I'll tell them that we broke up because we weren't going to work. I don't want to know where you're going, but keep the galleon with you at all times. I'll be there if anything happens."

"What about Tonks?" she questioned.

"I'll explain to her that you need this. She'll understand. I'll let her think its part of the plot to get Bill to open his eyes. We can date privately until then." He decided, kissing the top of her head affectionately. "She knows the importance of family."

Their conversation ended then, both of them drifting to sleep. Hermione dreamed about saying goodbye to Bill, walking away from him with a small boy in her arms. It was the worst nightmare she ever had.

The next day, Boxing Day, she and Charlie woke up to the smell of ham and eggs floating up the stairs. They walked down the stairs together, both of them in their pajamas, Charlie wearing a pair of linen boxer shorts and a ratty tee shirt. Draco and Harry were already at the table, both of them talking animatedly over their breakfast, Pansy and Fleur were talking excitedly. Ginny was arguing with Mr. Weasley, while Bill just sat staring at his eggs blankly. Charlie went to the kettle and poured himself some coffee, getting Hermione a glass of water while he was at it, and they sat down beside the fiery red-headed girl who was trying to talk her father into something. "Dad, its just for one day! He wants me to meet his mum and exchange our gifts for one another. That's it! You would let 'Mione go!" Ginny said, practically shouting at Mr. Weasley.

"Well, Hermione is older, Ginny, and I would be able to trust her not to do anything inappropriate with Blaise Zabini." Mr. Weasley said, his voice stern. Hermione's heart sank a little. He trusted her not to do anything inappropriate. Yet just last night she was kissing his engaged son right in this very kitchen. She was carrying said son's child.

"I'm of age! I'm a Seventh Year and I swear to you that I won't do anything inappropriate." Ginny begged.

"Too right, she won't." Draco said, breaking off from his conversation with Harry to intervene. "Blaise has a reputation, but its all a load of dung, Mr. Weasley. He was raised in a tradition family. He won't even consider kissing Ginny until he's asked your permission to marry her."

"He's right, sir. Blaise is a real old-fashioned gentleman. He believes that relationships should be built on more than just sex. He said the only lasting bond is friendship first, then love." Pansy agreed.

Hermione didn't even have to glance at Bill to know that he was looking at her softly. She could feel his gaze, but it had lost its sting. _You're relationship was built on sex,_ a treacherous voice thought in her mind.

_But, we were friends first. And its not like we had the luxury of a choice. I was dying._ She reasoned with the voice.

"Alright. I'll allow it, but you are to be back here by dinner and you will behave yourself. If I get even the slightest hint that something inappropriate occurred, you will not go back again." Mr. Weasley conceded. Ginny squealed and jumped from the table, hugging her father round the neck and bounding up the stairs.

"I better go help her find something to wear, or she'll be panicking in five minutes." Pansy said, excusing herself from the table and following Ginny.

Draco cleared his throat and looked at Hermione and Charlie, "Well, how was your night?" he asked, his tone suggestive.

Harry smacked him upside the head. "That's rude." he told the blond boy.

"Ow!" Draco rubbed his head. "I was just joking. Hermione's rubbed off on you, mate."

Harry let out a laugh. "Nah, I just thought it looked like fun when 'Mione did it." Harry joked, making Charlie and the rest of the table laugh, even Mrs. Weasley, who was pursing her lips to keep it from escaping.

"Harry, don't hit." Mrs. Weasley chided when she'd calmed her amusement. "Draco, no suggestive remarks."

"Yes, ma'am." They both said in unison.

"How did you sleep, Hermione, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking at her worriedly. "You don't look well."

"I had a bit of trouble," Hermione admitted, looking down at her lap. "Too many memories."

"Oh, darling," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed in sympathy. "That is perfectly understandable. Does it give you trouble often?"

Hermione shrugged. "Sometimes." she said, noticing that every one was watching her with different intensities of concern. "Its nothing to worry about, I promise. Charlie helped." She drew attention to the second son, smiling at him shyly.

He smiled back and kissed her cheek lovingly. "Always." he promised, his tone and voice matching Bill's, using the same phrase that he had said before running up the stairs and away from her last night, perfectly. She closed her eyes, putting a fake serene face on while her insides begged for her to go to her room for a good cry. She opened them and smiled a little brighter.

"Well, that's good that Charlie was there for you," Mr. Weasley said, a big smile on his face. "You take good care of her son, Hermione is a special girl."

"That she is," Harry agreed. "You better treat her right, she's been hurt too much for someone as good as her."

Draco sent a death glare at Bill when Harry said it, as emphasizing Harry's point. She had to get those boys away from each other for a while, they were starting to remind her of the twins. She kicked Draco under the table and he looked at her, cringing in pain. She gave him a warning look and motioned with her eyes for him to finish his breakfast. He rolled his eyes and did as he was told.

"I won't let anyone hurt her, Harry, least of all me." Charlie promised, smiling brightly at him and taking a bit of his eggs. Hermione felt the baby kick gently and she touched her stomach. Bill, who was sitting by her, reached his hand over to hers discretely and the baby moved again. He squeezed her hand gently then returned it to his own lap. He was watching her more closely than she'd thought.

"Hermione! I 'ave an idea about ze wedding zat I found in a magazine. I zought it would be perfect." Fleur said, her eyes dreamily staring at the ceiling. "Zis one couple in Germany, I zink, 'ad butterflies fly t'rew ze ceremony and reception, leaving little sparkling lights as zey did. I zink it would be magical with ze ideas we 'ad."

Hermione's smile was very forced as she looked at the French witch, "Yes, it would. I'll look up the charm and teach it to Ginny. That way she'll stop worrying that she isn't helping enough." Hermione said, her tone excited, but she knew it didn't reach her eyes. The baby moved again, but this time, Hermione ignored it. If she was going to have to be reminded of the wedding, then she didn't want Bill to calm the baby. She didn't want to feel his hand on her.

"_Bon_! It will add ze final touch to ze whole affair!" Fleur said, smiling, oblivious to the pain she was inflicting on her friend.

"Well, I'll go get dressed. We can go do some pre-wedding shopping window shopping." Hermione suggested, standing up. Fleur nodded enthusiastically and she exited the room, walking up the stairs to her bedroom. When she got in the room, she shut and locked the door.

Why did she have to volunteer? Oh yeah, because that's what friends are supposed to do when another friend is getting married. They aren't supposed to be in love with that friend's fiance. Or the mother of his child. Or still feel the way it felt to kiss him, just a few short hours before.

She was getting really sick of crying. She was always crying. Always, but she couldn't stop.

She pulled out a pair of blue jeans and her purple Weasley sweater. The sweater was a little baggy, it hit her at mid-thigh, more like it should have fit one of the boys. Mrs. Weasley always made it like that for her, so that she wasn't always wearing fitted clothes. She left her hair down, did just enough makeup to say she tried, and sat down on the bed.

She changed the situation with Charlie last night...but, only because she didn't want Bill to think that she was alone. He wanted her to try to be happy, even though she never could be, so she would let him think that she was trying. Just until she left. If she wasn't there, all the time, reminding him of what they might have had, maybe then he could give everything he was to Fleur and be happy.

She wished she didn't know how he felt. She wished she didn't know how she felt. It was easier when she was trying to hate him. For a few blissful hours, she thought that she did. If she'd just not gone downstairs last night, then everything would be okay. She could be having fun driving him insane with jealousy and then, when she left, she would know it was the right thing to do.

* * *

><p><em>Attention: Wow...that was...wow. Bill and Hermione. He's in love with her and just trying to do what she told him to do. Weird huh? He wasn't actually trying to be an asshole, he wasn't aware that he was actually causing as much pain as he was, just thought he was doing what she wanted. Now remember, Bill is a noble, good soul. His sense of honor and duty take presidence over his heart. Thats the big drama with Bill. Hermione just doesn't realize it.<em>

REVIEWS = UPDATE


	19. Broken

**All I Have To Give**

A Harry Potter Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I just like making the characters dance for my amusement, mwahahaha!

**Last Chapter: **_If she'd just not gone downstairs last night, then everything would be okay. She could be having fun driving him insane with jealousy and then, when she left, she would know it was the right thing to do._

* * *

><p>This chapter is titled after: Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee<p>

* * *

><p><strong>19. Broken<strong>

* * *

><p>A knock came at the door and Hermione got up. She opened it and revealed Harry and Draco, looking at her with careful concern. She let them in and told them about everything that they had missed from the previous night. The teddy bear, the letter, Charlie's plan...which they both thought that it was definitely an evil genius of a plan...then she told them about what happened in the kitchen.<p>

"Damn," Harry said when she was finished. "I guess the plan is out."

Draco remained quiet, just getting up from the chair he'd sat in when they entered, and began to pace.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I told Charlie that we can't throw it in his face. We agreed to just fake it until I leave, then he'll tell his mum that it didn't work out."

"Why?" Draco said, still pacing. "Why change it?"

Hermione looked at him. "I don't want to hurt him, Draco. This is just easier." she told him.

"Hurt him. He keeps doing it to you. He keeps finding new ways to torment you and you deserve to get some retribution out of it." His voice was furious, but quiet.

"Draco, I don't want to hurt him. Our situation is bad enough without adding to it." She said, her voice shaking. "He hasn't gone about everything the way he probably should have, but you have to remember that I'm the intruder here. He isn't leaving me for Fleur, he's just staying with Fleur. We weren't supposed to happen, but we did and now we're dealing with it."

"I don't know how to protect you from this." he said, sitting back down. She got up and sat down gently on his lap.

"You don't have to protect me, Draco," she told him, and she looked at Harry, holding out a hand for him, which he took. "Either of you. This isn't Death Eaters or Voldemort or some other dark wizard coming to kill us. This is something none of us have faced before. A real life grown up problem. There isn't a bad guy that we can kill to save us all."

"I kind of thought that Voldemort was a 'real life grown up problem'." Harry said, smiling weakly.

Hermione let out a little laugh. "Yeah, but not exactly something that could happen at any point."

"We need to find out who poisoned you. Then we can kick some ass." Draco said causing them all to laugh.

"I should go." she told them, getting off of Draco's lap and standing up. "I have to go with Fleur to do some shopping."

With that, they all left Hermione's room and walked back down the stairs. Fleur was sitting in Bill's lap, whispering in his ear, when they came into the kitchen. Hermione noticed that Bill wasn't really reacting to her at all. Draco cleared his throat and Fleur gave them a sheepish grin, before standing up and sitting in the chair next to Bill.

Hermione walked over to the sink and poured herself another glass of water, not looking at the couple or anyone else.

"Where's Charlie?" Harry asked conversationally, sitting down across from Bill.

"He and Mum went to town. The twins wanted them to oversee the store for a few hours." Bill explained, his voice was tired and low enough to be a whisper. Hermione put the glass to her lips, her hand shaking. She needed to get out. She felt a shot of pain in her stomach so acute that she cried out, the glass dropping in the sink as she doubled over in pain.

"Hermione!" Draco cried out, running over to her and holding her against him. "What is it?"

"I– I don't k–know." She whispered, before crying out again as another wave of pain hit. "It hurts."

"Bill!" Draco growled over his shoulder and Bill ran to her. He picked her up into his arms, cradling her against him. "She needs to go to St. Mungo's."

"I'll take her." Bill said. "Fleur, stay here with Harry and Draco. We won't be long."

"But, Beel! If she is 'urt, we should all be with 'er!" Fleur protested.

"I'll stay with her, you stay here." Bill ordered. He turned to Harry and Draco. "Keep everyone here, the moment we found out anything, I'll Floo." Then they Disapparated.

"Bill, it hurts." Hermione said, tears falling from her eyes, as they appeared in the St. Mungo's lobby.

"I know, love, I know." he whispered, kissing her forehead, and running up the stairs until he reached the Maternity Ward. "I need a Healer!" he shouted. A man in a white robe ran to them. "She just started hurting." he told the man, she could hear the tears in his voice.

"How far along is she?" The Healer asked.

"Thirteen weeks." Bill responded automatically. She didn't know he'd been keeping up with it.

"Miss? Where is the pain?" The Healer asked her.

"My stomach." she told him. "I don't think its the baby." She looked at him. "Is it the baby?"

"Follow me." The Healer told Bill. They were moving and went through a set of doors. "Set her on the bed." Bill did, but he kept a strong hold of her hand. "Are you the father?"

"Yes," Bill told him. "She was poisoned in September, with Black Dust Toxin. Could that be the cause?"

The Healer looked at them and shook his head. "I doubt it. Miss, when did the nausea end?"

"Last Sunday." She answered.

"It isn't the toxin. I'm assuming that you are taking a Concealment Potion?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, since we found out I was pregnant."

He looked at Bill. "There you have it. Its rare, but the potion has been known to cause cramping in the first trimester, but since you were poisoned, I'm assuming that the baby helped keep it at bay until you began the second trimester. You'll experience these occasionally for the next few weeks, but it isn't anything that will cause harm to you or the baby. Its just a side effect of the potion. I'll bring you a Pain Relief Potion to help, this should be the most painful one that you receive, the rest will just be uncomfortable twitches of the muscles." The Healer walked out of the room and left Bill and Hermione alone.

She put her hand on her stomach and let out a breath of relief. "He's okay." she whispered, mostly to herself.

Bill sat down on his knees and put his hand on her forehead, caressing it lovingly. "I – I don't think I've ever been so afraid in my whole life." he told her, whispering softly. "I froze up. What if it had just been us and I couldn't react?"

"Shh," she said, lifting her own hand to cup his face. "Its not your fault and we're fine. It was just a cramp."

"It could have been serious, though." His voice was desperate. "This is a vulnerable time for you, for both of you. One little thing could go wrong and – I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you and the baby." She looked into his eyes, the same pain and sorrow that she'd seen last night was still there, haunting him. She pulled him down to her, kissing him lightly.

When she pulled back, she smiled at him. "Nothing is going to happen. We're still here. We're okay. I'll be careful and go to my regular check-ups with Madame Pomfrey. I know that we'll have him, get to meet him, love him with all that we are." She took his hand and placed it over her womb. "Our child is powerful, more powerful than either of us could possibly imagine. I know that he was meant to be born."

He smiled at her sadly, "You weren't so sure ten minutes ago." he reminded her.

She shrugged. "I'm his mother. I'm going to worry." she said simply.

"Mother," he smiled brightly. "Did you ever think that we would be parents?"

She smiled back. "You? Definitely, but not with me. I never thought about having kids before the poison. Before last June, there wasn't time to even consider it. I've either been too young, or too neck deep in danger to even consider bringing a baby into this world. When Ron and I got together, I pretty much decided that kids were out. I didn't want to...I didn't want to risk him hurting any children we would have. And I knew you would be father. You take care of everyone, your brothers and your sister, Harry, Draco, your parents, Fleur, and me. You were meant to be a father." she told him, honesty spilling out of her. She saw some of his pain and sorrow disappear and he leaned down to kiss her again.

Before his lips could touch hers, the doors opened and he leaned back. "I have the potion here. I'll need both of your signatures, to release you from my care. Do you have a overseeing Healer?"

"Yes, we do," Hermione told him.

"Well, here you go," he said, handing her the potion and Bill the bill. She took it, souring at the taste, but her muscles eased instantly. Bill signed and handed her the bill. She looked at his signature and smiled, _Edward Ferrars. _She looked up at him, but he was talking quietly with the Healer. She signed it below his, _Eleanor Ferrars_ and handed it to the Healer. He looked down at the signatures and smiled at them, "Well, we're all done here, Mr. and Mrs. Ferrars. You are free to leave whenever you'd like." He gave them an encouraging smile, and then left them.

Hermione smiled up at him, "Edward Ferrars?" she asked. "I didn't peg you as an Austen fan."

He shrugged, smiling brightly at her. "You love Sense and Sensibility, I thought I should give it a try." he answered.

"Why Edward?" she questioned. He held his hand out for her and she took it, standing up from the bed, and they walked out of the room.

"We have a lot in common." he told her, still holding her hand. He didn't elaborate, just continued holding her hand.

* * *

><p>When they got to the lobby, he pulled her close to him and they Apparated back to the Burrow. They landed outside the kitchen door, looking up at each other. Hermione didn't know what to say to him. She could see his similarities, their situation reminding her painfully of Edward and Eleanor. Edward was engaged before he met Eleanor, engaged to Lucy Steele, but when he met Eleanor he fell in love with her. They were separated and while they were, Eleanor met Lucy, who told her about her secret engagement to Edward. Lucy made her swear not to tell anyone and gave her details every second they were together of their private correspondence, Eleanor was forced to suffer silently for over a year before everyone found out about Edward and Lucy. Edward loved Eleanor, but he had a duty to Lucy to follow through on his promise, even after his mother disinherited him and left him penniless. Lucy ended up leaving him for his brother, who had been given his money. Then Edward found Eleanor and they married.<p>

They were lucky. Hermione knew that while the situations were similar, it wouldn't end up with the same end. For one thing, Fleur wasn't with Bill just for his money. He wasn't exactly rich. Fleur also didn't remind Hermione of their engagement on purpose just to hurt her, she did it because Hermione had been there for her throughout the entire planning of the wedding during the summer and she didn't know that things had changed. If there was a maid of honor, Hermione would be it. Before Hermione was poisoned, there was no romantic attachments between her and Bill, there wasn't anything beyond friendship. This situation was completely different in that regard, therefore that changed things. Plus, there wouldn't be the nice excuse of his circumstances changing to release Fleur from her promise.

"Before we go in there, love, I need you to know that I'm sorry for not reacting quicker." Bill said.

"Bill, you don't need to apologize – " Hermione started but Bill held up a hand to stop her.

"Yes, I do. I've screwed everything up from start to finish and I don't know how to fix any of it. Tell me how to fix it." There was something in his eyes, something that she couldn't read, but before she could answer him, the kitchen door opened and she was pulled out of his arms and into Fleur's.

"Oh, _Mon_ _Dieu_, I 'ave been so worried! Come in, come in." Fleur said, ushering her into the house, and leaving Bill alone on the porch. Its okay, she hadn't known what to say to him. There was no way to fix it. There was no magic solution to their problems.

"Hermione, dear, come and sit down." Mrs. Weasley said, taking her from Fleur and sitting her down at the table next to Charlie. Everyone, it seemed, was there. Her family and the entire Weasley clan (minus Ron, of course). Pansy and Fleur went to work making her some lunch. Hermione could see Draco and Harry next to Prue and a girl that she'd never seen before, but had the same blond hair and brown eyes as Prue. She had to be Aria. "Now, what did the Healer say?"

Hermione flushed and thought up a believable lie. "It was just a stomach cramp, a side effect from the poison from September." Hermione told them. "I'm fine. He gave me a Pain Relief Potion and we left." The collective around her seemed to visibly relax. "I didn't mean to scare you all." she said, looking into each worried face.

"It isn't your fault, love." Bill said from behind her, his voice back to the broken whisper that it had been this morning. She turned and looked at him. His eyes were still pained, agonized. "We'll worry about you until the world ends." He gave her an intense stare that told her that he was talking more specifically about himself.

He wasn't making her decision an easy one. She wasn't sure anymore if he would survive her leaving, but she didn't have a choice.

"Bill's right, dear. Families are here to worry." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Come upstairs with me, sweetheart. You need to get some sleep." Jane said, handing Emmeline to Remus and walking over to her. Hermione stood up and went with her mother.

She turned back to the crowd in the living room and said, "Thanks, for caring. But, don't let me ruin your day. Go out, have fun...go to work...something. Please." Then she led the way, with her mother following closely behind, to her room.

Her mother closed the door behind them and Hermione sat down on the bed. "Now, tell me what really happened." Jane said, her voice worried.

"It really was just a cramp. A side effect from the Concealment Potion. The doctor said its rare, but it happens. He said that the only reason this one was probably so painful was because it usually hits during the first trimester, but the poison pushing itself out of my system staved off the reaction until the second. He said that we're both fine." she told her.

Her mother let out a breath. "Good, now what about you and Bill?" she asked.

Hermione shrugged. "There isn't much to say, Mum. We talked last night, he clarified a few things." she answered. "I guess we laid our cards out on the table. He told me he loves me."

"Did you tell him how you felt?" Jane questioned.

Hermione shook her head. "No, him knowing that won't help anything. He's still going to be with Fleur, so it doesn't matter. I'm still going to leave once the baby's born, Mum." she told her, looking her mother in the eye. "Don't let everyone stick around down there. Tell them to go about whatever they need to. I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night and I think I'm going to try. Just wake me up in a couple of hours."

Her mother nodded and left the room. When the door was closed, Hermione slid off her jeans and pulled her hair back, crawled under the covers and laid down. This was a hard day, but at least she got out of shopping with Fleur. She knew that tomorrow she would have to go with her, but for today, she was safe from it.

Bill's desperate voice kept floating in and out of her mind as she slept, _"Tell me how to fix it."_

* * *

><p><em>Attention: So what do you think Bill meant by "Tell me how to fix it"? Did he want her to tell him to leave Fleur? Well, at least he's almost back to form...but he seems so depressed and sad, what could he be thinking? I love Bill. How 'bout y'all? (Damn these Southern roots...)<em>

REVIEW= UPDATES!_  
><em>


	20. Full Of Grace

**All I Have To Give**

A Harry Potter Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I just like making the characters dance for my amusement, mwahahaha!

**Last Chapter:**_ Bill's desperate voice kept floating in and out of her mind as she slept, _"Tell me how to fix it."

* * *

><p>This chapter is titled after: Full of Grace by Sarah McLachlan<p>

* * *

><p><strong>20. Full of Grace<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, Hermione immediately got dressed. She realized that if she didn't act happy and chipper today, then everyone would want her to go back to Mungo's. Everyone had watched her carefully through dinner last night, waiting for some sign that she was still sick, so today was important for getting them to stop. She didn't need them to pay more attention to her then they already did.<p>

She put on a pair of dark, straight leg, jean trousers and a black off the shoulder sweater. She added a choker that was a leather strap wrapped around four times with a red rose attached to it at the base. She gathered her hair into a medium high pony tail, letting a few tendrils out to frame her face. She put on black eyeliner and mascara with brown eyeshadow for depth. She used a deep red lipstick. She still wore the bracelet and ring that Bill had given her. She put on a pair of her boots, letting the pants fall over them. Looking in the mirror, she sighed. She looked better than she felt.

She grabbed a white faux fur lined jacket and her purse. She looked ready to go to London with Fleur and probably Ginny and Pansy as well. She looked down at the ring and bracelet on her hand. Fleur had one thing she still needed to get for the wedding, something that they had waited on over the summer because Fleur didn't want to risk Bill finding it. Her trouseau, the negligee for the wedding night. If they went out today, which was the plan, that's what they would be looking for.

Would she be able to look at all that lingerie? Would she be strong enough knowing that she was losing him to another woman? Silk and lace seemed oddly symbolic of her loss. Nail in the coffin, she supposed.

Taking in a deep breath and summoning all the Gryffindor courage that she could, she left her room and headed out of her room. When she got downstairs, the first thing she heard were four separate wolf whistles and a resounding "Oh, Merlin" from the boys sitting at the table. Harry had been the one invoking Merlin, while the whistles belonged to Fred, George, Charlie, and Draco. Bill was staring at her appreciatively. Fleur and Pansy gave her smiles, as well as Mrs. Weasley, who had turned around to see the what all the fuss was about.

"Feeling better, pet?" Draco asked, winking at her.

"Yes, thank you." Hermione said, giving him a smirk. "I take it that you all approve?" she asked, giving them a little turn.

"'Mione, marry me?" George asked, looking at her with a lax jaw.

"No! Marry me?" Fred said, giving her an identical look.

Charlie stood up and walked to her, wrapping his left arm around her waist and kissing her fully, catching her off guard. When he pulled back, he looked at her hungrily.

"Um, hi?" she said, looking at him like he was weird.

"Good morning, lil' bit." She stepped away from him, rolling her eyes at him and sitting down next to Harry, who was just laughing at all of them.

"I think you should be careful, Hermione. You may find yourself with a room full of mindless slaves." He joked.

"Apparently, but slaves...intriguing idea." She laughed, leaning over to kiss his cheek. He chuckled lightly and looked at her. "How come you aren't acting like these idiots?" Each of them gave a protest at the word 'idiot'.

"Because I don't have to see you in a sexy outfit to know that you're beautiful." He told her, smiling at her. "I've always seen it."

"How exactly is a sweater and trousers sexy?" She asked, confused.

"Its not the outfit, love," Bill said from Harry's other side. "Its you in it."

She blushed and looked at the table. His voice was still the broken whisper. She hoped that it wouldn't last much longer. She couldn't bear the pain in his voice much longer. There was a murmur of agreement from the table to what Bill said.

"Hermione, Beel is right. You are always beautiful and you only enhance it." Fleur told her, presumably feeling that she needed a girl's opinion.

Hermione turned to her and smiled, "I was thinking that we could go to London, have a girl's day with Ginny and Pansy. We could go shopping like we were going to yesterday."

Fleur smiled brightly and nodded, "Yes, zat sounds perfect." Pansy agreed and went to get Ginny, who was in the living room.

* * *

><p>It took them a grand total of ten minutes on the busy London streets to find a suitable lingerie store. She braced herself as she entered, dreading seeing the outfit that Fleur would pick out to wear the night that Hermione would lose Bill forever.<p>

"Oh, Fleur, I got a great idea!" Ginny said while they were browsing the shelves.

"_Oui_?" Fleur asked, looking at her with a light in her impossible eyes.

"We should all pick out some lingerie! Then you won't have to pick it out alone and we could all wear them at the bachelorette party! You pick out two, of course, one for the party and one for the wedding night, but we'll pick out our own. Nothing to risque, but just enough for some flirty sexy fun!" Ginny said excitedly.

"_Bon_! What a _fantastique_ idea, Ginny! I insist zat ze you each should get some today and we can tell ze ozers tonight!" Fleur agreed and Hermione groaned inaudibly. This was gonna suck. She hated lingerie, she hated the idea of wearing it, and she loathed the idea of anyone seeing her in it. Let alone an entire bachelorette party and the strippers that Ginny had already hired.

She was the last one still looking after ten minutes, Pansy and Ginny already had several options over their arm and Fleur had disappeared through the bridal options. She looked through a rack of red and blacks, lace and leather. Both ideas were intimidating and far too much for her. Finally, she found a pink and black lace bra and underwear set that was modest but still sexy. She found a sheer pink robe to go with it and decided that that would be what she would wear.

Before too long, Fleur was ready for them to show her what they'd picked out before they helped her decide on her wedding night wear. Pansy went first, showing off her pale curves in an intimidating leather corset with matching thong and a riding crop. She wore thigh high leather boots and fishnet tights with it. Fleur told her that she had to wear that one before looking at any others. Ginny came out second, sporting a red lace teddy and matching underwear, simple red heels to finish it. Then it was Hermione's turn. She'd grabbed a pair of silk flats to go with her set and walked out, receiving a gasp from all the girls.

"Is it bad?" She asked, looking down and covering herself with her hands.

"When did you get abs, 'Mione?" Ginny asked, walking up to her and untying the robe to show them to the other girls.

"Hermione, I zink you should just wear underwear from now on," Fleur said, a smirk on her face.

"Uh, yeah," Pansy agreed. "Why bother with clothes?"

Hermione blushed and returned to the dressing room, changing back into her regular undergarments and her outfit. She walked to the front and Fleur went back.

Hermione found it difficult to remain neutral when she watched Fleur's impossible beauty come out in all types of sexy lingerie. For her bachelorette party, she'd decided on a white leather corset and boy shorts, with white kitten heels. For the wedding night, she picked a long satin white dress with lace cut outs and a white lace bra that would accentuate her already perfect chest. She used simple white flats with it, nothing too complicated for the wedding night.

"Oh, Bill won't be able to wait to rip you out of that, Fleur." Pansy said, smiling at her.

"Ugh, do you mind, Pansy? Little sister, right here," Ginny said with mock disgust.

Hermione gave her a thumbs up, not trusting herself to speak. They made their purchases and left the store. Ginny and Pansy skipped a head of them, looking for a cafe where they could get lunch, while Hermione and Fleur walked.

Fleur let out a disappointed sigh and whispered, "You don't 'ave to take me to Mungo's."

Hermione looked at her. "Why not?" she asked, curiously.

"I am not pregnant. My 'friend' came. I zink it was just stress." Fleur said, sorrow coming off of her in waves.

"I'm sorry, Fleur." Hermione said in a sympathetic voice. She knew that Fleur wasn't pregnant, Bill had told her that he had been taking a Contraceptive Potion every night so that she wouldn't.

"It is okay," Fleur told her. "I would rather 'ave kids after we are married, but it was nice to zink it was possible for a while." She sighed again. "'e doesn't even seem interested in sex right now, though. Not since Christmas. 'e 'asn't even kissed me."

Hermione felt a wave of guilt rush over her. It was her fault that Bill wasn't being intimate.

"I zink 'e wants to save it for ze wedding. Isn't zat _romantique_?" Fleur continued. "I am a little sad, we only 'ave a few days togezer until you all return to school, but it will make zat night better." She looked whist-fully ahead at the other two girls, who had stopped in front of them.

As they reached them, Fleur said, "Did you find a place to eat?"

"Hello, Fleur," a familiar taunting voice drawled from around Pansy. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. "Getting some shopping done for the wedding?"

"_Oui_, Ronald. We were just 'eading 'ome, weren't we girls?" Fleur said, trying to get Ginny and Pansy to move. As they did, Hermione followed them, but Ron caught her arm and slammed her against the wall of a shop.

"Hello, Hermione. Have you missed me?" He said in a low, dangerous voice.

"Leave her alone, Ron!" Ginny shouted, trying to pull him away from Hermione. He threw his arm back, tossing Ginny roughly against a parked car.

"RON! Stop it!" Pansy yelled.

"No! You stop it, Pansy! I thought you were supposed to be my girlfriend, but I haven't seen you in a week." He yelled, not looking at anyone but Hermione.

"I would see you if you weren't being such an asshole!" Pansy said.

Ron's hand went around Hermione's throat. "Have you missed me? 'Mione?" he asked her, ignoring Pansy.

"Sure, Ron, I've missed your snide comments and abusive nature." She said, glaring at him. He squeezed her throat and knocked her head against the brick wall. She could feel the blood sliding down the back of her head.

"Pathetic, helpless, little mudblood." he whispered, taunting her. Quickly, she lifted her knee into his groin. He released his hold on her throat and backed away, doubled over in pain. When she was in range, she threw a kick into his face, making him pass out on the sidewalk.

"Let's go." She told the others, ignoring the pain at the back of her head and the bruising on her throat. They ran to the Leaky Cauldron and once inside, instantly Apparated back to The Burrow.

* * *

><p>When they landed, Hermione ran up to the bathroom, ignoring the others and removed her choker. He had bruised her pretty good, shaped into his fingers how they had been clenched around her throat. She pulled her hair out of the rubber band and touched the back of her head. The cut was healed, no more blood than just a few drops, but it seemed that the baby was having difficulty healing the bruises.<p>

"Come on, baby. Before Daddy sees it," she said, trying to goad her unborn child into healing it. But they didn't even fade. She groaned and knew that this was serious. When she was younger, seeing Ron in London had been a source of joy for her, a connection to the magical world that she missed when she was living in Muggle London. Now, she had bruises and a newly healed cut. She was lucky that that was it.

Trying to cover the bruises with her hair, she walked back down the stairs to see Mrs. Weasley healing Ginny's back. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked her.

"Fine, just a little sore. That car hurt. How are you?" Ginny returned.

Hermione shrugged. "Same. No permanent damage." she told her, skimming over any details.

"I can't believe it was Ron. Why would he purposefully hurt you and Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked, upset and near tears.

"He's not Ron any more, Mum. Whoever he is, we don't know him." Ginny said hugging her mother. Hermione walked over and hugged her as well. "Maybe someday, he'll be himself again."

"You can't know that, Ginny, but I am just grateful that you girls weren't hurt too badly." The older witch said, releasing them and returning to cooking their lunch. Ginny began helping her and Hermione drifted to the living room, where Pansy was telling Bill what had happened. Fleur wasn't any where to be seen.

"Where's Fleur?" Hermione asked.

"Upstairs, putting everything away. She said she just needs a few minutes alone." Pansy explained to her. "I'll go check on Ginny. Is she still in the kitchen?"

Hermione nodded and the blond witch left them alone. "Where is everyone?" Hermione asked casually, sitting down on the couch.

"Harry's at work, Draco's with Prue, Charlie is helping the twins at the shop." Bill listed off, getting up from the chair and sitting beside her on the couch. He moved her hair from around her neck and looked at the bruises. "I thought I saw something. Pansy said he threw you against a shop and held you by the throat. Are you okay? Is there anything else hurt?" He pulled back her hair, so he could see the entire bruise.

"No, its healed." she told him honestly.

He looked at her, knowing what she meant. "Why didn't he heal the bruise?" he asked, worriedly. He ran his hand gently across the bruising and took in a breath. "Never mind."

"What?" she asked, bringing her hand up to her neck.

He smiled at her and released her hair. His hand moved from her neck to her cheek and he ran his thumb against her cheek bone. "He just healed it. I think he wanted me to see it." he said, still grinning.

"Silly baby, trying to get me in trouble." She grumbled, looking down at her stomach.

"Good baby, making sure that Daddy knows that Mummy would try to hide this from him," Bill said, still running his thumb against her cheek. "I need to know when you are hurt, love. Don't hide from me."

Hermione looked at him. "I don't want you to do anything stupid because of him, Bill. I can take a few scrapes. Obviously the baby doesn't want anything bad to happen to me. But, you don't have that. If anything happened to you..."

"Nothing is going to happen to me." Bill promised. "I won't go track him down, no matter how much I want to kill him for hurting you. But I won't. I would never purposefully endanger myself and risk making you raise the baby by yourself."

Hermione felt her heart hurt. "You really want this, don't you?" she asked, looking at him in wonder.

"Yes, I do," he told her. "I didn't know how much I cared about you, or how much I wanted a baby, until all of this happened. In a way, I owe whoever poisoned you a lot. I wouldn't have you or a baby with so much power without that Black Dust Toxin."

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her against him and began to sing in a low voice, "_And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills, well maybe the landslide will bring it down._" She felt a few tears drop and she kissed his neck affectionately. She pulled back and looked at him.

"You are too good for me." She whispered and she got up, leaving Bill behind on the couch.

* * *

><p><em>Attention: OMG, I just watched the MOST epic movie starring Rupert Grint, Emily Blunt, and Bill Nighy. Its called Wild Target and its freaking HILARIOUS. British humor, of course, but its the best kind of humor! Anyway, Ron's a fudging DICK, isn't he? And how about the baby? Stubborn and wanting to make sure that Mummy has to tell Daddy everything? Cute, even in the womb.<em>

REVIEWS = UPDATES


	21. Done All Wrong

**All I Have To Give**

A Harry Potter Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I just like making the characters dance for my amusement, mwahahaha!

**Last Chapter:**_ "You are too good for me." She whispered and she got up, leaving Bill behind on the couch._

* * *

><p>This chapter is titled after: Done All Wrong by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club<p>

* * *

><p><strong>21. Done All Wrong<strong>

* * *

><p>The week passed slowly, but surely, with no further incidences. Hermione helped Fleur plan out the wedding and she spent more time with Charlie as the week passed. She did a better job of avoiding Bill when she was with Charlie, who made her get out of the house a lot. Fleur and Bill still didn't have sex or even kiss the entire week and when she saw them off at Platform 9 ¾, all he did was give her a brief hug. Hermione felt guilty but she couldn't stop him from behaving like that.<p>

While they were on the train, she wrote Bill a letter, one that she would send him once she left for Bath. When she was finished, she folded up and tucked it in her trunk. Everyone laughed and joked, Ginny and Draco complained about the N.E.W.T.s while Hermione and Prue discussed life after Hogwarts. Hermione didn't contribute much, but was happy to learn that Prue had been accepted into Healer Training and was looking forward to working in Magical Obstetrics. Hermione told her of her interests in curating, but didn't elaborate since Prue knew her deal with Draco. Bill was sitting in the Teacher's Compartment.

Once they arrived at school, Hermione went straight to Professor Dumbledore's office. She wanted to tell him about the baby. Someone aside from her and Bill should know how powerful the baby was. She said the password at the gargoyle (_peanut butter cup_) and climbed the staircase up to the office, where she knocked.

"Come in," he called and she entered. "Ah, Miss Granger, to what do I owe this honor?"

She smiled at him and he pointed to a chair for her to sit at. She sat down and she said, "I thought you should know about something that happened over the break. About the baby."

"Oh?" he asked, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Yes, um, well...he is very powerful, sir. He actually healed me," she said, unsure of how to put it.

"Healed you? From?"

She took in a breath. "Ron became physically violent toward me, twice, over the break. The first time he punched me and threw me on a coffee table, the second he slammed me against a brick wall and choked me. Both times, the baby healed me before anyone had the opportunity." she explained.

"Miss Granger, please tell me that you and Mr. Weasley have stopped seeing each other?" he asked in worried voice.

"Of course, sir. We broke up after I found out about the baby. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have disowned him, after the first incident. The second encounter was simply by chance. We accidentally met up in London." She assured him.

He sighed. "Good," he said. "Now, on to the baby, does Professor Weasley know about this power?"

"Yes, sir," she told him.

"I think, it is fair to say, that the baby will be a great force of power." he stated simply.

"Sir, is it – normal – for something like this to happen?" she asked, unsure.

He shook his head gently. "It is not common for an unborn child to make his mother invincible, no. I have never heard of that particular ability before. It is common for magical child to exhibit uncontrolled magic without the use of a wand, but not from the womb and only in accidental spurts. From what you've told me, your child is very much in control of his power and distributes it when he feels that you're in need of it. Does he seem aware, at all, to you?"

"Aware?" she asked. "Well, he wouldn't heal my neck until Bill saw it. Bill thinks he didn't want me to pretend I was okay in front of him. He healed my head wound, because it was serious, but saved the neck bruises until Bill touched them."

Dumbledore smiled at her. "He is very much aware, then. Have you got an emotional connection with him? Can you feel what he feels?" he asked.

"Not really, but if I'm not around Bill for very long, he gets restless and begins moving around. He lets me know how he feels by moving. I believe that he's more aware of me than I am of him." she told him, explaining as best as she could.

"Hmm...he will be a unique child, Miss Granger. You should feel blessed. Your child will be a powerful force of good." He told her, smiling. "Now, when is your next appointment with Madame Pomfrey?"

"Next Monday, sir," she said. "We'll be finding out the sex of the baby."

"Good, good. Well, I believe that the baby will be found in perfect health." His eyes twinkled. "Good day, Miss Granger."

Hermione stood. "Good day, sir." And she left the office.

* * *

><p>So, they were right, it was unique for a child to be so magical. Something that no one had ever seen before. Should she tell Bill? She'd been avoiding him again...she didn't even tell him about her appointment with Madame Pomfrey. The way things were going with him, and her, it was likely that if they spent too much time together then they would further betray everyone. She couldn't have him be more involved with her and the baby. She needed him to forget. Telling him was out of the question. She needed to remember what it was like before Bill. He needed to remember what it was like before she was poisoned.<p>

She couldn't be in love with him.

Slowly, she made her way back down to the Great Hall. It was time for dinner and she was almost tempted to go to her room in Gryffindor Tower, just to avoid being in his eye-line. But, she was hungry and it wasn't healthy for her or the baby for her to skip meals. She was fourteen weeks, and the baby needed all the nutrients she could give him. Unfortunately, the moment she wasn't concentrating on nausea and the poison, she started to feel more..._excited_...than she should. That wasn't a symptom that the Concealment Potion worked on, apparently. It wasn't a physical one, like morning sickness or a baby bump or weird cravings, it was an internal one that could be easily concealed. Or, so she thought. She assumed that when the ancient witches who came up with the potion, they actually like this particular symptom and decided to let it stay.

Well, she didn't like it. Not one bit. For one thing, she didn't have the ability to _be_ with anyone in that capacity to relieve her _stress_. She also had never felt like this before. It was a strange sensation but everything that anyone did around her she found erotic. Neville taking a big bite out of a chicken leg, Ginny holding her cup, and when she chanced a glance at the Heads' Table, the way Bill's mouth moved just about sent her over the edge.

She ate quickly, escaping the Great Hall as fast as she could, but before she could head upstairs, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her into an alcove. She let out a squeal and punched her attacker hard in the chest. She heard him groan and lean against the wall of the alcove.

"Merlin, pet, that hurt!" Draco said, hissing through his teeth.

"Oh Draco! I'm so sorry!" She pulled him against her and held him. "I didn't know it was you!"

He laughed and pulled her close to him. "Its okay, but ow." he whispered. "I just wanted to know if you were okay. You practically bolted out of the Great Hall."

She blushed and pulled back. "I...um...well," she stuttered. "I'm having some...hormonal...issues." She admitted and she couldn't help but notice how _intoxicating_ he smelled. A mix of sandalwood and a deep almost floral scent...a little bit of mint. She leaned closer, putting her face close to his neck, inhaling his scent as deep as she could. "Wow," she whispered. Her mind wondered if he tasted as good as he smelled and she let her tongue dart out and lick a line from the base of his neck to his jaw.

He moaned against her, clearly enjoying the sensation, but he pulled her back. She whimpered, but the moment she wasn't that close, her mind cleared and her eyes went wide. She blushed and looked away from him. "That's the hormonal issue?" he asked, his voice shook and they were still close enough together that she could _feel_ that he'd enjoyed himself a little too much.

She nodded. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I don't know what came over me."

"You're pregnant, pet," he told her. "Pregnant women are notoriously horny creatures."

She crinkled her nose at the term. "Can you not call it that? I hate that word. Its too vulgar." she said.

He shrugged. "Its still a fact. I should get Bill." he started to leave but she stopped him.

"No," she told him. "Bill can't be involved more than he already is and I don't have that much control with him already. Add that to this damn hormone change and it could be very bad."

His gray eyes looked at her carefully. "Come with me." He said, grabbing her hand and dragging her along the corridor. His voice was determined but it made her nervous. What was he going to do? She couldn't go to Bill. They'd betrayed everyone enough already.

Draco found an empty classroom, closed and warded the door. He also cast a quick Silencing Spell. Once he was done, he turned to her and she felt his lips hit hers instantly. He kissed her fiercely, passionately, and without any reservations. His tongue darted into her mouth when she was still shocked at his attack and deepened the kiss. Her hormones, or instincts, or whatever, erased all protests from her mind. She kissed him with wild abandon and he brought her flush against him.

His deft fingers removed their robes and threw them to the floor. He picked her up and brought her over to the empty teacher's desk in the room, settling her on the edge while he brought himself between her legs to continue kissing her deeply.

***Warning: Yet Another Mature Moment...Funny how they keep happening, huh?***

He pulled their sweaters off and then their shirts, still kissing her deeply. His hand trailed up her thigh and she felt a flutter of anticipation course through her. He pulled her a little further off the desk and grabbed her underwear and pulling it off quickly. Her heart quickened as he began to lightly rub his fingers against her already moist folds. She felt a shock of surprise when he pinched down on her clit gently and she moaned against his lips. He slowly dipped a finger into her and she ground against him involuntarily.

Her hands trailed along his toned, pale skin until she reached his belt and pulled it out in one movement. She then undid his button and zipper, pulling down his pants and underwear quickly. He started kissing down her jaw to her neck, biting in that one sweet spot that made her melt. She gripped his already hard member and squeezed, causing him to moan along her skin. "Don't do that again," he warned. "I'll be finished, if you do."

She let go, but grabbed his hips, bringing him closer to her core. She shuttered as his tip touched her, his finger was still pumping in and out of her, his thumb messaging her clit, she could feel the pressure building inside of her and having him so close was driving her further over the edge. When it hit, he kissed her again, swallowing her orgasm. While she was still floating, he pulled into her, causing her to lock her legs around his hips and pull him deeper inside her.

They began to move against each other, pumping hard and fast. Hermione couldn't think, she couldn't do anything but feel. They were both close, having been so long for both of them, and he was being pushed by Hermione's intense reactions. Soon, they were both coming, crying out each others names. Draco kept his mouth on hers as his seed spilled inside her.

***All right...Its over. You can look.***

He collapsed against her. She fell back against the desk and basked in the after glow. "That was..." she said, trying to catch her breath. Then, she remembered who she was with and why this was wrong. "A _huge_ mistake!" Her voice raised a little at her own humiliation.

He pulled away from her and pulled up his pants. "You needed it." he told her. "Don't tell me that you regret it."

She looked at him, sitting up and meeting his gray eyes. "I did need it," she whispered. "But, don't you feel like we just did something terrible? Once again, I'm the other woman, and once again, I've caused someone that I care about to become a cheater. Don't you feel guilty about doing that to Prue?"

Draco looked at her carefully, putting his hands on either side of her face. "If it were anyone else, then yes, I would feel terrible. I wouldn't have done it. But, this was you and me. You needed me and I was there for you. Its what I do. Don't you feel better? Hormones in check now?"

She thought about it, and aside from the overwhelming guilt, she did feel better. "Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that we just shagged," she looked at his chest, chiseled and perfect. "And...I feel like I cheated on him." she whispered.

Draco wrapped his arms around her, holding her bra-clad chest to his smooth one. "You didn't, pet. We didn't do anything wrong. If it makes you feel any better, this will be the only time that this happens. We can call Charlie, get him to stay in the village until this passes or something." he told her.

"No, no I am not going to whore myself around just because I'm vulnerable. I'm going to ignore how I feel from now on. I'll just deal." she said, looking at him gently. "I don't want to have feel like this ever again."

"I'm sorry, pet. I really thought that this would help." He looked at her, gently laying a kiss on her forehead.

"It did," she whispered. "I don't blame you. But...Bill was the only man I'd ever been with and it made me happy to know that. I was willing to let him be the only one, but now...I feel like I betrayed him and everything that I feel for him. Everything he feels for me."

"You have nothing to be guilty about. If you two were together, then I'd understand, but he chose Fleur over you. He knows how he feels about you and how he doesn't for her, but he's still willing to abandon you and his child to be with her. You can shag whoever you bloody want and he doesn't have any right to say anything about it." He told her, his voice soft but fierce.

She shrugged. "We should go. Everyone will be heading out soon." she said, hoping down from the desk and looking for her underwear. "_Accio_ panties!" she shouted, pointing her wand at the floor and her underwear flew at her. She grabbed them and slipped them on under her skirt. She put on the rest of her clothes and Draco did the same. "We keep this between us?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," he replied, bending down to kiss her one last time. "I love you, pet."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><em>Attention: So...Draco...and Hermione...had sex...in an abandoned classroom...wow. Well, I thought I'd play on the fact that pregnant women are horny and a lot of them don't really have a lot of control (At least, thats what my preggo friends told me - something about orgasming just by touching their boyfriends or riding in the car). This is the ONLY time that that is happening. This IS a BillHermione story and it will be Bill and Hermione in the end._

REVIEWS = UPDATE Tomorrow.


	22. Lets Hear It For The Boy

**All I Have To Give**

A Harry Potter Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I just like making the characters dance for my amusement, mwahahaha!

**Last Chapter:**_ "Yes, of course," he replied, bending down to kiss her one last time. "I love you, pet."_

"_I love you, too." _

* * *

><p>This chapter is titled after: Lets Hear It For The Boy by Deniece Williams<p>

* * *

><p><strong>22. Lets Hear It For The Boy<strong>

* * *

><p>As the week passed, Hermione didn't feel awkward the way she expected around Draco. It was just something that happened. They didn't speak about it or act differently towards one another at all. It was nice to know that sex wouldn't complicate them. She wasn't even awkward around Prue, who hadn't seemed amiss with everything.<p>

When it was awkward, however, was every single time she was in Defense Against the Dark Arts and had to see Bill. She was still helping him with training the students in non-magical combat. They had all progressed on to the quarter staff and were doing really great. When he spoke in class, he still had the broken whisper that he'd adopted after Christmas. When he spoke to her, it was almost worse and unbearable. She couldn't meet his eyes, she couldn't respond to him, and whenever he looked like he was going to ask her to remain behind, she slipped out before he had the opportunity. Things were not going well.

She felt dirty, and whorish, and like a adulteress. She slept with another man when she was in love with him. She was past denying herself the need to tell herself that she loved him. She did. Hermione was in love with Bill. She didn't deserve him and she wasn't going to tell him how she felt. Especially not after what she did.

Today, she had her appointment with Madame Pomfrey. Today, she would find out if she was having a boy or a girl. In Muggle pregnancies, you have to wait until week eighteen, but in the magical world it was easier to get a full view of the baby and tell sooner. So, at fifteen weeks, she could find out if she was having the little boy in her dreams or if she was having an angelic looking baby girl. She went alone, having not told anyone when the appointment was. Ginny, Blaise, Draco, and Prue were on a double date in Hogsmeade. Neville and Luna were on a separate date. Hermione had told them that she was staying behind to complete some homework. It wasn't an odd thing for her to do, so they accepted it. Since they'd gotten back, she had reverted back to her original form of being in the library at all hours. To everyone but Draco, it seemed that Hermione was back to her old self.

She sat on the edge of the bed behind the curtain, waiting for Madame Pomfrey to show up. She was nervous. Really nervous, but she knew that the baby was going to be healthy and she would be happy with whatever she ended up having, she would love it more than life itself.

"Ah, Miss Granger! Are you ready, dear?" Madame Pomfrey asked, stepping into the curtained off area. Hermione nodded, sitting back on the bed and lifting up her shirt. Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over her stomach and a picture appeared above them. She could see her tiny baby floating above their heads, eyes closed, little hands scrunched up tight. She felt tears sting her eyes. "Well, Miss Granger, I believe we have ourselves a little boy here." Madame Pomfrey said, looking at the baby with a smile. Hermione looked at the baby carefully and then she could see it. A baby boy. Madame Pomfrey waved her wand again and the picture disappeared. "He's very healthy, growing at a steady normal rate. Congratulations."

"Thank you, ma'am." Hermione said, lowering her shirt. "I'll see you in a few weeks?" Madame Pomfrey nodded and Hermione left the wing, smiling at herself. Her next appointment wasn't until she was twenty-eight weeks along, third trimester, then she'll have to be there every week until the baby is born. She was only fifteen weeks along and she already couldn't wait for her son to come. She wanted to meet him, hold him.

She walked up to her dormitory, smiling lazily as she did. In her daze, she didn't notice herself walk face first into a hard body. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she said looking up. "I didn't mean to..." her voice trailed off when she was met with familiar blue eyes.

"Hi," Bill said, his voice quiet.

"Um, hi," she returned, blushing from embarrassment. The baby shifted, moving inside her, he knew his daddy was there.

"How are you?" he asked, his eyes were careful, guarded.

She shrugged. "I, er, I'm fine. And, um, you?" Her voice was hesitant, not really wanting to be there with him. Her guilt was bubbling up, being that close to him, knowing what had happened between her and Draco just the week before. She felt like she cheated on him and she didn't want to face him.

"Not fine." he said honestly. "Not even close. I miss you."

She looked away, feeling the tears coming without being able to stop it. "I miss you, too." she whispered.

"How is the baby?" he asked, gently guiding her away up the staircase and towards the Defense room.

"Fine, he's fine. I, uh, just found out that he's gonna definitely be a boy." she told him, looking at him. He smiled happily when she said this.

"We're having a boy?" he asked, his voice lightening up, but not going up above much of the whisper. She nodded, smiling at him sadly. "Love, what's wrong?"

They entered his office and he closed the door behind him. He walked over to the door to his apartment and she walked in, sitting down on the couch while he made some tea. It was automatic, as simple and easy as breathing, she hadn't even noticed where she was or what she was doing until she was already there. It...it was like she never even left. He brought her the tea and sat down beside her. She took a sip, it was her peppermint.

"You still drink peppermint tea?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes," he answered sheepishly. "I guess I just got used to it when you were living here."

She gave him another small smile. "Wow," she took another sip.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked again. "You haven't been the same since we got back."

She flushed nervously. She didn't want to tell him, but she also didn't want to lie to him. "I...I did something terrible. The night we got back. And I've been feeling sick about it ever since." she told him honestly. "Its been practically killing me."

"What is it, Hermione? You know you can tell me anything." His eyes were so sincere and she knew that if she told him, he wouldn't look at her the same way ever again. He would hate her.

Maybe it was better that way.

"My hormones have been out of whack since I started the second trimester," she started. He nodded. "Well, I've been...kind of...I was caught off guard by the way it hit me and Draco was there...and now, I just feel like a whore and like...like I cheated on you or something."

His eyes fell to his tea cup. She hadn't been able to actually say it, but he understood. She stood up and took her tea cup to the kitchenette and set it in the sink. She took in a deep breath and choked back some of the tears threatening to spill out. She told him...and now he hated her. Shaking her head free of her thoughts and her own agony, she turned back to the kitchen and walked to the door. He caught her hand as she reached for the handle, stopping her from leaving. He stood up, setting his tea cup on the table, and looked down at her. He cupped her cheek in his hand and bent down, kissing her gently.

She kissed back, not sure of what was happening, but enjoying it too much to care. She was still suffering from her undersexed hormones, but she had better control than she had last week. He pulled back, resting his forehead against hers, and said, "I'm not angry."

"How can you not be? I'm angry at myself." she whispered back, not backing away from him.

"I was still sleeping with Fleur, love," he told her. "I don't even have the excuse of pregnancy hormones to what I did."

"You're engaged to her, that's all the excuse that you need," she pointed out.

"Then why should you feel like you cheated on me? You didn't, love. I'll be honest, I don't like it and I am jealous." He breath stilled for a moment. "What about Charlie?"

She sucked in a breath. She had to lie, again. "I already told him. He forgave me, as long as it was just the once...which it was..." she whispered. "I am so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. I love you, Hermione. I always will." he told her, reaching down and kissing her again. She kissed him back, running her fingers through his auburn hair, loving him with every fiber of her being. When she pulled back, he looked at her. "Now, it's my turn to apologize. We keep getting into these situations and its my fault."

"No, its not. If I didn't want to be here, then I wouldn't be. I should go, before this keeps going, though." she said, reaching up and kissing his cheek. "I'll see you in class."

* * *

><p>When she walked out of his classroom, she still felt guilty about sleeping with Draco, but she also felt better that he knew. She went upstairs to Gryffindor Tower and wrote to Charlie, telling him what happened in case Bill talked to him about it. She couldn't believe how stupid she'd been, to forget that she was supposed to be dating Charlie. Now Bill probably thought that she couldn't be loyal to one man. She hoped he didn't think that.<p>

She sat down on her bed and pulled Cocoa the Teddy Bear into her arms, snuggling close to it. She was tired, another symptom of the second trimester, but she didn't want to go to sleep yet. She called Dobby at lunch, asking him for some food, and she ate alone. She couldn't keep getting in those situations with Bill. She couldn't keep allowing herself to succumb to her desire for him. She had to say goodbye for good.

It didn't take long for her to go back to ignoring her child's father, her professor, her friend, her lover, and love of her life. She had so many ways of describing him that it was almost ridiculous. Sunday had come and past, with no further confrontations. She'd received a letter from Charlie that morning, assuring her that he would act sufficiently upset at her when he needed to, but act forgiving and doting as well. She had the feeling that he enjoyed his role as her 'boyfriend' a bit too much. He also said that he wanted to see her over the next Hogsmeade weekend, which was in February on Valentine's Day. She had rolled her eyes at this, knowing that he was doing it just to seem like a doting boyfriend. The last thing she needed was another Weasley acting like he was in love with her.

The days slipped by almost unnoticed, her – arousal – decreased every day that she ignored it and had all but disappeared as she entered February and her twentieth week of pregnancy. Bill and she only talked when they were in class. She noticed that he wasn't taking their separation as well as she had hoped, but she was confident that once she was living in Bath and away from him, he would be much better and live the life he needed to with Fleur. Prudence had purchased a baby names book and they would spend countless hours in the library going over possible names for her son. So far, they had several options, but Hermione decided that she would wait until he was in her arms for her to officially decide on his name. It was already decided between Hermione, Prue, and Draco that the baby would have her last name. He wouldn't be a true Weasley, after all, and it would be only right that any children that Bill had with Fleur have that honor.

The baby was continuing his movements and whenever Hermione found herself being clumsy or injured, he would heal her instantly. The only exception was when she was assisting Luna in Defense Against the Dark Arts with her quarter staff and was hit across the back on accident by another Ravenclaw student. The baby hadn't healed her, she assumed because he wanted her to show his daddy, but when Bill asked if she were alright, she lied. Bill was still attentive as ever, when she gave him the opportunity, but in that instance, she decided that it was better that her son learn that she wasn't going to give in to him all the time and that her and his daddy weren't going to get together. After two hours, he healed it, having given up on wanting his daddy around.

Hermione learned quickly that she could tell her baby's moods more easily as her pregnancy continued closer to her third trimester. Either she was getting more in tune with his powers or her own were growing, but she was suddenly aware – at ninteen weeks – of what the people around her were feeling, including the baby. It had been overwhelming at first, but she worked with Professor Dumbledore closely and learned to control it better. She knew things about her friends that she hadn't known before. Like Prue and Draco were really in love...and Prue was concerned that she may be pregnant as well (which explained why she had bought the baby name book)...and Draco was planning on proposing on Valentine's Day. She also knew that Ginny and Blaise were taking things a lot slower than Ginny had with Harry. Ginny was concerned that that was why they hadn't worked out, while Blaise really was just an old-fashioned gentleman who wouldn't make a move without asking Mr. Weasley's permission first, which he planned on doing after graduation. Luna and Neville had already gone all the way and back again and had their own plans for nuptials after the end of the year. Hermione also learned that Bill really did love her...and he was hurting inside more and more as every day passed as he struggled to figure out what was right. If he should leave Fleur and be with Hermione or if he should stay with Fleur because none of this was her fault and he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. She also knew that the baby loved his father more than anything, he loved her more than anything, and he was sad that Daddy wasn't around more. He didn't understand why.

It saddened her to know her child's feelings, practically his thoughts, and know that even though he wasn't even born yet, he was already blaming himself for his mummy and daddy not being together. Whenever he would feel like that, usually right after a Defense lesson, she was calmly talk to him in the privacy of her room and tell him that they both loved him and it wasn't his fault. She didn't tell Bill about the Empathic abilities that she seemed to have gained, nor did she tell him about how the baby felt. She gave him updates whenever she went to see Madame Pomfrey, but other than that, she treated him like any other professor at the school. It killed her and him both, but it was how it had to be. She knew that he knew why she was doing it and he understood, even if it did hurt him.

By the time Valentine's Day rolled around, she had entered her twenty-second week and she was feeling it. Even though she didn't show any outward signs, she was exhausted and wanted the baby to be born already. Ginny and Prue had shang-haied her out of no where that morning and brought her to the Room of Requirement. The goal was to make her gorgeous for the day and make Charlie drool. She'd rolled her eyes at their antics, but let them proceed as they did her hair and make-up, putting her in a sexy red sundress with spaghetti straps and made of clingy material, complete with a pair of red satin pumps. Her hair was curled delicately and her make up was in dramatic hues of brown and black, her favorite deep red lipstick coating her lips, and her wand strapped to her thigh. She admitted, if only to herself, that she looked good. She walked with them happily, all three dressed similarly for the occasion, Ginny in black and Prue in pink, as they walked down to the Entrance Hall to meet up with Draco and Blaise.

Hermione was surprised to see Bill, dressed in black slacks and a white button up, his fang earring curiously missing, but his shorter auburn locks falling amazingly around his face. He looked like a wet dream made reality and Hermione's heart wished that he was the Weasley that she was meeting. He had a blazer slung on his arm, and two roses in his hands. One was white, one red. When she approached him, he smiled at her, his eyes twinkling and she could feel his desire, pride, and love for her rolling off of him. His eyes were still pained, as was his emotions, and she could read why he was here. Fleur was coming.

The boys greeted them all, Blaise and Ginny leading the way, followed by Draco and Prue. Hermione and Bill remained where they were for a while, awkwardly looking at each other, both wanting to do one thing and forced to do another. He handed her the white rose, which she took.

"You look beautiful." he told her, smiling at her gently.

She smiled back. "You look amazing, Bill." she returned, staring at him appreciatively.

He wrapped his blazer around her bare shoulders and said, "You always forget your jacket." She looked at him, amazed at how incredible he was, and pulled her arms through the impossibly large blazer. She was dwarfed in it, the whole of the jacket nearly covering her dress, but she didn't mind. It smelled like him. She folded up the sleeves just enough so her hands weren't covered and held her rose close to her.

He offered her an arm, which she took, and they followed the others. It didn't take long to catch up to them, they were taking a leisurely pace to the village, all wanting to milk the day for all it was worth. Draco was nervous about proposing, Prue was nervous because her period was still late and she was going to go to Madame Pomfrey tomorrow to take a test. Bill wasn't looking forward to seeing Fleur, nor was he looking forward to seeing his brother and Hermione, but she tried her best to block out his apprehensions. It wouldn't do well for either of them to dwell on them.

* * *

><p><em>Attention: Its a boy! I know a lot of you wanted him to be a girl...well, they will have a girl! I promise, just not this time around. I'm still working on it. And...Bill knows about Draco. Draco and Hermione aren't weirded out. Do you think Draco told Prue? Or do you think it wasn't entirely necessary?<em>

REVIEW = UPDATE Tomorrow.


	23. Long Time Coming

**All I Have To Give**

A Harry Potter Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I just like making the characters dance for my amusement, mwahahaha!

**Last Chapter:**_ Bill wasn't looking forward to seeing Fleur, nor was he looking forward to seeing his brother and Hermione, but she tried her best to block out his apprehensions. It wouldn't do well for either of them to dwell on them._

* * *

><p>This chapter is titled after: Long Time Coming by Oliver James<p>

* * *

><p><strong>23. Long Time Coming<strong>

* * *

><p>When they reached the village, they all disbursed to their own destinations. Bill was meeting Fleur at The Three Broomsticks, but when she tried to give him his blazer, he refused, honestly telling her that the only reason he brought it was for her. Draco was taking Prue to a little French restaurant that few knew about on the high street. Blaise and Ginny were off to Madame Puddifoot's. Hermione was supposed to meet Charlie at Honeyduke's and so she walked there, clutching Bill's blazer around her, mentally cursing the number of people around her, drowning out all her ability to use her Empathy to find Charlie in the den. She felt a familiar hand grab hers and drag her out of the shop, she couldn't feel anything that was surrounding them, and had closed her eyes to try and concentrate. She didn't open them until she felt that they were alone and the person she was with wasn't Charlie. She felt herself slam against a wall and opened her eyes.<p>

Ron.

It was the strangest feeling of deja vu. Ron had her pinned against the brick walls of the alleyway between Honeyduke's and The Three Broomsticks. She looked at him, terrified and not faking it in the least. She could feel his hatred, anger, and his overwhelming desire to kill her.

This couldn't be Ron.

She looked at him with wide eyes as he drew back and backhanded her across the face, making her head jerk to the side painfully. She turned back to him and saw his confusion and anger play out across his face. "Why aren't you dead yet?" he growled, hitting her again on the other side.

"Ron, please," she begged, her mind on her unborn child. She had to save her son from the madman that his uncle had turned in to. "What happened to you?" she asked, trying to plead with him.

"Don't speak, you whore." he growled at her, grabbing her shoulders roughly through the material of Bill's blazer and slamming her harder against the wall. She silently cursed herself for forgetting the coin that Charlie had made for her. "How are you alive?"

"Ron, I don't understand," she cried, her tears falling, making her feel weak and useless.

"I'm going to kill you, mudblood," he whispered dangerously. "One way or another, you will not survive until June." With one last hit across her face, he Disapparated. She fell to the ground, and let her tears fall as she felt the baby healing all her wounds.

He was worried and scared, feeding off her own worry and fear. She tried to calm him, but it didn't do much good when she was feeling just as terribly.

The ground was cold beneath her, the snow having barely melted away earlier in the week. She shivered in Bill's jacket, holding it closer to her and trying not to break down again. She knew she needed to tell someone about Ron's attack and his threats, but she didn't know who to tell. Charlie wasn't there, Bill and everyone else were on dates with their significant others. She was truly alone in the world for the first time and she silently wondered if he would follow through on his promise to see her dead by June. She could just hope that by then the baby was born and her parents could take care of him for her. She helped to defeat the greatest evil the world had ever known, without ever once caring or fearing death, she had been confident that she would survive. Now, with the new threat looming in the form of her former best friend and boyfriend, she was afraid and she didn't know if she would live.

Someone had already tried to kill her once this year...then it hit her. Ron had done it. He'd been the one to poison her...or he at least got someone at the school to do it for him. That's what he meant, why he was confused. Probably why he'd practically beaten her to death over Christmas. He wanted to kill her. But...why? What had she done to Ron that would make him want her dead?

She got up and scourgified herself and her dress free of the mud and wetness of the ground. She folded herself into Bill's jacket, straightened up her hair, and walked out of the alleyway, trying to sense a familiar pattern of emotion. There was nothing. No one near her...she couldn't sense Charlie and that made her worried.

She ran down to the high street, looking for _Le_ _Sanctuaire_, the restaurant that Draco was taking Prue to and found it. She looked inside the window and could see their smiling, happy faces, a new diamond on Prue's ring finger. She looked away, she couldn't disturb their happiness. She turned and walked back down the street, feeling the cold air rush around her, and she looked at the rose that Bill had given her. Somehow, in her fight with Ron, it had remained whole and pure. She could see just a drop of her blood on it, marring the perfect beauty. She scourgified the rose, and brought it to her lips. She kissed the petals gently and pulled it away again. Here she was, on Valentine's Day, alone and beaten. Her friends were all happy, with futures ahead of them, their minds not consumed with fear and dread, their bodies not containing a powerful, but innocent child who was in danger constantly because of his mother. Their hearts were not longing to be with someone who wasn't theirs. She reached the Broomsticks and glanced inside, Bill and Fleur were occupying one of the tables near the entrance, smiling and laughing with one another, Fleur kissing Bill lightly on the lips, her fingers playing with the stem of the beautiful red rose he'd given her. She looked away and walked to gates of the grounds.

* * *

><p>Slowly she made her way up to the castle, up onto the staircases, and to her room in Gryffindor Tower. When she arrived, she saw a letter on her bed.<p>

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry but I won't be able to make it. One of the Hungarian Horntails at the reserve broke out today and I have to get to Romania quickly to recapture it before it causes any damage. I'm sorry, really, and I hope you don't spend today alone. I know you want to spend it with Bill, but he's a dick. Forgive my vulgar language, but its true. The ponce doesn't know what he wants and you do deserve better. _

_I'll do my best to be there next Hogsmeade weekend, just send me a letter telling me when it is. I hope you and the baby are well._

_I love you, lil' bit._

_Sincerely,_

_Charlie_

It must have been delivered right after Ginny drug her out of her room. If she had known, she wouldn't have been in Hogsmeade today and she wouldn't have gotten attacked by Ron again. When did Ron become the big bad anyway? When had she become some useless damsel in distress? Why hadn't she fought him?

She had been afraid, afraid for her child, and afraid for herself. It had paralyzed her, while normally her fear would have fueled her ability to conquer him. Was this how motherhood was going to change her? Would she never be able to fight because she would be afraid all the time for her baby? That terrified her to no end, she needed to be able to fight for her son, not run away from it. She was going to be a protective lioness over her cub, not a scared deer. She had to get better.

She looked up the dates of the Hogsmeade weekends and sent them to Charlie. The next one wasn't until the end of March, because the fifth and seventh year students were going to start needing more and more time to devote to studying for their upcoming exams in May. Seventh years would complete the N.E.W.T.s on May sixteenth, then they would have their final exams before graduation in June. Fifth years followed the same pattern, but there O.W.L.s were considered their finals at the end of May. In April, there was one Hogsmeade weekend, and there were two in May, but it was reserved for anyone not taking examinations. She didn't know if Charlie would come to them, but she silently wished he wouldn't. She wanted to just stay locked in her room, studying until the exams were over and she left all of her troubles behind, hopefully without any more confrontations with Ron.

She decided that whenever Charlie did choose to come that she would say that she wasn't going because of homework or some other nonsense. She needed to protect the baby, and purposefully going out of the grounds when she now knew that Ron was after her was not going to save him. Her first priority was her child and not some fake relationship with Charlie Weasley.

She changed out of the dress when she got to her room. Opting instead for a pair of worn blue jeans and one of Harry's shirts that he'd given her as a nightgown while they were on the run last year. She reset her hair to its original form and pulled it into a low ponytail, and wiped off all the make-up except the eyeliner and mascara. She knew that she would have to tell Professor Dumbledore about Ron and what happened. She also needed to tell him what she'd figured out and see if there was any way to tell if Ron had used the Imperius Curse on a student to slip her the poison.

She sat down on the bed, holding Bill's blazer to her chest. She took in his scent, calming her nerves and settling the baby, who was a jumble of nerves as well. It was odd, how just a simple (almost forbidden) action could help sooth both of them. She looked at the rose, which was now on her nightstand, and she cast a simple Everlasting Charm on it, so it would forever hold its shape and live. She didn't want to go tell Dumbledore about Ron...she wanted to forget that it was Ron that was doing this. Part of her still hoped that he would be her best friend again. They'd relied on each other for so long that it hurt to think he was really the bad guy. It was Ron. The guy who couldn't get through a Charms lesson without Hermione's help. If she told Dumbledore, Ron was going to Azkaban. Probably forever.

Taking in another breath of Bill's scent, she got up, set it on her bed, and walked out of the dormitory. She headed out of the portrait hole and down to the gargoyle that stood before Dumbledore's office. Hermione said the password (_gum_ _drops_) and walked up the stairs to the Headmaster's door. She knocked and entered, telling Professor Dumbledore everything that had transpired between her and the youngest Weasley male. He sat for a long time, just listening, then thinking quietly to himself. She told him about the hate that had washed over him in waves, the way she could read his murderous intentions, making sure not to leave anything out.

"Sir, I still see something in his eyes sometimes that says Ron is in there somewhere, and I want to hold on to the hope that he'll come back, but he's not the same person any more, is he?" she said, looking carefully at the old wizard.

He shook his head. "It would seem not. Miss Granger, I believe that the best course of action from here on out would be for you to not be attending the village with the other students any longer. Furthermore, I am thinking that we may have to find a safe house for you and your son, once classes end. Unless you have already made arrangements for this?" he stated carefully, looking at her over his half-moon spectacles.

"Yes, sir. Draco has been kind enough to arrange one for me." She told him. "I wasn't planning on staying in London or at The Burrow once the baby was born."

"I assumed as much, Miss Granger. You fear that they will reject you and the child, more importantly the child, and that you will destroy Professor Weasley's engagement to Miss Delacour." He didn't ask, he knew, but she nodded anyway. "I will not ask for the location, I presume that you have already cast the necessary Protection Spells on your new home to keep the wolves at bay, and so I will trust in your gifts. Do not take this threat lightly, Hermione. Mr. Weasley is not the same boy that he was when he was at the school with you and Mr. Potter. Be cautious and careful."

She nodded, "Of course, sir. Could I ask you a favor?"

"Certainly."

"Please, don't tell Bill about the safe house. Part of the reason I plan to leave is so he will forget us and move on, like he was supposed to. If he knew that I was going into hiding after the baby is born, then he wouldn't do that." she requested of him.

Professor Dumbledore seemed to think on it for a minute before nodding his head lightly. "Very well. This will remain between us. Now, I think you should go down to the Great Hall for some lunch. I will need to contemplate our situation with Mr. Weasley a while longer before I decide on a course of action."

Knowing that she was dismissed, she nodded at the Professor and walked out of his room. She walked down to the Great Hall, thinking about things carefully. Too many people knew about the baby, now too many people knew that she was taking off. She had a psychopathic ex-best friend trying to kill her and she was barely staying sane when it came to Bill. She knew that this year was going to be bad, but she hadn't realized how bad.

* * *

><p>When she finished lunch, she went to the library and began researching any curses or spells that Ron could have been hit with to cause such a drastic change in personality. He didn't seem like the same person who was terrified of spiders any more. The only thing she could find was the Imperius Curse and only if the caster kept it constantly on them, projecting their own thoughts and feelings almost entirely into the receiver. It was advanced magic, one only a handful of people could perform and most of them were dead. She ruled that out.<p>

By the time dinner came, she was out of ideas. She went to the Great Hall, none of her friends were back from their dates, including Bill, so she sat by herself at the Gryffindor table and ate silently. When she was finished, she was exhausted. Her earlier adventures had caught up with her and she went straight up to her room. Instead of changing, she just slipped out of her jeans and crawled into the bed, holding Bill's blazer close to her and cuddling with it, the way she had done with its owner so many months ago. If she needed anything right now, she needed Bill to hold her. She'd never been dependent on anyone before and maybe pregnancy had weakened her, but she wanted that closeness with someone. The baby began to shift around, kicking at her stomach lightly, as if he also wanted his daddy there.

The days continued on, Bill and the others were informed about what happened in the village, Hermione telling them that she had just missed Charlie's letter telling her that he wouldn't be coming, and then getting cornered by Ron. They were now to escort her everywhere she went, she wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade any longer or walk about the grounds alone. Bill wanted to be with her most of the time now, but Professor Dumbledore had insisted that he act as if Hermione was any other student and that the other students escorting her wouldn't seem nearly as obvious as a professor. He hadn't been happy, knowing that he was so close to her but unable to protect her. He had been terrified about her and the baby, he blamed himself for all of it, because he spent the day with Fleur and left Hermione and his son to fend for themselves. She told him he was being stupid. He wanted to spend the day with his fiance and he did, there wasn't anything that he could have done.

Needless to say, he hadn't agreed and they were currently not speaking to each other...at all.

March came, and Hermione was ahead in all her classes, still researching curses on Ron to try to save him from the Kiss. She had gotten nothing, but was continuing her search. By her twenty-eighth week, the start of her third trimester, she had grown used to being stalked everywhere she went. Draco manned most of the duties, along with Prue, since he was Head Boy and had more privileges than the others. Prue went with her to her appointments with Madame Pomfrey and had begun going to her own. She found out that she was pregnant two weeks after Valentine's Day and hadn't told Draco yet, so she used Hermione's appointments as a cover. Hermione could sense that she was afraid that Draco would run away once he found out. However, Hermione also knew that Draco had already figured it out, having already helped Hermione through the beginning stages of her pregnancy and he was excited as hell. He wanted to be a father and was just very happy that soon he would be married with a baby on the way. He wanted to have a real family.

Since Hermione was keeping her Empathic ability a secret, she couldn't tell Prue this, but she knew that the younger witch was going to tell him soon. Prue had opted out of taking the Concealment Potion after seeing how Hermione reacted to it. Since she wouldn't begin to show until well after graduation, she saw no need.

Hermione and Bill still weren't speaking as March turned into April. She went to most of her appointments with Prue or Draco, she didn't give him updates or let him know that the baby had turned to prepare for the birth. Her first contraction was in the middle of a dueling lesson in Defense, something that Madame Pomfrey had told her was common in the last stages of pregnancy and she shouldn't take every contraction as a sign of birth. All it was was that the baby was getting ready to be born, and a growing lack of room. She honestly didn't know how the baby had any room at all, considering that she hadn't grown at all. Her stomach was still flat, with her abs still prominent from the Yoga that she'd continued throughout her pregnancy. But, that was all the mystery of magic.

Thirty weeks, thirty-one weeks, time was ticking down until she had the baby and she was nervous and excited at the same time. The contractions continued at odd moments, but she didn't concentrate on them. She had too much stress to complete all she needed before the N.E.W.T.s began, in just two weeks. At that time she would be thirty-four weeks along and she hoped that she wouldn't have a contraction during her practicals or have her water burst in the middle of the Great Hall. It wasn't uncommon for a woman to give birth between thirty-four and forty-two weeks, according to What To Expect When You're Expecting. She'd began to read it, even though little of it pertained to her and her child, but she was tired of being the only one not knowing what was going on with her baby or her body.

It was on her thirty-second week that Bill approached her again and apologized for being such a jerk. She had smiled, hugged him, and given him all the updates on the baby that he'd missed when he'd been sulking. They were happy, for a while at least, not happy like they had been or happy like they hoped to be, but close enough that they were just friends. He still wasn't happy about not being able to protect her more and she was still very cautious about getting too close to him again. The last few months hadn't been easy, not being around him, but she needed to maintain that distance. It was just so hard when she could feel his pain at her rejection.

Once the exams began, she could feel the stress and the weight of the exams pulling her down. She didn't have time to take a break in between her written and her practicals but she managed it. The week was long, difficult, but by the end of each exam, she was confident that she had passed. The last test was her practical in Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was the easiest exam that she had ever had. She had fought in the war, gone up against countless Death Eaters, she knew how to fight a dummy pretending to be one.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think its safe to say that you passed!" The examining official said with a big smile on his face.

She was so excited that she ran from the Great Hall and straight to Bill's rooms without even thinking. It had been a Friday exam, he didn't have any classes. When she got in, he jumped up from his chair, setting his book aside and she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and squeezing him tightly.

"Hey," he laughed. "Whats all this?" He held her tightly against him.

She pulled back just enough to smile at him. "I passed. All my exams are done!" She said excitedly. He smiled back and suddenly, they were kissing. He pulled her to him, kissing her deeply, almost greedily, and she was so caught off guard that she did what was automatic for her, she kissed him back. Their tongues worked each others furiously, binding them closer and deeper with every passing moment.

She didn't even notice when he had brought them into the bedroom.

***Warning: Ah, another Mature Part. I know this came up kind of fast in comparison to the last one, but hey, not much filler can be added after Christmas!***

Their clothes were gone before either of them realized what they were doing, but neither cared anymore. Bill's hand were all over her, his lips and tongue rolling over every mountain and valley on her body until he reached her core. He lapped her up, licking, sucking, and nibbling at her core, something that they had never done before. He continued until she was screaming his name in ecstasy, crying for him to enter her. He kissed back up her body and kissed her fully on the lips again.

"Bill," she whispered against his lips. "Please."

He nodded gently against her and slowly entered her, pulling himself entirely into her before backing out again, going at an agonizingly slow pace. Her Empathic powers meant she felt every sensation running through both of them, every feeling. He was happy again, completely, for the first time since the last time they had made love. She could feel his love for her, and she helped him go deeper and deeper inside her with gentle raising of her hips against his, finding a rhythm without any effort. They fit together so perfectly, knew each other so completely, that it was as easy as breathing.

They felt complete and whole in each others arms. As they continued, the pace slowly began to increase, pulling them closer and closer to the edge. Hermione's hit first and then again and again, before he came with her. Every sensation, every pool of emotion, washed over her and she was in heaven and at peace in his arms once more.

***Its over. Read on.***

They fell asleep, holding onto each other as if they were all they had in the world. Hermione hadn't felt so safe in a long time.

When she woke up, she could feel the contractions. She had to bite her lip from crying out in pain. It was the most painful one that she'd ever had, feeling like she was splitting in half. She got up out of the bed and fell to the floor, gasping until the pain stopped. Then she remembered what had happened last night. She stood up and looked at Bill, laying naked with the covers tangled in his legs, still sleeping soundly, a content feeling going through him. He was at peace in the moment. She dressed quickly, but the moment she entered the living room, another contraction hit, this one more painful than any Cruciatus Curse that she'd ever been hit with. She could feel it, the baby, he was coming. She ran out of the room and down the stairs, just as she turned to the Hospital Wing, her water broke. She felt another contraction and barely made it in.

"Madame Pomfrey!" She yelled, crying in pain. The nurse ran out of her office to see Hermione. "He's coming!"

The older witch ran to her, quickly Apparating her to Grimmauld Place, where they had already determined would be where the baby would be born, as it was hidden and no one ever went there any more. The nurse helped Hermione get into a bathrobe and into one of the bedrooms that they had converted into a birthing center.

"This is going to hurt, Miss Granger, but I need you to push. You are ready, dear. Now, with the next contraction," she was saying, but Hermione could only scream out again. "Push!"

* * *

><p><em>Atttention: So, another Bill and Hermione moment. Hermione was attacked by Ron again. And she went into labor. I really put a lot more into this chapter than I thought I did, but eh. It works. The baby's coming! So what do you think will happen now?<em>

I know you lot don't like the reviews = updates, but hey, I'm keeping it up!

REVIEW = UPDATES


	24. Missing

**All I Have To Give**

A Harry Potter Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I just like making the characters dance for my amusement, mwahahaha!

**Last Chapter:**_ "This is going to hurt, Miss Granger, but I need you to push. You are ready, dear. Now, with the next contraction," she was saying, but Hermione could only scream out again. "Push!" _

* * *

><p>This chapter is titled after: Missing by Evanescence<p>

* * *

><p><strong>24. Missing<strong>

* * *

><p>Bill felt groggy when he woke up, but smiled at the memory of being with Hermione again. He reached over to her side of the bed and found it cold and empty. He sat up and looked around the room, no sign that she had ever been there existed. He buried his face in his hands and shook his head. Last night was an accident, sure, but he couldn't find it in himself to regret it...or any other moment he'd managed to steal with her. He loved her more than the world and...even though he wasn't able to be with her...he wanted to be. She must have run away when she realized that they had found themselves in that position once again.<p>

He knew how she felt about it, like he was cheating on Fleur, and he was. Even though he'd sworn never to betray someone like that, he'd done it more than once with Hermione. He knew that it was wrong and Fleur didn't deserve that, and neither did Hermione. He'd realized he loved her the moment that she had cuddled against him and asked him about the war. He knew that he would do anything to ease her pain. That was also when he'd realized that he'd been coming to that conclusion for a long time. He knew that he'd purposefully stay up late, just to talk to her whenever she was at The Burrow. He would watch her as she worked on her spell work, potions, and held every one together during the war.

She was what he held on to when he needed someone last year and he had feared for her life above his own brother or the only person who could save them all. When she arrived at the Shell Cottage safe house, he was happier than he would have willingly admitted to anyone.

Now, she was the mother of his son, the love of his life, and he was losing her every second because he had a duty to the girl who had stood by him, the girl who he was supposed to be in love with, the girl that he was marrying in a little over a month.

He got out of the bed and decided that he needed to know how Hermione felt once and for all. He was fairly certain that she loved him too, but she had never said it. She hardly even acted like it. She avoided the subject and when he seemed to be getting closer to her, she backed away harder than before. He dressed quickly, then ran from his room and up to Gryffindor Tower. If she felt the way that he did, then he would be with her. He wasn't going to waste any more time. He would break things off with Fleur and be with Hermione forever. He said the password and entered, seeing Ginny and Neville sitting on the couch. Ginny was crying.

He walked over to her and bent down to see her face. "What is it, Ginny?" he asked, looking at his little sister.

Ginny just cried harder and Neville responded, "Hermione's gone, Professor. Her room is empty and no one knows where she is. Ginny's afraid that Ron got her."

Bill let pure fear sink into his chest. Hermione was missing. "Neville, take care of Ginny. I'm going to tell Professor Dumbledore." Neville nodded and Bill took off out of the portrait hole and toward the Headmaster's office. The moment he entered, he didn't bother knocking. "Sir, Hermione's gone missing."

Dumbledore just sat there and looked at him, which infuriated him. "Miss Granger is safe. She has chosen to leave the school." the elder wizard told him quietly.

Bill looked at him in disbelief. "Where did she go? Home?" he asked.

"I do not know. She chose not to say," Dumbledore replied. "But she did instruct me to give you this." And he handed Bill a letter, written in Hermione's hand.

He opened it and sat down.

_My dearest William,_

_I am sorry to have left you so abruptly, but this had to be done. I realized a long time ago that this was the only solution to our problems. You have a duty to Fleur and to your future, I have a duty to mine. I wouldn't want to ruin your family or your happiness by remaining._

_Please don't look for me, it would make our life harder if you did. I wish you could be here with me, but I am not selfish enough to ask. I love Fleur as if she were my sister and I would never cause her or you pain. Please understand why I did this._

_Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. I already have a place to go and no one will know where to find us. Live your life, Bill. Love Fleur. Live your life the way you would have before I ruined it._

_Forever yours,_

_Hermione_

He let the letter drop to the floor. She left...because of him. Because she thought she ruined his life, but she was wrong. He hadn't lived until he loved her. Now, she had taken away all the options, leaving him to marry Fleur. He didn't want to forget them, he didn't want to have more children that wouldn't have her eyes or nose or chin, and he didn't really want to marry Fleur. But, she left...she didn't want him to be with her or their son.

"What do I do?" he whispered, feeling tears pierce his eyes.

"I'm not sure, William." Professor Dumbledore said. "Miss Granger must love you very deeply for her to leave."

"She left because she loves me?" Bill asked. "What logic does that have?"

"In love, you always let the ones you love go, so that if they come to you, you know how they really feel." Dumbledore explained. "I do not think that Miss Granger considered this when she chose to leave, but it certainly holds true, regardless."

"I have to go," Bill said, standing up. He was too heartbroken to even listen to this old man's babbling. "Good day, sir."

He left without another word, the letter Hermione wrote to him clutched in his hand.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up to the sound of crying, like she did every morning at five o'clock. It had been four weeks since she left Hogwarts, four weeks since she had had her beautiful son, who just couldn't sleep a whole night through. No one knew she was here yet, she hadn't told her parents or Draco. Today, they were all coming, including Harry and Aria and Prudence. Hogwarts had let out on June 3rd. It had been a long month, but Hermione had adjusted to motherhood better than she had expected. She was ready to introduce the baby to her friends and her family.<p>

She walked into the nursery and grabbed a bottle for him. She picked him up and began to rock him in her arms. "Shh, angel. No need to cry, Mummy's here." she said, rocking him gently. She knew that it wouldn't help. He had colic, so he couldn't help it. She picked up the bottle and set it to his tiny bowed lips.

He was the most angelic baby. He had a mess of light curls, the same color as Bill's beautiful dark auburn hair, and her dark brown eyes. His skin was naturally a beautiful honey color. His lips were a dark pink and bowed magically. He was the perfect blend of both her and Bill.

He put his lips around the bottle and began to drink, calming his colic and his eyes slowly started drifting close again. She kissed his forehead and brought him downstairs. She sat him down in the playpen and covered him with a blanket, setting up the monitor in the parlor and carrying the other with her to the kitchen so she could make some breakfast.

She spent a few hours reading to him quietly, but soon she had to stop and prepare lunch for everyone that was coming over at noon. She used a simple spell to revolve his toys around like a mobile. He happily played with them, giggling and smiling as his toy dragon chased his stuffed knight. She smiled at him, then went into the kitchen and made a big Italian lunch for everyone, reminding herself of Mrs. Weasley. She smiled at the thought, and how much she missed the matronly witch. How much she missed The Burrow.

Charlie had sent her a message on the coin not too long after he found out she was gone, asking if she and the baby were okay and reminding her to contact him if she needed anything. She had received several worried letters from various members of the Weasley clan, Pansy, and Fleur. The one from Fleur was the hardest to read, her worried words, her description of Bill's nearly lifeless existence since she disappeared. Fleur asked if she would even be there for the wedding.

Hermione never wrote them back. Any of them. It was best if they forgot her.

When she finished, she had made Fettuccine Alfredo, Chicken Parmigiana, Chicken and Mushroom Ravioli, and plain old spaghetti for Emmeline, who wasn't a fan of fancy food. She set the table in the formal dining room and set up a booster chair for Emmeline and the spare play pen for the baby. By the time she'd finished setting the table and putting the food on it, she heard a knock on the front door. She walked through the house and to the front foyer. She opened the door and saw her parents and little sister, behind them was Prue and Draco (who had eloped after school ended to avoid the fuss of a wedding), and newly engaged Harry and Aria.

"Hey, come on in." she said, smiling at them and kissing everyone as they entered. They all filed into the foyer, before she led the way to the parlor. "Take a seat," she offered, pointing at the various couches and chairs. They all sat down and smiled at her, looking at the playpen.

She walked over to the playpen and picked up the baby. "I would like to introduce you all to the newest addition to our family. Everyone, this is Thackery Eliot Granger." She smiled, as they all gasped at her beautiful son.

"Oh, Hermione, he's beautiful." Her mother said, standing up and walking over to where the new mother and child stood. "May I hold him?"

"Of course," Hermione said, passing the baby gently into her arms. All the women swarmed around Thackery the moment Hermione's mother had a strong grip on her grandson.

Draco came around and gave her a hug. "He is beautiful, pet. You must be so proud." he said, kissing her cheek.

"I am," she told him. Remus was next, kissing her temple. "How do you feel about being a grandpa?" she asked.

"Just as proud as I felt the day Emmeline was born and the day I married your mother. I'm a father, a grandfather, and a husband, its more than I could ever ask for. And I have you to thank, sweetheart. You gave me more than I ever thought I would have." Remus said, smiling at her.

"They would have loved to see you this happy, Dad." she told him.

"I know," and they hugged again. She knew he still missed his friends and it was hard for him to continue on without them, but her mother had healed a lot of his wounds and Emmeline seemed to have sealed in his happiness with his life. From the way he was looking at Thackery, he would never feel sad or lonely again.

Harry was next to come to her, but he pulled her into the foyer, away from the cooing crowd. "What's wrong?" she asked, but he hugged her before she could look at him properly.

"How long are you planning to exile yourself?" he asked as he pulled away.

She looked at him. "Why?"

"Because there are at least nine people who are barely surviving now that you're gone. Mrs. Weasley collapses regularly, she's been breaking down worse then when she wasn't talking to Percy. Mr. Weasley just stares at your room for hours, he doesn't say much any more. But...Bill isn't surviving at all. He just stares at nothing, talks only when he has no choice, and he doesn't do anything. I tried to talk to him yesterday and he didn't even acknowledge me."

She felt the pain of his words pierce through her. "The wedding?" she asked.

"Its still on, but Fleur isn't as excited as she was before. She wants you there. Its two weeks away, 'Mione. She's still holding out hope that you'll be there," he told her. "Whats worse is I know that you're okay, I know where you are, I have the answers to all the questions that Bill and everyone else needs and I can't tell them."

"Harry, I didn't want to put you in that position, but it really is the best option for us. Thackery deserves a chance at a happy life. Here he can have that. But there...he will never understand why his daddy is with someone else."

* * *

><p>"BILL!" Charlie yelled, coming into the house. Bill was sitting in the living room, just sitting down and reading his newest copy of Sense and Sensibility. He didn't look up at his brother's angry voice or pay attention to him when he walked into the room. But, when his younger brother wrenched the book out of his hand and punched him, he stood up and hit him back.<p>

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he shouted and looked at his brother. "What is your problem, Charlie?"

"My problem is you! I can't take this self pity any longer! Do you think that this is what Hermione wants?" Charlie looked at him with rage in his eyes.

"Don't talk about her! Don't you fucking say a word about her!" Bill said, getting in his little brother's face. "You don't know what she wants!"

"I know that she loved you but you couldn't even bother to give a shit about her!" Charlie screamed at him and Bill hit him again.

"How dare you talk about something that you know nothing about!" Bill yelled. "She was everything to me and she left anyway!"

"If you really loved her, you would have given her a reason to stay, Bill," Charlie said, looking at his brother. "You wouldn't be marrying someone that you don't love. You would have told Fleur the truth about what was going on and you would be marrying Hermione on Saturday."

Bill sat back down and looked at the floor. "I'm doing what Hermione told me to do, Charlie. I'm marrying Fleur and I'm moving on." he said, not looking up.

"This isn't moving on, Bill. Fleur knows that you're not yourself anymore. She's not stupid, she probably knows that its because of Hermione's disappearance. You haven't moved from that chair in three days, before that it was her bed, and before that it was the kitchen. You need to do something other than wallow, Bill. Don't you see how badly everyone is taking this? We all miss her and we all love her."

"You didn't lose her and your child in one fail swoop, Charlie. They're both gone. I don't even know what my son looks like or how he sounds or how big he is, his birthday, his name. I lost everything when she left." Bill stood up. "But, you're right, its my fault she's gone. I didn't do what I should have done, but I will now. I'm marrying Fleur on Saturday and I'm going to do my best to be what Fleur needs me to be." And with that he walked out of the room.

_Idiot_, was all Charlie could think as he watched his older brother run upstairs.

* * *

><p>The lunch went swimmingly, Harry and Aria told her about their plans to get married in a few weeks. They weren't going to waste any time and were looking forward to being as happy as Draco and Prue. Hermione was invited, of course, to be Harry's best (wo)man, but she told him that it wasn't likely that she would be there because of the presence of their other family. He understood but hoped that she would reconsider. He was also hoping that Bill came to his senses before the wedding.<p>

Hermione's Empathic abilities turned out to be her own, just brought on by the pregnancy of such a magical child. Thackery was still very powerful, he wasn't as aware outside of the womb as he was inside. He was a normal baby, just with some odd quirks. She learned one of them the first time that Draco sent one of his house elves to assist Hermione. As soon as the elf approached him, he began crying and a strong field of magic surrounded him, keeping the elf ten feet away from him and he only lowered the shield and stopped crying when Hermione went to pick him up. Hermione decided to decline Draco's offer of letting her use one of his house elves.

It was a strange little power, but she was okay with it. It meant that no one he didn't know could come near him and it kept him safe. She only reasoned that he didn't put up the shield around her parents, his aunts, and uncles was because he could sense that she trusted them completely. Since she was on the fence about the elf, he chose to be safer than sorry. He really was a very smart one month old. After that lunch, her parents and little sister came over often, at least three times the next week. Harry and Aria came for dinner on Tuesday and Friday, while Draco and Prue were almost always there. Prue was holding off on her Healer Training until after the baby was born, because she was worried about over-stressing the pregnancy. Draco was already doing his Auror work, having been able to skip the training process because of his efforts in the war. Most of the time it was just her and Prue.

Prue loved Thackery and took care of him while Hermione worked on lunch and dinner. She was really good with him. She helped her with her own pregnancy and told her all the things she went through in the first eight weeks. Granted, her pregnancy wasn't typical and Prue had her husband to help her, but the normal stuff like morning sickness was something she remembered. She hadn't had actually morning sickness but it was practically the same.

"So, he's really coming into his powers?" Prue asked after diapering Thackery and putting him in the play pen for his afternoon nap.

"Well, some of them. I talked to Professor Dumbledore about the shield and he said that he thinks that that was what kept me safe during my pregnancy. He thinks he'll have more abilities as he grows older." Hermione explained from where she was sitting on one of the couches.

They were in the parlor, just enjoying the sunshine coming in through the bay windows. She and Prue had finished watching Pride and Prejudice, enjoying Colin Firth in clingy pants.

"What powers does he think he'll get?" Prue questioned, sitting back on the couch.

"He doesn't know, but said to expect great things from him." Hermione replied, shrugging and looking at her sleeping baby, his pacifier dipping around his mouth as he sucked on it. She smiled at him. "I already knew he would be special though."

Prue smiled at her. "I hope I'll love my child as much as you love Thackery." she said, looking down at her stomach.

"You will." Hermione assured her. "Its amazing how connected you feel to your child. Its indescribable, but you will never love anything or anyone as much as you will love your baby."

Prue smiled at Thackery. "Not even Draco?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Nope, but its a different love. Your baby is a part of you, body and soul, but Draco is your heart. The baby will connect the both of you forever." she told her. She remembered how much she loved Thackery's father and she knew how true that was. She missed Bill.

"You really loved him, didn't you?" Prue said, watching Hermione and knowing her well enough to know what was on her mind.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "And I always will."

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Prue told her. "Maybe he'll come to his senses before he marries Fleur."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't want him to give up his happiness for me. I can raise Thackery on my own. And I have you and Draco and everyone to help me. Bill is moving on and I am going to let him." she said confidently.

Prue shrugged. "It could still happen."

"HERMIONE!" She heard Harry yell from the foyer. Prue and her exchanged a look before running into the foyer.

* * *

><p><em>Attention: Wow. Harry's one for the dramatic entrances. Wonder whats up? And how about Thackery? Isn't he the cutest? ...And yes, I ripped off another Wyatt Halliwell trait...shut up...I wanted him to be special and what baby is more special (Magically and otherwise) than Wyatt? Anyway, the updates may start to slow down. I kind of caught up with myself and need to devote some time to finishing this thing up. I'm still stuck on damn Chapter 28 cause I keep getting caught up in reading. But, I still have everything up to that point written. So, I will update tomorrow! IF I GET THE REVIEWS, duh.<em>

REVIEWS = UPDATES


	25. Here Without You

**All I Have To Give**

A Harry Potter Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I just like making the characters dance for my amusement, mwahahaha!

**Last Chapter:**_ "HERMIONE!" She heard Harry yell from the foyer. Prue and her exchanged a look before running into the foyer._

* * *

><p>This chapter is titled after: Here Without You by 3 Doors Down<p>

* * *

><p><strong>25. Here Without You<strong>

* * *

><p>"Harry, keep your voice down, Thackery's asleep." Hermione chastised. "Now, what is it? Why aren't you at work?"<p>

"We found Ron." He said, his voice breathless. "Pansy came home early and caught him alone in the living room with Lucius Malfoy."

"What?" Prue asked, crossing her arms. "How was that possible? Lucius died in the final battle."

"Apparently not," Harry said. "He's been putting Ron under a serious Imperius Curse since Ron left us last year. He's been slowly adding more and more of his personality into Ron until he came to the point that he was at last time you saw him. He was the one that poisoned you. Ron doesn't know what kind of poison was used, but he was forced to disillusion himself and drop the poison into your cauldron."

Hermione leaned against the wall. "It wasn't Ron?" she whispered. "Ron's back to normal?"

Harry nodded. "He's adjusting, but he knows everything that he's done. He really hates himself right now. Pansy is staying with him while Mrs. Weasley decides what to do with him." he told them.

"Are they still together?" Prue asked.

Harry shrugged. "Ron said that depended on Hermione. He said if she would forgive him and if she wanted to give it another shot, he wants to be with her. Pansy said she isn't going anywhere, but she doesn't want to be with him right now. They're broken up for the time being." Harry said.

"Why would he think that Hermione would want to be with him?" Prue questioned.

"He said that he loves her and they never had a real shot. He's asked me to find her." His eyes flickered to Hermione, who wasn't really sure what to think. "Hermione?"

Hermione looked at him. "Yeah?" she asked.

"What do I tell Ron?" he questioned, watching her with careful eyes.

"He doesn't get to know where I am, Harry." She said. "And tell him to move on. I used to like him...I used to think about a future with him...but I fell in love with Bill. I had Bill's son. Just because Ron isn't the tormentor that he used to be doesn't mean that I am in love with him. It doesn't change how I feel and I don't know if I can ever trust Ron again." She was straight forward and honest.

Harry nodded. "I knew that was how you'd feel, but I had to ask. I promised that if I saw you that I would." he told her. "Hermione, no one is going to expect you to trust Ron or be his girlfriend. And no one will expect you to come back just because Ron isn't trying to kill you anymore."

"I don't think that's true. Besides, Ron had a temper before Lucius tampered with his brain. All he would have to do is hear that I don't want to be with him, I don't trust him, and I had someone else's kid. Has anyone told him that I dated Charlie?" Hermione asked, pushing off from the wall.

Harry shook his head. "No, but I bet Charlie will take care of that tonight. He's going to The Burrow for a few days. For the wedding."

* * *

><p>"Get out of her room!" Bill told his youngest brother when he saw Ron enter Hermione's old room. Ron turned around sharply and looked at his older brother. "No one comes in here." Bill said, grabbing Ron by the arm and dragging him to his old room.<p>

"What the hell?" Ron asked, wrenching his arm out of Bill's hand. "Why are you acting like this, Bill? I know I treated her like shit, but if she comes back, I'll make it up to her."

Bill glared at him. "One, little brother, she isn't coming back. Two, if she does, you will not go near her. There was a reason that Malfoy chose you, because you already had the temper that could turn violent against her. We watched it, every bit of it, while you beat her and tortured her and make her feel worthless. Hermione was not weak or worthless. She was better than anyone and she was too good for you."

"I know all that, Bill. Do you think I liked being trapped inside my own body, beating the woman I love over and over again? I couldn't stop myself, Bill. Hermione will understand that." Ron said. Bill looked at his brother. Hermione wouldn't take him back. Mainly because Hermione wasn't coming back.

"Hey, Bill, Ron." Charlie said, smiling as he caught up with them. "Have either of you heard from Harry?"

Shaking their heads, Ron said, "No, why?"

"No reason," Charlie shrugged.

"Well, could you tell Bill that Hermione is going to take me back? Its not like she was seeing anyone after we broke up." Ron said to Charlie.

"Um, are you forgetting Draco?" Charlie asked, looking uncomfortable.

"She was really dating him?" Ron laughed. "I assumed that they were faking it to piss me off."

"She was with him for a few months, Ron. And then she was with someone else." Charlie said, his voice making Bill wonder if he was acting uncomfortable. Was it possible that he and Hermione never actually dated?

"Who? Who else would she possibly date?" Ron asked, his hands crossing and looking bemused. "Its not like men fall over themselves for her."

Bill felt his temper flare and he pushed Ron against the wall. "Say one more word like that Ron and you are going down the stairs the hard way." He growled. Charlie separated them.

"Ron, Hermione and I dated until she went missing." Charlie told his youngest brother. "Don't insult her like that, Hermione is beautiful and amazing and almost every man I know wanted to be with her. So don't make me think that Lucius Malfoy only increased the asshole in you."

"You dated Hermione?" Ron went red in less than six seconds. "How could you do that to me, Charlie?" he shouted.

"We liked each other, Ron. And its not like she had anyone else around her that she trusted. You certainly weren't good for her, dumping her after you thought you slept with her! I'm not convinced that you wouldn't have done that anyway!" Charlie shouted and Bill leaned against the wall across from them. He was tired. His wedding was tomorrow. Ron was here making trouble again and he couldn't get Hermione off his mind.

Leaving his little brothers behind to fight it out, he walked back down to Hermione's room and shut the door. It still smelled like her. His heart clenched as he remembered laying down the teddy bear on her bed, with the diamond bracelet and ring around its neck. The bear was for their son, the jewelry for her. He wondered if she was still wearing it. Did she give the bear to the baby? If that was the way Ron reacted to Charlie just dating Hermione, how would he react if he found out that Hermione and Bill had had a child together? Or that his eldest brother was in love with her?

He made his way back down the stairs, he found Fleur sitting at the table, tears falling from her eyes as she looked at a long white box that lay on the table.

"Fleur? What's wrong?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

"Hermione. I want 'er to be at ze wedding. Zis was 'er dress. Ze one we picked out at ze dress shop? Do you remember 'ow beautiful she looked?" Fleur asked, her hand on the box.

"Yes, I remember," And boy did he. She was gorgeous in that dress. That had been the first time he'd pictured what it would be like to undress her, he'd wanted to ravish her in the middle of that shop.

"She already missed ze bachelorette party. She 'ad even bought ze lingerie zat we would all wear. Do you zink she knew she would leave?" Fleur questioned. "Even back zen?"

Bill shrugged. "I don't know. Probably." he told her, knowing that Hermione probably made the decision shortly after they first found out that they were going to have to get pregnant.

"But, why, Beel? Why would she just go?" Fleur asked. They had discussed this several times over the last week, after Charlie pulled Bill from his personal misery long enough to marry the woman next to him.

"She must have had her reasons. Maybe everything that happened with her and Ron was too much for her to handle." Bill suggested, knowing that that was a lie. Hermione wouldn't run away from a fight, no matter who the bad guy was. At least, not unless she feared for the safety of their child.

"But why would she leave Charlie? I zought she loved 'im?"

Bill shook his head. "Charlie said it was only casual, they weren't ever going to be serious." Bill reminded her. "Maybe she'll come back one day, Fleur." He couldn't keep the hope out of his voice and hoped that his fiance didn't read too much into it.

"I want 'er back for ze wedding, I need 'er 'ere. She 'elped me with everzing. It was all 'er, Beel." Fleur said, the desperation in her voice. He was glad that she wasn't so upset that she hadn't reverted back to speaking only French.

"Maybe she'll be there. We won't know until tomorrow. Now, why don't you go get some rest? I'll see you at the end of the aisle." Bill sent her off and she went without question. He looked around the kitchen. It was the first place he'd told Hermione that he loved her, and the first time he walked away from her after letting her know how he felt. He had to do something that was right. He had to marry Fleur. "Maybe she'll come." he whispered, getting up and walking to the kettle and making himself some peppermint tea.

The next day came too soon for Bill as he got up and dressed. The wedding was timed to end at sunset, in just a few hours. He was supposed to be dressed and ready to oversee everything while the women got Fleur ready for the wedding. He had Hermione's drawings with him, reminding him of what he was doing and making him wonder why. If Harry could leave his sister and get engaged, why didn't he? Why couldn't he take a page out of the younger wizard's book and follow his heart? Why was duty overriding his need to be with Hermione and his son? But it was too late now. Hermione wasn't coming back and Fleur was counting on him to be at that altar.

He left the room and went down the stairs to the kitchen. There, Harry and Draco were sitting talking quietly and he held back, listening to them.

"I tried, but she won't do it." Harry whispered.

Draco sighed. "I knew she wouldn't. She doesn't want to put either of them through it." he whispered back.

"I just wish he would realize that he loves her," Harry said, still whispering, but Bill could tell he was furious. "I can't stand going over there to her, seeing her put on a brave face and knowing how much its killing her not being with him."

Draco nodded. "I know. She doesn't even try to lie about how she feels anymore. She told Prue that she was in love with him. She's still in love with him. I didn't want to leave her alone today, but we promised Fleur." his voice was strangled with sadness. Where they talking about Hermione? They knew where she was? Of course they did, they were her best friends. It wasn't them she had left, it was him and his family because she was scared that they would reject their child and her. She was probably right, especially after tonight.

"She wouldn't do anything stupid. She loves the baby too much. Its what she thinks she wants anyway. She doesn't want to hurt Bill. She thinks that she hurt him, took away his future. She isn't going to realize that she could be his future." Harry pointed out. They were talking about Hermione.

"He has to stop this, he has to realize it, too, Harry. Its on him. If he really loved her, he wouldn't marry Fleur today." Draco stood and Bill faked walking down the stairs and walked in. "Good morning," Draco grumbled, walking out of the house and into the yard.

Bill made himself a cup of peppermint tea and sat down across from Harry. "Nervous?" Harry asked, smiling at him. It was almost genuine.

"Not really," Bill said, looking at the man with messy black hair and glasses. His green eyes were almost pleading with him. "How's Aria?"

"She's fine. She's upstairs with the other girls getting Fleur ready." Harry told him.

Bill nodded and drank his tea. He knew Harry and Draco were pissed at him now. He wasn't too pleased with himself either. All he wanted was to do the right thing, but he didn't know what that was anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Attention: Will Bill marry Fleur? Ron's not a baddie? What's going to come next? <em>

_Oh and awesomeness...I got a ferret! We named him Draco Malfoy, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret! He's cute as hell too!_

REVIEW = UPDATE


	26. Break Me, Shake Me

**All I Have To Give**

A Harry Potter Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I just like making the characters dance for my amusement, mwahahaha!

**Last Chapter:**_ Bill nodded and drank his tea. He knew Harry and Draco were pissed at him now. He wasn't too pleased with himself either. All he wanted was to do the right thing, but he didn't know what that was anymore._

* * *

><p>This chapter is titled after: Break Me, Shake Me by Savage Garden<p>

* * *

><p><strong>26. Break Me, Shake Me<strong>

* * *

><p>The ceremony began. First down the aisle was Percy and Penelope, followed by Ron and Pansy, then Harry and Ginny, finishing with Gabrielle and Charlie. Charlie stood by him, not giving him any reassurance, the only one of his groomsmen that seemed happy with the arrangement was Ron, who was oblivious to what was going on.<p>

The bridal music began to chime and Fleur appeared at the end of the aisle, but instead of locking arms with her father, she said something to him and walked down the aisle by herself and not like they had rehearsed. When she reached him, he could see the tears in her eyes.

"I need a word. In private." she said, taking his hand and walking him away from the altar and the crowd.

"Fleur," Bill started when they were around the front of the house. "What is it?"

"I cannot do zis." she told him. "It is wrong."

"Is this because Hermione isn't here? I told you that she would want us to keep going." He tried to reason, but Fleur shook her head. "Then what?"

"You do not love me, Beel." she stated. "It is because of 'ow I love both you and Hermione zat I cannot marry you. You love 'er."

"Fleur, no –"

"_Oui_, you do. I 'eard you talking to 'er over Christmas, in ze living room. You mentioned ze Black Dust Toxin and zat she was pregnant. I did some research on it. I know what you 'ad to do with 'er to save her life. You fell in love with 'er, but you did not want to 'urt me?" she asked.

Bill sighed. "Yes," he admitted.

"I knew you did when I saw 'ow much pain you 'ave been in since she left, but I 'oped it was just my imagination. I know it is not." She put her hand on his cheek. "I am not angry, _mon_ _chere_, not about any of it. I would 'ave wanted you to do just what you did. You saved her. I can't blame you for loving 'er. But, you should not marry me. We both deserve to be with people who love us."

"Fleur, I don't want to hurt you." Bill pleaded.

"You didn't. But, if we 'ad married today, knowing zat zings 'ave changed, it would 'ave 'urt us both in the long run." Fleur dropped her hand and said, "Goodbye, Beel. Tell everyone zat ze wedding is over."

He nodded and she Disapparated. He stood there a minute in his dress robes, wondering if that had really just happened. He was just dumped, at the altar, because Fleur knew he was in love with Hermione. She knew and she wanted him to be happy. Summoning all his strength and courage, he walked back out to the back yard and stood before everyone. The chatter that had begun when he and Fleur left silenced immediately as they all looked at him expectantly.

"I am sorry to inform all of you that there will not be a wedding today." He announced, causing all of the voices to start up again, some in outrage, others in confusion. "I hope you can forgive us for taking up so much of your day." And with that he walked back to the house.

He went to the kettle and poured himself some peppermint tea. He heard the door open behind him and knew his family and extended family were there. He took a sip and turned to face them.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked, everyone else remained silent.

"Fleur called things off." Bill answered simply.

"But, why? She's been so excited." His mother insisted.

He shook his head. "It wasn't her fault. Things...changed...over the last year and she found out that I haven't felt the same about her in a while." he explained.

Harry and Draco smiled at him. "When did she find out?" Draco asked, relief written all over his face and in his voice.

To be perfectly honest, Bill felt the same. "Christmas is when she started to suspect it, but she didn't know until after school let out." he answered.

Harry came over to him and clapped a hand on his back. "Thank Merlin you're attracted to smart women, right mate?" he said.

Bill smiled and nodded. "I just realized what a huge mistake I was making. Do you think I can still be with her?" he asked, looking at Hermione's two best friends.

"Of course, Bill. She loves you, but she's still missing." Charlie spoke up from his place next to there mother. The rest of the family (aside from Prue and Aria) looked at them confused.

"What the hell are we missing?" Ron called out, glaring at the camaraderie between his eldest brother, his best friend, and his childhood nemesis.

"Nothing important," Bill said. "I have to do something, and I may be gone a while. Draco, Harry, could you come upstairs and help me pack?" They both nodded and walked upstairs with him.

When they entered his room, he locked and warded the door, silencing it as well so that Ron wouldn't eaves drop like he knew that he would. "I know you both know where she is. Tell me." he begged, removing his dress robes and putting on a pair of blue jeans and a white button up shirt.

"We can't tell you, mate," Harry told him. He started packing up a suitcase.

"Please, I already made one mistake and I don't want to make another one." He begged as he finished the suitcase.

Draco pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to him. "I tricked 'Mione into writing it down a few days ago. I was hoping you'd figure out what you wanted. Cut it a bit close though." he said.

Bill looked down at the paper, written in Hermione's hand was the address. _Rosewood Cottage, 221 Raven Lane, Bath. _"Thank you," he said, smiling at them.

They heard a clap of thunder overhead. "Go now," Harry said.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the rocking chair in the Nursery, holding a fussy Thackery in her arms. He didn't like the storm that was blustering outside, and was crying every time a flash of lightening or a clap of thunder came. She tried to calm him, but she wasn't a fan of storms either.<p>

"Don't worry, love, Mummy won't let anything happen to you," she whispered softly. Quietly she began to sing Landslide to him, which usually worked to calm his fussy natures and put him to sleep. It worked almost instantly. She walked over to the crib and set him in it, putting his blanket around him and placing Mac the Bear next to him.

She looked at the bracelet and ring on her right arm and looked at the clock on Thackery's dresser. 7:30. He was married now. He and Fleur were at their reception and dancing the night away. While she was as depressed as she could possibly be, she was happy for them.

"I love you, Thackery." she whispered, running her hands over his soft head and curls. She leaned against the crib and watched him sleep. It was one of the miracles of motherhood, watching her child dream. She could feel his emotions, his uncomplicated, childlike feelings. She knew he felt like someone was missing, but she didn't know how to help him with it. His daddy had officially moved on with his life.

She could hear a distinct knock come from the front door downstairs and she grabbed the portable monitor, clipping it on her back pocket, and left her baby to his dreams. She closed the door behind her and walked down the stairs and into the foyer. She checked her reflection, not wanting to seem like she'd been crying all day, and when she approved, she opened the door and gasped.

He was wet, his short auburn hair clinging to his face and his white button up almost completely see-through. His blue eyes were sparkling at her and he had a suitcase in his hands.

"Bill? What are you doing here?" She asked, stepping aside to let him in and closed the door behind him.

He walked in to the house and shook his head free of the droplets. "I didn't get married. Fleur called it off." He told her, smiling at her.

"Fleur called it off?" She asked, crossing her arms. So, his fiance dumped him and he came to her? "Am I supposed to be happy about that?"

He looked at her, clearly confused. "I thought so." he whispered.

"Why did she call it off?" she questioned.

"She knew that I was in love with you," he told her. "She heard us talking about the baby over Christmas and put everything together. Hermione," he took her hand. "I wouldn't be married now, even if she hadn't called it off. I wasn't going to be able to go through with it. Fleur just beat me to the punch, so to speak."

"Then why did she have to do it? Why wait until the day of the wedding?" she asked, her voice rising.

"Because I am an idiot. I was letting my sense of duty override my heart," he explained. She looked at him. "I love you, Hermione. I will forever. I think that I always have."

"But...how did you find me?" she asked, her anger faltering. She had been dreaming about this scene for so long that it was difficult to hold on to her anger when all she wanted was to let him kiss her until the end of time.

"You can thank your best friends for that. Draco, at least." Hermione remembered when he had her address an envelope two days ago and she cursed her nosy friend. "Hermione, do you love me?"

She looked at him and couldn't lie, "Yes," she told him. "More than anything."

She didn't stop him when he kissed her. She kissed him back, loving the feel of his body against hers, his lips and tongue caressing her own. She loved him and it suddenly didn't matter anymore that he'd waited until the last moment. She just needed him with her.

The sudden clap of thunder and sounds of crying pulled them back to reality and she groaned when she had to pull back. "I better go check on him." she whispered.

"Can I come?" he asked, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

She laced her fingers in his and smiled at him. "He's your son, too, Bill." And she walked with him up the stairs and down the hall to the nursery. She opened the door and sat the monitor down on the changing table before walking over to the crib to pick up the crying baby. The moment he felt his mother's arms, he quieted, opening his brown eyes lazily to look at her. She smiled down at him and turned to Bill.

* * *

><p>The look on Bill's face was indescribable. He was amazed, overjoyed, and sad that he didn't know his own child. She walked over to him and held out Thackery. He quickly moved to cradle his son and she could feel his love for both of them. He had an instant connection with Thackery and she was relieved that the baby's shield hadn't prevented him from holding his son. Thackery looked at his father, his eyes wide, and she could feel her baby's completeness wash over him. He knew that Bill was his daddy.<p>

"What's his name?" Bill whispered, as the baby began to drift off once again.

"Thackery, Thackery Eliot." She told him. "He was born May fifteenth, weighed six pounds, four ounces."

He looked down at his son and kissed his forehead. "Thackery." he whispered gently. "You had him the day you left?" he asked, concerned.

Hermione nodded. "He was early, eight weeks to be exact, but he's strong and healthy. Madame Pomfrey knew that he wouldn't have any struggles that normal preemies have." she assured him. She explained about his powers and everything that he had missed in his son's first six weeks. "I didn't expect to see you so soon after he was born. I thought I would come back, sometime down the road, probably years. You and Fleur would have three other kids, you wouldn't even care about us anymore, and I would have to make up some imaginary man to explain Thackery." she told him.

"Even if we had gotten married, I wasn't going to have any other children. I didn't want to forget about you and Thackery. I love you, Hermione." he said, honesty ringing in his voice. He really wasn't going to be with anyone but her.

"I love you, too," she kissed him. "Set him back in the crib, I don't want to wake him up again." she instructed and Bill did what he was told. She saw him smile when he saw the teddy bear he'd given her at Christmas in the crib. She took the monitor and they closed the door. Summoning his luggage, they walked into the master bedroom across the hall and she sat the luggage down onto a chair in the sitting area. She pointed out all that he would need to know, such as the bathroom and the empty drawers she had in her dresser for his things. He did a quick Drying Spell on his clothes before he sat down on the bed, pulling her close to him. She bent her head down and kissed him. "I missed you," she admitted.

"I missed you, too, love. When you disappeared, I thought I was going to die. Hell, I wished I would, because it would have been better than the pain I was feeling." he told her. "But, now, I'm happy that I didn't. I would have never been able to hold Thackery in my arms, or kiss you." He looked down at the ring on her right hand. "I never want to be apart from you again, love."

"Neither do I." she whispered back, unable to form louder words. She could feel his agony as he told her about when she disappeared and then felt his happiness when he said Thackery's name and talked about kissing her. This was where they were both meant to be.

"I know it won't be easy, and we have a lot of explaining to do back home, but I won't leave you again. I won't make the same mistake twice." he told her. He picked up her right hand. "I gave you this ring, just on the off chance that I might get to ask this one day." He shimmied the ring off her finger and grabbed her left hand. "I've loved you for forever, and I know its taken me a long time to admit it, and even longer to come to you, but I know that its you who I want to be with forever, my love. Will you marry me?"

She felt the tears come to her eyes and nodded, "Of course, Bill." He slid the ring into place on her left ring finger and it felt like it had always belonged there. She kissed him deeply, falling onto the bed with him. He smiled and held her against him. "I know we'll have to go back, but can we wait? Just a few more days?" she asked looking up at him from her position beneath him.

"That was my plan. I think they wouldn't be able to cope knowing that one wedding was canceled just for another one to be planned." He started kissing down her jawline and nipping at her lovingly.

"I don't want anything elaborate. I'd even be willing to just elope while we're here." she told him, containing the moans that wanted to escape as he attacked her every nerve.

"No eloping. I know you'll want our family there." he whispered seductively against her skin. She nodded and opened his shirt.

Just as things were getting good, Thackery began crying again, causing them both to groan and roll away from each other. She laughed at his frustration. "Welcome to fatherhood." She said, kissing him and then walking across the hall to see what was wrong with their son.

* * *

><p>She woke up the next morning feeling very happy and complete. The diamond ring that now sat on her left ring finger reminded her that Bill had come home to them. She was now engaged to the love of her life, father to her child. When she rolled over, though, she found his side cold and empty. She sat up, walking into the bathroom and showering, before brushing her teeth and getting dressed for the day. When she got back in the bedroom, she looked at the clock. It was nearly eight! She hadn't slept that long since Thackery was born and she immediately ran across the hall and into the nursery, only to find her son missing. Panicking, she ran down the stairs and into the parlor.<p>

There he was, in the play pen, his hands on his toys and giggling at the silly things he was trying to get them to do. She smiled down at him, relieved. She felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind and she leaned her head against him. "Good morning, love," Bill said, kissing her temple.

"Good morning," she replied. She wrapped her own arms around his, snuggling him closer to her.

"You were scared," he stated. "Does he usually wake up at five?"

She nodded. "I could have gotten up with him. You didn't have to." she told him.

"I wanted to. You looked like you needed the sleep and I wanted to do my fatherly duty of taking care of my son. Besides, I dozed off for a few hours on the couch after he went back to sleep." She turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. She looked deep into his blue eyes and felt nothing but love surround her. He bent down and kissed her, making them both feel complete.

A gentle knock sounded at the door and they pulled apart. "I'll get it." she told him.

"I'll go get you some breakfast and tea." He said, both of them leaving the parlor and heading to opposite ends of the foyer.

When she opened the door, she saw a very sheepish looking Draco and Harry. "Come in," she said in a stern voice.

They walked in and followed her to the parlor. "How did things go, 'Mione?" Harry braved to ask.

"Whatever do you mean?" she teased, not wanting them to think they were off the hook.

"Are you angry at us?" Draco questioned as they all sat on the couch.

"Do you think I should be?"

Draco groaned and put his head in his hands. "Hermione, please. Don't torture us. I know we shouldn't have done. I know I am a stupid, meddling jerk, but honestly I just wanted everyone to be happy and no one was. Whats the use in being the good guy, when you can't be around happy people?" Hermione suppressed a smile at this. "Is Bill still here?"

Before she could answer, the man in question walked into the parlor with a plate of toast and jam, and a cup of tea. He handed them to Hermione and kissed her lightly before sitting down beside her. Both boys' jaws hit the floor.

"Is there a problem?" Bill asked, smiling.

"I'm guessing you two made up then," Harry said, recovering first.

Hermione smiled. "Of course," and she showed him her left hand.

"Finally," Draco said, looking at the ring with relief.

* * *

><p><em>Attention: FINALLY! They are together! And I'll remind you all of a promise I made, once they're together, they aren't going to break up. This is permanent. I know some of you will be confused as to why Hermione forgave him so easily. The answer to that is simple. Hermione has Empathic abilities and she could feel his sincerety, plus she loved him too much to say no. I would do the same thing, if he showed up all wet and pathetic looking. I'd snog the shit out of him...then other things...<em>

To Lauren E. in answer to your question: He isn't white right now, but his coloration is the type that will turn white when he's older. I aimed to get a white one and I got as close as I could. He's the sweetest little ferret, even pounced on our cat, Harry. Yes, we have a cat named after Harry Potter. We also have a naked mole rat named Rufus and a fancy hamster named Claudia.

Review = Update


	27. Wouldn't It Be Nice

**All I Have To Give**

A Harry Potter Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I just like making the characters dance for my amusement, mwahahaha!

**Last Chapter:**_ "I'm guessing you two made up then," Harry said, recovering first. _

_Hermione smiled. "Of course," and she showed him her left hand._

"_Finally," Draco said, looking at the ring with relief. _

* * *

><p>This chapter is titled after: Wouldn't It Be Nice by The Beach Boys<p>

* * *

><p><strong>27. Wouldn't It Be Nice<strong>

* * *

><p>They all ate breakfast and drank tea until Harry and Draco had to be at work. Bill wasn't supposed to start back up at Gringotts until August, so they decided that the wedding would have to be before then, so they could have some sort of honeymoon before he began working. Draco told them that they could keep Rosewood, that it would be best for them, especially since Hermione would start working at the auction house in Bath soon. Surprisingly, Bill loved the idea. He could Apparate to London for work, like his father did from Ottery St. Catchpole, and they would have their own space. A house and land for their family to grow on. They both agreed that they would consider having more children later, they both wanted Thackery to have siblings.<p>

Remus and Jane Lupin came to dinner two nights after Bill had arrived, letting the young couple tell them their good news. Bill and Remus had a long chat about responsibility and how he'd better not end up in another situation like he had with Hermione. Remus wanted to make sure that his daughter and grandson was well looked after. Bill assured him that he would love Hermione forever and that there was nothing to worry about. Before they were even ready, though, Saturday had arrived and they were going to The Burrow.

Bill packed up Thackery's diaper bag, filling it with all the essentials plus his toys and an expansion charm so that he could fit the spare playpen, because Mrs. Weasley had retired the one for Emmeline when the little girl had started insisting that she was too old for one, shortly after Hermione's disappearance. They hadn't told anyone that they were coming, except for Harry and Draco, who were going ahead of them with Aria and Prue to help smooth things over. Hermione wasn't excited about the prospect of using Apparition with her newborn baby, but it was the only way to get there that wouldn't get the baby sick. Bill was going to take Thackery and Hermione was going to take the diaper bag, because he had more experience with Side-Along Apparition.

When they were ready, the family disappeared from their safe, quiet cottage to the front gates of The Burrow. When they landed, Bill switched with Hermione, giving her their son and him taking the diaper bag. He was going to go in first and she would follow him. He took her hand, kissing both her and Thackery, before they trekked their way up the driveway and to the mismatched house. Harry had promised to keep everyone in the living room, so they could enter quietly from the kitchen, and he was going to keep an eye on Ron. Even if he _was_ back to himself, he had a formidable temper and if he was still holding a candle for Hermione, then he was not going to be happy with them.

When they reached the door, Bill opened it, stepping through to hold the door to let his fiance and child through. He kept a strong hold on her hand and they were both grateful that Thackery was asleep. The kitchen was empty, just as promised, and they walked through the opening between the kitchen and the living room. There was almost the entire clan. Ron was playing chess with Harry in the corner, Fred and George were gabbing with Charlie about something, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were just cuddling on the couch, while Draco was discussing wedding plans with his wife and sister-in-law. No one seemed to notice them for a minute, until Mrs. Weasley looked up and gasped, drawing the attention of the whole room.

"Hermione?" she asked, standing up and running over to the girl. Everyone else was stock still and quiet. Bill sat down the diaper bag and took Thackery from Hermione just in time for his mother to crush her in a hug. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, ma'am." Hermione answered, smiling at the matronly witch. "I have someone I want you to meet." She said looking at Thackery. "This is our son, Thackery Eliot Granger."

"Soon to be Weasley." Bill corrected, smiling at her. "He's asleep, so everyone stay as quiet as you can." he warned the room, still smiling.

"Your son?" Mrs. Weasley said, looking from Hermione to Bill and back again. "How?"

"We'll explain it to everyone, Mum, but first, would you like to hold your grandchild?" Bill offered, looking at his mother who seemed about ready to burst into tears. She nodded happily and took the baby gently into her arms.

"How old is he?" She whispered.

"Six weeks, almost seven." Hermione told her.

"Oh, he's beautiful, Hermione dear." Mrs. Weasley cooed, carrying the baby into the room so everyone could see him. "The next generation of Weasleys." She told Mr. Weasley happily, who was shocked but still just as happy as his wife.

Bill wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and they followed his parents into the room. Prue and Aria went up to her, hugging her happily, as did Harry and Draco. Charlie socked his brother playfully in the arm and kissed Hermione's cheek before sitting back down. Ron and the twins were just staring at them.

"Blimey, 'Mione," Fred said in awe.

"Bill, you lucky bastard. I thought I called dibs." George said, grinning cheekily.

"No, you didn't, I did." Fred argued.

Ron stood up and walked over to them. His face was red as his hair, but he spoke calmly. "May I have a word?" he asked Hermione.

Bill was about to protest, when Hermione cut him off. "Certainly." she said, looking away from him to Bill. "Just give us a moment, love, then we can tell everyone what happened."

"I don't like it, Hermione. I still don't trust him." Bill told her.

She smiled at him. "You trust me, right?" He nodded. "Then watch our son while I speak to Ron. If I need you, you'll be right here." She kissed him lightly and then led the way to the kitchen, Ron following her, rage flowing through him.

They didn't speak for a while, but Hermione could feel him trying to calm himself. "What about us?" he finally said, his voice relatively calm.

"I love Bill, Ron. We're engaged." She told him honestly. "We aren't going to happen."

"But, how? How could you fall for my brother? How could you sleep with him?" he asked, his anguish overriding his anger.

"Those circumstances will be explained to everyone the moment that we are through talking," she replied. "And as for falling for him, it was quite easy and I think I had been heading that way for a long time."

"You slept with him while he was with someone else, Hermione." he reminded her.

"I know and as I said, there were reasons. It wasn't because of anything we could control and once its explained to you, maybe you'll understand." She looked at him, feeling his...hatred...for her son. "That baby in there, the innocent one that you are currently loathing, is the reason that I'm alive. I would have been dead by now if I hadn't had him. Now, I am going into the living room to explain the situation to the whole family. You can come in and listen or sit here and sulk, but if you do anything to harm my son, I will not hesitate to kill you."

She stood up and walked into the living room without so much as a word or a backward glance. She found Bill sitting next to his mother and father on the couch, Mrs. Weasley still holding a sleeping Thackery, and she sat down next to him, lacing their fingers automatically. Mr. Weasley smiled at them.

"I haven't seen either of you so happy in a long time." he mused. Bill smiled at his father and sent a glance at his pissed off younger brother, who had just come in. "I suppose you should explain all of this now."

Bill nodded and launched into an explanation, telling everyone about Hermione's poison, what it was and the cure. He left out the part where they had had unnecessary sex, just skipping to the romantic parts and how he realized that he was in love with her, but neither of them wanted to hurt Fleur or them. Hermione explained about disappearing and when she'd made the plans to leave and why. By the end, she glanced at Ron, who was still beyond angry, but also guilty, because he had been the one to poison her. Bill told them all about what happened on his wedding day, what Fleur had told him, how he'd gotten Draco to give up Hermione's location, and then how he came to meet his son and attach himself to the love of his life.

"And there you have it, that's everything." Bill concluded. Everyone looked at them, Hermione half embarrassed by the looks that the five Weasleys who had been out of the loop were giving her.

"Bill, take Thackery." Mrs. Weasley instructed, handing Bill his still sleeping son. The moment the infant was out of her hands, she stood up and pulled Hermione up as well, hugging her hard. "You didn't have to leave, dear. We would have understood."

"I was just worried about ruining everything, I didn't want to hurt Fleur or you or anyone. I definitely didn't want to hurt Bill. I thought that staying would make that happen." she told the older witch, hugging her back.

"Never, dear, but now, I get to know my grandson and I get to plan an even better wedding for you. We'll have to get started right away." Mrs. Weasley flushed.

"I just want it to be simple, nothing elaborate." Hermione told her.

"Well, in that case, I have a few ideas. Did you like the dress Fleur had picked out for your bridesmaid's dress?" Hermione nodded. "Well, I still have it upstairs in your room. I'll just change the color and your bridesmaids can wear simple sundresses of their own choosing."

"Fantastic idea, ma'am." Hermione agreed.

"I'll alter a few things on the dress, of course, so that it wasn't the same as the one Bill saw you in. It would be bad luck otherwise."

"Why are you all getting so excited?" Ron asked, standing up. "This wedding is a joke. He's only marrying her because they had a kid that neither of them wanted."

Bill stood, handing Hermione the baby and walked over to his brother. "You're walking a fine line, Ron. Don't cross it. Hermione and Thackery are my family now. You are barely even a brother. If it came down to a choice, I would choose them." he threatened dangerously.

"We may not have planned this, Ronald, but we love each other, that is why we're getting married. And Thackery may not have been planned, but he was the best thing that ever happened to us." Hermione told him, trying to keep her voice low in case she woke up the baby. No such luck, because the moment she was through speaking, Thackery began to cough and cry loudly. She started to rock him gently, trying to soothe him, and Bill rushed back over to them, running his hand along his son's head. "Shh, honey, its okay." she whispered to him, trying to calm him down.

"What is wrong with him, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking at her grandchild.

"He has colic. I haven't been able to find a remedy that works, yet." she explained, while both her and Bill tried to sooth him.

"Come into the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley ordered and both parents followed her, ignoring Ron's glares. Mrs. Weasley grabbed a jar out of the pantry and pulled out a leaf, then put it in a mortar and ground it with the pestle until juice coated the pestle. She put a dab of the juice on her finger and gently put her finger in Thackery's mouth. She pulled it out and Thackery's coughs slowed and his crying started to stop. "Mint. Its a wonderful tool for colic." she explained, returning to the sink to wash her hands, and the mortar and pestle.

Hermione smiled down at her baby. "I'll have to remember that." she whispered, bending down to kiss him.

"You'll stay for dinner, won't you?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking at her son and his fiance. Hermione could sense her intentions. She was planning on getting everyone together for an engagement party.

"Of course, Mum, if you'll have us." Bill answered, smiling at his mother and knowing full well what was ahead of them. But, when he looked at Hermione, they both knew that they had gotten off lucky with how everyone reacted and they still had Percy and Penelope to explain things to.

They set up the play pen in the living room and set Thackery inside when he started to get sleepy. Hermione noticed that every time Ron passed by the playpen, Thackery got fussy. It wasn't until Ron actually looked into the playpen and acted like he was going to do something, that Thackery's shield went up, sending Ron stumbling back.

"What was that?" Ron yelled over Thackery's loud cries. Hermione and Bill ran over to their screaming child, who immediately lowered his shield when he sensed his parents, and Hermione picked up the baby. She started singing to him quietly, getting the tears to stop.

"What were you trying to do to my son?" Bill said, walking around Hermione and the infant to face his brother.

"His blanket fell off of him! I was just going to fix it and he did something! What was that?" Ron said, looking at his nephew fiercely.

Hermione walked in-between the brothers and handed the fussy baby to Bill, who took him automatically. She knew that Bill wouldn't do anything stupid while holding his son and she watched as son and father instantly calmed down. She turned to Ron.

"We told you that Thackery was different, special. We warned you that he was very powerful, why didn't you listen?" She asked Ron.

Ron took a step forward and suddenly Hermione and Bill were surrounded by Thackery's shield. She looked at the baby, whose innocent eyes were on his uncle, while his head was rested against his father's chest. Bill looked down, too, when he saw the shield.

"Are you saying that he's doing this?" Ron asked, looking at the shield. He wasn't angry anymore, just confused.

"Yes, Ronald." Hermione said, kissing Thackery on the forehead. "Its okay, honey," she whispered to the baby. She looked up at Bill, "Why don't you take him to the couch? It would be easier to tell Ron if he wasn't distracted by the shiny shield."

"Hey!" Ron huffed. "I don't get distracted by shiny objects!"

Bill smiled wryly at his brother. "Sure you don't." He turned back to Hermione, his face serious. "Keep in mind that Thackery's shield only comes up when there is a really good reason." He glanced at Ron and she nodded. He bent down, kissing her gently, and moved to the couch, away from Ron and Hermione, causing the shield to drop immediately.

She turned back to Ron and crossed her arms, stepping away from him and leaning against the wall. She noticed that Ron wasn't the only one watching them, everyone was waiting for some kind of explanation of what was happening. She took in a few breaths and tried to think of how to word it. "Um, well," she started pathetically. "I guess it started when I was pregnant." She looked over at Ron. "At Christmas, when you got – violent – that day," he visibly shivered and looked away from her. "I was pretty badly hurt, but when Bill picked me up to heal me, I was already healing. Thackery healed me."

"From the womb?" Charlie asked, looking over at his nephew then his mother. "Is that normal?" he asked Mrs. Weasley.

She shook her head. "No, its unheard of, actually." Mrs. Weasley told him.

"That's what Professor Dumbledore said when I told him." Hermione explained. "Every time I got injured, save for once, Thackery immediately healed me. Apparently, his abilities carried on after he was born. Now, he has a shield. It comes up when he doesn't trust someone. And I guess, he wants to protect Bill and I as well." She looked fondly at her son.

"What was the one?" Bill asked, handing the baby to his mother and standing up. He walked over to Hermione.

She looked at him sheepishly and shrugged, "Its not important."

"Hermione," his tone was soft, but warning.

She let out a huff and said, "It was after that lesson when we were teaching them the quarter staff and I got hit in the back. He healed it, just not immediately."

He looked at her. "You said that you weren't hurt." he reminded her, clearly not happy, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I lied," she said, her voice bored. "Are you surprised? It wasn't like we were talking at the moment and I didn't want to bother you."

"Why didn't he heal it?" he questioned.

She sent a smirk over to her son. "Because your son likes to meddle in Mummy and Daddy's life. Remember after we came back from London over Christmas and he didn't heal that bruise on my neck after Ron strangled me?" she said, walking closer to him.

"He wanted me to see it," he smiled.

She put her hands on his crossed arms and he lowered them, wrapping them around her waist and pulling her closer. Both of them had forgotten that they were in a room full of people. She put her hands around his neck and looked up at him lovingly. "Your son is just as stubborn as you are. He wanted me to go to you and talk to you, tell you what happened. It took him a full two hours to heal my back."

"I love how _my_ son is stubborn, but _your_ son is sweet. Do you know why he took two hours to heal you?" Bill asked lovingly.

"Why?" she asked in the same tone, looking at him gently.

"Because you're just as stubborn as he is," and he kissed her. She kissed back, smiling into it, but they didn't get too into the kiss because someone cleared their throat and they separated. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked on them, fond smiles on their faces. Harry, Draco, Aria, and Prue all just grinned at them mischievously. The twins and Charlie just looked uncomfortable.

Ron was still confused.

"If it only comes up when he doesn't trust anyone, then why did he pull it up for me? I'm his uncle! Even if I'm not entirely comfortable or happy with the situation, I wouldn't hurt a hair on his head!" Ron said, vehemently adamant on his words. She could feel that he was sincere in his words and she felt bad as she turned to him. Bill kept his arms around her waist, resting his chin on top of her head. Ron meant every word, he wouldn't ever hurt Thackery, and she could feel his confusion at the whole situation. At least she knew it was him, he could feel, but he wasn't very bright when it came to those feelings.

"He's a baby, Ron. He doesn't understand that it wasn't you that hurt me, all he knows is that Mummy was hurt because you hit her." she explained carefully. "He knew how I felt when I was around you, scared and cautious, so he thinks that we still feel the same. To tell the truth, I'm still cautious."

"He's gonna take some time, Ron." Bill started. "Time to adjust to the fact that you won't go nuclear on us again. Trust has to be built, even with a baby, and you'll be able to prove it to him eventually."

Ron looked at them, then at his nephew. Hermione could feel his pain when he realized that they were right. He took a step toward the couch, careful, and then another one, until he was close enough to look at the baby in Mrs. Weasley's arms and meet his little eyes.

"I won't ever hurt your mummy, ever again, Thackery. I love her and your daddy. And I love you, little man. That won't ever change. So, I'm gonna stick around, and I'm gonna accept all of this, because one day, I'm hoping that you'll let me take care of you." He stood up and walked away, then sat down on the chair at the end of the room. Hermione smiled at him, happy to see that her best friend was back. She still didn't trust him, but he was trying and that was all that mattered.

Bill led Hermione to an empty chair, sitting down and situating her on top of his lap. They let Mrs. Weasley continue to hold the baby, her and Mr. Weasley were tickling him and he was laughing up a storm. It didn't take long before it was the twins turn, both of them doing whatever possible to get Thackery to made his adorable giggling sound that kept smiles on everyone's faces, even Ron's.

Hermione felt completely happy for the first time in a long time. She knew that, eventually, it would change, mainly because they hadn't caught Lucius Malfoy yet and he wasn't going to give up that easily. But, at the moment, she would bask in the glow of a happy family that she thought she would never have again.

* * *

><p><em>Attention: So what do you all think of the new and improved Ronald Weasley? And how about how all Hermione's fears and worries were for not? Life can be good sometimes. (Plus I figured with all the hell I'd put them through, they needed some happiness.)<em>

REVIEWS = UPDATES


	28. Come What May

**All I Have To Give**

A Harry Potter Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I just like making the characters dance for my amusement, mwahahaha!

**Last Chapter:**_ Hermione felt completely happy for the first time in a long time. She knew that, eventually, it would change, mainly because they hadn't caught Lucius Malfoy yet and he wasn't going to give up that easily. But, at the moment, she would bask in the glow of a happy family that she thought she would never have again._

* * *

><p>This chapter is titled after: Come What May from the movie, Moulin Rouge<p>

* * *

><p><strong>28. Come What May<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" Ginny shouted as she ran into the house, but when she saw her, she stopped. Hermione was still on Bill's lap, Bill's face was nuzzled into her neck as Hermione read aloud to the room. They had her read from Sense and Sensibility, wanting to know why Bill and Hermione were suddenly so attached to the novel. "What is this?" she yelled, her voice furious.<p>

Hermione set the novel down on the side table and stood up from Bill's lap. "Hi, Ginny," she said, smiling at her friend.

"Don't 'hi, Ginny' me. What the hell is going on?" Ginny said, crossing her arms and glaring at Hermione. She was furious...pissed off would be the exact term...and Hermione could almost read her thoughts. She got the gist of the situation, she knew Hermione was the reason that Bill and Fleur didn't get married, but her conclusions on how it happened were all wrong.

"Ginerva! Language!" Mrs. Weasley chastised her daughter as George covered Thackery's ears, like it would help or Thackery understood what was being said.

Ginny didn't look at the room, or at anyone other than Hermione. "Why is Bill cuddling up on you?" Ginny said, her voice holding bite. "Did you sleep with him? Make him leave Fleur? I knew something was wrong with you but I didn't think you were whoring around with my brother. Who all have you slept with, huh? Fred? George? Did you screw Harry and Draco too?"

Hermione flushed. "Of course not! Ginny, do you really think so little of me?" She felt Ginny's resolve falter, but only for a moment. At the moment, that was exactly how she felt. Hermione didn't want the subject of sleeping with Draco to come up again...that had been a mistake and was never to be mentioned again. It wasn't anyone's business anyway.

"Explain what is going on then." The younger witch growled.

Bill stood up. "If you would shut up and stop jumping to conclusion, then maybe she could." He growled at her.

Thackery started crying and Hermione moved around the pissed little witch to go to her son. She took in a breath and concentrated on only him. "He's hungry, George," she told the red-headed twin holding him. "There's a bottle in his diaper bag, if you want to feed him." George smiled happily and summoned the bag to him immediately.

"Whose the kid?" Ginny asked from behind her. Hermione looked away from the scene in front of her and turned back around.

"Your nephew," Hermione said, crossing her arms. "Thackery."

Ginny looked at the baby in George's arms. "Who did George knock up?" she asked.

Fred let out a snort, which he quickly turned into a cough, unconvincingly. "Sorry," he said, looking away from Hermione.

Hermione suppressed a grin of her own. "He's not George's." She told Ginny. She walked back over to Bill, who took her hand instantly, lacing their fingers. "He's mine and Bill's."

Ginny looked very confused, but her emotions told a different story. She was livid. "How?" her voice was very judgmental and snooty. "If you weren't uncrossing your legs for everyone then explain how that's possible." She waved toward the baby.

Hermione was shocked. What was her problem? Hermione just came back from being missing and instead of being happy about it Ginny was being, quite frankly, a bitch.

"That?" Bill said angrily. "He isn't a 'that', Ginny. He's my son. I won't abide anyone, and I mean _anyone_, disrespecting him or his mother. Hermione didn't "uncross" her legs for everyone. We had no choice in the matter. It was either create that beautiful child over there or watch her die. I chose the right thing to do and you won't be able to say or do anything to make me or Hermione regret that decision."

Ron stood up and walked over to his sister. "I know its a lot to take in, Ginny, but try to be patient and listen. Hermione and Bill love each other, more than I think anyone has ever loved another person. Let them explain." he said, his voice calm and relaxed. His guilt was riling through him, because just a few hours before, he'd said the same thing.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Ginny said, turning her fury on him. "Ron, I thought you were wanting to get back with her! That's all you've been talking about since you got free of Malfoy and now you're okay with it?"

"I understand that somethings are beyond our control, but Hermione left because she was afraid that the people she loved would react exactly the way you are reacting right now! Blaming her...blaming the baby...for something that she couldn't help. She needed Bill and, in the middle of it, she fell for him and him with her. I can't blame him for loving her because I know how easy it is to do. I would rather watch her be happy with him, raising my nephew, then her be miserable with me, or lose her altogether." Hermione felt the tears in her eyes as Ron concluded his speech. He really was back. She could feel his conviction with every word, and he smiled sweetly down at Thackery.

Hermione looked at Bill, smiling at him. Bill had a pleasantly surprised face when he looked down at her, pulling her closer to him. Ginny looked at Ron, then to the baby, and then back at Hermione.

"Tell me," was all she said. Bill did most of the talking, telling Ginny everything that had happened since the beginning of the year, just as they had with the rest of the family. Ginny listened to them, not once faltering her aggressive stance, nor did she take her eyes off of Hermione while Bill spoke. He held tightly onto Hermione as he talked about how hard the situation was on both of them when they realized how they felt for each other, but didn't want to hurt anyone in the process. When they reached the wedding, Bill told her how Fleur had known pretty much everything and didn't want to keep him from his true love. He explained that he went to Hermione when the wedding was canceled and was able to finally see his son.

"So, what? You're marrying her now?" Ginny asked, unimpressed.

Bill smiled. "That's the plan. Hermione was wonderful enough to accept my proposal even though I haven't treated her the way I should have." he said, looking at his little sister with happy eyes.

Hermione placed a hand gently on his face, turning him to face her. "Neither of us did what we were supposed to, but I don't blame you, love. You did what you thought was right, as did I. If you could still love me, after everything, then why wouldn't I feel the same?" she said, kissing him gently.

"I love you." he whispered against her lips. Ginny cleared her throat and they looked away from each other to see her glaring at them.

"Anyway, Ginny, that's everything." Hermione said. "I know its a lot, but I can't find it in me to regret any of it. If you can't accept the way things are, then that's up to you, but I love Bill, I love my son, and believe it or not, I love you, too, Ginny."

Ginny looked at her, considering her for a moment. "What if...Aria...got poisoned with the same poison that you were hit with?" she asked, looking at Bill. "Would you volunteer to save her?"

Aria crossed her arms from where she sat and pouted, "Why am _I_ the one getting poisoned?"

Everyone ignored her. "No," Bill answered. "I would find someone else to, but I can never be disloyal to Hermione, not even to save Aria's life." Bill looked at Aria. "Sorry."

She shrugged. "Its okay, but I still want to know why I'm getting poisoned." she grumbled.

"Then why would you volunteer to save Hermione? You were engaged...you were in love with Fleur." Ginny said, glaring at her brother.

Hermione looked at him, too, curious as to his answer. "Its easy," Bill started. "I love Hermione, I even did then. I didn't know it at the time, but when I heard that she was going to die and I could save her, I had to do whatever I could to do it. I loved Fleur, in a way, but we never had much going for us. She was beautiful, she was loyal, and she didn't care about my scars or the way I'm not so pleasant once a month. That's why I was with her for so long. But, even during the war, I would stay up late just to talk to Hermione. We could talk about anything and everything. We had almost everything in common, but enough differences to keep the conversations interesting. We weren't as close as we could have been, and I think that was why I didn't realize it until it was nearly too late. I didn't want to lose Hermione and I did what I could to protect her." He looked at Hermione while he said this, smiling at her.

"What about you?" Ginny asked, looking at Hermione. "Would you cheat on Bill?"

Hermione looked at her thoughtfully. "No, never. He's the only man I could ever love and the only man I want to be physical with. I feel that way now and I will feel that way a hundred years from now." she told her.

Draco stood up and walked over to Ginny. "I know you aren't happy, but let me ask you a question, Red?" Ginny looked up at him and nodded. "Why is it your business? I'm not trying to be rude, but really, they've proved it to themselves, why do they owe you an explanation? Its their life, their relationship. They shouldn't have had to tell you any of it, but they did out of courtesy. We didn't question you and Harry to death when you both fell in love with other people. Why do they have to go through it?"

Ginny shrugged. "Because I didn't screw Blaise behind Harry's back. He didn't with Aria. Its different." she insisted.

"No, it isn't. You would jump down everyone's throat if we questioned you like this. They don't owe you anything. They didn't even do this to you. Hermione and Weaselby had broken up, Fleur and Bill are broken up now. You weren't involved. At all. I know how hard it was on Hermione and it isn't fair to her to hear her best girlfriend calling her a whore for doing something to save her life and accidentally falling in love because of it." Draco told her.

"What about Charlie? She cheated on him. What about you? You dated her, too."

"No, I didn't date Hermione. That was just an idea I had to get Weaselby off her back. And as for Charlie –"

"We didn't date," Charlie said from his place on the couch. "I thought that Bill might realize he could lose her forever if he didn't smarten up, so I talked Hermione into pretending to date me. Honestly, I've been with Tonks this whole time." He popped a cookie into his mouth when he finished.

Draco smiled at her. "See? Hermione doesn't deserve your contempt."

Ginny looked at all of them. "How many of you knew about this? While it was going on?" she asked the room.

"I knew the whole time," Draco told her.

Harry looked at her. "I found out at Christmas," he said.

"Me, too," Charlie said. "Bill told me."

"Hermione told me right before Christmas." Prue admitted, adjusting her seat and touching her baby bump.

Ginny glared at all of them and ran out of the room and into the kitchen. Hermione followed her and stopped her before she could run upstairs.

"Ginny," she said. "I'm sorry that this was how things worked out. I left because I didn't want to ruin everyone's life. Do you want me to leave?"

The red-headed witch shook her head. "No, I don't," she admitted. "It just hurts that you didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth. I thought something was wrong, but every time I tried to talk to you, you shrugged me off. Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione felt the hurt that Ginny had been hiding under her anger.

"I didn't want you to hate me," Hermione told her, her eyes tearing up with the emotions floating between them. "I mean, how would you have felt if I told you I was sleeping with your big brother? With a teacher?"

Ginny shrugged, tearing up as well. "I would have rather known and been able to support you than be kept in the dark."

"So, you aren't mad at us? Or Thackery?" she asked.

Ginny shook her head and hugged her. "He's a beautiful baby. I was just so angry. I didn't know what was going on. I'm sorry I overreacted." Hermione hugged her back and was happy that her friend didn't hate her.

* * *

><p>Soon, too soon, people began filing into The Burrow. Blaise, her family, McGonagall, Kingsley, pretty much everyone that was in the Order. Hermione was almost shocked to see Tonks come up. She was sending bitter glares at Jane and Remus, even sending a deathly glare at Emmeline, which made Hermione want to hit the bitch. She watched the older witch walk over to Charlie and hug him, giving him a deep kiss that Charlie happily reciprocated, but Hermione watched as she sent a smirk over to her father. The smirk gave way to a look of pure rage when Tonks saw that Remus hadn't even acknowledged her, let alone her little show, but was instead smiling at Emmeline in Jane's arms, who was telling them a loud exaggerated story, her arms flailing around, about a gnome in the garden chasing her.<p>

That pissed Hermione off. Tonks was just using Charlie, which was probably why she hadn't been upset when Charlie had suggested pretending to date Hermione during the holidays.

* * *

><p><em>Attention: So...Ginny was a brat in this, huh? I know this chapter was short, but I'm surprised that I even got it out. I've been trying to write further ahead and I'm finding it difficult. I'm on Chapter 30 though, so yay! Ginny's a brat and Tonk's is using poor Charlie? Doesn't he deserve love too?<em>

REVIEW= And I shall update!

shelby MGS1275: To answer your question; The first place I ever heard the name Thackery was on Hocus Pocus (Starring Bette Midler, Kathy Najimi, and Sarah Jessica Parker), his full name was Thackery Binx. If I ever have a son, he'll be named Thackery Eliot, so I chose that name for Bill and Hermione's son.


	29. I Only Have Eyes For You

**All I Have To Give**

A Harry Potter Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I just like making the characters dance for my amusement, mwahahaha!

**Last Chapter:**_ That pissed Hermione off. Tonks was just using Charlie, which was probably why she hadn't been upset when Charlie had suggested pretending to date Hermione during the holidays. _

* * *

><p>This chapter is titled after: I Only Have Eyes For You by The Flamingos<p>

* * *

><p><strong>29. I Only Have Eyes For You<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone was outside, the yard more conducive to the crowd than the small living room and kitchen of the Burrow. There were lights all around them, enough to where it was bright enough to see everyone. Hermione was standing with Bill, Thackery, and her family. Bill was cradling their sleeping son in his arms, the excitement of the day had already tired out the six week old newborn. No one asked for an explanation about Hermione and Bill, or the baby, but accepted them happily. Apparently, there were quite a few people who had wanted them together more than they cared about the circumstances surrounding it, plus everyone who even looked at Thackery smiled and fell in love instantly.<p>

Slowly, Hermione watched as Tonks made her way over to them. Her bubble-gum pink hair a shining beacon in the dark, Charlie following her, smiling at his brother and his new family. Hermione gave her parents a small warning before they reached them. Jane and Remus were ready, waiting for the scathing remarks from the Metamorphmagus.

"Momma! Her hair is pretty!" Emmeline said, pointing at Tonks' hair and smiling brightly. Tonks rolled her eyes and looked at Remus, her eyes were black and filled with lust for the man.

"Hi, Remus," Tonks smiled. "How are you?"

Charlie looked at her, confused. Hermione gave him a sympathetic look, he didn't understand what he'd gotten involved in.

"I'm fine, Tonks," Remus said politely. "And yourself?"

"I'm better now," Tonks returned, flirting. Hermione rolled her own eyes. Tonks changed her hair to the same shade of dirty blond as Remus's and lengthened it.

Emmeline clapped her hands together and giggled. "Daddy, can I do that?" the little girl asked, looking at Remus.

Remus smiled at her lovingly. "Probably not, sweetheart. That is Miss Tonks' special gift." He explained.

Tonks crossed her arms, glaring at the two year old, but turned her eyes back to Remus and smirked. "Its not my only gift, Remus," she practically purred, stepping closer to him.

"Um, Tonks, do you mind not flirting with someone else while I'm right here?" Charlie asked, clearly uncomfortable.

"Well, you could go away." Tonks suggested, not looking away from Remus.

"I have an idea," Jane spoke up, turning to Remus. "Why don't we go talk to Arthur and Molly?"

Remus smiled at Jane and kissed her lightly. "Certainly, love. We can talk about what we're going to do for the kids' wedding." Remus said, giving Hermione and Bill a smile, before turning away from Tonks and walking over to the other side of the yard.

Tonks let out a frustrated growl. "What is his problem?" she yelled. "I mean, I was standing right here!"

"Tonks," Hermione said, looking at the older witch. "He's married, he has a daughter, and you have a boyfriend. I think its safe to say he isn't interested."

Tonks turned to look at her, her hair turning a violent shade of red. "Stay out of it, it doesn't concern you." She growled.

"Yeah, it kind of does," Hermione pointed out. "His wife? My mum. He adopted me in sixth year, which makes him my dad. You are hitting on my dad! So, it is my concern."

"She's right," Bill said, smiling at them, clearly enjoying this. He rocked his arms a little, readjusting Thackery.

Hermione would have to talk to him about why he was emoting such joy and anticipation.

"Well, lets see why he married her mum to begin with?" Tonks started sarcastically. "Hermione is a bit of a whore, so her mother must be one, too."

Before Hermione could think, she'd leaned back and punched the bitch in the nose, causing her to fall down and the people around them to silence immediately. "If you ever say anything about my mother or me again, I'll kill you. I'm not a whore and neither is my mum. Remus fell in love with her, obviously because she was a better person than you. I feel sorry for you! You're pathetic! You have Charlie, sitting right there, wanting to give himself to you, but you are so full of yourself that you can't even see it! Get over it, whatever it is, and move on." Hermione shouted at her. She turned away, taking Bill by the arm and walking away from the woman that still lay on the ground, nursing her sore nose and bruised ego.

They walked over to their parents, Thackery still asleep, unaware of the world around him. Remus was holding Emmeline now, keeping her close to him, as a subconscious effort to control his temper towards Tonks. Jane, on the other hand, had happily watched the scene between Hermione and the witch, pride welling up in her that her eldest daughter had defended their family. Hermione knew that her mother was constantly worried that she wouldn't be supportive of the new family since her father died, but Hermione was happy to be Remus's daughter as well as George Granger's. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were confused, but let it slid upon seeing their grandchild in their son's arms.

"Everything okay?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking at the couple.

Hermione looked at him, worried. "I'm sorry for causing a scene, Mr. Weasley. I just couldn't take her insulting my family like that." she said, her voice small.

"What did she say, dear?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

Bill, shifting the baby from being cradled in his arms to laying him against his chest, put an arm around Hermione. "She called 'Mione and Mrs. Lupin whores." he explained, holding his fiance close to him. Remus's eyes blazed and he sat Emmeline on her feet.

"I'll kill her." His voice was dangerous.

Hermione stopped him with a hand to his chest. "No, Dad. Its already been taken care of and you don't need to be sent to Azkaban," she told him.

He looked down at her, then to his grandchild, to Emmeline's innocent smile at the people around her, and settled on Jane. "You're right. But, I could kill her for saying that about you both. You aren't whores, you're respectable, peaceful women who fell in love with men who will work for the rest of their lives to be worthy of you."

"Oh, Remus," Jane said, leaning up to kiss him.

Hermione looked from her parents to Bill, who was smiling down at her. "He's right, you know. I will never be worthy of you, but I will try my damnedest to be." he told her, kissing the top of her head affectionately.

"You don't need to prove anything, love," she said. "You are everything that I need and more." She reached up and put a hand gently on his scarred cheek. "I love you," and she kissed him deeply.

She could hear wistful sighing from behind her and she broke the kiss to see that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were looking on them fondly. She blushed, resting her head on Bill's chest beside her sleeping child.

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening was less than eventful, but everyone congratulated the couple, gushed over the baby, and to their immense surprise, Blaise popped the question to Ginny, turning the engagement party into a double one. It would've been perfect if Tonks hadn't decided to put on that show. But, it didn't take long for Hermione to begin to get as sleepy as Thackery and Bill decided that they should call it an evening. Giving their family and friends hugs and kisses, they gathered Thackery's things and Disapparated back to the Rosewood. Mrs. Weasley had wanted them to stay at the Burrow, but Bill was the one to veto the idea. He told his mother that Thackery was used to Rosewood and it would be easier on their son to wake up there.<p>

When they arrived home, Hermione and Bill walked up the stairs and to the nursery. Hermione watched as Bill carefully laid down the sleeping baby in the crib, she could see his gentle smile as he ducked his head to lay a gentle kiss atop their son's head. Quietly, he walked back over to her and took her hand in his, closing the door behind him. "Today went better than I expected," he breathed out in a sigh of relief.

"I know," she said, leaning her head against him. "I thought they would all be angry."

"So did I, to be honest." he wrapped his arms around her and they walked to the bedroom. "I thought that they would hate me, for leading Fleur along, for hurting you, for not trying to find you and Thackery when you left...so many reasons for them, and for you, to hate me."

She shut the bedroom door and unwound herself from him. "Do you really think that I could hate you? I love you, Bill." She told him, pushing him against the bed until he fell over. She walked over to him, onto the bed, and straddled his waist. "I will always love you," she kissed his jaw. "No matter how stupid you've been." He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist and the other gripped her neck, pulling her down to him.

They kissed, bodies flush against one another, hands furiously holding onto each other as if their lives depended on it. The heated contact only served to bring them closer, both wanting to bring the other completely into themselves. In the week that they had spent together, every attempt at intimate activities had been halted by the crying baby in the other room, but now, after the exciting evening that their son had had, they were both certain that it wouldn't be a problem.

And it wasn't.

***Mature: Yay.***

Hermione's shirt hit the floor, in one swoop along with her bra. She giggled at Bill's ferocity, his excitement and she felt every nerve come alive as his lips began to attack her skin. He bit in that oh-so-amazing spot along her jugular and caused her to moan aloud. He continued, slowly, teasingly, biting and kissing down her neck to her chest, taking on of her breasts into his mouth. She arched against him, enjoying the sensation as he continued his ministrations on both of her breasts, then lining down her stomach, kissing each ab and stopping only when he reached her pant line. Then he kissed his way back up, finally reaching her waiting lips again.

"So...beautiful." he said, breathlessly against her lips. She kissed him again, this time removing his shirt and letting her hands re-memorize every contour of his muscles, every detail that she had longed for and forgotten. He pulled back, bringing his hand to grasp the back of her neck gently, but firmly, and spun them around onto the bed, Hermione laying beneath him. He brought himself between her legs, jean against jean, his hand on her left thigh, wrapping her leg around his waist. His other hand went to her cheek and kissed her lovingly, moving the curls from her face. "I love you," he whispered against her lips. "Are you mine, love?" he asked, as if he were unsure.

"I am," she whispered back. "So long as you are mine."

"Always yours." He kissed her again and their pants went the way of their shirts, discarded on the floor instantly and without any hesitation on either of their parts, he entered her. The sensation drove her wild, her nails gripped his back as she tried not to cry out just from the first thrust. He didn't pull back, or move, just let her adjust to him and waited. When she released her grip, he pulled back and in again, causing both of them to moan in ecstasy.

It was slow, sensuous, and unlike anything Hermione had ever felt before. She loved him and he loved her, she felt everything heightened, all her emotions and everything that Bill was making her feel. She could feel the pressure building in her system, waiting for release, but he was ever so slow and careful, making sure that she felt everything. By the look on his face, he was feeling it all as well. The painful, gentle pace pulling them further and further toward the edge of oblivion.

When it came, they both cried out, collapsing against one another and panting.

***Its over. Doesn't that suck?***

He kissed her, looking deep into her eyes. "I've been dreaming about that for months," he breathed, smiling at her lovingly.

"So have I," she chuckled. He pulled the blanket over them, holding her closely. "I love you."

"I love you," he returned, kissing her temple as she cuddled against him.

They were both close to sleep when Thackery began crying. Bill chuckled happily and got out of the bed, pulling on a pair of pajama pants, and smiled at her before leaving the room to take care of their son. After ten minutes, Hermione got up to make sure that Bill had it under control, grabbing her white linen robe and pulling it on. She tied the sash and walked out of the bedroom, across the hall and looked through the door into the nursery. She leaned against the frame and smiled at the scene before her. Bill was sitting in the chair by the window, Thackery laying his little back against his father's chest, both of their eyes were heavy with sleep, but they were looking at a book that Bill had propped up on his knee and Bill was reading the words softly to the sleepy baby.

" 'I was simple enough to think, that because my _faith_ was plighted to another, there could be no danger of my being with you; and that the consciousness of my engagement was to keep my heart as safe and sacred as my honour. I felt that I admired you, but I told myself it was only friendship; and till I began to make comparisons between yourself and Lucy, I did not know how _far_ I was got. After that, I suppose, I was wrong in remaining in Sussex, and the arguments with which I reconciled myself to the expediency of it, were no better than these: – The danger is my own; I am doing no injury to anybody but myself.'" Bill read aloud softly and smiled gently to himself. Hermione smiled as well, knowing only too well that Edward's speech to Elinor rang only too true to their lives. She watched as Thackery's eyes drifted until they were completely closed. Bill stopped reading and looked at the doorway. She smiled at him and he returned her smiled, closing the book and carefully standing to carry the baby to the crib.

Once he was tucked in, Bill walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What are you thinking love?" he asked, looking into her eyes, his own twinkling at her.

"I'm thinking that I could get used to this," she said honestly. "I had a daydream about watching you with the baby, just like tonight, when Draco first showed me pictures of the cottage. At the time, I thought it would be impossible for it to ever become true. Now, though, I'm wondering if it was a premonition...maybe we were always meant to live here together – as a family." She put her hands on his biceps and looked at him, trying to decipher the feelings behind his eyes.

"I think you're right," he answered. "I can't imagine being with anyone but you, Hermione. I can't imagine living with anyone else or loving anyone else or being as happy as I am here with you and Thackery. All that it will take to complete it would be to make you both Weasleys."

"We will be, soon," she promised, kissing him. His senses awakened in her and she could feel his happiness flowing through the both of them. He really was happy being with her, loving her, and becoming a family.

Needless to say that the previous events of the night repeated themselves once they returned to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>When Hermione woke up the next morning, she was alone, but she didn't panic. Ordinarily, she would, but when she wrapped her robe around herself and completed her morning routine, she walked downstairs to the dining room, greeted with a warm smile from her baby playing in his play pen, tossing his bottle around. The smells wafting out of the kitchen were heavenly, and when she walked through the door, she was greeted with the sight of her fiance in nothing but a pair of blue jeans, cooking breakfast.<p>

She admired his backside as he bent down to pick up a pan and resisted the urge to wolf whistle or growl. He didn't see her or notice her watching, his feelings were that of utter contentment, so she quietly sauntered up to him, careful to keep him from noticing and let her hand glide just above his back, down to his jeans and around to his front. When she touched him, he jumped, shocked that she had arrived without him noticing. He took her hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it gently. She touched his cheek and gently glided him around to face her, leaving whatever was on the stove forgotten. She reached up and kissed him, and wasn't at all surprised when he undid her sash, letting her robe open to reveal her _very_ naked form underneath to press against his body. His hands traveled down from her face, to her neck, to her breasts, and further down until...

Someone cleared their throat and stopped their fun. Bill looked up, his hands automatically closing her robe for her while she blushed against his chest.

"Um, hi, Remus," Bill said, coughing out a response and Hermione could feel his embarrassment rolling off of him.

Hermione's face couldn't be redder as she turned to face her father, tying her robe as she did. "Hi, Dad," she whispered, stepping out of Bill's embrace.

"Did you two forget that we were coming over?" Remus asked, looking at them both with red cheeks. Hermione's Empathic ability could sense both his embarrassment and his disapproval and his fatherly protection. His voice betrayed none of that contempt, just seemed neutral to the situation, maybe even teasing. Hermione was far from fooled though.

"Er, well, yeah, I guess," Hermione responded. "Sorry, Dad, it was my fault –" she was cut off by his hand raising.

"You two are two mature adults and are perfectly entitled to your fun, I wouldn't want to take that from either of you," his voice said that, but his emotions were saying that he wished he could. "And I can't say anything about it being inappropriate because you _are_ engaged and have a child. Just do me a favor? Don't do it in front of us?" He put on a smile at the end, to assure them of his not being upset. "Molly, Arthur, and Jane are in the dining room with Thackery and Emmeline, you should join us when you're ready."

With that, he walked out of the kitchen, leaving Hermione and Bill to themselves. Hermione was beyond embarrassed and, from what she could read, so was Bill. Looking up at him with a sheepish smile, she couldn't help but feel an amazing amount of love for him. Their parents were here to start planning for their wedding and honeymoon. The grandparents would be fighting over who was watching Thackery while they were away, while Hermione and Bill would argue that they didn't need a honeymoon without Thackery. They could take him with them.

* * *

><p><em>Attention: Okay, the updates are officially going to take a while from now on. I will try to keep them going quickly, but I am caught up with what I've previously written. It isn't over! Don't give up on me! I will try to get them written quickly. I didn't expect to not be finished by this time. Thanks for all the reviews!<em>

REVIEW = It encourages me!


	30. Forever and For Always

**All I Have To Give**

A Harry Potter Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I just like making the characters dance for my amusement, mwahahaha!

**Last Chapter:**_ The grandparents would be fighting over who was watching Thackery while they were away, while Hermione and Bill would argue that they didn't need a honeymoon without Thackery. They could take him with them._

* * *

><p>This chapter is titled after: Forever and For Always by Shania Twain<p>

* * *

><p><strong>30. Forever and For Always<strong>

* * *

><p>Bill watched Hermione carefully throughout breakfast. After they had left the kitchen, she'd ran back upstairs to change into something more appropriate than her bathrobe before joining him and their family in the dining room. Her cheeks were still red from being caught by Remus. He loved her...so much more than he could possibly imagine. He didn't even care that they were once again planning <em>his<em> wedding, just a week after the previous one went up in smoke. This time, he was marrying the right girl, _his_ girl, and he couldn't be happier.

Part of him wondered how Fleur was holding up and he was going to write to her as soon as he could. Charlie as well. He probably wasn't doing so well when he discovered that Tonks was just using him as a toy to lure in Remus. He would need to write them both and ensure that they were safe, though he knew he needed to give Fleur more time to deal with their disastrous relationship. He didn't want to hurt her and he knew that not giving her space would do just that, especially if she knew that he and Hermione were already planning their wedding.

He heard a giggle from the playpen, seeing Emmeline play with Mac the Bear and a green dragon that Hermione had named Ferret (a joke at Draco's expense since he had been turned into a ferret in their fourth year). The little girl was having the two play fight for her nephew's entertainment, for once not complaining about being in a playpen. He smiled at the scene before turning his attention back to the wedding conversation.

"We aren't taking a month long holiday, Mum," Hermione was telling Jane. "Thackery is too young for us to be away that long. A week is more than sufficient, I would even say less."

Ah, they were arguing over the honeymoon. "Hermione is right, Mrs. Lupin. We couldn't take that long away from him. Personally, I'd prefer it if we don't leave him at all." Bill interjected.

"Nonsense, Bill!" His mum declared. "You have to have a honeymoon, just the two of you! How about you take two weeks? Jane and Remus will take Thackery for the first week, Arthur and I the second, then you can both have a vacation from parenthood and just enjoy being newlyweds."

"I think I've had enough of a break, Mum," Bill told her, his words holding more meaning than he originally intended, but he laid out his point.

He felt Hermione tense up beside him and he immediately regretted his words. He knew that she felt guilty for taking Thackery away from him, and he knew she had good reason to. With the way that Ginny had reacted the day before, it could have easily been the way they all had and without the swift forgiveness. He hadn't meant to hurt her by reminding her of their tense past, so he placed a hand on hers and looked at her gently.

"I didn't mean anything by it, love, I just don't like the idea of spending time away from him." He assured her.

She smiled at him, her face sad. "I know, Bill. I know." She kissed him gently and held his hand. "Would two weeks be okay? I doubt that this lot will accept anything less."

Chuckling at the grumbles he heard around the table, he nodded. "That's fine with me, but where will we go?" he asked.

"We already thought of that, dear," Mum said.

"Of course you did," he whispered, making Hermione grin.

"You'll both be going to the private resort we go to during the summer. I had already booked our trip, but changed the reservation from four to two. We'll just hold off the family holiday until next summer. You'll get the island to yourselves to just have fun." Jane told them, looking at the plans on her notebook fondly.

"Mum, are you certain? We don't want to take away that fun for you and Dad." Hermione said, looking at them.

"Of course! Emmeline is still too young to really appreciate the island and we'll have more fun here. You two go and enjoy yourselves." Jane insisted. "Now, we'll set the date for the end of the month, how's June 30th?"

"That sounds excellent," Bill told his future mother in law. "When are the reservations for?"

"The first of July. That only gives a few days to plan." Jane wrote everything down. "Less than a week. Molly, can we get it together in time?"

"Of course. We have the decorations from before and since Hermione and Bill want to keep it simple, we'll just invite a few members of the family. Best to do it soon, lest something happens." Mum assured Jane. "Now, Hermione, I've done the alterations to your dress, why don't we go try it on and I'll make any adjustments?"

Hermione nodded and looked at Bill. "Are you certain that you want to do this so soon after the other wedding?" she asked, her voice nervous.

"I want to marry you, love. The sooner, the better, I think we've wasted enough time." Bill told her, pulling her into a gentle embrace. "Go try on the dress."

She gave him a brief smile before walking with Molly and Jane up the stairs to their bedroom. He couldn't believe that he would be married to her in a few short days. It was the best thing he could possibly imagine, but he knew he would have to find Fleur before then. Someone needed to make sure that she was okay. He had been so wrapped up in himself, Hermione, and Thackery for so long, he hadn't taken the time to consider how Fleur must be doing. He looked over at his father and Remus, then to the playpen where Thackery was giggling at the floating mobile above him. His dragon, Ferret, was chasing his stuffed knight. He didn't know if he had a name, but Draco had referred to him as Weasel once when he was over last week. It would be just like his youngest brother and the Malfoy heir to keep up their rivalry through Bill's son's toys.

"What's on your mind, Bill?" Arthur asked, drawing Bill's attention back to the adults in the room. His father was smiling at him, as was Remus.

"I'm just looking forward to the wedding, Dad." Bill answered, looking down at his tea cup. "I don't want to screw this up. All I've ever done where Hermione is concerned is screw up and I really wish I hadn't been so stupid. I hurt Fleur, I hurt Hermione, I've hurt our son, and our families. I guess I'm scared I'll do it again."

Remus looked at him, a small, knowing smile on his lips. "That's what I used to think. I wanted to be with someone, but I was scared that I would hurt them, physically and emotionally. It was Hermione that showed me that I wouldn't. Her and Sirius and Harry. Then I met Jane and everything fell into place. Funny, how she does that, huh? Make you see that life is worth living?" His smile grew and Bill knew that he was talking about Hermione.

"Yeah, she's pretty amazing. I never imagined I could be as happy as I am right now. I used to think I was. When I was in Egypt, I thought life couldn't get better, but then I came back and life was perfect at home, too. Then Fleur came and I thought it just completed everything, but the moment Hermione said she'd marry me...It was a whole new level of happiness. I don't want to ever lose that."

Arthur smiled at his son and Bill smiled back. "Have you contacted Fleur at all?" he asked. Bill looked at him carefully considering how he was going to pick that up.

"No," he replied. "I'm not sure what to say. I wanted to give her space. How do I talk to her about this? She's the one that left me, but its like I get this happy life now because of it and she's in France – alone. Asking her if she's okay just seems stupid."

Remus and Arthur nodded in understanding. "I think," Remus began. "That she will understand about you and Hermione, but you should let her know that she's still family – if she wants to be. We all still care about her and she should know that."

"I don't think it would a good idea to invite her to the wedding, would it?" Bill asked with a mock smile.

"Probably not, son," Arthur amended.

* * *

><p>Ron wasn't having a great morning. For one thing, he was hung over. That engagement party caused him to drink a little bit too much then he'd planned. Not that anything was going like planned anymore. It was always supposed to be him and Hermione and Ginny and Harry. That's how it was supposed to work. Malfoy wasn't supposed to be their friend, Ginny was not supposed to be dating Zabini, Harry wasn't supposed to be engaged to some Ravenclaw, and Hermione was definitely not supposed to be marrying his eldest brother.<p>

When he got out from under Lucius Malfoy's control, he had been expecting life to go back to where it was supposed to be. He would beg for forgiveness from Hermione and his family and everything would be perfect. But, when Hermione actually came back from wherever she'd disappeared to...when he saw her walk in the door holding a baby and Bill's hand...he felt everything that he'd wished for get flushed down the proverbial toilet.

The fact that everyone just seemed okay with that, his mother (who had been the first one to tell him how perfect life would be if Hermione and he got married) had just gushed over the baby and the thought of a successful wedding and his father was wearing the 'proud grandpa' look. It pissed him off to no extent, but even as he tried to blame the baby, he found he couldn't because he couldn't hate his own flesh and blood. It seemed, though, that his own flesh and blood hated him. He wouldn't even let Ron cover him with a blanket.

It wasn't until he'd overheard Tonks treating Hermione and her mum so unfairly that he realized that he had pretty much done the same thing to them. It was his fault anyway, she was poisoned because he was to weak-willed to fight off the Imperius Curse. He loved her and Bill...he even loved Thackery. Now that he knew about them, knew the truth, he could see how well that they fit together. They worked in a way that he and Hermione could have never worked.

In a way that he and Pansy would.

He couldn't believe how he'd treated Pansy. He had been almost worst to her than he had been to Hermione, but she had stuck by him – sure that he would come back to her. When she found him with Lucius, and she'd worked out what had happened, she said she couldn't be with him. She had been sleeping with Lucius, not him, and she couldn't deal with it. He had let her go because he'd wanted to try to be with Hermione again anyway, but now...now that he knew that he and Hermione weren't getting together and he realized how stupid he'd been to wish that she would trust him anyway...now he wanted to go back to Pansy. He wanted to be with her. Would she give him a chance? Was she staying in their flat? Would she trust him again?

He got out of bed and dressed, determined to find out if he could be with her. He Apparated straight from his room, not bothering to go downstairs at all. He appeared at her door, knowing he must look a mess, but not caring. He knocked twice and waited.

When she opened the door, her blonde hair shining in the morning sun, he was caught by how beautiful she looked to him. "Hey," he said, stunned.

"Ron...I thought I said I needed space." She said, looking at him with tired eyes.

"I know," he told her. "I just wanted you to know something, before you decide that you don't want to be with me. I know that you don't trust me, I know that it weirds you out about Lucius. But I want you to know that I was in there and I did see how amazing you were. I know what I want...what I need...and I know it might not matter to you, but I need you to know that its you. You are what I want and need. I love you and I want us to have a real shot without that bastard in our way."

She was quiet for a few minutes before she finally spoke. "What about Hermione?" she asked.

"I talked to her. She came back last night." He admitted. "I thought that she was who I wanted, but I was wrong. She's marrying Bill...if you can believe it...they have a son. Turns out I was the one that poisoned her. Bill cured her and the result is this amazingly powerful child. She named him Thackery and he's beautiful." He smiled at her. "I wanted to try with Hermione, but seeing how she was with Bill – we would never be like that. Hell, Bill read us a book last night that was one of his and Hermione's favorites. I can't be like that with her. I don't give a damn about books. However, I do love hearing how your day went at Mungo's and I love watching you try on new dresses and telling me about all the patients at the hospital. I love the way your eyes shine when you hear some juicy bit of gossip and how you write in your diary every night. Even the way you sing off key in the shower."

He chuckled and smiled at her brighter. "I love you, Pansy."

She looked at him, considering him for a moment. "I don't know how I feel, Ron. I was willing to try with you before, but I couldn't fall in love with you because you were so cruel. I don't know if I can trust you."

"All I am asking for is a chance," he said. "Hermione and Bill are getting married soon. Sometime in the next week or so, according to Mum. Be my date to the wedding?"

She shrugged. "I guess. We can try, but if you start acting like you did...its over." Before he could stop himself, he picked her up in his arms and kissed her deeply.

* * *

><p><em>Attention: I know! I know! Its an extremely short chapter! But, its getting more and more difficult to write! Now that they're together...I don't know, its just kind of getting tough to continue. But, I shall! This isn't the end. We have a wedding, a honeymoon, a confrontation with Lucius, and the epilogue still ahead. How far ahead should the epilogue be? I'm taking all suggestions!<em>

AND as a special treat, I shall be starting a new project once this one is complete and I want my dedicated readers here to know about it!

In my completely full brain, I have plots for several new Hermione stories. I want you all to chose which one I start next! (Vote in Review FORM)

_**1. Sirius/Hermione**_ = Hermione is informed after the war that she must go back in time for 6 months to a year, to make Sirius Black fall in love with her, so he won't run off to the Department of Mysteries in their fifth year. She goes to the year 1980 and stays until just before the Potters are killed. In this story, Sirius and Dumbledore are alive (as always, I ignore the Seventh Book). Its post-war and Remus is her step-father once again. Harry/OC, Ron/Lavender (light Ron bashing, heavy Lav bashing), Sirius/OC - later Sirius/Hermione, Ginny/Blaise. There will be a baby! (I'm obsessed, leave me alone!)

_**2. James/Hermione**_ = Another time travel story. I haven't decided if it will take place in the Marauders Seventh Year or in 1980 like the Sirius/Hermione one. Plot: Hermione and Snape are the only survivers left in the resistance against Voldemort. As a backup plan, Dumbledore gave Hermione a portkey to the past to fix the problems of the future and destroy Voldemort before the Prophecy is made, but she cannot tell his past self about her plan. She journeys back to the future to find the Potters alive, Sirius and Remus alive, and the world is a happy place. James/Hermione, James/OC, James/Lily, Lily/Snape, Remus/Jane Granger, Ron/Pansy, Harry/OC, Draco/OC. (Baby)

_**3. Remus/Hermione**_ = Hermione discovers that she's the last member of an extinct species, the Loup-Garou - Wolf shapeshifters who are deathly allergic to silver and must transform on the full moon, but are more like Animagi than werewolves and retain their personalities in their forms. It is a genetic condition. After she finds out, she goes to Remus for help and they fall in love. Then the war begins and Hermione is running a M*A*S*H like unit and is separated from Remus. Remus/Hermione, Remus/Tonks (Tonks bashing), Ron/Pansy, Harry/OC, Sirius/OC, Draco/OC, Blaise/Ginny. Lots of complicated angst and yes, babies.

**_4. Snape/Hermione_** = Hermione is forced into hiding with Snape as her only connection to the war and her friends. Along the way, they fall in love but Snape is a snarky git and Hermione has trouble believing that he really loves her. Once the war is finished, Snape leaves and Hermione is left pregnant and alone, believing that he decided against being with her. Ron bashing. Snape/Hermione, Harry/OC. I don't have this one as planned out but I have an insatiable crush on Alan Rickman, so I'll come up with more to it.

These are the ideas I have. Review with your choices! And what rating that you would prefer it to be (Between **T** and **M**).

REVIEW and I SHALL UPDATE! Pick one of these please! It gives me something to do when I'm not bored out of my mind.


	31. When Doves Cry

**All I Have To Give**

A Harry Potter Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I just like making the characters dance for my amusement, mwahahaha!

**Last Chapter:**_ She shrugged. "I guess. We can try, but if you start acting like you did...its over." Before he could stop himself, he picked her up in his arms and kissed her deeply. _

* * *

><p>This chapter is titled after: When Doves Cry by Prince<p>

* * *

><p><strong>31. When Doves Cry<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione looked in the mirror, the dress that had been previously a sexy bridesmaid's gown had been charmed white with off-white lace. The one shoulder sleeveless had been transformed into one lacy long sleeve and the asymmetrical skirt was now a full skirt with a train. It was beautiful, still sexy, but more elegantly appropriate for a bride. Mrs. Weasley had made a veil to match, just white sheer chemise with cream lace trim. The veil rested atop her head and trailed down her back. Her stilettos were shortened and charmed off-white to match the dress. It was perfect, but it made Hermione feel terrible.<p>

This dress was for Fleur's wedding. Even though it barely resembled to original bridesmaid's dress, it was still not meant for her wedding. Not to the same groom as its original purpose. She couldn't understand why Mrs. Weasley didn't hate her. She had come to love Fleur as a daughter, but she wasn't sad about Hermione and Bill at all.

"Mum, could you give Mrs. Weasley and I a moment?" Hermione asked, looking away from the full length mirror to the other women who were seated in the sitting area of her bedroom.

"Of course," her mother said. "I'll just go make sure the men aren't getting into trouble." With that she left and Hermione took her seat on the small couch.

"What is it, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking at her with worry.

Hermione took in a breath. "I just want to know how you really feel about this? I know its sudden, and a lot has happened that no one expected, but everyone seems to be taking this so well. It doesn't make any sense to me...or Bill."

"Hermione, dear," Mrs. Weasley began. "I could see how you and Bill felt about each other before you decided to tell us. I saw it at Christmas. The way he would watch you when no one was looking, the way he would relax with you in the room. He tried to be happy with Fleur, but I think it was always you, dear. He may not realize it, but I _am_ his mother and I could see that he and Fleur weren't going to work out before then. You were the only one that could make him smile after Greyback's attack. I think he was pushing the wedding back as a subconscious way of giving himself more time with you. This was how it was meant to be. And would you really believe that I wouldn't love my grandchild completely?"

At Mrs. Weasley's gentle smile, Hermione returned it. "No, I didn't think that. Well...I did, but after last night, I feel rather foolish at thinking it. I just wish that we would have had a different beginning. I worry that if this had never happened, we wouldn't be marrying now. That we would have never discovered how we loved each other."

"It was meant to be, Hermione. You would have found each other, but by then, it may have been too late. Be happy that this happened. You both will be happy." Mrs. Weasley insisted. "Now, have you thought about more children?"

Hermione blushed. "Yes, but I would like for Thackery to be a lot older before we have another. I don't want more than three though."

"That's probably for the best, dear. You'll have your hands full as it is. When do you plan on beginning work?"

"Not for another eleven months at the least. Draco is setting it up, but I want to be around Thackery as much as possible. If I can, I'd like to wait until he's started kindergarten, but we'll need the money..." she trailed off.

Mrs. Weasley nodded knowingly. "Well, I volunteer myself for babysitting duty. I wouldn't want you to have to worry about a stranger watching him and as both your parents work...if that is acceptable to you and Bill, dear?"

"I think its the best idea. Who better than his grandmother to take care of him?" she agreed. "I'll tell Bill. Though, in a year, you may change your mind. He'll be walking by then." She chuckled lightly and Mrs. Weasley joined her.

She changed out of her dress and back into her jeans and tee shirt.

* * *

><p>Charlie wasn't having a great day. He wasn't having the best life either, but this just sucked. When he'd taken the job of overseeing the dragons that resided in Gringotts, he thought that things would finally start settling down for him. He'd be close to his family, still play with the giant fire-breathers, and be able to get to spend time with his girlfriend. It was a great plan and one that Tonks had agreed to, along with his family. But after her little display last night, he was confused, hurt – almost heartbroken – and most of all, he was pissed.<p>

How dare she use him and his affections to attempt to steal Remus from Jane? How dare she hurt Hermione? Or insult his nephew? He was so confused up until the point when Hermione punched her, then he realized just what was going on. And he wasn't happy. Tonks was coming over to the apartment he was sharing with the twins over the joke shop in about twenty minutes, but he didn't want to hear her apologies or claims that she was drunk. There hadn't been anything stronger than butterbeer (although he was sure that Ron had broken into the fire-whiskey) because Mum hadn't wanted anything strong around Thackery.

He didn't know where he belonged...as far as relationships were concerned. He knew, especially now, that he didn't want to be far away from his family. He knew that they had gotten lucky during the war, one or all of them could have died. So, he had no desire to move back to Romania, but he had hoped to be happy with Tonks. Happy like Harry was with Aria, or Draco and Prue, or...almost especially...Hermione and Bill. Seeing the both of them at the party, at the house, holding their son and not having to hide their feelings...it was something that they all looked for. Real, true, unequivocal, irrevocable, incandescent love and happiness. Something that he hadn't been sure would ever happen for his brother and soon-to-be sister just a few months ago. At Christmas, it was rare to see Hermione without tears and Bill without a lifeless expression. Now, they were off planning their wedding, living in Bath, and happy.

He wanted that, but obviously, he wasn't going to get it with Tonks.

He heard a tapping on the window and turned to see a beautiful tawny owl outside. He didn't recognize it, but he walked over and let it in anyway. The letter it was holding was addressed to him, so he untied it and the owl flew to the spare perch he kept. Obviously, it was awaiting a response.

He opened the letter and read;

_Dear Charlie,_

_My written English has always been better than my spoken, so I hope that this will be true when you read this letter. I am fine, living in France once more with my family, and taking a leave from the bank. But, I miss England and the Burrow. It is more acute every day and I find myself questioning if I really miss Bill as much as I miss your family. I do not just miss him. I miss Molly, Arthur, and Ginerva. I miss Harry, Ronald, and Draco. I miss the twins and Percy. I miss Hermione, although I feel it more deeply now than before and I hope that Bill found her and that they will be happy._

_I find myself missing you the most, however. Isn't it strange? We spent so little time together, but I miss your strawberry hair in the sun and the crystal shine of your eyes when you smile. It is a lovely smile, Charlie. I thought that I was in love with Bill, but if I was, then why do I not daydream about our days together? I find my self dreaming of times I spent with you. It was not much time, but it was memorable. I still have a box of sweets that you bought for me from your last journey to Romania. _

_I know that you are with Tonks and this is probably unwanted, but I felt that I needed to let someone know how I am. I know that the family is not going to know how to contact me without worrying about hurting me, so I needed to do this myself. I want to come back to England. I am sure that Bill and Hermione will be celebrating their wedding soon, as soon as he finds her, and I would like to attend. I hope that she will use the dress I picked for her for the wedding. With some changes, it is perfect for a wedding gown and I know that Molly will be able to turn it into a beautiful wedding dress. I know it would seem like a rude thing, but I do not think it is. I think it is perfect._

_I hope you don't hate me. I just want to know what is going on and if I could still be a part of the family that I have grown to love. Write back, my Charlie, and tell me that Hermione is at least safe and happy, with her baby. I am sure that you know._

_I must end this. I am sorry._

_Au revoir,_

_Fleur_

Charlie took a breath and smiled lightly. Fleur was fine...happy for Bill and Hermione...but she missed him? Why? He had to admit that he missed the blond beauty, she had been apart of his best dreams and fantasies. He attributed it to her being part Veela, but now...maybe there could be a happily ever after for the both of them. He would right her back and tell her to come home. He wanted to try, at least, to be with her. First, he needed to clear the air with Tonks, then he would need to see Bill and make sure that he would be okay with it. Then, then he would write Fleur and ask her to come to him.

He heard a knock on the door and walked out of his room. Time to get this settled. He opened the door to see a very bored looking, brown-haired witch looking at him expectantly. "Are you going to make me stand out here all day?" she said in a frustrated tone.

"Come in," he replied, widening the door and stepping aside to allow her in. She entered and he shut the door behind her.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" she asked in the same tone. Her arms crossed and she glared at him.

"I want to know what the hell was up last night? Why were you being such a bitch to the Lupins?" he returned, crossing his own arms and leaning against the door.

She rolled her eyes, which at the moment were black. " 'The Lupins'? More like the whores of – "

"Don't say it!" he interrupted immediately. "I'll not allow you to talk about that family that way. I understand that you have sour grapes towards Remus for turning you down, but he's been married to Jane for years, they have a daughter. Why can't you let it go?"

"Because he should be with me! Its always supposed to have been me! I should be the one he's married to and has a kid with! But that bitch and her offspring stole him from me!" she yelled.

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Haven't you learned by now that things don't go according to plan? You stupid girl. If things went according to how people expected, I would be in Romania, Fred would be dead, Harry and Ginny would be married, along with Ron and Hermione. You and Remus would probably have ended up together, yes, but you probably would have died in the final battle as well! Life doesn't follow our plans, Dora. It doesn't give a damn about them. We could have had a good thing, you know. We could have been happy, like the Lupins and 'Mione and Bill." he told her.

"You don't know that. I could be happy with him. I don't think I could be with anyone else." she growled.

"Why are you so hung up on this? Merlin! You're acting like sodding Malfoy did when he was overrunning Ron's brain!" Charlie looked at her carefully. He knew that Tonks wasn't under the influence that Ron had been, but she was being just as unreasonable. "Since this whole relationship was a sham anyway, this is over. I won't be some pawn in your fruitless attempts to illicit a response out of a happily married man. I deserve better and so does Remus."

"Don't be stupid. Who else are you going to be with?" Tonks scoffed.

"Honestly? I don't care. I'd rather date a Blast-Ended Skrewt than you." Charlie responded. "Get out and don't bother coming around here or the Burrow ever again." He kicked off from the door and opened it. "Go."

With a final huff of anger, she bound out of the door and he took out a breath of relief. He wasn't sure how he had expected that to go, but it could have been worse. He didn't know how, but he knew it could. With that thought, he pictured clear in his head, Hermione and Bill. With a resounding POP!, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Bill smiled at his happy, gurgling son. He was just playing, or rather, watching Emmeline play with his toys. She was making her little nephew laugh and it was making her laugh. Bill knew that he definitely wanted more kids, just from this scene before him. He didn't know how he could be happier. His smile returned to full brightness when he saw Hermione walk into the dining room once more and sat down beside him. She took a sip of his tea and smiled brightly at him.<p>

"And what are you so happy about?" she questioned, with a delicately raised eyebrow and a teasing tone of voice.

"Hmm," he hummed. "Could it be that I'm marrying the love of my life? Or that my amazing son is over there happy as can be?"

"Are you sure that this is what makes you happy?" she asked, her smile faltering a bit. Her eyes imploring him, questioning if this was truly his deepest desire.

He pulled her to him, picking her off her chair in into his lap. He could vaguely hear the voices of their parents talking, but his eyes and ears were only on her. "Nothing else could make me happy."

"I love you," she whispered.

He smiled. "I know," he chuckled. "I love you, too."

The sound of a POP alerted them to the arrival of someone else, causing Hermione and Bill to stand and walk out of the dining room. In the foyer, stood a very stoic looking Charlie Weasley. His strawberry hair curled messily on his head, his vibrant blue eyes meeting his brother's questioningly. Bill walked over to him and gave him a brief hug.

"Whats wrong?" he asked, looking at his brother carefully.

Charlie shrugged. "Nothing really. I broke it off with Tonks. And..." he hesitated. "I got a letter from Fleur."

Bill glanced over at his fiance. "What did she say?" he asked.

"She wants to come back. She said she's doing fine with the break up, but she wants to watch you both get married. She even said she hoped that you used the bridesmaid's dress as your wedding dress." he said to Hermione. "And...well...here. Read it." He handed Bill the folded letter from his pocket.

Bill took it and read. His eyes furrowed in confusion at first, then understand, and finally, happiness. This would be the way to make everyone happy. If Fleur was certain that she had feelings for Charlie, then he would give them his blessing.

"I think you should bring her here. It sounds as though she needs you." Bill told his brother, handing the letter to Hermione so she would know that there was no need for her to be concerned.

"Oh, Charlie! This would be amazing!" Hermione gushed. "I want Fleur there, but I didn't want to hurt her! It sounds as though she definitely wouldn't be hurt."

"I think you're right." Charlie said, smiling at the couple. "But you're okay with it? If I got with your ex?" he asked Bill.

"I want you and Fleur to be happy. If you can be happy with each other, then that's the best thing I could ever ask for." Bill replied.

* * *

><p><em>Attention: Well, this story is coming to an end. We've got the wedding (which is next chapter!) and the honeymoon (which should be a few chapters!). Then the epilogue. So, I thought that I should give you the results so far on the vote. Its all tied up. I WILL be writing all of the stories! I guess I hadn't made that clear before. Its just a matter of which goes first. Since the general consensus is they should be M rated, they will all be M. Now, the results:<br>_

So far, the results are: 8 for Snape, 8 for James, 10 for Sirius, and 10 for Remus. Its all tied up! Well, I'll inform you of one that I forgot to add and its a Harry/Hermione. A twist on the Marriage Law.

5. Harry/Hermione: To protect Hermione from a Marriage Law, the Order pairs her up with the wizard she would be most compatible with within the Order by using a special brand of Mistletoe created by the Weasley Twins. How will her marriage disrupt their friendships and lives, especially once they return to school after the Holidays?


	32. White Wedding

**All I Have To Give**

A Harry Potter Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I just like making the characters dance for my amusement, mwahahaha!

**Last Chapter:**_ "I want you and Fleur to be happy. If you can be happy with each other, then that's the best thing I could ever ask for." Bill replied._

* * *

><p>This chapter is titled after: White Wedding by Billy Idol<p>

* * *

><p><strong>32. White Wedding<strong>

* * *

><p>The day was going to be a long one. Hermione could already feel the anticipation flowing in and out of the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had insisted that she stay the night there last night, leaving Bill to take care of Thackery alone in Bath. She spent half of the night worrying and the other half waking up every hour thinking that she'd heard Thackery crying. When she finally had to get up for the day to begin getting ready for the wedding, she had had maybe one hour of sleep and was desperately missing her soon-to-be husband and son.<p>

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to stay away from him for two weeks if I can't even go one night," she was telling her mum and Mrs. Weasley. "I could have sworn he was crying for me."

Her mothers just laughed. "That's quite normal for new mothers, dear." Mrs. Weasley said, smiling at her fondly while she zipped up the back of her dress. "When Bill was born, I had spent three months with him every second and then I had to go to my grandmother's funeral in Brighton, Arthur had to work, so he volunteered to keep Bill since we didn't want to him to be around all that sadness. I spent the better part of the week I was away thinking he was crying in the next room or needed changing or feeding. By the time I returned home, I was certain that I would find him and Arthur in complete ruins, but the moment I entered the kitchen, Bill was smiling happily in his high chair, drinking a bottle, and Arthur was making faces at him to keep him smiling."

"Well, its not that I'm worried he can't take care of Thackery...I just need my son. I hate being away from him. I've spent the last two months being with him, when I'm not it feels like something's missing. I mean, the first night after Bill came to us, I slept the whole night through. Which was weird, because Thackery always wakes up at five. I woke up and panicked because he wasn't in the nursery...It can't be right to worry so much."

"Yes it is, honey," Jane insisted. "I was that way with you and I still am. I definitely am with your sister. The worrying is the first thing that hits. It won't matter if Thackery is two months or two hundred years, you'll worry about him every second. Its normal and its good, but you have to remember that you still deserve some 'me time' or some 'us time' with your husband. That's why we're making you go on a honeymoon. You and Bill have had such a long, tiring road to get to this point. You need to get away without the stress and worry and anything that could put you through the pain you've been through for the last year."

"She's right, dear. Now, let's get your make up ready?" Mrs. Weasley said, changing the subject and sitting Hermione down in the chair in front of Ginny's vanity.

* * *

><p>Bill was shaking. Not from fear, not from anxiety, and not because he didn't want to be there...but because he was happy and he couldn't wait to call Hermione his wife. By the Gods, he loved her. More than anything, he wanted to make her happy and show her how much she meant to him. It didn't matter that this was the second time in a two weeks that he'd been stuffed into a tuxedo. It didn't matter that on this same day two weeks ago his heart was mourning the loss of her. No, all that mattered now was that he was finally going to be able to declare to the world that he was irrevocably in love with Hermione Jean Granger – soon-to-be Weasley – and nothing could ever change that.<p>

Last night, he'd taken care of his son by himself for the first time. He'd been terrified that he would screw up, but his natural instincts took over and he knew when his cries meant he was hungry or needed a change. He had ended up sleeping in the queen sized bed that he normally shared with Hermione, with his son asleep atop his bare chest. It had been the third best night in his life. The first was the first night that he'd gotten to hold Hermione...just hold her...in her sushi pajamas after dancing around the living room of his teacher's quarters to Landslide. The second was the night that Hermione had said 'yes' to being his wife. The third had been – before last night anyway – the first night that they had made love without having to hate themselves for it afterward and then reading to their son and then repeating the first. Now, though, he relished the memory of holding his tiny, fragile son to him while they both slept, sprawled out on the bed in true Weasley fashion. Considering how much his son wanted to eat...there really wasn't any doubt about which side of the family he would take after.

At the moment, his son was sitting in the playpen taking a nap before the ceremony. His uncles Fred and George were watching him, for once they seemed completely at peace just watching a sleeping baby. No jokes, no laughing, just contented faces admiring their beautiful nephew. His son really couldn't be described by any other word. He was beautiful. He had the grace and regal appearance of his mother, while somehow looking like his father. He was perfect and Bill couldn't say that he wanted for anything after today. His life would be perfect, even if Thackery were their only child.

They had drafted the paperwork over the last week to change Thackery's name to Weasley and it would be finalized the moment Bill and Hermione were married. They had the reception planned to begin the moment the ceremony was over, then Hermione would go back to the house to change before they Apparated to Heathrow to catch their flight. Bill didn't mind that they were taking an airplane. He'd done it in Egypt. When his son was old enough, maybe in five or six years, he wanted to take him and Hermione to Cairo, to show them why he'd loved it so much. Although he missed it, sometimes, Bill had no desire to move back. He was perfectly happy in England. He would be incandescently so in just two hours.

He heard the door to the kitchen open and walked over to see Charlie enter. "And the best man finally arrives! Cutting it a bit close, mate." Bill joked to his brother, who just rolled his eyes and stepped aside to reveal Bill's former fiance.

She was still beautiful. Her blond hair was pulled into a pretty side bun at the nap of her neck and she wore a light pink sundress. She smiled radiantly up at him, but he found that it didn't effect him the way it had when he first met her. It was just a pretty smile. Her Veela beauty had dulled to a quiet kind of pretty for him...to him, Hermione was more beautiful then any Veela could ever be.

"_Bon_ _jour_, Beel." She said, still smiling, her hand resting inside of Charlie's. "I am so 'appy for you."

"Thank you, Fleur." Bill returned, smiling at her. "It means a lot to me – and Hermione – that you're okay with this."

She shrugged gracefully. "It was always meant to be. I zink zat is why we kept postponing ze wedding. You were meant for 'er and she for you." she sighed contentedly. "I zink zat Charlie and I could be 'appy."

Charlie smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "I think so, too." he whispered so low that if Bill hadn't had increased hearing do to his mild lycanthropy, he would have caught it.

"So, where is she?" Fleur asked, her voice excited.

"Upstairs getting ready. Mum's put a shield charm on the stairs to prevent anyone from going up though." Just as he finished speaking, Thackery's piercing cry shot through the house and Bill ran over to the playpen. George and Fred were frozen, unsure of how to react to the crying baby. "Its okay, he was just scared. I think he had a nightmare." Bill told them, bending over to pick up his son and rested him on his shoulder, alternating between patting and rubbing his back gently, while rocking him and whispering shushing noises to him. "Its okay, baby, Daddy's here." he whispered to him.

"Is that 'im?" Fleur's melodic voice floated over to his ear from the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

"Yes," Bill answered, still rocking his son as the cries began to soften. "His name is Thackery."

" 'e is adorable!" She gushed walking closer to him. The shield lifted the moment he sensed her and Bill could almost feel his son's feelings toward the part Veela. He didn't want her to close to his daddy because Daddy hurt Mummy with her. " 'e is very powerful." Fleur continued, seemingly unperturbed by the shield.

"Yes, he is," Bill said smiling at the little boy whose eyes were watching Fleur warily. "I hope this doesn't bother you," he gestured to the shield surrounding him and the baby. "He's a bit shy of strangers."

"No, it does not worry me. I imagine that 'e is scared zat I will try to steal you from 'is _mere_." She looked at Thackery, her sparkling eyes meeting his brown with soft, loving, gentle expression. "I will not 'urt zem, _mon_ _petite_ _bebe_, and I will not 'urt you. I just want to see zem 'appy."

Thackery considered her for a moment, then slowly lowered the shield and looked up at his daddy. Bill just smiled and kissed his forehead. "Good boy," he whispered into his soft curls.

"Oi! We got a Bulgarian outside!" George yelled from the backyard. Bulgarian? He didn't think that they had invited anyone from Bulgaria.

He and Fleur walked outside with Thackery, Fleur skipping ahead to go to Charlie, and he could see a tall, dark haired man standing beside the twins, both of whom weren't excited to see him.

" 'ello Viktor! I didn't zink we would see you today!" Fleur said with surprise in her melodic voice.

"I haff come to celebrate vith friends!" He said, his accent thick and deep. "I hope I haff not come too early for de vedding? Or too early?"

"Not at all," Bill told him when he reached them. "The ceremony begins in a little under an hour. Did Hermione invite you?" he asked, remembering who this was. Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker and Durmstrang Triwizard Champion. He'd met him briefly before the final task four years ago. He'd gone with Hermione to the Yule Ball and she told him that they had remained friends.

"No," Krum said, shaking his head. "I vas invited by Fleur. I vas scared dat I had been mistaken on de date." He smiled. "Vere ees Her-my-own-ninny? I haff heard dat she ees no longer wif Weasel-ee."

"If you mean Ron, then no. She isn't with him." Bill said, starting to get uncomfortable. He shifted Thackery to his other shoulder and looked at the Bulgarian. "When was the last time you talked to her?"

"Eet has been too long. May-be a year? I heard about her and Weasel-ee in de papers. I hope she vill be happy to see me." Krum said, still smiling like he and Bill were some long time friends.

"I hope that doesn't mean you want to get back with her," George began.

"Yeah, mate, because she ain't interested." Fred finished.

"Vy do you dink so?" Krum asked, his smile gone.

Charlie looked at the seeker like he was mad. "'Cause she's getting married today, Krum. That's kind of why we're all here, dressed up." he said, gesturing to the formal wear of his brothers and girlfriend.

"No, eet ees Fleur's vedding." His accent got thicker as Bill could see the anger and confusion light up his face. "Dat is vat de invitation said! Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"Nah, mate, that was two weeks ago," Fred jumped in.

"Yeah, old news," George continued.

"Now Bill's marrying Hermione," Fred piped up.

"And Fleur's shaking up with Charlie." George told him.

"Keep up, mate, we all do!" Fred concluded, patting the angry Bulgarian on the back.

He looked at Bill, who was still holding Thackery, patting his back gently, trying to lull him back to sleep. He looked at Fleur, then Charlie who was holding her hand, then to the twins. He glared back at Bill. "You are marrying bof of dem?" he growled dangerously.

At the tone of his voice, Thackery immediately lifted up the shield around his father. The shield didn't even faze the angry man in front them.

"No, Fleur and I broke up because I'm in love with Hermione, who I'm marrying today." Bill said slowly. The confused foreigner just glared dangerously at Bill, who just continued to comfort his son. "You're more than welcome to join the festivities. We have more than enough room." And with that, he walked with Thackery back into the house and sat down on the couch.

Thackery was still resting his head on Bill's chest, his tiny fingers wrapping around his tie and holding it gently. The shield had dropped the moment that they had entered the house and Thackery had felt that they were safe. Bill rested his cheek atop his son's head and hummed Landslide under his breath. He knew that Hermione wouldn't have invited someone without telling him, but he hadn't known that Fleur had invited Krum. He wasn't entirely happy that he was here, Bill was certain that he would cause trouble and after everything that they had been through, he didn't want trouble on his wedding day. Hermione – and he – couldn't take it. They'd had enough drama and angst to last a laugh time.

* * *

><p>Hermione took in a deep breath. Her bridesmaids, consisting of Ginny, Luna, Aria, Penelope, Pansy, and Prue had already walked up the aisle, each of them in flowing white sundresses and flats. Her hair was up in a curly, elegant up-do, her make up was dark and dramatic, and her dress was fitted. It still fit the way it had when she'd tried it on a year ago and she found herself grateful for the Concealment Potion – just because she wanted to look beautiful and perfect for Bill. She was standing just inside the kitchen, waiting for the doors to open to see the aisle that would lead to Bill. She had her arm threaded threw Remus's and he was smiling at her.<p>

"Are you ready?" he asked, his emotions so strong that she was struggling to control them along with her own. Nervous, proud, anticipatory, loving, sad...so confusing as to who was feeling what, but she knew she was going to be happy with Bill.

"Yes," she told him. "Daddy."

He kissed her cheek and the music began to play. It was a Celtic wedding march, something beautiful and melodic with bagpipes in the background. The doors opened themselves and they stepped out to the long aisle, people on either side sitting in the chairs and turned to look at her. She could see members of the order, staff from Hogwarts, some of her relatives, and on the other side, all of Bill's family. At the end of the aisle, looking sharp in his tuxedo and as dashing as ever, was Bill. She kept her eyes on his as Remus led her up the aisle. She could see her mum standing at the end of her bridesmaid precession, holding Thackery who was giggling and clapping his tiny hands, looking at her. At the end of the grooms precession were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. All of Bill's brothers, including Harry and Draco, were standing with him, watching as she brought her eyes back to her husband-to-be's and smiled at him, her eyes filling with happy tears. She could see his smile and his own tears.

When she reached him, Remus took their hands in his and placed Hermione's into Bill's. "I give you this peace of me, love and cherish her for she can never be equaled." Remus told him, then kissed Hermione's cheek once more, then returned to where her mother stood. Emmeline bounced from her seat and stood beside her father.

Hermione's eyes touched Bill's once again and she could feel his love for her more acutely than ever before.

"Hermione Granger and William Weasley are before us now to be joined, soul to soul, heart to heart, magic to magic, for now, for ever, for always." Professor Dumbledore began, his blue eyes sparkling from behind his half moon spectacles. He lifted a gold cord from the table between himself and the couple and with a flick of his wand, it wrapped itself around Hermione and Bill's joined hands. "The cord is a symbol of everlasting devotion, forever binding you together in a thread that can never be broken. With the saying of the spells, the magic forever binds you and can never be broken, do you so understand this, William?"

"I do," Bill said, smiling down at Hermione without hesitation.

"With the saying of the spells, the magic forever binds you and can never be broken, do you so understand this, Hermione?"

"I do," Hermione said, smiling back at Bill. She couldn't possibly be happier. As Dumbledore began to recite the ancient spells, the cord began to glow bright before finally tightening around their joined hands and disappearing as it dissolved into them.

"The couple has prepared their own vows and would like to say them now. William?"

Bill took in a breath. "Hermione, I've loved you for longer than I even knew. I could remember admiring this intelligent fourteen year old as we discussed Ramses the Second walking to the port key to the Quidditch World Cup. I can remember your interesting view points on Imhotep and his discoveries in both the magical and Muggle world. I remember worrying after you more than anyone else during the war, terrified that I wouldn't be permitted my late night discussions and seeing your eyes light up when you learned something new. Then last year came, and it was hard on us both. We had so many struggles and so many things going wrong for us and our family. But, when I see you here, marrying me, and I see our son, I know that I can't bring myself to regret any of it. I could have handled it better, I should have done this so much sooner, but I love you with all that I am and I will love you until the world ends and into the next one."

Hermione could feel the gentle tears falling down her face as he concluded his speech and she reached up to wipe them away, smiling so much that her cheeks hurt. "I love you," she mouthed silently.

"Hermione?"

"Bill, you are everything to me. I love everything about you. Sitting around by the fire in the parlor and reading Austen or Dickens. I love watching you with Thackery, holding him to you. I can feel your love for us, I can feel your pain when we're hurt, and I know that you love no one as much as you love us. You've given me everything. You've saved my life, protected me from harm. You've given me the most amazingly beautiful and gifted child that anyone could ever ask for. But, above all, you've given me your heart. Its a gift I will cherish above everything. I knew I loved you when you danced with me to our song, I knew you loved me then too. At the time, it was impossible for us to acknowledge it, both to ourselves and to everyone else. But that night, you held me in your arms and I knew that I could stay there forever. Today, I know that I will forever. We'll grow our family and with it our love. I will cherish everything about you until the world ends. I love you, with all that I am and everything that I ever will be."

When she concluded her speech, Bill placed the wedding band on her left ring finger, and she did the same. The bands glowed and they smiled at each other. "With the saying of vows and the exchanging of rings, I hereby bind you as one from this day until the end of days. William, you may kiss your bride." Professor Dumbledore stated and Bill pulled Hermione full into his arms and kissed her deeply. She could feel the bindings take hold of them and she knew that now, at that moment, she was a Weasley. More importantly, she was Bill's wife. When they parted, Dumbledore called out, "May I present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. William Arthur Weasley!"

With that said, the crowd stood and cheered loudly. Hermione and Bill stood at the head of the crowd, smiling happily as their friends and family celebrated their wedding. Both were wondering how they had gotten to this point, but were so happy and relieved to have made it.

* * *

><p><em>Attention: THEY'RE MARRIED! YAY! The reception and first chapter of the honeymoon is next! I'm not sure how long the honeymoon chapters will be, but I'm wanting to throw in a few good M worthy scenes before I wrap this up! We still have the confrontation with Lucius to go and an Epilogue. And yeah, so Viktor Krum? Thoughts? Suggestions? I'm not through playing with him just yet, but he isn't a factor really. Just an angry ex that doesn't get the message. ORIGINALLY, I had planned on him being Fleur's date to a family dinner or something similar, but then a wonderful reviewer (you know who you are!) suggested Fleur and Charlie get together, and I thought that was WAAY better then what I had planned, so that's what you guys got!<em>

Scores still pretty much the same. I also received a request for a HP/Twilight crossover, since I write for both fandoms, and I'm thinking through that idea as well. I've got a pretty good plan of how to work it, but just up to the point where Bella shows up, then I don't know if I should go with the books baddies or start a whole new plot. Any ideas on that would be appreciated. Someone tip the scales on the vote. Its been pretty much decided between:

A. Remus

or

B. Sirius (hehe, be serious, funny)

So help me out! Let me know whats more wanted! Sirius smut (hehe, there I go again) or Remus. Not that they'll be smutty, it'll be like this. More plot, but juicy details. Hell, I'll even crack out the Anita Blake smut (which is all it really is anymore) for inspiration. Both plot lines are pretty damn complicated and intricate. Full of angst.

Anyway...until next time!

REVIEWS = UPDATES!


	33. All You Need Is Love

**All I Have To Give**

A Harry Potter Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I just like making the characters dance for my amusement, mwahahaha!

**Last Chapter:**_ When they parted, Dumbledore called out, "May I present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. William Arthur Weasley!"_

_With that said, the crowd stood and cheered loudly. Hermione and Bill stood at the head of the crowd, smiling happily as their friends and family celebrated their wedding. Both were wondering how they had gotten to this point, but were so happy and relieved to have made it._

* * *

><p>This chapter is titled after: All You Need Is Love by The Beatles<p>

* * *

><p><strong>33. All You Need Is Love<strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as everyone in the crowd was standing, the chairs magically walked away to surround round tables that were being placed in predetermined positions about the yard. The altar was changed from its uniform, official look into a DJ booth, where Fred and George immediately took up positions. Fred put his wand to his throat and with a silent '<em>Sonorus<em>' charm, then said, "Now, for the bride and groom's first dance."

Bill led her to the dance floor and the song began. "Landslide?" she asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"Its our song." His lips were brought to hers once more as he swirled her around the dance floor. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. She had the man she loved in her arms, openly with him, married to him. How could she be so amazingly lucky?

When the first dance concluded, dinner appeared and they sat down to enjoy their meal. Jane handed Hermione her son, whom she immediately cradled to her, squeezing him tightly to her chest.

"Love, you're choking him." Bill chided gently, smiling at them. She released her tight hold just enough to where she was sure Thackery was breathing. "I take it you missed him."

"More than I thought possible," Hermione cooed at the baby. She smiled at her son who was pointing at her and touching her cheek, smiling happily. "Mummy loves you so much."

Bill put his arm over the new bride and traced his son's puffy little cheeks. "So does Daddy." he assured the happy child. He looked at Hermione, who was watching him with a loving expression and kissed her gently. "I love you, so very much, love. Forever."

"Always," she told him, repeating the first time that he had ever said those words to her. She kissed him again and then felt a tiny finger poke their joint lips, they both separated to look at their son with a mock glare, and he bounced lightly, giggling like mad and clapped, causing the head table and surrounding tables to laugh. "You little rascal." Hermione tickled his tummy lightly then returned to her meal.

The reception continued, Hermione dancing with Remus, Arthur, Harry, Draco, Blaise, and all the Weasley brothers while Bill danced with Jane, Molly, Aria, Prue, Ginny, and his brothers' dates (which were Angelina, Katie, Penelope, Pansy, and Fleur). Everyone joined in for a few dances, leaving partners ambiguous, but were having a great time. The grandmothers took turns holding Thackery, as did the grandfathers and uncles and aunts (except Ron, who still didn't have a clear from the baby, but who happily stood as close the him as he could and made sure that no one would hurt him). Emmeline danced with Remus and was currently giggling her heart out as Bill twirled her around the dance floor.

"Hello, Her-my-own-ninny." A familiar voice floated to her as she stood by the refreshment table, watching her husband and little sister have fun. She looked to see Viktor, who was looking very sharp in his dress robes, standing next to her, a smile on his gentle features. She was wary, she hadn't spoken to him since the war ended, mainly because he kept pushing her to date him. He had kept it up even when she'd begun to date Ron and from the smile on his face, the fact that he was at her _wedding_ _reception_ wasn't fazing his interest. "How are you?"

"I'm very well, Viktor. And yourself?" she asked politely, wondering why in the hell he was even there, let alone talking to her. She glanced over at her parents, who were entertaining Thackery at the moment, and wished they would come to her. She didn't like the feelings that Viktor was emitting. Lust, acute desire, as well as anger and confusion. His confidence was also shining through, as if he was certain that she wouldn't deny him in person.

"I haff been better, dis farce seems to haff put me een a...do you say – confused?...state. I do not understand de joke."

"What joke?" she questioned, twirling her wedding band absentmindedly and keeping her eyes on her husband.

"De vedding. I vasn't understanding de reason behind eet." he stated, his confusion rising above his anger at the moment. _Bill, I need you, _Hermione's mind silently pleaded, imploring her husband to look at her.

"The reason? How would that be confusing?" she asked, not sparing him a glance as she continued to send out silent pleas to her guests.

"Vy vould you marry him?"

She scoffed lightly. "I would have thought that was obvious by my vows. I'm in love with him, I have been for quite some time now and when he proposed, I accepted because I could never see myself living without him." she explained, before nodding her head goodbye and walking away from him. Before she got very far, he caught her arm and spun her to face him. "Let me go," she demanded.

"No! I came here to see you. I dought dat ve could be like ve vere, but you hurt me by doing dis. Valking avay from someding special." he implored.

"We never had anything, Viktor. We dated when I was fourteen and didn't know much about life. I told you last year when you started this nonsense that we were never going to be anything more than friends. The same goes for now. I'm married, Viktor, my heart belongs to Bill. It was never yours. Now let me go." She wrenched her arm from his grasp and walked over to her father and mother, who were looking at her with concern. "Give me Thackery," she asked quietly. Her mother handed her the baby, who immediately lifted his shield around her as the angry Bulgarian came closer.

"Her-my-own-ninny!"

"My name is Hermione!" she growled, cradling her son's head. "Leave Viktor. Leave and don't come back. I think you can take the wedding as a firm NO to all your requests. I am not interested."

"Time to go, son," Remus said, crossing his arms, and looking sternly at the younger wizard. Viktor let out a growl of frustration before stomping off to the Apparition point. "I'll go make sure he goes on his way."

* * *

><p>The shield lowered and Bill walked over, holding Emmeline's hand. He released her and pulled his wife and child to him, holding them both to his chest. "Are you alright?"<p>

"Yes," she whispered into his chest. "I just wasn't expecting that."

"Neither was I," Bill responded. "He just showed up here, thought it was my wedding to Fleur. I didn't want to tell him to leave because I knew he was your friend and he'd come all this way..." he let the sentence fall there, unsure of just what to say to comfort his wife.

She looked up at him, holding her son tightly, and cradling her head on Bill's chest. Her boys held her, but she wasn't sure how everything could be going so well and happy then have something like this happen. It was like their engagement party all over again! Only this time it was because of her the happiness was getting ebbed away. All she wanted was a happy day with her husband and child before she left the baby for two weeks. She wanted to celebrate a happy marriage. "Don't think on it," Bill said, kissing her forehead gently. "We're still happy, we're not going to let him ruin everything."

"I know," she whispered, looking up into his fathomless blue eyes and smiling. "I love you."

"I love you," he whispered back and kissed her gently.

"Well, then, he's gone." Remus announced, returning to the fray. "And its about time to start wrapping this party up. You two have a plane to catch."

"A plane?" Bill said, looking at Remus. "I thought we were just Apparating?"

"No, not this time. There's not magical community on the island, so you'll have no place to Apparate to without alerting the Ministry. Muggle means of transportation are the best in this case." Remus told him.

"Come on, sweetie. Lets get you changed," Jane said, pulling Hermione away from Bill and placing Thackery in his arms. "You watch your son and we'll be back in a few minutes."

Hermione watched them helplessly as she was drug away from her husband and child by her mothers. She was changed quickly into a white a-line skirt and light blue button up blouse. Her hair was taken down from its up-do to flow in gentle curls down her back. Her mum grabbed her bags and they rushed out of the house and back into the backyard. She smiled up at Bill shyly, knowing what was coming next. Once again, she was going to have to say goodbye to her beautiful baby boy to spend the next two weeks without him, shagging his daddy senseless on some faraway island. Thinking about it like that, it didn't sound that bad, but the thought of leaving Thackery was devastating to her. She never wanted to leave him. "Do we have to go on a honeymoon?" she asked Bill, looking at the baby in his arms, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I wish we didn't," he answered. He too was looking at Thackery. "But, I highly doubt our parents will let us get away with backing out."

"Its not fair," she said, picking the baby out of his father's arms and cradling him against her. "We only all just got together again. I don't want to leave him behind."

"I know, my love, I know." Bill said sadly. Then he smiled mischievously at her, reminding her heavily of the twins. "Look at it this way though, we'll be putting in plenty of practice for the next one." Smiling at his remark, she slapped him playfully. "Well, its true. And we'll be making up for all that lost time," he continued, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her and his son closer to him. "What do you say, Mrs. Weasley?"

She smiled at the sound of her new name. "I love the practice, but I'm going to miss him."

"So am I, love, so am I."

"Alright, enough of this chatter!" Mrs. Weasley announced and she took Thackery from Hermione. "Its time for you two to Apparate to Heathrow."

Crying, everyone said their goodbyes and the two newlywed parents kissed their son and Disapparated from view. They arrived in the communal bathroom in Heathrow Airport outside of London and wheeled their luggage to baggage claim.

* * *

><p>Before too much longer, they were in the air, flying toward their destination, Hermione and Bill holding hands. Bill cracked a few jokes about them joining the Mile High Club, something a few of the archeologists that he'd worked with in Egypt had explained to him when he was a new curse-breaker. She rolled her eyes at his antics and told him he would wait until they were at the hotel, because she wanted to fully appreciate him. At the words "fully appreciate", his jokes ceased and his anticipation grew.<p>

She couldn't help but chuckle at him, he was adorable when he was like this. Something that used to irritate her to no end about Ron was just amazing to her about Bill.

The hotel was beautiful, but once they checked in, she didn't get to see much of it. Bill had picked her up and ran them to their room before she could admire it more appreciatively. In a furious daze, her clothes disappeared as well as his and they were kissing desperately.

***Yay! Mature! Honeymoon! Damn, I hope I get the details right!***

They walked over to the bed, Bill devouring her neck, biting, licking, and sucking in all the right places. His fingers trailed a hot blaze down her front and onto her slick folds as he teased her clit with his rough hands. Gently, he entered one finger, curling it inside her and drawing out sounds from her. His thumb teased and rubbed down on her as his finger began to pump into her. He added a second finger and she could feel the build up rising to her orgasm.

Would sex with him always be like this? She sincerely hoped so.

Reaching for her wand, she cast a contraceptive charm quickly, not wanting to get pregnant again so soon. Almost as soon as it was cast, her wand fell to the floor as her orgasm hit, throwing out all thought as wave after wave of pleasure hit her. Before she could come down, his fingers were gone and he was inside her, fully. Completely.

As the slide down from heaven came, she could feel it mounting again as he pulled in and out of her in gentle, but insistent, strokes. She could feel the pressure build, her walls clenching around him. "So...tight..." he gasped, his hands gripping her hips.

"Faster, love, please," she begged and he quickly obliged, drawing in and out of her faster and faster until she couldn't speak.

"I'm not going to last..." he said, pumping harder into her, his grip bruising her deliciously. His hand reached down to her clit and rubbed it hard, causing another explosion of ecstasy to wave off of her unexpectedly. Her clenching walls clammed so tight that he stiffened above her and spilled inside, coming with a look of pure happiness on his face.

***Its over. _Tear._***

When they both came back down to earth, he collapsed on top of her. She wrapped her fingers in his hair, loving the press of his full weight and he held her to him. He kissed her lovingly. "My wife," he whispered against her lips.

"My husband," she whispered back, smiling. "Did you ever think we would make it here?"

He smiled. "I dreamed of it, every night, from the first moment that you were poisoned and I knew that I would cure you." he told her. "I craved it, when you were naked in my arms. But, I never though we would ever be lucky enough to make it here." He kissed her deeply, his tongue probing her mouth.

She loved him, so much. Life...life just didn't get any better than this.

* * *

><p><em>Attention: I know I know! It took me forever to update and this was painfully short, but I had to stop it there<em>! _I guess life is getting in the way right now and I'm having a hard time finding time to write. But, I finished this. We've got a few to go until the end. Then, the winner of the votes...Sirius and Hermione! After its written, I'll be posting the Remus/Hermione, then Severus, James, and finally Harry. I also have an OC/Harry story in the works that is along the similar lines to Blue Moon, my Twilight re-write. As well as updating Part II of Blue Moon. I also managed to start writing a QAF story. For all you fans out there, let me know (in review of course) if you want to know that plotline and let me know if you want me to post it!_

REVIEW! CLICKY THE BUTTON!


End file.
